Left You Behind
by Star Slightly To The Right
Summary: She wanted them back. She wanted everything back. It wasn't enough when he wasn't there.
1. prologue

**...**

**…**

_Traitor_

**…**

**…**

The familiar chair scooted back.

The gray eyes widened, staring at the wall, but then turned, her small frown on her pretty lips.

The man almost smiled.

_Almost_.

She rushed to the bars, gripping them with her small, fragile hands. And he began to wonder. How? How could such tiny hands do something to hurt someone? How could they do anything? He always remembered when she would bake cookies with those hands, or heal someone, or clasp them together in front of her with a gorgeous smile. So how? How could they possibly think she could be…

"Ishida-kun!" She gasped in happiness, silver eyes shimmering, a giant beam, like he had given her the best gift in the world. He felt something twist in his stomach. How? Right then, she appeared as an innocent, enthusiastic child, waiting for something interesting to happen. "I'm very happy to see you!"

He blinked at her. He had always felt something for Inoue. He wasn't sure if it was love, but he definitely _liked_ her. He'd wanted to hold her hand sometimes, and he'd wanted to brush back her hair when it'd fell from her pins, and he'd wanted to lean in, just once, to see if her lips were as soft as he imagined. But he knew he shouldn't think like that. He knew she was a valuable person in his life, and she cared for him very much, but he was nothing but her nakama. And that was all he would ever be.

He offered a smile, both corners turning up. His face started to ache. He hadn't smiled in a very long time. "I'm happy to see you, too, Inoue-san. How are you doing?"

She blinked, long lashes brushing against heated cheeks, "I-I'm fine," Of course she was. She always was. Another thing he admired about her; she would always assure anyone that she was fine, that she could make it by herself. Then she saddened, her eyelids lowering over her smoking gaze, "But they took my hairpins." She pushed back her heavy bangs with two slim fingers.

Again with those hands.

She giggled shortly, still smiling a bit, "It's hard to take care of my hair when I don't have anything to hold it back with. I-I…," she bowed her hand, gripping the steel rods harder with both hands, "I…I miss them."

His dark blue eyes narrowed. He knew she didn't mean her pins in the last statement. Her eyes hesitantly met his, and her lips pursed a bit, "Speaking of that, is everyone okay? A-Are they—"

"It's none of your concern," he said coldly. She flinched, her hands loosening around the bars at his tone. He felt something twitch again from deep inside of him. Though, he knew he wasn't supposed to get attached. Not while she was in this situation.

But her _hands_…

"…I see." She replied after a few silent seconds.

"Your time is up," a familiar voice said from behind Ishida. They both turned their attention to see Unohana. She was standing in the doorway, the bright light showing behind her as if she were an angel. She didn't look like one though. She appeared tired, her hair down for the first time in long, lengthy waves. Her uniform was even a bit crooked and damp from the rain outside. It had been raining for the last few days in the Soul Society, ever since Aizen was imprisoned that is. "Everyone wanted me to let you know, Ishida-san."

He blinked, but nodded. As he stood from the wooden, uncomfortable chair, she whispered, "Ishida-kun?"

And he turned to look at her. What other choice did he have?

He expected her to cry, to beg, to be angry at him for leaving her in a place like this. But she surprised him once again. She smiled, large and happy and carefree and Orihime, tilting her head to the side slightly so her hair was moving across her back, "Will you be there tomorrow?"

His eyes widened.

"For me?"

He was able to compose himself after a few seconds, "Hai. And so will Kurosaki."

Her eyes popped wide, her mouth parting in shock. Once again, she gripped the bars separating them. He narrowed his eyes. Of course she would have that sort of reaction to _him_. Without warning, her tiny _hand _and grasped the back of his white shirt.

Her _hand_…

When he faced her a bit, he was shocked to see tears in her eyes, spilling down her pink cheeks. His mouth fell open as she tightened her grip and then released him, her fingers lingering with heat, "I-I told him…not to come."

"Did you really think he would listen?"

_"I don't want him to see me like this!" _She shouted out, her voice echoing around the small cell. Again, his eyes widened. He had never seen that look in her eye before, the desperate, burning look that didn't make her appear innocent or anything like the Inoue-san he knew. The tears continued, running down her cheeks heavily, "So please," her voice quieted, "Don't let him…d-don't let him see me. Don't bring him…with you…"

"Please, it's time to leave." The captain whispered into the dark.

The last thing he saw was her hands grasping desperately at the bars.

**…**

**…**

_Betrayal_

**…**

**…**

The Shinigami swarmed around her. The rain was harder than usual today. And she had always loved the rain, always loved the smell, always loved the sensation of cool water sticking to her skin. She kept her head down, the hair falling around her face heavily. She couldn't think. She was never the one in the group to come up with plans. It was always Ishida…or…or Kurosaki-kun. He would know what to do at a situation like this. She would always look at him for guidance and smile when it actually worked.

"Keep moving, Inoue."

When they entered the giant room, she gasped, eyes wide.

"Central 46…" she whispered, clutching her elbows tighter so they constricted around her belly. Her heart drooped low and her knees buckled, but she forced herself to keep moving. She wouldn't allow herself to give up now. As she stepped forward once again, the giant doors slowly creaked open and Orihime found herself under the gazes of forty-six different people and spiritual beings. She wasn't bound in handcuffs; that was a relief, but that meant she wasn't a threat. She was just a liability without her hibiscus hairpins. She gasped in a heated, short breath, trying to hold back tears.

She wanted them _back_.

She wanted _everything_ _back_.

The Head Captain's voice rang out as she was put directly in the line of light, "Inoue Orihime."

She started at her name and looked up with her wide, innocent, stormy eyes.

Little murmurs were heard all around the room before he continued, "You are accused of treason. You have worked for the enemy, used your great powers to resurrect and heal Arrancars. You are a traitor in our eyes."

She lowered her head, her eyelashes wet and hot with tears. She already knew all this.

"This is a first, but we have allowed your so-called friends to attend."

Another light shown bright. Orihime's eyes snapped wide as they darted to the side. Right there – beside Unohana-taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou, and Ukitake-taichou – was her nakamas. Renji was the first person she saw, with his bright red hair and unique tattoos. His eyes were narrowed, but weren't staring down at her, it appeared as if he didn't want to be there. Rukia was next to him, huddled towards his strong form, as if she needed something to lean on. Her violet eyes were staring, but not at her, at her feet, which were curling. Ishida and Chad were next. Both were dressed well, but Ishida was glaring at her. He was staring straight at her, his eyes narrowed, face pinched in pain. Chad's eyes were running down her form, as if searching for any bruises or scars.

But something was missing.

_He_ wasn't there.

Her mouth formed the name before her brain could, "Kurosaki-kun…" All her friends started at the name, all gazes snapping to her, meeting her eyes, and then glancing away just as quickly.

"As you can see," The elder continued, "You are no longer welcome with them either."

A murmur of agreement whipped through the air, '_traitor_' going along with it. Once again, Orihime bowed her head, a whimper of protest coming from her throat. Her hands gripped her elbows tighter, bringing them closer around her, squeezing her abdomen almost too tightly. She actually wanted to feel pain; it would make everything a little more bearable.

"Due to this crime, you are sentenced to…"

She slid her eyes closed. Her fate was closed.

**…**

**…**

_"Inoue!" _

**…**

**…**

Her eyes snapped open as the captain made his way to her. It was already happening. But this wasn't it. That wasn't what was supposed to happen. She gasped as she heard it again, echoing past the doors and through the room. Everyone froze, Rukia standing in shock, Renji's eyes widened, Chad crunched his fists, Ishida's cross glowed blue, along with his fingertips.

Orihime didn't bother turning.

She had known he would come.

_"Oi! You are not allowed here!" _

_"Drop your weapon!" _

_"Now!" _

_"Stop!" _

**_"Inoue!" _**

There was a sharp reiatsu. People gasped as the doors flung off the hedges and blew into the room in millions of pieces. Others stood from their chairs, some blocking out the scorching wind that was emitting from the figure in the doorway. As the debris and dust settled, everyone's eyes landed on the person.

Orihime could feel his gaze stabbing into her back.

But he couldn't save her.

Not this time.

Yamamoto raised his hand, using the technique the Soul Society had just discovered and mastered. She opened her eyes obediently as she heard him yell once more, guards swarming around him to hold him away from her.

"Fool!" Rukia shouted, "You shouldn't have come! It will just make it worst for you to let her go!"

Orihime's eyes glazed, hot tears coursing.

Yamamoto met her gaze, narrowing his eyes slightly, "Shokyo suru."

She lost her footing and her hair fell around her.

She managed to turn slightly and met the chocolate gaze under heavy orange locks.

And then it was _white_.

**…**

**…**

_"Inoue!" _

**…**

**…**

First, there was nothing.

And then, she saw everything.

She _remembered_.

Kami, did she remember…

She remembered her mother's heady, thick perfume.

She remembered her father's rough hands.

She remembered Sora's gentle words.

She remembered feeling lonely on holidays.

She remembered Tatsuki-chan's hard fists.

She remembered Sado-kun's deep voice.

She remembered the jealously of Kuchiki-san's confidence.

She remembered Ishida-kun's narrowed eyes behind glasses.

She remembered the Soul Society.

She remembered her powers whipping around her strongly.

She remembered feeling weak.

She remembered escaping.

She remembered Hueco Mundo.

And then they started to vanish.

All the memories, all the beauty, all the laughs, tears, hurt, pain, comfort, friends, jealousy, passion, and heartache.

And it was gone the next second.

What else was there to remember?

Suddenly, as everything else faded to nothingness, she recalled orange hair. Similar to her own.

She had always wanted to touch the tangerine hair, but found it inappropriate. And she could see his scowls, and his high cheekbones, and his thick eyelashes, and his lean, strong arms, and his long figure, and his protective instinct.

And then that started to _fade_.

She wanted to grasp it with her fingers, because that was the most important to her all. She didn't want to lose him, whoever he was. Soon, his strong jaw was gone, and then his cheekbones, and then his bronze skin, and then his unique hair. All that was left was his eyes.

A warm chocolate, narrowed and so very serious. The kind of gaze that had your throat burning and your stomach clenching, nervous and anxious. Orihime lifted her hand once again and traced their shape, watching as they slowly disappeared from her sight, but she continued to trace into the sky.

But she knew, she would never see those eyes again.

**…**

**…**

_"Maybe it was all worth it."_

**…**

**…**

Rukia walked towards the bars, watching as Ichigo hunched over in his chair, elbows propped on his knees. The moonlight looked eerie on him. Rukia couldn't stand it. She had seen Ichigo in the dumps before, but this was taking it overboard. His eyes didn't hold the usual light of defiance and determination. She stared at his strong back, his black robes shining in the little light.

It had been a week now.

Everyone had tried. Or at least, she thought so. Ishida and Sado were returning to the real world the next day and Ichigo was to be sent after them. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair and she knew that. She loved Orihime like a sister, and she had wished this wouldn't happen. But it did and Ichigo and his friends knew what they were getting into when they brought her into the mess.

And Ichigo, oh Ichigo, he had tried to save her so many times, promised to protect her, but _now_…

"Ichigo," he didn't move or make any sound from her voice. No acknowledgement. She had sent Renji, Ishida, Sado, and others in the Soul Society Ichigo had bonded with, but they all said he gave no conformation to their presence. "You know, Renji said he wanted to plow you one. You didn't talk to him once," she tried to smile, but found she couldn't. Ichigo didn't reply. If his powerful shoulders didn't move with each breath, she would've thought he were dead.

Silence.

She gripped a bar with one hand, "Ichigo, you can't stay like this."

"…She…"

She gasped, her gaze shooting back to him. He had spoken. She grasped frantically at the straws, "She what?"

He lifted a hand, stared at it hard, "She…h-healed my hand."

Her eyes widened, "W-What?"

_"And I didn't fucking…"_ He trailed off, his voice breathy before he hunched deeper into himself, pressing the hand to his forehead.

"Ichigo," she called again, "this isn't you fault. None of it—"

His reiatsu overpowered, and though he had the necklace on, he was still in control, he could still kill at least twenty people before collapsing. One of those people could be her. She gasped wildly as it suffocated her and he was suddenly in her face, hard hands gripping the bars, his eyes burning into hers, the pupils igniting a bright blue.

_"Don't say that! It's my fault! All my fucking fault!"_

She reeled back, stepping a few feet away from him, shocked that he would yell at her like this. Sure, she had endured Ichigo's fiery personality and she thought she had seen all his temper tantrums. But now, his teeth were clenched hard, and he looked on the verge of his sanity. The rest of his friends – though difficult to accept it – had moved on, or were trying to get over the loss of their friend.

"I-I just came to tell you what they did to her!" She hollered back, becoming defensive. He calmed a bit, but his reiatsu was scratching against her skin, burning her hotly, "They didn't kill her, Ichigo!"

He froze, eyes widening, bugging out of his head, "W-What?"

"T-They didn't kill her…" She whispered, eyes pooling now, her hands clenched at her sides, "They…they erased her."

Silence.

"She's still Inoue, but…she doesn't remember. She doesn't remember the Soul Society, she doesn't remember Karakura Town, and she doesn't remember anyone. Not Ishida, not Renji, not me…," She slowly raised her gaze to his, regretting what she was assigned to tell him, "And not _you_."

**…**

**…**

_"Why? Why would you do this to me?"_

**…**

**…**

_"Save us, Kurosaki-kun!" _

**...**

**…**

_"I-I can't…" _

**…**

**…**

The door opened and closed. Renji looked away from clouds to address his small comrade.

"Rukia…Did you get him to speak?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Really? That's a surprise."

"I suppose."

"And did you tell him?"

Silence.

Renji frowned, watching warily as her shoulders pushed into her and her tiny hands clenched tightly. His mouth fell open as she gasped for air and then a strident sob erupted from her throat. Crystal tears cascaded down to the floor, passing by their sandals. Hesitantly, he reached down a hand and rubbed it over her smooth hair. She instantly leaned into his touch and clenched his robes.

"I-I…I've never seen him…"

"I know."

"And…And Inoue…"

"I know."

"She's gone."

"…I know."

**…**

**…**

Tatsuki Arisawa had always had a strong spirit.

She didn't give up, she didn't cry, and she had enough pride to take on a tiger.

But when it came to Orihime, she was as weak as a bunny against a wolf.

She had always loved Orihime as a sister, always vowed to protect, always succumbed to eating her foods, always hugged her when she was down, and always allowed her to face danger alone. She hadn't realized – for a while – about how dangerous all the otherworldly things were. If Orihime came back fine, then all was well, especially since she trusted Orihime and Ichigo. And she knew Ichigo was protective of their close friend, he had always been, but now…now…

Tatsuki jerked from her seat as she felt it. It was…it was…_gone_. Something was gone, something had vanished, something had been replaced. The teacher called her name, but she didn't hear it, not when she was so deep in this dark abyss. Keigo and Mizuiro both stared at her apprehensively before she gasped out and ran from the room.

"Arisawa!" The teacher called after her.

Tatsuki pushed through the doors of the school, her eyes wide and panicked as they searched. She ran from the school, her feet flying under her, going faster than the usual human. She pushed people aside, searching, searching, searching for that familiar feeling. Where was it? Where had it gone? Why did she feel empty without it? Something was wrong. Something had happened.

_Orihime…_

She froze as the sun sank over her body. Had she really been searching for that long? And then the pain came. It was raw and forceful, stringing itself into her body without a second thought. She gripped her heavy head between her hands, gasping for air, mouth open and eyes bugging, tears wetting her cheeks.

And she remembered what Ichigo had told. He had promised. He had _fucking promised_.

_"Don't worry so much. I'll bring her back." _

Her best friend, the one she could call her sister…Where was she? Where could she have gone? Why was her presence…?

She heard the noise from in front of her, and she attempted to raise her burning eyes. The familiar clogs went through her mind. Hesitantly, she watched as he continued on his passage.

"Well," he murmured, his hat gone from his head, and the fan nowhere to be found, "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Where…" She gasped, "Where is she?"

Urahara felt his heart ice over with regret. And he stared down at her.

She already knew the answer.

_"W-Why?" _

**…**

**…**

_"You promised me…" _

**…**

**…**

"Where is she?"

"We found somewhere. She can't be disturbed."

"How much did you erase?"

"Enough. She doesn't have her barrettes. She won't cause any trouble for the Soul Society or herself."

"B-But Yamamoto-sotaichou—"

"This conversation is over, Kuchiki. And don't even think about going after her. This is for the best."

The door shut. A hand clamped onto her shoulder.

"She's in a better place, Rukia. Isn't this what she deserves? To live a normal, happy life?"

"She won't!" She hollered back, "She won't live one…not without Ichigo."

**…**

**…**

The Senkai Gate opened, bright light flooding through the training grounds. Ishida and Chad stood beside Tessai and Urahara, who had been unusually quiet the entire time. True, everyone was hurting from Inoue's loss, but it helped to know she wasn't dead.

The familiar orange hair became visible first.

They all took in his deep-set eyes, the bags under them, the clench of his jaw, and his muscles tense.

Ishida spoke first, wryly, "Welcome home, Kurosaki."

**…**

**…**

_"I will find you." _

**…**

**…**

**Please review for me. This is a new story that I'm not sure where will go. Tell me what you think and a couple ideas, because I'm still wondering if I'm going to continue it.**


	2. every dream was the same

**...**

**…**

Graduation.

_Be happy, Kurosaki-kun._

Or that's what _she_ would've said. His Shinigami powers would be restored today. Before, he had been so desperate to find _her_, using his power to search _her_ out, but the Soul Society lowly stripped them down from him for exactly a year and refused to give them back until he left for collage. And now he was. He could still defeat hollows, but there was no possible way to run for long, or use flash-step, or search for reiatsu. He sometimes couldn't see ghosts when they were farther than the average eye (to a human).

Depression was one word to explain him over the past year. Tatsuki wasn't any better; she hadn't spoken to Ishida, Sado, or Ichigo since _she_ had vanished, and barely slanted them a glance. Ichigo heard from Keigo – who was still trying to maintain friendship with Ichigo, both him and Mizuiro – that she was leaving for America next week to attend a major college and would never be heard from again. Ichigo couldn't bring himself to say goodbye to his longtime, childhood friend. He couldn't face her.

After _she_ had left, there was no reason to keep the group together. Ishida had soon deserted Chad and Ichigo. He claimed he didn't want to be a part of the pain and tragedy anymore and wanted to live a semi-normal life. Ichigo hadn't even batted an eyelash and Sado had murmured his consent. Ichigo and Sado were still close, and the Mexican allowed Ichigo to vent what he was feeling most of the time without butting in or judging him. Rukia and Renji visited now and then, but he wouldn't speak with them. They were a part of _her_ disappearance and he would be damned if he allowed himself to be swept with the enemies. He still found the time to defend Karakura Town and made sure hollows were exterminated, but he was hurt much more often from battle wounds.

And it was because _she_ wasn't there to heal him.

He knew he was stepping into dangerous territory at the moment. He hadn't thought of _her_ smiles for a year now, nor _her_ bright eyes, nor _her_ ivory skin or flushed cheeks, and he didn't even want to mention _her_ hair. And he knew he shouldn't have these feelings, he should bury them because _she_ wasn't anywhere to be found. But that didn't make him give up hope, he was certain he would find _her_ on this God forsaken earth and he was determined. He would _protect her_.

Linking all these results with what he had witnessed about himself over the past few months had him coming to an irrefutable assumption.

Ichigo had developed feelings for _her_.

It wasn't that much of a surprise when he'd realized it. He'd just wished he could've found out sooner. He wasn't the guy who vented out his emotions properly or gave out chocolates or hugged or kissed. He reserved all the proper love to his family and felt affections for his friends. It hadn't gotten any higher than that. Except with _her_.

"ICHIGO! My boy!" A hand clapped onto his back hard, causing him to break from his thoughts. He gasped and rubbed his palm over the new, stinging injury and then whirled around the face his father.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" He grounded out. His father was probably the only one who understood him during his time of desperation. He had called the son out on his feelings for _her_ and demanded him to calm down. Ichigo had denied any feelings of _her_ and vowed he would never allow his walls to break. The knowing of _her_ safety was the only way for him to stay sane. "Is this how you congratulate your son?"

"Congratulate? I'm damned ecstatic, Ichigo! I never knew a punk like you could graduate!" He shouted, wrapping a strong arm around his neck. Ichigo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His father would always remain the same.

"Ichi-nii!"

"Onii-chan!"

Ichigo turned his face slightly. He was surprised to see the two. They hadn't shown much emotion towards him during the year, but now Karin was grinning big, happily and Yuzu had tears in her eyes, her tiny fists balled by her chin. Yes, his sisters were growing up. Yuzu's hair was moving down her shoulders and softly to the mid of her back. She wore makeup and dresses more often. Karin was still herself, her longer hair tied up and bangs pushed back by green clips. She had on a skirt, surprisingly and high heels. She stumbled a bit as she came to a stop, but managed to hug him, along with her twin.

"We're so proud of you, Onii-chan! I knew you could do it~!" The brown-eyed girl shouted out, hopping around enthusiastically with wet eyes. Karin wasn't much better, but she turned her face away, a red hue in her cheeks as she wiped a hand across her eyelashes.

Ichigo smiled softly, watching as his father hugged him closer and his sisters cried over him. Karin steeled her face and regarded him tenderly, "B-But you're only going to the Karakura University a few hours away, ne?"

Ichigo's smile widened, "I didn't want to go to some pricey school and run dad out of his home, yeah? I won't be far." He placed a hand on her dark head and she smiled, almost as big as her sister, who was still attached to his waist.

"So you made it, idiot," The familiar voice called behind him. He turned a fraction, Yuzu still around his body, and managed to catch sight of a pink dress, black hair, and big violet eyes. He felt his stomach fumble around. Isshin and Yuzu instantly greeted her, his younger sister detangling herself from him in order to do so. As his brown orbs met hers, she smiled big, pressing a hand against the back of her neck, "I'm glad."

"OI! Rukia-chan! My third daughter!" Isshin placed a hand on her head and pulled her towards his chest, "Bask in my bosom!" Karin scoffed, placing both hands her behind her head in her usual triviality. The small Shinigami blinked up at the doctor, but continued to smile happily. Ichigo watched her sharply; he didn't trust the woman as much as he had, but he still loved her as a sister, her being a traitor or not.

"W-Well, I'm not here for _that_, Kurosaki-san," she giggled nervously, "I just wanted to congratulate, Ichigo," she directed her line of sight back to the substitute. A thin hand was placed on his chest and she smiled again, softly and sadly, as blue pulsed from her long fingers, igniting a deep fire into him.

_Ah_.

His powers.

Rukia had been assigned to bring them back to him. He felt his reiatsu climb and his veins pounded with relief as it settled deep inside of him. Isshin's expression stoned over and Karin gasped slightly, jerking upward when she felt it heighten. Ishida – far across the room – smiled slightly at the feeling as Chad paused in mid-walk, turning his head back to where Ichigo was located. Tatsuki stopped from leaving the room, flicking her fingers over her red cheek to wipe away the tear.

_Stupid bastard_, she thought sourly. _Just make sure she's safe, Ichigo._

Ichigo watched as Rukia removed her palm and smirked saucily, "You didn't think I would make you wait forever, yeah?" When he just simply blinked down at her, she shifted, crossing her arms over her chest, "Don't look so down. I just gave you your freedom back. Now you can…" She trailed off and bit her bottom lip, "B-But it's against…well, _his_ rules…" His eyes tightened, narrowing down at her, "I…I guess you can live your life…just like _she_ is."

And Ichigo could only hope she was right.

**…**

**…**

"Oi! Rukia! You're back."

"R-Renji?"

"Hey, how was the ceremony?"

A chuckle, "It's called graduation."

A blink of brown eyes, "So he won?"

"It's not a battle."

"Then what the hell is it?"

"…A ritual."

"Ha! So I _was_ right. How was it?"

"It…It was nice."

"And Ichigo?"

"He was good."

"You mean good due to the circumstances?"

"Un. I guess. He was a bit livelier than the last time we saw him and he seemed to be coping well. Sado is actually going to the same university as him, but Ishida is going to take a year off, help Ryuken with the hospital and then go study to be a doctor. I'm interested in where they'll all go, ne?"

"He'll go places. He's pretty determined."

"Yeah. Determined to find _her_."

A beat of silence.

"…Did you tell him?"

"N-No! Of course not! I-If he knew…"

"You should've told him something. So, you know, he would be put to peace."

"That's not it, Renji! We aren't supposed to see _her_ at all! We were supposed to stay away from _her_!"

"Fine, fine. Don't get so worked up."

"Baka…"

**…**

**…**

He started out searching for himself. He wanted to find out who he was without the call of someone pulling him in the other direction. As he found himself, he began to let _her_ fade. He had been searching for _her_ for almost _too_ long. Finally, two years past and he decided he wanted to write.

Vent out his feelings to the world.

He smiled a bit, knowing his friends would never let him live that down.

His dorm was bigger than most, since his father was friends with the Head. And he was treated with respect. Surprisingly, he liked it there. The land was open and only a few fifty miles away from the town. He could easily get back in his Shinigami form. And he didn't mind having Chad there with him. They had only one class together, but his dorm was next to his and it was good to have him as a roommate.

As great as life was going, he still couldn't get _her_ out of his head. He wasn't able to stop thinking about _her_. He only hoped _her_ life was going as good as he thought it was. His stomach twisted as he thought of _her_ big gray eyes and long, fiery hair. And he wished he wouldn't think of those dreams that would haunt him at night, send him up from his dreary sleep.

Every dream was the same.

He would burst through the door of the Central 46, and he would see a whirl of familiar faces, and then he would see _her_. _She_ would be standing there, dressed in white, like Hueco Mundo, like a wedding dress, and then there would be a flash of blue and the wave of Yamamoto's hand. _She_ would fall, slowly and twirl elegantly, white flowing under _her_ feet, and _she_ would slowly reach a hand out to touch him and he would do the same. A meter a part, and then he was yanked back by guards and _she_ would slowly vanish from his eyes until he was screaming _her_ name, _Orihime, Orihime, Orihime_!

He clutched his head, breaking himself from his thoughts. He was in his dorm and it was quiet outside the room. The night had fallen and he stared down to see a book under him, along with scraps of paper, algebra problems and notes scribbled all over them. Damn, his homework. He had spent all day thinking about the past and the sun sunk under his heart. He sighed, standing from his desk and flipped on the lamp. It shined brightly, reflecting off the mahogany wood. He stripped off his black shirt, smelling the sweat radiate from the material. He needed a shower. Luckily, the rooms had them attached so he didn't have to leave the safety of his solitude. He propped himself against the wall of the shower and allowed the hot water to rain down onto him.

That was good. It felt so much better to release the tension from his muscles. There was no telling how long he had sat there, clenched like a spring, for hours of the day. He washed himself down and soaked his hair before stepping out. He smeared a hand across the smoked mirror and stared at himself in the mirror, scrubbing his teeth with his brush. The foam fell down his chin as he watched himself. Ichigo knew he wasn't anything special in looks and his hair made it even worst, but that didn't stop the women. At first, he searched for auburn hair and wide, gray eyes, which was rare in Japan. When he found none, he allowed himself to be swept by sex. There was much he knew how to do, but he learned to work a woman's body. He hated their moans and touches, but he needed something to try and obscure _her_ from his mind. Sighing, he spit the paste from his mouth and rinsed thoroughly. He didn't even bother with the brush; no matter how he tried to smooth away the spikes and tangles, there was no way to push the hair down.

As he dried himself off, he decided this was the last time he would think about _her_ tonight. He did this every night, as to try and break away from the nightmares, but it always ended the same. He put on a white T-shirt and flannel bottoms. He huffed, rubbing the back of his neck. He was still aching from working out yesterday. There weren't a lot of hollows out in this land and he had gotten off his workout plan for a few months. His body was, luckily, still toned and he could keep up with the gym, but that didn't mean he wasn't tired. He opened his door, and wasn't surprised to see Eriko. Kyoko was standing next to her tiny form and wasn't put down by the night.

These would be the two people he could call friends.

Eriko was erratic and always smiling. She could barely be put down by anything and decided Ichigo was the person she would make her friend. She did – sometimes – manage to put a grin on his face with her antics and cheered whenever she did. She was pretty, but found herself bland, saying short brown hair wasn't the way to stand out. Her crystal eyes were slender and framed by long, thick lashes. She wore makeup and had a trend of wearing dark clothing with long sleeve, frilly shirts, short, black skirts, striped tights, and dark combat boots. Ichigo thought she might've had a crush on Sado from the way she followed the giant around and always found a way to get onto his shoulders with her 5'0 stature.

Kyoko was always next to her though, but his feelings were always brotherly. His short, blonde hair was always wild and messy, whether he was in class or asleep, which he usually did together. He was always tired and yawning, and usually didn't show up to class, and when he did, he was taking a nap or eating. The guy could store away food pretty quickly. He also reminded Ichigo of Keigo, with the way he ogled women and hopped onto Ichigo whenever he could with his ridiculous behavior. But he admired the two, due their bravery. They had once had a run-in with a hollow and Kyoko had protected the tiny Eriko with all his might until Ichigo came. They had been friends ever since and Ichigo didn't have the need to ask Rukia to wipe their memories, due to the fact Kyoko didn't care what Ichigo did with his life and Eriko just asked questions with big blinking eyes and made excuses whenever him and Chad needed to take care of something. It was also a plus that they had spiritual awareness and could actually see Ichigo in his Shinigami form, much like Tatsuki or Mizuiro.

They were good friends to have.

"ICHIGO-KUN~!" She called happily, eyes wide. He usually never came out of his room this late with all the men slapping wet towels everywhere. "Good evening, ne? It's so cold outside. It's about to snow soon!"

The blonde male next to her yawned, tears pricking on the edges of his green eyes, "Ugh. I hate snow."

Eriko gasped, "Eeeeh? Why?"

"It's cold. And makes you sick. And kills people." He drawled out, placing his hands behind his head while sliding his eyes closed. Eriko glowered at him hatefully, balling up her fists. Ichigo sighed and knocked onto Sado's door. Chad opened the entrance and Ichigo had to look _up_ to see his face, which was covered by his longer hair. If possible, he had gotten taller over the last few years and had to duck down to get through the door. Eriko instantly became excited.

"Sado-kun!" She squealed. Kyoko rolled his eyes as he watched her jump from the man's side, like a child begging to be picked up. Chad – who adored cute things like Eriko – scooped her up and placed her on his shoulders. Luckily, the ceiling was high enough to keep her from splitting her head in two. She wrapped her small fingers around the column of his throat as she hugged him.

His eyes slightly bugged, "Eriko, you're choking me."

"Endure it."

Ichigo turned back towards Kyoko, who had promptly fallen asleep against the wall, now snoring softly, the baseball cap he was wearing tipping over his relaxed face. Ichigo smirked softly and pinched his friend's nose between his thumb and index finger and held. Instantly, the teenager flailed and cried out nasally. Eriko giggled, her short hair, which barely reached her ears, bounced with her erratic movements on Chad's powerful shoulders.

"AGH! You fucking bastard! _What the hell was that for_?" Kyoko shouted when he regained balance and the right set of mind.

Ichigo smashed his palm against his face, silencing him, "Shut the help up before you wake everyone."

Sado smiled a bit and Eriko called them both, "_Baaaka_," while swinging her legs on Chad's body.

Yeah, sometimes it was nice to _forget_.

**…**

**…**

_"Found you." _

**…**

**…**

"ICHIGOOOOOO~!"

"God dammit! Could you at least greet me normally? If you're going to answer the phone, answer like a normal person!"

"Oh, sorry, son. Moshimoshi, ICHIGO~!"

Ichigo felt his eardrums burn, "Dammit, old man."

"Oh don't be such a baby. How's everything?"

"Mou…" The boy sighed, trying to merge his way through people. Currently on the sidewalk, he paused and allowed people to smash their way through him. With the small town place with many, many shops, he knew how easy it was to get swept in with the crowd.

"Man, who the hell are you talking to?" Kyoko complained behind him, hands behind his head, walking lazily. "We've been walking around for _hours_ and I'm _hungry_!"

Ichigo covered the phone with one hand, "We've been walking for twelve minutes and you just ate an hours ago, you dumbass."

Instantly, fire ignited in Kyoko's eyes, "Who the hell are you calling dumbass, you bastard?" They head-butted each other, eyes narrowed, teeth bared as people slowed their walking to stare at the two. Ichigo quickly hung up on his father, claiming to call him back when he was done. Kyoko grinned, and it oddly reminded Ichigo of Kenpachi, someone who always thrived for violence and fights. "Bring it on! We haven't done this for months!"

"I'll beat your ass."

"Bring it on, tangerine!"

"What'd you call me?"

"You heard me, strawberry!"

"Oh, would you two be quiet?" Instantly, one pair of hands smacked their faces away. Ichigo grunted and rubbed a hand across his nose, scowling down at the petite brunette.

"Oi! That hurt!" Kyoko growled, also cupping his nose, "Eriko, you—"

"You what?" she scowled at him.

"Where's Chad? Shouldn't you be on top of him?" Kyoko countered, grinning smugly when she turned bright red.

She thumped him right on the head and tears pricked the edges of his eyes as his hands gripped his aching cranium, "Ow! Fuck!"

"Actually," she crossed her arms over her chest, "I was heading to the bakery. You two are welcome to join me."

"No thanks," Ichigo and Kyoko grunted out in unison.

Eriko said something snappy and Kyoko scowled before coming back with something of his own. Soon, they were bickering like two siblings and were making a fuss a few feet from the streets. Ichigo tucked his hands in his pockets, wondering if he should just ditch the two so people would stop staring at them like a circus act. His orange hair was just adding to the fact.

Damn.

He averted his gaze somewhere else, nothing in particular, but something caught his attention. The fellow was tall and wiry. His hair was a dark black and falling messily over his narrowed, serious eyes, reminding Ichigo a bit of his own. Giant headphones were wrapping around his neck and his hands were tucked in his pockets. He was looking down at someone else, crooking his brow as they crossed the street together. Ichigo didn't know why the man had caught his attention until he saw the person beside him.

**…**

**…**

_"There you are." _

**…**

**…**

"I…I…"

Eriko and Kyoko were pulled from their heated bickering to see Ichigo. Eriko pushed herself off of his friend's back to look over at the other male. His body appeared limp, but his back was ramrod straight. His arms were loose by his sides and so were his hands.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?" Eriko called worriedly.

"Yeah, you're acting weird."

"You speak stupid Japanese."

"I pronounce everything correctly."

"You can't even say weird right."

"Shut up!"

"You shut up, idiot."

Eriko finally flicked his forehead, which caused him to cry out and whimper to himself. He sunk to his knees, cradling his forehead with both hands. Eriko came to Ichigo's side, staring up at him curiously. His chocolate eyes were bugged, thick eyelashes framing the beautiful amber color. His mouth was parted and he seemed pale under his tan complexion. She gripped his elbow sleeve and frowned, "Ichigo-kun? Are you alright?"

"I-I…"

"What?" She tried to follow his gaze, but all she saw was dozens of people rushing by, "What is it?"

Suddenly, his limp hands crunched into fists.

_"Inoue!" _

And then he took off.

**…**

**…**

_"Smile." _

**…**

**…**

And she turned.

And Ichigo saw her face.

Something inside of him stirred.

_Kurosaki-kun…_

Finally.

God, _finally_.

He had found her.

Just like he had _fucking promised_.

The unfamiliar male and Orihime jerked, both startled to hear the name so loudly.

Her hair billowed around her, longer than before, and wavy on the ends that flowed down her elegant back. She didn't seem any taller, but her body had filled out, hips curvier, breasts bigger, face slimmer, and her eyes had widened, bangs falling around her beautiful face naturally.

Her mouth made a little 'o' shape and her long lashes blinked innocently at him, "Huh?" When he was close enough, he couldn't stop himself, he _touched_ her. The perfect, soft, supple ivory skin that haunted his dreams, no scars or blemishes to obscure the flawlessness. She seemed startled by his hand on her and jerked back, eyes widening.

"Inoue…" Ichigo breathed.

Finally.

Finally.

_Finally_.

"H-How…" her _voice_. Damn. Her _voice_. It had been _too_ _long_. "How…do you know m-my name?"

He blinked.

She blinked.

They all blinked together.

Something twisted inside him again.

Of course.

She didn't _remember_.

He wanted to tell his hand to stop tightening around her upper arm, to stop his eyes from staring into her familiar ones. She stared back at him, clearly confused and frightened. "Sir?"

Sir…

Sir…

_Kurosaki-kun!_

"I will ask you to release my sister," The man next to her murmured, his voice bland and deep. Ichigo started, eyes wide and taking in the man next to her.

_Not_ Sora.

"Onii-chan! It's fine. I'm sure he's just…" She looked back down at him, her eyes gentle yet guarded, silver and shimmering, wide and deep like the sea.

He snapped.

Grasping both of her arms now, he yanked her close to him, so close her bountiful breasts pushed against his chest. She gasped at the ferocity of his grip and the look in his eyes.

She _couldn't_ forget him.

She just _couldn't_…

…could she?

"Ano—"

"You remember me, don't you?"

"W-Wha…?"

"Ichigo! Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue! _You—have—to—fucking—remember—me!_"

"Sir?" She whispered, wincing under his strong grip, "Please…you're hurting me."

"Let her go," Said the firm voice of her so-called brother.

"Ichigo!" Someone called from behind him. It sounded like Erika, and she was panicking. That was unheard of, "W-What're you doing?"

"Inoue," he hissed, tightening his grip even more, "You…You have to…"

"I won't ask again."

"Ichigo, stop it!"

"What're you doing?"

She stared down at him, wide eyes taking in his almost desperate expression. He drunk in her features greedily, his heart racing, his hands trembling around her slim upper arms.

Please.

_Remember me._

_"I tried to protect you!"_ He shouted out and her eyes widened, "I tried…so _fucking hard_…but I couldn't get to you in time…" He slowly retracted his fingers, his voice lowering to a whisper. As soon as he let go, she stumbled back, placing a hand on the ring that his hand around her flesh. Her "brother" stepped in front of her protectively.

"Ichigo!" Someone gripped his shoulder. Eriko. She sounded concerned.

"_Inoue_…" He sounded like he was pleading. She looked up at her name and met his eyes.

"You've lost it." Kyoko called nonchalantly from behind him, but also bracing himself to grab him in case he lunged again.

Like an animal.

He hadn't realized it, but people had stopped to watch the scene unfold, eyes darting between all of the young adults.

"Don't touch her again," The tall man warned.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "You don't understand!"

"No, _you_ don't understand. She doesn't _know_ you. Stay away from her." He countered, deep voice tight and deadly serious. As they turned to leave, the man wrapping a wiry arm around her slim shoulders, Ichigo gnashed his teeth.

_"Orihime!" _

Her spine lurched upright, straight and tight. She didn't turn towards him, but she stopped in mid-step and that was enough for the substitute.

"You like red bean paste!" She didn't reply, "And you eat sweet potatoes every day! You hate to hurt others' feelings and you love it when it rains! You have the weirdest fucking dreams and you want to be a superhero. You hated your hair when you were younger, and Tatsuki would always protect you, even though you're a black belt in karate!"

She turned, eyes wide, "Tatsuki?"

Her "brother" grimaced worriedly before glaring at Ichigo.

"Leave her alone."

"Inoue—"

"Ichigo," a deep voice called behind him. Sado. Shit. He was here.

Chad followed the rules. He would stay away.

"I…" Orihime murmured, "I don't _know_ you."

And that was enough to make his heart stop.

**…**

**…**

A door slammed and feet shuffled.

The bed creaked as he sat down, hair falling across his intense, chocolate eyes.

He flipped open his phone, allowing the light to shine across the room.

He dialed the familiar number, the person who barely answered their phone. Ichigo pressed the phone to his ear and listened to it ring.

They picked up.

"I found her."

"…"

"…"

Tatsuki felt a tear slither down her cheek as she smiled, "…Of course you did."

**…**

**…**

**Tell me what you think. Still unsure of this story. But everything, hopefully, will get sorted out in the next chapter. I'm still wondering…**


	3. and he was going to ruin it

**…**

**…**

_"You remember me, don't you?"_

_"Ichigo! Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue! You—have—to—fucking—remember—me!"_

_"Orihime!"_

_"I tried to protect you!"_

**…**

**…**

Ichigo snapped his eyes opened, blinking wearily up at his ceiling. Sighing heavily, he sat up, eyes narrowed. The room was still dark and the moon was soaking through his window. Scowling, he pressed the heel of his hand against his forehead, trying to wipe away the memories.

He had made an ass of himself.

He was also going against Yamamoto. He wasn't supposed to meet her again, and if he did, he was supposed to stay far away and not reveal himself. But he was Kurosaki Ichigo, and he wouldn't allow her to slip away again. He wouldn't alert anyone, he wouldn't allow them to have her. He only hoped Sado was on the same page as him. Groaning, he stood from his bed, the mattress creaking softly, he stripped from his shirt and allowed the cool air to hit his skin.

_She looked…_

He buried his face in his hands, "She looked…_happy_." He muttered, "She looked really, really _fucking_ happy."

And he was going to ruin it. Was it true? Did they really erase everything? Did they bottle her memories up, everything? Did they get rid of him from her thoughts, did they dust him away, did they throw him from her reminiscences? He wasn't above the law, and they may cause this treason, but he didn't owe the Soul Society a thing, and he would be damned if he was going to let her wiggle away from him once more.

"Oi!" The door suddenly slammed against the wall and he raised his head to see Eriko standing in his doorway, her eyes narrowed dangerously. Ichigo scowled and picked up another shirt from his desk chair. It was probably dirty, but it usually wasn't safe to be around Eriko and half-naked. He learned that the hard way. The blue slits continued to glower at him intently, as if daring him to say a word or make a move. If he did try to escape, she would probably clamp onto his back like the monkey she was and always will be. His scowl deepened.

"What do you want?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

"You know why I'm here," she confirmed his thoughts, rolling her blues eyes before flickering them back to him, "And I won't take, 'It was nothing, Eriko,'" she made her voice very low in an imitation of his. "because it was, and I'm not stupid. You practically tackled the poor girl, and she didn't even know you. I want to know what's going on! Is it that Soul Town thing or maybe the stupid hollows?"

"It's Soul _Society_," He grunted, lying back down on his dark bed. "And it doesn't concern you." Her eyes flashed and then softened; she was hurt. "Listen," he sighed out, "this is my past, and I have done a lot of things growing up, and this is something I want to handle on my own. If you really want to know, you should ask Chad and if he tells you then we can talk about it."

She stared at him for a few moments before giving a huff, "Fine. You lucky you're my friend, or I would've kicked your ass. How about you take this weekend off? Relax for once, hang out or something. Maybe that girl jut looked like someone you knew." She casted him one more way glance before shutting the door behind her tiny form. Ichigo stared after the girl, and rolled over in his bed so that he was staring at the wall.

This was good. This wouldn't remind him of her face. But somehow, his stare was able to see her wide, gray confused eyes, and her pink lips, murmuring the words that would break him,

_"I don't know you." _

He clenched his jaw tight, and slammed his fist into his pillow, as to not break the wall that had somehow become her pretty face. He was losing it, truly, and he didn't know how to control his strange impulses to search her out and wrap her in his embrace. He had been without her for too long it seemed, and he wouldn't let her go this time, no, not without a fight.

Surprisingly, Chad hadn't been against the idea, though, Ichigo should've known this; Sado had been there for him through the thick and thin, and listened to the Shinigami when he wanted to vent without any interruptions or crude remarks. Ichigo could count on the russet skinned man for almost anything.

_"Meh," _his tall comrade had murmured, _"Just watch what you do, Ichigo. We aren't sure just how much they erased. We wouldn't her to be in any discomfort." _

He rolled back over in his bed, lying on his back now, eyes staring up at the ceiling blankly. He blinked a couple of times as he tried to get the words out of his head.

_You _know_ me._

"Or you will…"

**…**

**…**

_Five days after black and red collide_

**…**

**…**

Ichigo sat up, groaning as the sun flittered through his blue curtains. Sitting up in his bed, he kneaded a hand into his forehead, grunting grumpily, eyelids heavy. Instantly, his eyes widened when he realized his exact thoughts. His head whipped to the side, so fast he would've broke his neck if he didn't have such control.

There, taped on the mirror on his door, was _It wasn't a dream._

His strong shoulders deflated with obvious relief. So he had found her. Good thing he was smart enough to tape that or he would've gone mad. Smiling vaguely, he lifted his head again, thinking over her pretty face and haunting words.

_"I don't know you." _

It was time to change that.

He threw the blankets off his legs, the same scowl working on his handsome face. He shoved stripped from his night clothes and grabbed the jeans off his desk chair. He instantly shoved his legs in the fitting material and a black T-shirt along with the dark red jacket. Ruffling a hand through his hair, he grabbed up his shoes and threw open the door. He almost ran over Kyoko, who was half-asleep at the entrance, his eyes heavy with lethargy and a light frown on his relaxed face.

"Ichigo," he rubbed a hand across his right eye, "you're up."

Ichigo crouched down and scowled up at him as he finished strapping on his shoes. He righted himself, and frowned lightly down at the man, "I wish I could say the same thing. What're you doing moving around so early?"

"Eeeeh?" Kyoko began to awaken, and was angered quickly, "_Shaddup_! It's three-thirty in the afternoon, idiot!"

Ichigo's frown deepened. He had slept that long? That was unusual. And, for the first time in a couple of years, he hadn't had a nightmare. Maybe everything would turn around if he was able to speak with her, if only once. Pushing past his blonde friend, he stopped by Chad's door and pushed it open. His friend was on the bed, reading a book, and glanced up curiously when the orange haired had entered.

Ichigo smiled a bit in greeting, "Hey, Chad. I didn't mean to bother you. I'll be out for a bit."

"Be careful," the man grunted in reply.

Ichigo gave a firm nod and closed the entrance. He walked down the hall, and took notice of Eriko staring him down. As he came to a stop beside her, she spoke up in her high voice, "I hope you're not going out to do anything stupid."

"No." he shook his head, "I'll apologize."

"Good," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Try to have fun. And she wasn't a bad looking chick, you know…" She elbowed him, grinning saucily.

Ichigo rolled his chocolate eyes, and continued on his way. When he reached the exits, he moved through, breathing in deeply. It was low, so very low, but he could _feel_ it. A light, yet warm blanket, of her reiatsu that wandered all over the town like lithe feathers. The air was cold, and his breath came out in clouds. Ishida was usually the best at detecting Orihime, but when it came to Ichigo, he felt like she was right beside him the whole time. It had been difficult for him to lose visual or sense of her.

He took off in the direction of her warmth and tried to lower his beating heart. Everything will be okay.

He just needed to see her face.

**…**

**…**

First, it was dark.

And then there were voices, familiar, _very_ familiar voices.

_'Um, Orihime-sama?'_

_'I don't think she can hear us…'_

_'She couldn't possibly…"_

_'Orihime-sama?'_

_'Dammit, Shun'o, MOVE! Can you hear me, woman?'_

_'T-Tsubaki!'_

_'Can it, Ayame! OI! WOMAN! Just how long are you going to sleep?'_

_'Wake up, Orihime-sama…" _

_'Please, w-wake up." _

_'C'mon, Orihime-sama. You need us.' _

_'WAKE UP, STUPID ONNA!'_

Orihime's silver-gray eyes snapped open wide. A deep pain embedded itself into her skull. She had become accustomed to it, but it never let up, nor did the throbbing pain stop. She didn't know where these voices came from, but the masculine voice was very rude, yet endearing. That voice called her nothing but stupid and idiot and told the others to shut up.

This time, for this dream, she had heard some names; Ayame, Shun'o, and Tsubaki. As she tried to muse over the names, she could imagine little, lithe creatures buzzing around somewhere. Maybe they were the little blue men that always chased her around. She found there was no use to think of it, since she never came to the end. Whenever she tried to mull over something, the concept would end slipping from her fingers only moments away and she would fill with a sensation of emptiness. There was nothing she could do about it, and there was no one for her to turn to for help.

Sitting up in her yellow bed, she ran her hand over the back of her cranium, allowing the silky strands to sweep through her fingers. She pushed the blankets off her naked legs and padded to the bathroom. When she reached the room, she flicked on the light and turned the faucet on. Cupping her small hands under the water, she allowed her palms to fill before splashing the wet, cold droplets onto her face.

_"Orihime!" _

She jumped, eyes widening. She had felt the warm, calloused palms on her upper arms, pressing her against a strong chest. She knew this, she knew this warmth, it was so familiar, yet so distant. She didn't know what to think of it, and for some reason, she wanted to be closer to the warmth.

_His hands…_

They were familiar. She didn't remember them, but something about them held importance somewhere, not her mind, that was for sure. Perhaps, she placed a hand over her thudding heart. She could recall, somewhere deep in her mind, that his hand had been with hers, somehow, someway, and she'd felt a deep yearning to join hands once more.

_His hands…_

_"You remember me, don't you?" _

She was almost sorry to say to his face, that in fact, she didn't. He wasn't anyone that she could recall. From the way he looked, she would have remembered someone like _him_. He was intensely handsome. He appeared a little threatening with a deep scowl that she realized was very endearing. His chocolate, amber eyes seemed too vivid, too intense that they were almost startling in their passion and force. She could remember his face clearly from the other day; the deep gaze and the penetrating _fear_ in them. He was anxious for something, and her soul told her that it was she he was feeling this for.

She had tried to move on from meeting him, but she found that she couldn't. She'd glanced over her shoulder at least every moment until he vanished from her line of sight and she could no longer see his defeated, slumped form, crowded by his group of comrades. She would've gone back, because he was _so_ _familiar_, but _distant_, like a dream from her younger days, but Sho pushed her forward, urging her to continue.

"I don't remember you," she whispered, trying to get herself to believe, "I…I _don't_ know him…"

Again, the intense, deep brown eyes.

How did he know she loved red bean paste and the rain and that she ate sweet potatoes?

_I don't know you._

_I don't know you._

_"Ichigo! Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue!"_

"Kurosaki…" She found herself muttering.

_I don't know you…_

_…Do I?_

**…**

**…**

"Breakfast~" Orihime sang daintily as she hurried down the steps. She had bathed and was now dressed, along with carrying her coat and scarf. The dress was a light lavender and loose around her, though clenched around her breasts and dark jeans. As she reached the table, her bangs swished around her face, and she had to push them back, frowning a bit when a sharp ache shot through her head.

_Something…is supposed to hold them back._

Before she could dwell on it, Sho called to her, "Orihime, what're you doing?"

"Eh?" She turned towards his voice, "Onii-chan!"

Of course, when they had first met, he had hated her calling him that. Her cousin, Sho, was her brother in many ways, and when she had lost Sora, he had found her and decided to help her. Now, here they lived together, just as her and Sora, and she called him her second older brother, since that was his role to her. Sho was nothing like her original brother though; he was stoic and cold, at least to people he didn't like or trust, and it wasn't easy getting used to his sarcasm, silent ways, or difficult personality. But Orihime loved him just the way he was. He'd also show his love once in a while, mussing her hair, or helping her with dinner, or giving her his rare smiles. She didn't need to be told he adored her.

"Stop calling me that," he deadpanned, glaring at her with his icy blue, narrowed eyes, "What do you think Sora would say?"

She thought about it for a while, turning her eyes towards the ceiling, "Maybe," she lowered her voice in a bad imitation of her older brother's, "'I'm glad you found someone to take care of you, Hime. And don't forget Laugh Hour is coming on tonight at'—"

A masculine, slender hand clamped around her mouth, "Don't ever do that again."

"Haaiii~" Though it was muffled by his palm.

Rising the coffee cup to his mouth, he allowed his hand to drop from her face as he gulped down the harsh liquid. Orihime sometimes worried for him; he had a construction job that forced him to work ten hours a day, while his mother, who traveled quite a bit in order to find work, paid for the higher bills, while he raked in as much cash as he could. To put it in twenty-five characters, they sometimes had it hard, but Orihime managed to pull them from the dumps by getting a part-time job at a local bakery. Their house wasn't that bad, three rooms, two bathrooms, and a spacious downstairs, the kitchen. Orihime still wanted to paint the house up.

_It wasn't…_

Home.

"Are you alright?" Sho asked, eyeing her with his icy gaze.

Orihime blinked, "S-Sorry. I'm just out of it today. I had a dream about the little blue men again. They kept telling me to wake up for something. One even called me stupid."

He shrugged in reply, sipping at his drink, "You are very dense," and then he frowned, "You're always having weird dreams. Why do you remember those dreams, but not the others?"

"I-I don't know." She hadn't thought that over. Frowning heavily, she opened the fridge and pulled several pastries from a shelf. As she did the task, she began to think. Sho was right: It was oddly peculiar that she only remembered certain dreams. And not to mention the really weird ones that called her name in the dark, and shouted for her to wake up. Her slim shoulders slumped; she wanted to know who the voices were and wished to meet them, just to ask why they always asked her to wake up, but there was no way.

_"I tried to protect you!"_

Orihime's cheeks flushed_. That man_. He was so familiar, almost too familiar, frighteningly so. She wanted to talk with him, ask if there was anything she could do to help. She wanted to speak to him, she wanted to hear his gruff voice in her ears, and she liked his hands, rough and warm, gentle and forceful. Another blush flooded through her cheeks and scorched its way down to her collarbones.

She felt a slim finger brush away her long hair from her face, "Are you listening to me? You should be searching for the right college. If you go to Karakura University, the tuition shouldn't be so bad." Sho continued, frowning now, "But I don't want you walking here and back alone. It can be dangerous."

She snapped from her searching thoughts and frowned deeply. She had to go to college at some point, though she had no idea what she was going to study. She could still continue to work at the bakery in town, but she wanted to go to bigger and better places, help her family so Sho wouldn't have to work so late and early.

"Oi," She turned towards Sho, "You should be worried over these things to. Don't take it out on me when you're not accepted."

"I-It's alright!" She shook her head. She didn't like when Sho worried about her. She could manage by herself, she was sure.

"Fine," he glanced at the clock hanging over the fridge, "You should get going if you don't want to be buried under the weather. It's going to be a blizzard." He turned away, stripping from his shirt.

"Yosh!" She cheered, smiling determinedly, "Is there anything you want?"

Scowling, he placed down his coffee cup, "I'm fine. Just make sure you get everything from the list, ne?"

"Haaaiii~" She called behind her, slipping her feet in the brown boots. Pushing her slim arms through the dark red coat, she buttoned up the dozens of clasps before wrapping the white scarf around her neck. Her black legging should be enough to keep her warm and the bright dress that wasn't visible underneath shouldn't hurt. "Bye-bye, Onii-chan!"

Rolling his crystal blue eyes, he made it upstairs, passing by Sora's shrine, nodding respectively, before he paused at her room's door, and frowned when he saw the papers all over the floor. Orihime had taken up art, and she was getting better by the day. Stepping into the bright room, he snatched up the first paper he could get his hands on. Frowning deeply, he stared into the intense, narrowed eyes. They appeared so real, he thought one would wink at him.

There were others posted around the room, on the desk, others on the walls, more stacked by her bed. He caught sight of one in particularly, a sapphire hibiscus that was flowing beautifully within the paper, crystals and lithe creatures sitting on the petals. Sho, for a second, thought these were the blue men she was always rambling on about, but he could tell it went deeper than that.

Something was happening to her. And he only hoped he could save her in time.

**…**

**…**

Orihime stepped from the convenience store, peeking in the white bags, counting off everything to make sure she had it all. She had thought carefully when picking up the bread; she knew Sho liked certain kinds. Smiling happily, glad she had gotten it correct, she stood straight and walked from the store. When she made it to the corner, she lopped through the shortcut of the tight alleyway and ended up on the other side of the town's corner of stores.

Humming a quiet song, she hooked another left, ignoring the way people walked the other direction, vanishing from her view. After all, her home was a few miles from town, and Sho had always hated when she walked to the store. The snow that fell from the gray, dark sky was getting heavier and thick. Holding out her bare palms, she watched as a unique snowflake fell into her hands, right in the center, melting almost instantly when it touched her heated skin.

"So cold~" She whispered to herself as the coolness began to rain down. "Sho-kun hates snow…"

"Well, you love it, don't you?"

Gasping at the new, deep voice, she forced her eyes up and met the gaze of Kurosaki Ichigo.

**…**

**…**

_The motion sickness passed_

**…**

**…**

_I like…his _hair_._

Was that the first thing that came to mind?

Yes, she guessed it was.

His hair was long, she realized. It reached his nape and fell in his intense, dark eyes. She hadn't lied when she said he was intensely handsome. His jaw was strong, and his skin was smooth and tan and healthy. His firm lips were scowling endearingly at her, but his chocolate eyes were burning down at her gently.

Her arms dropped to her sides, and the bags slip from her hands. The cans of chocolate milk burst open and sprayed, causing Orihime to break from her trance. A sharp ache from the back of her head rung strongly. Something…something was familiar about this man. She wasn't sure what it was; it could've been his hair, or his hands, but maybe, just maybe, his _eyes_. His fiery gaze was what stood out the most, and her stomach clenched.

Stooping down, she regained her senses, and cleaned up the mess as much as she was able. The bags back in her hands, she looked over at him with her wide silver eyes, her hair tumbling around her back from the sharp wind. Somehow, she found the will to speak, "O-Ohayo…gozaimasu…"

There was sorrow, a deep sadness, in the way he gazed at her. It made her concerned, and even a little pained. She wished to know why he stared at her, and why he seemed to stare at her so familiarly. She also felt the profound awareness of being close to him, even though he was a few feet away. She knew Sho told her to stay away from him, to keep away from him, and if he came, to call him, but she didn't want that. She wanted to speak with him, ask who he was searching for, and maybe stare into his eyes for a few seconds longer.

He didn't reply, but dragged his eyes across her face, causing color to draw across her cheeks, and his gaze fell down to her hands gripping the bags. "Where are your gloves, Inoue?"

She blinked up at him and then looked down at her red, numb hands. "I…I don't have any…I guess." She murmured, repositioning the bags with her fingers. Ignoring the fluttering her stomach and heart, she directed her gaze back to him, "Y-You know my name." It wasn't a question.

He didn't reply for a few seconds, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" He regarded her with a lazy gaze, thick eyelashes and heavy eyelids. She found herself wondering if that was the reason her legs were weak.

"B-Because…," She swallowed thickly and looked back towards the ground. "I…I don't know you."

There it was. That look from yesterday that he had given her. It made her cringe and bite into her bottom lip. She didn't like the gaze, the tearing gaze that shredded through her stomach. She wanted to comfort him, even though she didn't know the man, nor did she know if it was safe to be around him. To Orihime, he didn't appear as someone who would hurt her.

_"I tried to protect you!" _

"Yeah," his voice was harder than before and his hands slid in his fitting jeans, "you don't."

"K-Kurosaki-kun…ne?" She tilted her head to the side, pondering it, her wide eyes shimmering innocently.

Instantly, his back went ramrod and his stance stiffened. She watched as his hands balled in his pockets, and his eyes tightened a fraction.

Waving her hands in front of her, she squeaked, embarrassed, "I-I don't have to call y-you that! S-Sorry—Ah…" She gasped as her wrist was taken in a tight, warm grip. She darted her eyes up the dark jacket, and to the deliriously nice skin of his neck, and his strong jaw, to his firm lips, straight nose, and met his eyes. They were gentle, narrowed, but soft in their intensity, as if not to frighten her.

_He couldn't do such a thing…_

His touch was worse than his gaze though. Her spine rolled with an unfamiliar sensation and her sides heated until her belly felt like it was nothing but scorching jelly. Almost immediately, a blush seemed to dance across her pale cheeks, and match her hair.

A small, crooked smile painted his handsome face and she found her eyes widening on her pretty features, her pink lips parting.

"Call me that again," he whispered softly, tightening his grip on her thin wrist.

She stared up at him, unable to speak for a few seconds. Her heart was going on rapidly, thundering in her chest, knocking against her ribs strongly.

Leaning closer, he murmured, "Breathe, Inoue."

Her body listened instantly, the breath coming out in a ragged gust.

"Say it again."

Blinking rapidly, she whispered, "K-Kurosaki…kun…"

His smile widened, and though it appeared it was sad, his eyes lit up a bit, and she realized she was the reason for it.

He released her wrist, the smile softening on his face. Reaching down, he grabbed three bags from her small hands, "I guess I'll just have to make new memories, huh?"

She couldn't bring herself to ask what he meant. Her heart wouldn't be still long enough for it.

_B-but…I don't know you…_

But I want to.

**…**

**…**

_New ones_

_Better ones_

**…**

**…**

**Hope you liked it. Sorry this took so long! Gomen neeeee~ **

**I was trying to figure out just how I was going to put Orihime's background story. I still have to cover how exactly she ended up in the town, and Sho, and after her memory erase-ment, but right now, it's enough. **

**Poor Ichigo. Tell me what you think. I want to know your thoughts on everything. **

**-Star**


	4. his world shattered over and over again

**…**

**…**

_Achoo! _

Orihime cupped a small hand over her pink nose, and Ichigo watched as her cheeks flushed. It had been a few minutes of silence as they walked together (except the beginning when Orihime had protested of him carrying her groceries, which he waved away dismissively as she was left empty-handed). He raised his brows as Orihime's eyelids grew heavy.

"Don't tell me you got a cold," He said, staring down at her heatedly, scraping his eyes over her supple skin and beautiful features. She met his eyes hesitantly, and squeaked embarrassedly. He appeared worried for her, and she didn't want that. Something about that was familiar; him worrying for her. Of course, Sho was always worrying over her, and was very concerned whenever she left the house, but this was something different.

_Everything_ about him was familiar. His hair was familiar, his scowls were familiar, his personality was familiar. Most importantly, his hazel eyes were familiar. They were brown, so very brown, and serious, so very serious, and thick eyelashes and heavy eyelids, and sharp pupils. She wanted to draw his eyes; it seemed like a challenge, and she might come down to something.

The snow thickened around them, a cold wind bashing into their bodies. Ichigo scowled as the air whistled in their ears.

"I'll walk you home." He said, and it didn't seem she could put up any argument. She nodded quickly, and started the other way, but not before he grasped her forearm tightly. He held up her bare, numb pink hand and examined it closely.

She blushed again, hotter and redder than before, "I-It's fine."

Ignoring her, he raised his free hand to bite into the middle finger of his glove. Orihime watched, awed, as he pulled the dark glove from his palm and grabbed her small hand in his, placing the glove over her stiff fingers. The warmth was instantaneous, even though the cloth was too big for her tiny hand.

But she smiled, and it was pretty, and blinding, and _Orihime_. She held up the covered hand and her smile widened on her gorgeous, happy face, "A-Arigato. B-But what about—"

"I've got a solution," She was startled when his bare hand clasped onto her own naked palm, the rough fingers tangling with hers, and something ignited in her stomach. She watched as he tucked both their hands in his coat pocket, keeping them tight together. She blushed prettily, unfamiliar with her weird emotions. Her heart wouldn't be still. She watched as he tightened his grip on her groceries before tugging her forward.

She made no move to snatch her hand away, nor did put up a protest. His presence was like honey; sweet and thick and wholesome. Something about him made her feel safe, and warm, and glad. She suddenly yearned to learn more about him, and she wished she could know all his wishes and dreams and hopes. She wanted to know his favorite color and food and TV show and she hoped it was Laugh Hour because that way they could watch it together. But she also wanted to ask his opinions and his favorite subject in school and about his family and past and friends.

She wanted _everything_ from him.

And she flushed a pretty pink. She knew she shouldn't feel this way. She should've stayed away from him, just as Sho had told her, and she shouldn't hold his hand and speak with him and look into his amber eyes.

Her fingers squeezed his.

She didn't want to let go. And her chest was beginning to hurt. And her eyes were stinging.

_What am I doing?_

When he stopped, she was surprised. They were here. At her home. The apartment was fairly bigger than others and had a nice foundation. Ichigo stared up at the building and she frowned confusedly.

"You…" She swallowed, "You know where I live?"

His back tensed.

_Shit._

He should've thought it out better than that. Now she was going to think he was some creepy stalker. He was, but that wasn't the point. He cautiously looked over his shoulder at her, and she was blinking at him, innocently curious. She didn't appear to be shying away from him, but this was _Orihime_, and memories or not, she was still unpredictable. But how was he _not_ supposed to know where she lived. He could still sense her, if only a bit, her reiatsu was low, but it was everywhere around the apartment, and it was thick from the proportion, and it made his stomach clench.

Forget butterflies. It was more like wasps in his stomach.

Kneading his forehead, he tried to loosen his grip around her small fingers and soft palm. He had forgotten how soft girls were, but this was way out of the ordinary. It was as if she was made out of satin with glass underneath. Her hand was so small and fragile in his, as if one wrong move would break a finger, or perhaps her wrist. Orihime, knowing her, would probably throw a fit if he called her delicate, but he couldn't help but imagine how easy it was to _hurt her. _

"Yeah," he finally found his voice, and was able to answer her soft inquiry, "I guess I do. That's good. That means I can find you whenever you need me." His voice sounded strange, and not like him at all, rough and deep, and something made his stomach hurt again.

He wasn't good around her.

Orihime blinked again, and he almost smiled when he saw the pretty pink color on her face. She bit into her bottom lip and darted her silver eyes down to his coat pocket where he held their hands together, telling himself to let go, but wishing that she didn't.

But, alas, she tugged her hand free and held the palm to her chest. Maybe he had hurt her. He was going to apologize when she opened her pink lips and said, "Kurosaki-kun…"

His jaw clenched. That one word, his name, coming from her mouth could make him go nuts. He wanted to hear it again and again and again, just from her, and no one else. He looked away from her face, anything but there, he didn't want to do anything he would regret.

Her heart was pounding. She was confused, and unfocused. But she _watched_ him.

Ichigo's eyebrows went up when she studied him closely, intensely, her silver eyes flickering all over his face, her rosy lips parting. She looked as if she wanted to touch him, or to speak with him, or ask him a question. Without warning, her small hand touched his and she turned his palm upwards towards her face, studying the warrior's hands, rough skin and long fingers, from carrying his sword and fighting for his life.

"Your…" She whispered, as if to herself, "Your warmth…" She raised her wide eyes to his, "is very familiar…"

_…Why do I feel like this?_

His eyes widened as they stared into hers. He could see the frightened Orihime, the girl who he called Inoue and held their friendship dear to his heart, he could see when tears blossomed from her gray eyes, and her hands clenched in front of her, and her hair whipped around in the sand, and her mouth opening to shout,

_Kurosaki-kun!_

He blinked from his dark, deep thoughts. He didn't want to think of the past. He didn't want to think of the pain he'd caused her.

Her touch burned. She dragged her slim finger down his covered palm, her eyes tracing the movements. She gasped when he balled his hand into a tight fist and yanked his limb away. Meeting his chocolate gaze hesitantly, she blushed under her supple, pale skin.

"I'm sorry," she chirped nervously, "Everything about you is…"

"You don't know me," he replied, his tone terse. "Remember?"

She blinked again, and she felt something strike her chest, probably her heart going too fast. Something about the way he said it didn't sound right, and she was sure there was something under his tone that pained him and her. She didn't want to think about it too hard.

"Yes," she nodded, "I suppose I don't." There was a heavy pause, and the snow fell like fine powder around them, "But I want to."

His eyes shot down to hers.

"I want to know Kurosaki-kun," She murmured, her delicate eyebrows merging almost determinedly, and her eyes moved down to his bare hand, "I-I want…And I want Kurosaki-kun to know me."

And then she smiled. And his world shattered over and over again. Her smiles could do that to him.

"But Kurosaki-kun already knows about me. He knows I like red bean paste and the rain and I want to be a super hero and that I eat sweet potatoes every night before I go to bed and…" She frowned shortly, as if remembering something before she muttered, "Will you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" He wanted to tell her _everything_.

"You said someone named Tatsuki used to protect me. I wish to know who you were talking about. Is Tatsuki a nice person? If she is, I think I would've remembered someone like this…"

He grimaced. He knew he should get used to this though. She was an empty shell, she may be Orihime, but she didn't hold the memories. It was like speaking with a doll, a gorgeous, wonderful doll with a curvy body and a smiling face. He was in love with Orihime, he knew that, and he'd known that for quite some time, and he would take care of her. He would make new memories, he would make better ones with her. Ones that didn't include blood and horror and death and Aizen. He wanted to show her there was more out there than that.

"Will you, Kurosaki-kun?" She asked again, big silver eyes staring up at him. He nearly cursed. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to tell her everything about her other life, but he knew that wouldn't do anything but scare her.

"Sure," he swallowed roughly, and gave a shallow grunt, "I'll try for you, Inoue."

She smiled again, wider than the last, and it set his world on fire. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

And he smiled back, lopsided and handsome, and Ichigo and Orihime, "No problem."

**…**

**…**

_I'll be the first to stand_

**…**

**…**

Chad watched as his friend paced.

Chad had always been the quiet fellow, and always knew when it was the right time to open his mouth and say something.

Now was not the time.

It had been only fifteen minutes ago when Sado was enjoying his alone time and reading the last pages of a novel when Ichigo had barged in his dorm, panting and sweat bullets. Chad, being the solemn, and good friend that he was, offered a cool glass of water to his comrade, and the liquid was gone in less than three seconds. And then Chad went to his bed, sat down, and prepared for the storm.

But Ichigo surprised him.

He made a low grunting noise in the back of his throat before he started to pace the hardwood floor. Sado watched him, quietly and intently, taking in his Ichigo's stiff shoulders and quick walk, and dazed eyes. There was nothing he could do besides wait for him to get what was off his chest.

Ichigo finally muttered,

"She's happy."

"…Hn."

"I mean, she's really, really happy, Chad! And…And I'm going to fuck it all up."

"Hn."

"But it's not like she doesn't have the right to know. It's her memories after all, and her powers, and her friends and family. She deserves her memories."

"Hn."

"If I'd just protected her like I promised, none of this would've happened. I shouldn't have let her get captured, I shouldn't have let her go to Hueco Mundo. I shouldn't have…"

"Hn?"

"…I shouldn't have let her go."

Chad stared at his friend.

"She's still the same though," A ghost of a smile appeared on Ichigo's lips, "She still has that silly smile, and she still wears her hair down, and she still buys weird foods. She's still Inoue."

"Hn." Chad nodded, "I can feel her."

Ichigo's eyes shot to his, "What do you mean?"

"Her reiatsu," he replied, "It's low, but it's there. I can barely feel it, but you're covered in it."

"That's stupid," Ichigo grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as he finally stopped pacing the floors, "I can always feel Inoue. As long as I know she's somewhere, it's like she's right next to me."

Chad crooked a brow at this before he said, "Shouldn't we tell everyone? Ishida and Urahara-san?"

"I'm not sure. I told Tatsuki already and she hung up on me. Ishida is a prick. And Urahara will probably make some kind of potion to test her memories. I don't want anyone messing with her until I'm sure."

"Sure of what?"

"If I want to bring her into this life again."

**…**

**…**

"What're you so happy about?"

Orihime turned around to face her brother, her long hair fanning around her. She had on her yellow apron and was humming a sweet tune. Sho wanted to flick her on her face, preferably, her forehead. He sat at the table, lowering his head to his folded arms. He was exhausted, and it was past ten at night. When he'd come in, he had almost tripped over a pile of papers and crayons and paints and pencils. He didn't stay long enough to study what the pictures held, but he had a feeling he didn't want to know.

Orihime twirled around again and his nose was barraged by different smells.

He lifted his head curiously and his eyes widened, "What is all this?"

It was _normal_.

He was surprised to see the steaming pot of sukiyaki. She had cooked enough for a party or an social gathering, not for two young adults. He stared at it closely, intently, as it steamed an appetizing smell into his nose. Thin slices of beef, and the sauce smelled delicious, and veggies, and tofu, and enokitake mushrooms, and boiled with his favorite noodles. She had outdone himself. No traces of wasabi or red bean paste to speak of as she set rolls and rice on the table next.

She sat down across from him and broke her chopsticks in two, thrusting them in the air, "Itadakimasu~"

He repeated her, and watched as she dug in, scooping up rice to her mouth. And he frowned. As good as everything appeared, he knew something was wrong, "Oi," he called and she opened her eyes to glance over at him, "What is all this?"

She blinked, "Food…?"

A vein throbbed in his temple, "Yeah! I know that, idiot! I'm asking why'd you make all this! You don't cook like this unless something's on your mind. Spill."

She blinked once again, "Nothing's bothering me, Sho-kun. You should eat."

"And you should practice lying better. Tell me."

She stared into his eyes for a few seconds before sighing, retracting the chopsticks from her plush lips "Well…you won't l-like it…"

His blue eyes narrowed, "I never like anything you say."

She pouted unhappily before continuing, hesitant, "Do you remember that man…the one with orange hair?"

He felt something twitch inside of him. Heated anger. "Yes."

"W-Well, he walked me home…and…we talked and…he's really nice…"

"I thought I told you to stay away from him!" He nearly shouted, and she cringed against her chair. "He's probably some kind of stalker! Stay away from him, Orihime."

"B-But Kurosaki-kun and I already know each other." She quickly squeaked, and instantly regretted the lie. She didn't know why she felt this overwhelming urge to defend Ichigo, and protect him from her brother's wrath, but she guessed there was no time to dwell on it.

Sho crooked a dark brow as his anger simmered slowly, "I thought you said in the street you didn't know him. Plus, I've never seen him before. I think I would remember someone with orange hair."

Orihime bit her bottom, plush lip, "He's an old friend. I met him on a bus once…a-and he was very kind to me. I'm usually good with faces and names, I-I guess. And I just forgot him. B-But it's alright now! We're friends."

Sho scrutinized her with hard, blue eyes, "You looked frightened.

"Eh?"

"You looked scared of him. He was holding too tight, and you were too tense. It wasn't normal, Orihime."

"Eeeeeh? I was just startled, Sho-kun. I'm fine, really. He's a r-really nice guy, promise!"

His eyes narrowed, "Are you sure?"

"Un!"

Sitting back in his seat, he sighed, carefully watching her eat optimistically, "I don't like him."

"Because of his hair?" She asked after she was done chewing, raising both of her delicate eyebrows.

"No," he paused, "It's weird, but that doesn't mean he's a bad person, maybe a delinquent or something. But…" Sho had felt _it_. He only felt it from certain people, and when he realized who it was, he stayed away. There was no denying that the orange haired man had some kind of that _pressure_ from him. It was suffocating, and dark, and Sho didn't like it. Orihime's, when he felt hers briefly – it was so low he could barely detect it when she was asleep – it was bright and a warm aura.

He had a feeling this Ichigo person would taint it. If he was capable, and he wouldn't allow himself to lose Orihime.

"Oh!" Said girl exclaimed across from him, clapping her small hands together, "When is Aunt Aiko coming? I miss her cooking so much~! She seasons everything correctly…" Her silver eyes had a dreamy look in them.

Sho picked up a soft roll and a couple of vegetables from the stew, "My mother isn't the best cook, but she'll probably be here in the next few weeks. She still goes away a lot for certain jobs," he shrugged.

"Eeh? But her food is so much better than mine." She complained before stuffing her face once again.

Looking at her now, he couldn't believe that she was the girl he found in the hospital, delicate and small, with no family or friends to speak of. He hadn't even known he had a cousin, but he was aware his mother was paying for an apartment out in Japan somewhere. She had looked so small and petrified, and Sho had felt the overwhelming sensation to protect her wide, ashen eyes from the horrors of the world. He knew nothing of her past, but he wouldn't mind helping her in the future.

Frowning, he chewed through the food before reaching across the table to muss her hair. She squeaked and grabbed his wrist with both small hands, giggling as her eyes met his.

"You're right," he said with one of his rare smiles, "Her cooking is better."

"Eeeeehhh?"

Right now, she was safe. And that was all that mattered.

**…**

**…**

"Yamamoto-sotaichou!"

The old captain looked up from clean sky.

Renji panted as he came to a stop beside the legendary man.

"Yes?"

Without further ado, Renji placed the stack of papers on the wooden floors. "Sir, there's been a disturbance."

The elder scooped the papers up, frowning briefly, "A disturbance?"

"We're not sure yet," the redhead bowed respectively, "But it's Hueco Mundo."

"I thought I sent someone over there to make sure there were no more Arrancar. We have no needs for further inconvenience."

"Yes, but sir," Renji paused, "None of the Shinigami you sent have come back."

**…**

**…**

**Hope you liked this chapter. I worked a couple days to complete it. It took a while to figure out exactly how I wanted this chapter to be. Please tell me what you think. A lot of things are still in the dark.**

**And, plus, you should check out my friend's story: Beauty and the Cat by SkySamuraiGirl. It's on my favorites, and it's a good story. **

**Review for me.**

**-Star**


	5. as she said happily

**…**

**…**

Orihime stayed up that night.

She tied her hair up in a loose ponytail, the long hair falling down her slender back, and her bangs falling into her face. She took a quick bath and hurried to her room, making sure to flick off the television and tuck Sho in when he fell asleep on the couch. Quickly lopping to her room, she grabbed up the white papers and paints and pencils and drew.

_His eyes are brown…_

She had a difficulty trying to find the proper color.

"No, they're more amber…no…too dark…his brown is too pretty…" She pursed her lips as she searched, and finally found the perfect brown. As she colored through the pupils, and curled the eyelashes, and mastered his lazy gaze, she found herself blushing hotly, red in the face, almost as bright as her hair. She felt mortified to be drawing him; a man she barely knew, and just met a couple days of ago. She pulled back her hand, the small palm, soft and feminine and delicate, the hand he had held with his, and smiled, lopsided, his orange hair falling over his intense eyes. She clutched her hand to her chest, clenching it tightly into her shirt.

"He's a stranger…" She murmured, flickering her silver eyes down to the narrowed, intense amber eyes staring up at her from the white sheet of paper. They appeared so real, as if one would wink at her. And her blush intensified. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was past one in the morning, and she yawned, stretching her slim arms over her head. She picked up the final picture, and kicked away the rough drafts that just didn't seem right. This was _perfect_. She stuffed the picture into her closet, along with the large hibiscus flower, and the drawn photo of the deserted sand, as if it were a lonely desert, along with the bright moon up in the dark sky. She didn't know why she drew these peculiar pictures, and she decided not to ask any questions.

Climbing into her comfortable bed, she pulled back her yellow blankets and rolled herself up. Sighing heavily, she made herself comfortable and stretched out her stiff limbs.

_Kurosaki-kun…_

He was truly starting to take over her thoughts, and she found herself worrying about him and overthinking about his wellbeing. To her, he seemed like the type of guy who got into trouble a lot, since people would probably judge him based on his hair and appealing scowls. For some reason, she wanted to protect him, if even in her own way. She wanted to learn more about him and she wanted to smile with him.

_Maybe_…

She lowered her heavy eyelids and frowned when she felt the exhaustion creep into her veins.

"Maybe," she murmured, yawning softly.

_Maybe I could try._

**…**

**…**

_The dream was fairly real. Even though she knew instantly that it wasn't, something in her gut was telling her that this had happened. This was _real_. Everything was _real_. _

Where am I?

_Something was glowing under her fingertips, and she could feel the grass on her legs. She directed her eyes down, and took in the injured man. He was tall, and well built, heavy brown bangs falling into his eyes. There was something peculiar with his arm, an unusual color and leaking with thick blood. She couldn't bring herself to look away as the yellow dome glowed brightly. _

What's going on?

_She couldn't move her body. Not on her own at least. She tried to right herself, it felt as if she were falling, but her body stood without her consent. It was as if she were trapped in her own body. As she turned her head, she was unable to miss the lithe form, bent over, the orange hair, and the _dark_ pressure leaking from him._

_The glow vanished from her hands, and she found herself screaming, "Kurosaki-kun!" She felt herself stand on wobbly legs, her silver eyes flickering from the vaguely familiar giant man as he stuck out a foot and struck something away from his form. _

Kurosaki-kun…

_She didn't bother fighting herself, ignoring her instinct that told her danger was near. She didn't even care about the massive male who watched her closely. All she cared about was the limp hero hunched over a few feet away. _

_"Inoue!" His chocolate eyes snapped to her, startling her. "Stay back!" _

But I don't want to…

_She had no idea what was going on, but her heart was telling her this was familiar. It didn't matter if there was a giant or an injured man behind her or an unconscious woman that she didn't know. It didn't matter that everything was muddled and uneven and her world was going topsy-turvy. _

Kurosaki-kun…

_She would save him. Somehow. Someway. Gasping, her hands rose to her head on their own record, and her mouth opened to call out. She didn't know what exactly her body was trying to do, but she hoped that whatever it was, it would work. She watched in horror as her savior was forced down by an enormous fist, and he hit the ground, his body slamming into the dirt. _

_She hadn't seen the palm rushing towards her, but she felt the blinding pain. Everything turned white, and her body flew through the air, her heart hammering a tattoo against her bountiful chest, and she landed on the ground, limp and vastly falling under._

_She managed to breathe, and come up from the agony, and peek through the curtain of red hair. _

Kurosaki-kun…

**_"Inoue!" _**

**…**

**…**

Orihime shot up in her bed, pants falling from her rosy lips.

_It was a dream…_

The sunlight was sneaking through the bright curtains, and pooling on the floor. She could feel the warmth on her cheek, and heating up her side. She placed a hand on her chest, allowing her heart to race against her palm, her pale skin was damp and heated. She was flushed a delicate pink, and her legs felt like led, as if she had run a marathon. Breathing out in relief, she plopped back down in her blankets and pillows, gasping in air as she tried to regain her bearings.

_Just a dream. _

Her hair pooled under her, and fell around her slim shoulders. She was thoroughly tangled in the covers, and her toes were peeking out of the bottom. But she had felt the warm dome under her fingers, and she had heard the whistling of the wind, and she allowed her legs to run towards the orange haired man. He had been dressed weird; maybe a black kimono, and he was carrying a sword. For some reason, she felt like she'd seen this before, she had seen him in that kind of getup and she had seen that sword before, and she'd felt that undeniable pain of landing in the rough grass.

There was no denying it.

Clenching her fists, she forced herself to sit up once again.

_Something's not right…_

As she leaped delicately from the bed, she hurried to the restroom, and stared into the mirror. There wasn't so much as a scratch on her body. But it had felt so _real_. She had felt his hand – if she could call that beastly limb that – strike her down, throwing her into the darkness. Huffing irritably, she decided to think more about it later, and pushed her hair back before turning on the faucet, dunking her heated face in cool water. When she came up after counting to twenty, she gasped for air and allowed the liquid to drip down her face. She was fully awake now, and she tried to rid herself of the horror of the nightmare.

Setting her eyes with determination, she whispered, "Next time, I'll save Kurosaki-kun."

**…**

**…**

When she finished brushing her teeth, and changed from her sleepwear, she hurried to dress, and then closed the door to her room, bowing respectively to Sora's shrine on the way.

And then she felt _it_.

She paused in the entry of Sora-nii's doorway, frowning shortly when she felt something weird. Tilting her head to the side, she stood completely still, glancing around the hallway, and to the empty staircase. There was nothing. She was sure of it. But just a second ago – she wasn't sure how to explain it – there was some kind of pressure leaking from within the house. Straightening, she dragged her eyes up and down the bright walls, before shrugging her slim shoulders and turning back to Sora's picture.

"Ohayo, Nii-san!"

She skipped away, down the steps, and into the kitchen, greeting Sho loudly, much to his annoyance.

She was unaware of the glowing eyes watching her from the shadows.

**…**

**…**

She wanted to take a walk.

Though she was tired from her dream – or nightmare - and the snow had let up, and now the ground was showing. The sun had decided to make an appearance, and though the wind was strong and the air still had a chill, Orihime could still smile. She'd worn a dress, and it was bright, and long, falling down to her knees. She wasn't sure where to go, and what to think of anything. At the moment, she could only be dazed and confused.

Frowning lightly, the strong wind breezed through her hair, and it flew from her shoulders and back, soaring to the side, tangling around her face. Pushing her slim fingers through the thick, red strands, she refocused, and stared straight ahead, surprised to see she had come across a park. It was empty due to the cool weather, the swings and slides free of any exuberant children, but the basketball court wasn't. There were men there, and they were pretty big, muscles sweaty and grunting and panting. She was almost afraid to go any closer, due to the fact that men acted aggressively towards her.

But then she saw _it_.

And she would know that mop of messy orange locks anywhere.

She hurried to the gate, which separated the hoops and sidewalk, and gripped the holes with tiny fingers, "Kurosaki-kun~!"

Instantly, Ichigo paused from defending a brunette from the goal and turned towards the occupant of the voice. There she was. Just standing a few feet away, her dress dancing around her legs, and her _bright_ hair falling over her _brighter_ eyes. And her smile was wide, as if he had given her the best treat from being in front of her. When he acknowledged her, she raised a hand high over her head, and waved, her beam growing on her face.

She watched as he elevated his palm, and the boys around him paused, averting their eyes towards Orihime, and then back to him, a couple of them catcalling while the tall, russet-skinned man was staring at her with one, visible brown eye. Ichigo walked towards her, and she kept a keen eye on him until he stopped in front of her, the fence between them keeping the two separated.

"Hey." He greeted, "What're you doing here?"

Instead of answering, she dragged her silver eyes down his body, taking in the healthy, flushed glow of his glistening skin, and the fine muscles. He was _okay_. She was so happy. After the dream, she had felt so _afraid _when she realized she couldn't do anything for him, just watch as he was beaten into the ground, bones crushing under the enormous weight of that man's palm. Moving her eyes back to his, she saw he was staring down at her with a perplexing gaze, crooking both brows high on his forehead, his chocolate eyes almost worried.

She smiled again, brightly and glad, "K-Konnichiwa, Kurosaki-kun."

His lips curved upward, lopsided, but still _perfect_, and he said, "It's pretty cold today," he glanced over her form, her bare shoulders and arms, and the dress rose with the wind, exposing her creamy thighs. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched, "What're you wearing?"

Orihime looked down at her yellow dress, and smiled softly, "Isn't it pretty? I bought it a couple of weeks ago. Sho-kun doesn't like how bright it is though."

_"Hey, onna! Want to play with us?" _

Ichigo whipped his head around to glare at the man. He was one of Kyoko's friends, but he remembered vaguely that his name Kenzo, and the other, Suguru. Both were annoying and he had no problem with throwing them in the garbage. Orihime inquisitively leaned around, curious for what the man had said, and Ichigo stepped in front of her. She redirected her wide eyes back to his, and gasped when she saw how close he was. His sweaty chest was a few inches from the fence, and his face leaned down towards her, his hand laced through the wires, almost touching hers.

She watched as his eyes narrowed, his gaze dropping down to her body, to her knees, her bare calves, back up to her abdomen, traveling from shoulder to neck and face. His smoldering eyes made her shiver, but it was as if he were checking for anything, as bruises or scratches. She was completely fine, of course, but his heavy gaze made her recall her nightmare.

Ichigo, though, was doing just that. There was something heavy on her. Some kind of blurring reiatsu that covered hers completely, almost smothering her. He was surprised she could still breathe. He didn't know who reiatsu it was, but he would find out. Whoever it was, the person was dark, and the power was too thick to be a human's. His scowl deepened, and he tightened his fingers in the holes of the fence, something that didn't escape Orihime's notice.

"Is something wrong?"

Instantly, he replied, "No. What're you doing here?" he repeated.

She blinked her long lashes before glancing down nervously, "U-Um…well, I was really lonely in the apartment so I went for a walk."

His eyes darkened a bit, "By yourself?"

He was almost fascinated when a rosy color rose in her cheeks, "S-Sho-kun went to work. It's so empty in the house most of the time." She wasn't sure why she was telling him all this. But she knew there was something warm about him, as if he were someone she could open up to, someone who wouldn't judge her.

Ichigo's eyes softened, "…Are you lonely a lot?"

Jerking from her thoughts, she gasped lightly, "E-Eto…! N-No, Kurosaki-kun, I'm fine, I swear! I was just blurting random thoughts again."

"Really?" He crooked a brow.

"U-Un!"

He paused for a few seconds, before saying, "If you ever get lonely, I'll find you."

She snapped her eyes up to his, "B…But…how?"

His smirk was as warm as him, "Because I'm a superhero."

She gazed at him with wonderment, "You are?"

"Yeah," he grunted vaguely. He didn't like the look in her eyes. Of course, a girl like Orihime, he would feel the need to block out the horrors of the world and protect her from vicious people. With her wide, innocent eyes she could block out the rest of the earth, and she could turn his world upside down. Before, he wasn't strong enough, he couldn't save her in time. Now, he would do anything, sacrifice himself to make sure she continued to living. Anything to keep her smiling with her pink lips and ashen eyes and heavy hair.

_I will protect you._

"N-Ne, Kurosaki-kun…" She murmured, smiling a bit, "You're really smelly, and sweaty…"

He scowled, but his eyes were playful, "Gah. I'm not that bad, yeah?"

Her smile grew until it almost blinded him, "I guess not. I'm glad I found you today. I'm not so lonely anymore." She was surprised when she felt a hand on hers, his fingers warm through the holes of the fence.

"Good."

"Oi! Kurosaki!" Kyoko called loudly, waving a hand over his head, "I thought we were gonna finish this, idiot!"

A vein throbbed in Ichigo's temple, "I'll show you idiot!" He then turned back towards Orihime and smiled softly, "Inoue…"

"I'll wait here for you!" She blushed hotly at her words, "A-And we can go get donuts…"

His smile grew until he was almost grinning, and she could see the red in his cheeks, "I'd like that." He squeezed her fingers, "But I'm buying." His eyes seemed lighter to her, almost glowing, carefree even. He moved away, raising his palm towards her to wave, and then turned away, calling out curses towards the other men.

Orihime settled onto the grass, able to see through the fence. Crouching down, she sat on the grass, and hugged her knees, tucking her chin. The wind blew again, and her hair hovered.

_It's…it's weird…_

He was so _familiar_.

And it wasn't normal. She was _too_ used to him, and it was as if he were from a familiar dream, or from a different time, a time when things were bright and there were smiles, and she would laugh. She felt a deep longing for the times, if there were any. She _shouldn't_ speak with him this way, she _shouldn't_ be so comfortable with him, when, he, himself, was a _stranger_. But being with him made her feel _warm_, it made her feel _normal_, as if it were _meant to be all along_.

And she could live with that.

Ichigo kept a sharp eye on Orihime, watching her hair shower around her shoulders and back once again, and her dress rise a bit, a little too close to showing her underwear.

_Click._

It sounded like a camera, but was too small of a sound to be. Maybe a phone. Ichigo's ears perked up, and he caught the basketball in his hands. Sado came to a stop next to him, and made a low grunting sound, inclining his head towards Orihime, somewhat mystified. Ichigo shrugged his powerful shoulders.

"Yosh! I got the picture!" One hissed behind him – Suguru – and Ichigo tensed.

Kenzo, being the idiot he was, replied with a soft, yet eager tone, "Really? Let me see!"

Ichigo felt his body grow with heat. Since there weren't a lot of hollows to take his frustrations on, he was forced to work out, and take a few hits on a punching bag. With his record at school, he wasn't good around the discipline area. He had a short temper and it usually got him into a fight with one of his classmates. While Orihime was gone from his life, he had almost forgotten how protective he was of her, and he knew this wouldn't end well.

Kyoko seemed hesitant though, frowning a bit as he wiped the sweat off his brow, "I think you guys should—"

"So what is the picture? She was all over Kurosaki. You probably didn't get a lot…"

"No, I got it!"

"Her hair?"

"No, her underwear! Look! It's strawberry print—"

_Crack._

Orihime perked up when she heard the sharp yet blunt, wet noise. She gasped, coming to a stand when she saw Ichigo standing over a dark haired young man. She watched, awed, as Ichigo's foot came down on the man's phone, and it crunched under his shoe.

"H-Hey!" The boy cried, cradling his nose, "W-What the hell, Kurosaki?"

Orihime rushed to the scene, cradling her hands to her chest worriedly, "Wh…What happened? Kurosaki-kun?"

"He fell down." Ichigo replied blankly, almost casually.

"Fucking liar! DAMMIT! I think he broke my nose!"

Kyoko shook his head, "Dude, you broke his phone." He scolded Ichigo.

But he was focused on Orihime, who was already leaning towards the injured fellow, bending down, balancing her small hands on her knees, "Do you need to go to the hospital, Stranger-san?"

Suguru stared up at her, surprised, "I-I'm fine."

Orihime's eyes softened, and she reached out a delicate hand, "Are you sure? I can…" If she leaned any closer, her breasts would be in the guy's face. Before thinking, Ichigo grasped her forearm in his hot hand, and yanked her towards him. Orihime gasped, and Sado watched silently as Ichigo led her towards the exit.

"The game is over," he called over his shoulder and hauled Orihime away, turning around the corner, as she struggled to keep up.

Suguru peeled back his hand to exposed his bloody palm and scowled, "Dammit. It's broken."

Kenzo placed his hands behind his head lazily, "I knew we shouldn't have come."

"Whatever. Sado," Kyoko called, and the tall man looked over at his comrade, "you wanna go for coffee? I'll call Eriko."

"Sure." The Mexican replied, and then redirected his attention back to Suguru, "Sorry about your phone."

**…**

**…**

"A-Ano…Kurosaki-kun? Are you sure that man was alright? I think he was really hurt. What happened anyway?" Orihime asked, as they settled on the cool bench, and she stared at him worriedly. Ichigo wasn't in a very good mood, it seemed, and she didn't mean to pry. But she was very anxious over people when they were hurt, strangers or not.

Ichigo casted her a lazy glance, "It's fine. I was just straightening his nose for him. He asked me to."

Orihime blinked, and then nodded, smiling again, "R-Really? Sugoi! That's really nice of Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo's shoulders slumped, and he looked away from her, "Y-Yeah. Eat your donut." Orihime nodded again, and bit into the treat, beaming happily at the sweet taste. Ichigo looked down at his chocolate donut, and scowled.

_She already trusts me._

But that was normal Orihime. Of course she trusted him. Whether he was an outsider or her brother, she trusted and she forgave and she allowed you to _hurt her_ _again and again_. Clenching his fist, he hissed out a hard breath, and looked into the cloudy sky. It would probably snow, or rain, either way, he didn't want her in it.

"Ne, Kurosaki-kun, you're crushing your donut…"

Her sweet voice broke him from his thoughts, and he looked down at the mush of dough in his hand. At least the top was fine. Smirking softly, he held out the perfect half for her, and she beamed, happy and bright and _Orihime_. "Can I really?"

"Y-Yeah," he pressed the back of his hand against his mouth, the blush rising in his cheeks when he saw her pretty smile. She took it, and instantly devoured the sweet.

He watched as she raised it, whining, as if it were a God, "Uwah~! I-It's _sooo_ good…" He watched as her eyes shined brighter, as if she were to cry.

He smiled again, softly and fondly, before his expression sobered, "Inoue."

She hummed to her name, but continued to eat.

Unsure how to explain, he grimaced, and rubbed a hand across the back of his neck, "Noth…Nothing's weird has happened to you, right?"

Slanting her wide eyes towards him, she asked curiously, "What do you mean?"

"You haven't felt anything? Or sensed something was off? Nothing or no one has hurt you, right? Nothing weird?" He _had_ to be sure.

She nibbled at the edge of the donut before pulling away from it, crumbs on her lips, "W-Well…" And then she shook her head, "No, I don't think so. But…I dreamt…"

"What?" His frown deepened, "What is it?"

Her wide eyes became dazed for a second, far off, as if she were somewhere else before she blinked and focused onto him, waving her hands in front of her, "I-It's nothing important! I'm just babbling again. I'm fine, Kurosaki-kun."

He scowled, unable to let it go, "But Inoue—" His phone rung, high and annoying, and breaking through their tiny world. With Inoue, it was so easy to be caught up in a bubble, together without anyone else to come in. Ichigo reached into his pocket, annoyed, and with quick, jerky movements, pulled it out, flipped it open, and jammed it against his ear.

"What?"

Orihime's eyes widened at his tone.

_"Ichigo." _

Ichigo's scowl melted as surprise took over his expression, "R-Renji?"

Orihime blinked at the name. _Renji…_

"What the hell? Where are you calling from?"

_"Urahara's shop. But that's not important. I'd forgotten you went off to college." _

"What is it? Are you trying to visit me?"

_"NO, IDIOT! There's been an incident." _

Ichigo paused, "What do you mean?"

"Ne, Kurosaki-kun, who's Renji? Is he a friend of yours?"

Ichigo glanced at her briefly, and then regretted it when he saw her gentle smile, "Answer me, Renji."

_"There's something happening in Hueco Mundo." _

"_He's _gone."

He didn't want to say _Aizen_ in front of Orihime. It would only bring questions and pain.

_"I know, but there is something else. The Soul Society sent over a few Shinigami, but they haven't returned." _

Ichigo's scowl deepened, "What does this have to do with me? I'm done with that place."

_"It's…It's the Hogyoku." _

**…**

**…**

"You didn't have to walk me home, Kurosaki-kun! A-Are you sure everything's fine? After that phone call, you seemed really tense?" She asked, stopping by the steps. Ichigo stood a few feet away, facing her, his expression stoned over, "K-Kurosaki-kun?"

"Remember," he murmured, "If you ever get lonely, I'll come running."

She gasped silently, her eyes growing wide at his glowing, amber gaze, "Y-You don't have to run. I'm fine, really."

"Because I'm a superhero. I'm _your_ superhero."

And he watched as she smiled. It was bigger, sweeter, and spread like liquid fire all over his body, her hair moving around her shoulders, swishing against her back and then air. Her smile was almost too _happy_, almost too _free_. Her smile made him feel weak, and strong at the same time.

She was _beautiful_.

He wanted to _touch_ her.

His eyes widened, and widened, as she said happily,

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

And she turned away, hurrying up the stairs, her dress blowing around her legs. And when the door closed, he allowed his body to sway, his blank eyes to stare straight forward before the sensations caused his body to become weak, and his knees gave out. Crouching down low, he kneaded a hand against his forehead as the heated blush traveled down his neck.

So it was true.

Her smile really could knock them _dead_.

**…**

**…**

**Hope you liked it. I wanted to put in there that Ichigo senses the mystery person, and will probably search around next chapter, but at the moment, Ichihime is in process! Anyway, sorry this took so long. I've been out of town, and I still need to post for If You Find Me and beta. I'm a little behind. I'll manage though, well, at least for SkySamuraiGirl, my favorite person now. Please be sure to check out her story, if I hadn't said it already Beauty and the Cat. It's getting better and better. **

**Make sure you review for me. I want to know what you think. **

**-Star**


	6. knocked her off her feet

**…**

**…**

_"Warui, Inoue." _

_"It's my fault…If only I was stronger…" _

_"Don't worry. I'll win." _

_"…Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." _

**…**

**…**

Ichigo stepped from the train, tugging his scarf from his neck. Sado was right beside him, quiet and gigantic, people staring at him as they boarded the transportation. Ichigo scowled at anyone who looked too long, ran his hand through his hair. It was just as chilly here as down at the college.

Orihime's pretty, bright smiling face broke through his thoughts, and he sighed heavily, a cloud of smoke coming from his lips. The frigid snow continued to fall like fine powder, and the clouds moved closer together, as if to huddle for warmth.

_I knew I shouldn't have come here…_

"Oi, Ichigo," said a familiar, feminine voice. Ichigo and Chad turned their heads and found the Rukia standing a few feet away, dressed in a navy parka, pink boots and gloves, along with matching earmuffs. Her cheeks were pink, and her hair had been cut shorter than before. Her solemn face looked towards the sky, and then back to them, "We should go." Ichigo didn't reply, but watched as she turned and walked away. Chad followed, and Ichigo walked after him. It wasn't long before they were in front of Urahara's shop.

"We're here!" Rukia shouted as she stripped from her heavy layers, and dusted the snow from her shoes. Renji poked his head from the back room, a broom in his hand, and smiled wide.

"Hey, Ichigo, Sado. Long time no see." He said, stepping into the room.

"Yeah," Sado nodded.

"I'm not here for the pleasantries. I only came to hear what's going on with the Soul Society and I'll decide if I want to help or not." Ichigo said, his voice bland, yet dark.

There was a speck of silence before a small, familiar foot slammed against his cheek. Instantly, the pain radiated through his face, as he howled, hunching over, pressing a hand against his face. "W-What the hell, Rukia?" He hollered at the petite woman.

She crossed her slim arms over her chest, "What's that supposed to mean? I know that you're still upset about Inoue and it was unforgivable, but the Soul Society—"

"You're right," he cut her off, "What they did was unforgivable. To me, the Soul Society is not my ally."

"Y-You…" Rukia stammered, "You can't mean th—"

"I do," He replied, his tone terse.

Urahara also came from the back and smiled widely from under his bucket hat, "Kurosaki-saaaan~! You have come to visit me, ne, ne?"

"Tch," The orange haired teenager replied, pulling off his burgundy gloves.

"Mou," Kisuke pouted before his expression changed, a sly smirk working onto his face, "How's Inoue-san?"

Ichigo froze, his heart skipping a beat, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it may be pretty low, but I can still feel it. You've seen her, have you?" Kisuke stepped further into the room, his clogs clacking on the way.

There was silence for a split second before everyone erupted.

Renji's mouth fell open before he yelled, "I-Idiot! You've located her?"

"Fool!" Rukia cried at the same moment, "I-Inoue…you couldn't have. The Head Captain found her aunt in Tokyo. She's in Tokyo! It's impossible…How…?"

"Is there a problem?" Ichigo asked, his tone lower than normal.

"This is treason, Ichigo! The Soul Society—"

"—are _not_ my allies. How many times do I have to say it? I never said I would stop looking for her." Ichigo nearly growled back, his fists clenching.

Rukia's expression softened, "H-How is she?"

Ichigo slanted her a hard look, "She's fine."

"She's still very happy," Sado put in quietly, "Her memories are gone, I am sure, because she didn't recognize me, but with Ichigo…she seems more attached…"

_Slam!_

"OW!"

"PERVERT!"

Everyone in the room watched as Rukia slammed the substitute to the ground and wrapped her hands around his neck. He gasped and choked and cursed, as she wrung his throat. Grasping her slim wrists, he choked out,

"W-What the hell are you doing?"

"You're a pervert! You've probably taken advantage of her, haven't you? Since she's lost her memories, you've probably tried to take advantage of her!" Rukia hollered back, tightening her grip.

Ichigo gave a gurgled reply, flailing wildly under the tiny woman. For such a small girl, she had a lot of strength.

Just then, the door slid open, exposing Uryu Ishida, strapped in a heavy jacket and gloves. He stepped inside, and darted his eyes from the redhead, the shopkeeper, the petite Shinigami, and the dying orange haired. Almost instantly, all eyes – except Ichigo's, who's had rolled back – glanced up at him.

Renji raised a hand, "Yo."

Sado gave a thumbs up.

"Ishida-kuuuun~!" Urahara sang happily.

"Oh, hey, Ishida," Rukia attempted to smile.

Wryly, Ishida pushed his glasses further up his narrow nose, "If you keep that up, the idiot will die," he murmured.

"W-What?" Rukia looked down towards Ichigo, and her eyes widened when she saw his pale face and white eyes, "Oh, Ichigo!"

Renji also began to panic, "Oh, no! Hang in there, Ichigo!"

Rukia, giving a steady face of determination, waved everyone away from her, "Don't worry. I'll fix it," Raising her arm high in the air, she brought it down with amazing speed, and her hand connected with his face. Instantly, the air gushed back into his lungs, and he flailed once more before jerking upright.

"OW! What the hell, Rukia? That fucking _hurt_!"

Renji watched in awe, "It worked. Amazing."

"I'm a genius," Rukia gave a smug look, crossing her arms over her chest. Ichigo merely glared at her, as she stood, and gave him a hard look, "Maybe that'll teach you from being a pervert, idiot!"

"I'm not a pervert! I didn't touch Inoue!"

"I-Inoue-san…?" Ishida repeated, blinking in surprise.

Ichigo stood also, and slanted the Quincy a dark look, "It doesn't concern you."

Ishida clenched his fists, "What do you mean? If it's about Inoue-san then I have a right to know!"

"I _said_ it doesn't concern you." Ichigo repeated, his eyes darkening a fraction before he turned his back to Ishida, "It concerns none of you. Inoue is fine as she is. Honestly, I don't want to bring back her memories. So many things have happened, and they were all painful for her. Right now, she's happy where she is, and she just wants to be my friend. If you are to tell the Soul Society, and if anyone comes after her," His eyes hardened, and his spiritual pressure rose, causing a shudder to run up Rukia's spine, "I'll kill them."

"B-But—"

"I'll protect Inoue with my life. And I'll destroy anyone who tries to hurt her."

Renji swallowed hard.

"And if she does find out?" asked Yoruichi, perched next to Urahara's clogged-feet, in her car form, the sleek black fur standing out in the light, "With your spiritual pressure, you'll put her in danger. Hollows, and other enemies that may want revenge. Her hairclips are with the Soul Society, and there is no way she can defend herself. What will you do if she's hurt or, perhaps, kil—"

_"Shut up!" _

Rukia jumped, Renji grimaced, Ishida's eyes widened, and Sado remained stoic. Urahara was even a bit shocked that Ichigo would raise his voice at Yoruichi in that manner. The woman didn't appear upset about it, but her slender, yellow eyes tightened.

"Don't you think I know that?" Ichigo snapped at her, "I know I'm being _selfish_. I want to keep her, I want to protect her. I know she's in danger when I'm around, and I know she won't want me around once she sees what I'm capable of. But I'll keep her safe. And I'll help her. Whenever she calls, I'll come running."

"And why is that?" Yoruichi asked quietly.

Surprisingly, Ichigo grinned, placing his palm on the back of his neck, "Because I love her."

Eyes widened, and mouths dropped open.

"Can we get back to the topic? I want to get back to her."

**…**

**…**

Orihime leaned her cheek against her palm and yawned softly, delicately. Sho glanced up from his coffee, and frowned at her. Her face was light red, and her eyelids were heavy over her eyes. Her gaze was tired, almost as if she hadn't slept. He should've known something was wrong; she hadn't been squealing about her peculiar dreams or rummaging the fridge for something to eat.

Leaning across the table, he placed his palm against her smooth forehead, "You have a fever," He said in his dull, deep voice. Orihime roused from her thoughts, and gave him an innocent blinking expression.

"Sorry," She whispered after a moment of silence, "I guess because I went without a jacket a couple of days ago…" She attempted to laugh a bit.

Sho's frown deepened, "You went out?"

Orihime blinked once more, "H-Hai…I was with Kurosaki-kun. He bought me donuts…" She trailed off, looking down towards her lap. Her expression seemed dazed, her eyes heavy and gloomy. Sho hadn't ever seen her like this.

Orihime, though, was in her own thoughts. She had been up since four that morning. In the middle of the night, she had woken up, disturbed. No one had stirred her from sleep, and she didn't see anyone in the room, or maybe it was too dark. But something was wrong, _terribly_ _wrong_. She'd fallen from her bed, stumbled really, and then sank to her knees, gasping for air. Something was _missing_, something was _gone. _The presence she was so used to, like warm, reassuring blanket that kept the demons at bay, had vanished. Her chest felt as if something heavy was missing, and it wasn't anywhere close.

_Kurosaki-kun…!_

The first name that she had thought of was him. She wished she could have his number, so she could call, and hear his deep, gruff voice that made her memory blank and her heart race. She stayed up, keeping a hand on her chest, rubbing her palm across.

"Oi!" Orihime was slightly surprised when she felt something hit her head. It wasn't enough to hurt her, but just enough to pull her from her depressing thoughts. She looked up to see Sho staring at her, the heavy novel he had been reading his hand. He was staring at her in shock, his mouth open wide, and his eyebrows twitching.

"What's wrong?" She asked innocently.

"What the hell's matter with your HEAD?" He yelled, rising from his seat, "Didn't you feel me hit you with this book, idiot?"

"Eeeeh?" She rubbed a hand over her cranium, "That's so mean, Sho-kun. Besides, you know I have a hard head. A lot of people have told me that."

He placed the book on the table and scowled, "Whatever. You weren't listening to me. I was saying you should stay home. That ojii-san won't mind, I'm sure."

Almost instantly, Orihime started to flail around, "O-Oh! The bakery! I completely forgot! What time is it?" She jumped from her seat, and scurried around the room, thrashing her arms everywhere as she panicked, "Oh, no! I'm going to be late! I'll try to go, but the little blue men will surely catch me and tie me up to leave me for the wasabi aliens! Dai-san will fire me and my life will be over!" Sho watched boringly as she fell to the floor, on her hands and knees, and a gloomy, dark blue aura surrounded her form, as she hung her head, "Goodbye, cruel world. It was fun while it lasted…"

Sho shouted in annoyance and fury, "HOW OLD ARE YOU?" Before he took a deep breath, and addressed her once more, "Calm down. I'll just call the place and tell them you're sick."

Orihime instantly perked back up with a pretty smile, "You mean I can keep living?"

"Dammit…" He face-palmed before picking up the telephone. Dialing in the familiar numbers, he waited for Dai-san to pick up, and explained the predicament, murmuring a few more words, and then hung up. Orihime watched curiously as he placed his hands on his hips, "Go get some sleep. I'll stay here."

Orihime gasped, and waved her hands in front of her, "N-No! I couldn't ask you to do that, Sho-kun! You should go to work. I'll be fine, promise."

He crooked a brow at her, "Are you sure?"

Standing, Orihime thrust her fist in the air, "Yosh! I can overcome anything as long as I believe in…Ah…" Her vision became woozy, and before she knew it, and fell to the ground, her face flushed.

Sho's eyes widened in shock, "B-BAKA!" Sighing, he peeled the young, silly girl from the kitchen floor, walked up the four steps, and carried her to her bed, placing her on the yellow blankets. She was under almost instantly. His face softening, he kneeled beside her bed, and draped the sheets over her, "Idiot…"

His phone rung shrilly, and he flipped it open, frowning a bit, "Moshimoshi?" There was a blur of voices on the other line, and his eyebrows merged, "Sure…" Hesitantly, he stood, "I can check it out, only for a second. My sister is sick…I'll be there in five minutes."

A quick job and he would be back home. Strapping on his coat, he tentatively looked back towards Orihime, slumbering quietly, snoring every few seconds, and sighed. He would be back within the hour.

**…**

**…**

_'Wake up, Orihime-sama…' _

_'This is getting tiring. She's too much of an idiot to realize we're here.'_

_'Don't say things like that, Tsubaki!' _

_'What? It's the truth! Watch! OI! STUPID WOMAN! WAKE UUUUP!' _

_'…'_

_'See? Nothing!'_

_'Orihime-sama…can you hear us?'_

_'You have to remember, Orihime-sama!'_

_'It's coming! If you're too late…!'_

_'WAKE UP!'_

_'If you stay like this, Orihime-sama, we will fade away!'_

_'Please, wake up, Orihime-sama." _

_'Please remember.'_

_'Find us.'_

_'Say the words!'_

_'Say, I reje—'_

**…**

**…**

_Why?_

Orihime's silver eyes flashed open. The voices instantly stopped, and she tried to recollect her bearings. Inside, she could feel something fade away once again. She sat up quickly, and placed a hand on her chest.

"Ne, why do I feel so empty?" She whispered into the empty room.

_Kurosaki-kun…_

Throwing the covers off her slender legs, she stood, wobbly at first. Sho was nowhere to be found in the home, and there was a note taped to her bedside table.

_I'll be back. Don't leave the house._

_-Sho_

Orihime didn't want to mope around, she didn't want to think of the empty feelings in her body. She stumbled to the restroom, and found the thermometer in the drawer. Placing it in her mouth, she felt against the wall until she made it to the kitchen. When the stick in between her lips beeped stridently, she pulled it from her mouth, and glanced at the number.

"Mou…" She sighed heavily, "Thirty-eight-point-two degrees. That's pretty high." She didn't feel that bad, but her head was light, and her cheeks felt warmer than usual. Returning her attention to the kitchen, she opened the cabinets and searched for tomato soup. When she found nothing an assortment of canned goods, she lowered her arm, and frowned lightly, biting into her bottom lip.

"We're out of soup," She whispered, and looked towards the door.

_I'm alone._

_Alone. _

_Kurosaki-kun…_

She shuffled on her coat, and opened the front door. Almost instantly, the cool, winter air knocked through her form. Squinting through the white snowflakes, she found the sidewalk. Stepping cautiously to escape ice's wrath, she continued her way down to the corner store. The clouds made it darker than it appeared, so she had only slept for about an hour. It was still early.

She hummed a quiet song to herself, until suddenly, a loud noise shook her ears. For a second, she thought it was the wind, because the noise almost knocked her off her feet, and her hair blew around her face wildly, blinding her. But it was too loud to be just air; it sounded like an elephant in pain. She nearly screamed in shock. When the sound cut off, her ears rung, and the ground quaked. Heart hammering, and her body shaking, she realized,

_Something's behind me…_

Just as she was about to turn around, someone yelled,

**_"Orihime!" _**

A familiar, hard body knocked into hers, throwing her back. They both landed on the ground in a tangle of limbs. She felt the breath knocked out of her, and her hair melt into the snow, which stuck to her clothes. As the man who tackled her sat up, she gasped when she recognized the dark hair and sapphire, serious eyes. She sat up along with him, eyes wide.

"S-Sho-kun? What's wrong?"

She was shocked when he suddenly grasped her small hand in his own and held it high in the air before shouting, _"Why'd you leave the house?"_

Stunned and hurt of his tone, she replied shakily, "I-I…wanted soup…"

"I told you not to leave! What the **_fuck_** is the matter with you?" He continued to rise his voice louder, and louder, and she felt the fear tighten in her belly.

When she felt the pain, she looked towards their clasped hands to see hers going red, "S-Sho-kun…you're hurting…me…"

Almost instantly, he dropped her palm as if it had burned him. She shrank into herself; bending her knees to her chest, and cradled her hand. His eyes tightened, and shook, before he wrapped his strong arms tightly around her. She gasped into his coat, and whispered hesitantly,

"A-Are you alright?"

"Yeah," He grunted vaguely, keeping his grip tight. His heart was still beating against his ribs strongly.

Sweeping his narrowed, indigo eyes across the snow-covered street, he found that the hollow, that was behind her only moments ago, had vanished.

**…**

**…**

"This is crazy," Ishida finally said after the silence.

Ichigo also tried to rein in his shock.

"I have to agree," Sado murmured, "The Hogyoku was destroyed, wasn't it?"

Rukia shook her head, "It wasn't entirely destroyed. It was put under the care of the Soul Society, and was locked away. There is no way Aizen could've done it, for he is bound for more than twenty thousand years. Plus, Hueco Mundo has said to have a new ruler."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

Ishida frowned, "What do you mean?"

"We aren't entirely sure," Renji said, crossing his arms over his chest lazily, "You see, the Head Captain sent a few Shinigami from Squad Seven to check the place out, just to make sure there were no more disturbances. During that time, there was a rumor saying that ryoka had infiltrated near the Western Gate. Me and Ikkaku were assigned to go check it out, but no one was there. When we stated this, there was also another report saying that the Shinigami had never returned from Hueco Mundo."

"We're not sure if they're dead or alive," Rukia shook her head.

Kisuke sighed out, and waved his fan across his face, "Such a shame. I dislike unnecessary deaths."

"Yamamoto-sotaichou hasn't called for any battles, or to prepare, but the Soul Society is very worried. Without the Hogyoku, we aren't sure what could happen. I wanted to warn you guys before heading back." Rukia looked back towards the silent Ichigo, "Don't do anything stupid."

They all watched in surprise as he stood suddenly, and tucked his hands in his pockets, "Why would I?" He asked, but it was surely a rhetorical question, "I've heard your story. I'll be leaving now." He tugged his arms through his jacket with a scowl, "You coming, Chad?"

Sado looked back towards Rukia, "I want to help, Ichigo."

Ichigo's scowl deepened, "Well, that's your decision."

"But you said you would hel—"

"If," he cut her off strongly, "I wanted to. Nothing's happened yet, so there's no reason—"

"What? 'Nothing's happened yet'?" Ishida repeated, shouting at him, "If it's one of Aizen's Espadas then he might be after you, or worst, Inoue-san—"

A fist struck right next to his head, breaking through the wooden wall. Ishida jumped in shock, eyes nearly bugging out of his sockets when he saw how close Ichigo was. The dark spiritual pressure rose highly, and Ishida felt his Quincy instincts lightning up. The cross on his wrist glowed.

"Urusai," Ichigo muttered lowly, locking his dark eyes with Ishida's, "You're annoying when you open your mouth. Don't bring up Inoue; I'll protect her from anything."

Ichigo removed his fist from the wall, briefly glancing at the hole and Urahara, "I'll pay you later." Standing upright swiftly, he sighed and retucked his hands in his pockets, "Call me when something happens," He said to Rukia, "and I may consider picking up the phone."

Renji narrowed his eyes as the young man stepped into the blowing snow.

Turning his orange head, he said, "Try not to get hurt," and the door slid shut.

**…**

**…**

"Is your hand alright?" Sho asked for the third time.

Orihime blinked, looking towards the man, before she smiled brightly, "U-Un! I'm alright." Her expression fell, and she pulled her soft cheek, "Mou…but my face is really warm."

Sho sighed heavily, and ran a hand down his face, "You should get into bed. I'll check on you in five minutes, and you better be under the covers."

"Hai~" She turned away, hopping up the stairs daintily, before she paused and turned back to him, "Ne, Sho-kun…why did you do that, anyway? Push me, I mean."

Raising his blue eyes to hers, he hesitated for a quick second, and then replied, "I-I thought I saw a bee on your shoulder."

Orihime tilted her head innocently, "A bee?" She looked towards the window, "In this weather…"

Sho waved a hand dismissively, "It's nothing. It must've been my imagination. Go to bed." He glanced down at his watch, and shook his head, "You wasted two minutes."

Orihime jerked in surprise, "O-Oh! That's so unfair, Sho-kun!" But she hurried to her room.

Sho watched her go before leaning against the wall heavily, falling to his bottom, "_Dammit_," he sighed, burying his face in his palms.

_So close…If I had been any later…_

**…**

**…**

_He's here._

Orihime's eyes snapped open.

It was dark in her room, which meant she had slept through the rest of the day, and Sho was probably asleep too. But that wasn't the reason she woke up.

She felt _it_.

That presence that helped her get through the day, that warm, comforting pressure that made her feel protected.

It was _back_.

It was _back_.

_He_ was _back_.

Without thinking any further, she threw the blankets off her legs, the pad on her forehead slipping off. She moved her door out of the way, hurried down the little steps, passed Sho on the couch – fast asleep – and flung open the front door.

Bare feet and no jacket, she beamed brightly as she ran through the snow.

_Kurosaki-kun!_

**…**

**…**

Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see Chad heading towards the college. They had gotten off the train only moments ago, but the snow was already easing up. It now fell in slow patterns, and lessened gradually.

"Oi, Chad," Ichigo called to his tall friend, "I'll catch up with you later."

The man merely nodded, and continued on his twenty-minute journey. Ichigo stood there for a second, turning his face towards the sky. He wondered what she was doing. Probably asleep, since it was nearly midnight. The inky, cloudy sky continued to rain down with icy precipitation. Looking towards the convenience store a few feet away, he felt in desperate need for a drink.

Stepping into the store, he ignored the bright lights and clerk, who appeared very bored and flipping through a magazine, and found the drinks in the back. Quickly, he grabbed a bright red can, deciding to ignore what brand and kind it was, before paying for it quickly.

As he left the store, he took a swig, and sighed, the puff of smoke leaving his lips. His intense, amber eyes slanted to the side, and instantly widened when they saw _her_.

The can clattered to the ground.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She exclaimed as she ran into his chest, gasping and wheezing. "Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo looked down at her, taking in her red face, her heated pants, and watched as her fingers tightened into his jacket. He was startled, more than startled actually. Flabbergasted was a better way of putting it. Inoue Orihime was clinging to him, whimpering his name, as if he were her savior.

_I am._

"I-Inoue, what're you—"

She raised her head, her eyes wider than usual, and the ashen silver hectic, and upset, "You were gone."

He blinked.

"You were gone, Kurosaki-kun. I couldn't…" She tangled her slim fingers even further into the material, "And I couldn't find you…I-I couldn't _feel_ you."

His eyes widened.

"I felt empty. And really, really lonely. I thought you had broken you're promise. B-But you're here…but I guess it's the other way around since _I_ ran. Hehe…"

Grasping hold of her slim shoulders, he pulled her back – albeit reluctantly – and looked her over. Dragging his eyes down, he took in her yellow PJs, long sleeved, and the pants covering her long legs. Her toes were what bothered him, red and wiggling against the icy ground.

"Inoue!" He shouted at her, "Dammit, it's freezing out here. Where're your shoes?"

She blinked, as if she were shocked he would ask such a thing before looking down at her feet, "I-I guess I didn't bring any. Gomen ne. I was just r-really happy because you were back and I didn't think you would come ba—"

Narrowing his eyes, he scowled, "Who said I wouldn't? Didn't I say I would be there, Inoue?" He decided not to bring up the fact she had found him, without any guidance. Her spiritual pressure had also grown, still very low, but easier to locate.

"H-Hai…_Achoo_!" Cupping a hand over her nose and mouth, she gasped a bit, "Sorry, Kurosaki-kun. I-I guess—_Ah_…"

While she was talking, Ichigo raised his hand, and pressed his palm against the back of her head, allowing the fine, silky strands to pass through his fingers easily. Gently, he nudged her head forward, and forced her forehead to meet his. Orihime went a bright scarlet; he was so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek. Gasping, she allowed her silver eyes to meet his chocolate ones.

"You have a fever," He stated, keeping his head against hers, breathing in her scent.

"H-Hai…"

Sighing, he pulled back a bit, and directed his gaze to her hips. Familiarly, he reached out and grasped her hips. She gasped as she was thrown over his shoulder, and her hair flopped around her. Grabbing onto his jacket, she squealed, kicking her numb feet,

"K-Kurosaki-kun! Let me down! T-This is…"

He almost chuckled, as he remembered. She had said almost the exact same thing from last time. Smiling briefly, he tightened his grip around her, starting on his walk towards him home. After a few moments, she hung there limply, watching as he left footsteps in the deep snow.

"Ne, Kurosaki-kun…" She called quietly.

Ichigo grunted in response, keeping his walk steady, and eyes forward.

"C-Can you try not to leave like th-that again…?" She whispered, tightening her grip in the material of his jacket, "It scared me."

He smiled again, softly, fondly, "I promise I won't do it anymore," he also tightened his hold around her waist, "And I swear I won't leave you behind again."

The determination in his voice made Orihime blinked.

_I promise._

He knew she _smiled_. He could feel the warmth against his back,

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

And they continued down the dark sidewalk, a beauty draped over a warrior's shoulder.

**…**

**…**

**I hope you liked it. I feel like Ichigo wouldn't forgive the Soul Society so easily. He may return for Rukia; since she's such a close friend, and Renji, but they _did_ take Orihime's memories, and Ichigo _is_ very stubborn. I'm loving my Ichihime moments, sometimes it makes me want to squeal, even though _I_ write it. **

**Review for me, please, please~!**

**-Star**


	7. and gently closed his hand around hers

**…**

**…**

Walking through the town, he found himself wondering what Orihime was doing again, probably reading, or laughing, or smiling with someone, or daring herself to watch a sad movie, but wishing she hadn't at the end because she would cry. He smiled a bit, and paused, looking towards the sunset. He could feel her reiatsu better than before, and it helped when he knew just where to search. When he felt it warm, and healthy, and light, he decided she was fine.

"OI! YOU!"

Ichigo calmly turned his head to see who addressed him, for he was used to this. Three men stood a few feet from him, scowling threateningly and cursing under their breaths. Ichigo huffed; it had been a while since he had to beat up someone, maybe a month, and it was only because those assholes had knocked over the vase by a kid's burial grounds. There weren't many fights down in this town, and wasn't a lot of trouble, but it always seemed to find Ichigo. Hands tucked in his pockets, he watched as the trio stepped closer, dressed in ripped, tough clothes.

"Yeah?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

The biggest one, possibly the strongest, stepped towards Ichigo, "I heard you beat up my brother the other month! Wanna tell me why, orange hair?"

Ichigo crooked a brow, "He knocked over giving for a spirit. He could at least be a bit more considerate."

A vein throbbed in the man's temple, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Before he could lunge, Ichigo's foot landed right in his nose, skidding the man a few yards away. Ichigo slowly dropped his leg back to the ground, and scowled.

The two others, scrawny, and probably the followers, shook, before one said, "A-Ah~! This guy looks tough…"

"W-We shouldn't have come…" And they scampered off, leaving their friend behind on the ground. Sighing, Ichigo pulled out his cell phone and dialed the customary number, for he was sure he had broken the man's nose, and possibly other bones in his face.

After telling the person on the line the address and problem, he lifted a hand at the guy, "My bad. Ja ne." he turned away, and headed in the direction he had been walking towards. When he reached his destination, he tilted his head carefully, and heard the ambulance a few blocks away.

Casually, Ichigo walked into the dorm home, tilting his head better to hear the stomps and yells upstairs. As he strode inside, he began to wonder what Kyoko did this time to upset everyone. No doubt it was the football team, or perhaps you could call them soccer. Ichigo had wanted to ask why the blonde had chosen to move into these dorms, one where all the muscled men were, and aggressive, and full of testosterone that wanted to be used on your face. Slipping off his shoes, he then proceeded to walk up the stairs, and took in the scene.

The entire team was located in the halls, and huddled in on Kyoko once again. Ichigo paused a few feet away, watching curiously as one member lifted his friend high off the ground, and he kicked his legs, startled.

"I'm tired of this punk," one snapped, "Let's kill him."

"You're just gonna keep messing with us, HUH?"

"What right do you have to move our laundry, idiot! WE'LL KILL YOU!"

Kyoko hollered in panic, "I-I didn't mean to! I just wanted to wash my things. GOMEN!"

"Not good enough!" One crowed loudly.

Ichigo crooked a brow before saying lazily, "You just can't help it, can you?"

Kyoko blinked at Ichigo's voice, and snapped his eyes up the substitute, "ICHIIIGOO! You came to rescue me! What a friend."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo declared, "Yeah, right. I came to ask you something," he turned away casually, "but I can see that you're busy."

"DON'T LEAVE MEEE! HELP!"

Ichigo turned his head back towards the scene, "No way in hell."

"HUH? You're so cold!" Kyoko thrashed in limbs in panic and anger. The soccer member held the blonde high, enough for the others to see him, and it seemed they salivated at the opportunity. Kyoko was at the top of the menu tonight, or so it appeared. Ichigo watched as one grasped the back of Kyoko's underwear and rose the young man high in the air.

Kyoko screamed in pain and panic, eyes watering before the other grabbed him, and threw him to another, much like a football. Ichigo continued to watch with curiosity, his lips parted as he took in his friend's predicament.

"WE'LL SEND YOUR ASS TO THE SKIES!" One shouted, and others growled and nodded in agreement, as Kyoko's face almost hit the ceiling.

"Wow," Ichigo murmured to himself, "He's actually getting airtime." Finally, when it appeared to be too much, Ichigo stepped forward, and they all seemed to recognize him instantly.

"If it isn't that little brat from last week!" A large one exclaimed, leering fiercely.

Ichigo merely raised a brow in response as a few – a couple of faces he remembered from plowing into before – stepped back. Before the man could lunge at Ichigo, though, someone yelled out,

"MUST YOU ALL BE SO LOUD?"

"O-Oh! It's the dorm's manager!" One screeched.

"A-Aoi-san?" Another stammered.

Ichigo glanced over at the woman. She was pretty old; her long black hair was turning gray, and her narrow blue eyes were already starting to wrinkle. But she was fairly strong for her old age, and she was holding her broom threateningly in her hands, "GET LOST, YOU BRATS!"

Ichigo watched in awe as they all scurried like ants, running to their respective rooms, while yelling 'sorry' over each of their shoulders. Doors slammed one after the other, and soon the hall was empty, besides Ichigo and Aoi, who came to stand next to him. Kyoko lied on the ground, eyes pouring with blue rivers of tears, and gripped onto Ichigo's pants leg weakly.

"Ichigo…why didn't you save me?" He whined like a child.

Ichigo kicked him off, and scowled, "It's your own damn fault. Don't you get tired of getting your ass beat every day?"

"Damn…" Kyoko sat up, and glared at a door, "Those idiots."

"If you mumble, no one will hear you," Ichigo sighed, "IDIOTS!" He hollered in the hallways.

"WHO SAID THAT?" Someone screamed loudly.

But Kyoko had already grabbed up Ichigo and slammed the door. Sinking to the floor, the blonde glared up at his friend, "Dammit, Ichigo…you're going get me killed."

The Shinigami merely smirked in response and then looked across the room. Bottles, tangled covers, pillows everywhere, empty bags of chips, and pieces of paper scrapped everywhere. Ichigo sighed, "It's disgusting in here. You should take care of yourself better. No wonder Eriko stop coming over here."

Kyoko sat on her unmade bed, and shrugged, "I like it." Scrutinizing Ichigo, he replied, "Why do you look like that?"

Ichigo blinked, "Like what?"

"You look happy. I've never seen you like that." He crossed his arms over his chest, and continued to study his friend.

Ichigo waved a hand dismissively, "Don't think about it so hard. You might fry your brain." He sat down at the low table, and looked towards Kyoko, "Are you going to move out? Don't you get annoyed with them?"

"Of course I do. They're evil bastards!" Looking towards the orange haired, he smirked and held up his thumb, "But with you here, I'll have someone behind my back."

Ichigo nodded, "Un. I'll be beating you up from the back."

"W-WHAT? I MEANT THEM!"

"But I won't be on your side."

"WHYYY?"

"It would be stupid to go against them with just us two. It's better if I'm on the other side, or I'll just stay out of it."

"TRAITOR!"

_Beep._

Ichigo's eyes widened, and Kyoko paused from his blue tears before Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out his black, sleek phone.

_New message._

Surprised, he opened it, and found out who it was from.

_Inoue Orihime._

A warm, slow smile lit up his face, when he saw the cheery greeting.

_Hello, Kurosaki-kun. I don't know how exactly my phone works since Sho-kun only bought it for me for emergencies, and I barely use it, but since you said to call if I was lonely, I did. But you don't have to come over or anything, because I don't want to be a burden. Thanks for walking me home two days ago, and my cold had lighten up. I hope to see you soon, okay?_

_-Inoue_

Before he knew it, he was replying back, and his fingers flew across the letters and numbers before he sent it, and it chirped quietly in confirmation.

_Whenever you need me, just tell me._

_-Kurosaki_

Kyoko watched his friend closely before growing interested.

"Okay, I'll bite," he said, causing Ichigo's attention to divert to him, "Who is that you're texting, yeah?" He thought for a second before snapping his fingers, "Ah! It's that girl from basketball, right? She's was really cute. What's her name?"

Ichigo instantly glared at him harshly, "None of your business. Leave her alone."

Kyoko put up his hands in surrender, "So stingy. I wasn't going to mess with her or anything." He laid on the bed, one hand bracing his cheek. "Mou…But isn't that the girl from the a couple weeks ago? The one you nearly mauled?"

Ichigo snapped his eyes back to him, "I-I didn't maul her!"

"Whatever,"

_Beep._

_Kurosaki-kun replied to my message quickly. That makes me really happy. Already, I'm not lonely anymore. It's weird, because Sho-kun leaves the house a lot, and I thought I would be used to it by now. Gomennasai._

_-Inoue_

Kyoko rolled his eyes as he watched the orange haired smile briefly before reply. Like a girl in love. Sighing, he drawled out, "Why don't you invite her to go ice-skating with us?"

Pausing in his type, Ichigo glanced over at his friend, "Ice-skating?"

Kyoko crooked a brow, "Eriko didn't tell you?" When his friend shook his head, he sighed, "Oh. I'd wanted to go for weeks now. Well, Eriko said she wanted to go, because the snow and all, and there was an outside one just a few blocks from here. Sado said he would come."

Ichigo thought over it a second. Looking towards his phone, he hesitated in his texting. Would it be a date? Or just a group-outing? What would Inoue think about it? Swallowing hard, he typed in the necessary words, and watched as the confirmation chirped, and waited.

Almost instantly, there was a

_Beep._

_Is it really alright? I've never tried ice skating before. _

_-Inoue_

Smirking once more, he replied:

_It's fine. Everyone would like to see you there. You haven't met my friend's properly, have you?_

_-Kurosaki_

_Beep._

And she said,

_I would like that._

Snapping his phone closed, Ichigo felt something warm settle in his stomach, and sighed out, wondering what she was doing at the moment once again.

Picking up one of his stuffed bears – which his younger sister had sent him – Kyoko stared down at the toy sternly, and seriously, "Little did Ichigo know, that the woman he was texting was his arched nemesis! Let's see how far this will take us in our journey…" He said to it in a deep, mysterious voice.

Ichigo frowned at him, "I can hear everything you're saying, you know?"

**…**

**…**

"Hey," Ichigo greeted Chad as the tall man was stepping back into his room, a laundry basket in his hands, filled with clothing.

The russet skinned friend looked over towards him, "…Hey." As Ichigo headed towards his room, and twisted the knob, Sado opened his mouth, "Ichigo…someone's in—"

Ichigo ignored him – unable to hear with his low tone – and opened the door.

"ICHIIGOOOO~!"

Automatically, Ichigo hollered in shock, and ducked just in time for his father to sail over his head, and crashed into the wall, creating a shallow imprint of his body. Ichigo whirled around to face him, eyes wide as he stared at his father.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, OLD MAN?"

The older Kurosaki peeled himself from the paint to address his son, "HOHO~! You've gotten better, boy! You dodged my Belly-Flop of Love! I'm impressed."

Ichigo scowled harshly at the man, "Are you an idiot? Do you know how many times you've used that move? You're really a retard, aren't you?"

Looping an arm roughly around Ichigo's neck, the doctor grinned cheekily, "It's nice to bond like this, neeee~? I've missed my darling son!" He turned his heading briefly, and met the eyes of Chad, "Oi, oi, oi! Sado! I missed you also! You're like my second son!"

Chad sweat-dropped as he watched Ichigo struggled, "Y-Yes, Isshin. It is nice to see you, too."

Redirecting his attention to his son, he pulled the youngster along towards the room once more, "Come, Ichigo~! We have much to discuss, my loyal son!"

"D-Damn you, old man!"

And the door slammed shut behind them.

Sado silently shook his head before also venturing into his room.

**…**

**…**

"Let me go, you bastard!" Ichigo growled.

Instantly, he was thrown on the ground – more roughly than he was used to – and was a bit shocked as he righted himself, looking up to his father. The man didn't appear like his jovial self, and his eyes were narrowed, jaw clenched.

"W-What's wrong with you?" Ichigo asked, hesitating a bit.

"Ichigo," he crossed his strong arms over his chest, "When I met your mother, I had to give up a lot of things to be with her. Humans aren't usually allowed to associate with the Soul Society, and I broke a couple of rules just to be with her. I love your mother – and will continue to love her until the day I die."

Ichigo continued to stare up at the older male, stunned into silence.

"I see now," the doctor continued, his eyes softening as he gazed at his son, "I see now how deep your emotions go."

"What're you talking about?" Ichigo asked cautiously, narrowing his eyes up at his father. The man joined his son on the ground, and rested his palms in his lap.

"You love Orihime-chan," the ex-Shinigami prompted, and Ichigo's eyes widened, "Don't you?"

Looking towards his lap, Ichigo sighed, "Who told you?"

"Kisuke, of course." He continued to watch his spawn, "Don't you love her, Ichigo?"

"I wouldn't be doing all this if I didn't, would I?" The younger man snapped in annoyance and embarrassment. It wasn't every day he got to have a chat with his father, especially face-to-face, and he hadn't been expecting him to come speaking in this manner.

Isshin chuckled before crossing his arms over his chest once more, "I guess you wouldn't. You're wearing that same look I wore when I first met your Masaki. I get it, though. Rukia-chan was pretty upset by your choice, or that was what Kisuke told me."

Ichigo scoffed, "Why should I help them aft—"

"—after what they did to Orihime-chan, right?"

Ichigo merely clenched his fists.

"I understand. It was terrible what they did, and I know you had wanted to save her from that. The Soul Society is very strict with rules, but I was also surprised at their decision. After all, there is no way Orihime-chan could be put into any category with those people and be a traitor."

Narrowing his eyes, the younger Kurosaki questioned, "What are you trying to say?"

Giving him a thumbs-up, Isshin grinned, "I'm trying to say that I'll stand behind you. I'll support you through the way."

Ichigo blinked at him.

The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder, "What the Soul Society did was unforgiveable, and you've done so many things for them. I know you're sad," Ichigo bowed his head and his orange locks fell heavily, "I know this is hard for you. I know what it's like to lose someone so important, someone you didn't realize you would miss so much until they were taken from you."

Ichigo's hands tightened.

"It's been years, Ichigo. You can let all of it go. You can help her. She can become stronger with you beside her. You can let go of the stress and anger and pain. I'm here. Your father is here for you."

Isshin watched as the tear hit Ichigo's pants.

"You can let it go now," he smiled reassuringly.

Another tear.

And another.

"I wanted to protect her," his voice was hard, yet weak at the same time. Clenching his teeth, he snapped, "And I _failed_!"

"She's happy now, isn't she?" Tightening his hand on his shoulder, his eyes softened, "You can stay with her. Help her." He continued to stare as his son's shoulders shook, "This doesn't make you any weaker than anyone else. It took me three years to cry. And I promise you, it'll get better. You _won't_ lose her."

Placing a heavy hand on top of his, Ichigo managed to smile a bit, "Thanks, old man."

"No problem."

**…**

**…**

"I'll skate circles around you, idiot!" Eriko shouted from up above, resting on Sado's big shoulders comfortably.

Kyoko glared in response, "You're as clumsy as me! As if!"

"S-Shut up!" She yelled in embarrassment, kicking her legs, and Sado grasped them to keep her frail body from falling, "S-Sado-kun will definitely help me! Won't you?" She darted her sapphire eyes down to the tall man in question.

"…Hn…Of course I will."

Eriko felt her cheeks heat up, "Y-Yeah…"

"Eeeh?" Kyoko whined, "That's so unfair! What about _me_, Sado?"

"…You should be fine."

"HUH?"

Ichigo sighed, and tucked his hands in his pockets. Today was the day. He had been empty for the last two days, waiting impatiently to see Orihime. He was anxious, that was for sure, and he could only rest at night when he searched thoroughly for her reiatsu at night, and he would slumber without any problems. It was easy to worry over Orihime, due to the fact she was small, and naïve to the world. He only hoped she was okay when he saw her, and he felt his heart skip a beat when he thought of her bright smile. He truly was a lovesick fool.

His father had helped a lot though. Although, he was still ashamed by his tears, but even more ashamed that he hadn't cried for the loss of his friend for so many years. He truly was made of ice. He only hoped that Orihime would soon melt the walls, and make it so much better.

Breathing out through his nose, he was glad he couldn't see his breath. The winter was easing up, and break was soon going to come. The icy snow had eased up, and the sun was beginning to make an appearance in the small, bustling town.

When he raised his head, he smiled once more. She seemed to bring that out of him.

"Inoue!" He called, waving a hand over his head.

Instantly, she turned, and he was overcome by her beauty. Her long, luscious locks flew around her before falling like a fine, amber waterfall down her slender back. Dressed in a tan skirt that reached her knees and clung to her thighs and hips, and her black stockings just made her legs look even more sensual. The pink sweater she had on was so long that it nearly covered her dainty hands, and it fit against her torso perfectly, outline each curve, with the green scarf around her neck. Of course, there wasn't a speck of makeup on her, and that just made her even more enticing.

"What a babe," Kyoko swooned, watching the girl with wide eyes. Ichigo was ready to hit him, if it weren't for Orihime turning fully and raising an arm over her head high, before waving it like a windmill.

"Hello, Kurosaki-kuuun~!"

He lightly jogged up to her, and smiled a bit. Her cheeks were slightly flushed from the weather, but she appeared warm enough. She beamed up at him when he made it close enough, and lowered her waving limb.

"Hey. Are you feeling better?"

"H-Hai!" She nodded, "I'm really healthy now, though I have a good immune system. I really never get cold, and I'm really happy that I could make it. I-I've never been ice-skating before. Sorry if I get in the way."

Ichigo shook his head, the small smile still on his lips, "You won't be."

Orihime's hair slightly fluttered in the wind, "I'll probably fall a lot."

"Then I'll catch you." he replied, his tone startling her.

She blinked, and then nodded vigorously, "T-Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

"No problem," he replied, "Did you get your skates ye—"

"Here are your skates," Said shoes popped in between them, and Ichigo had failed to realize how close they were. He took a step back, and looked towards the man, who was almost as tall as him, hold her ice-skates for her. Ichigo remembered him; it was her "brother", and he appeared to also recognize Ichigo – but who wouldn't with his hair?

"O-Oh! Arigato, Sho-kun." She took them from him, and gasped, "These are heavier than I thought they would be."

Sho slanted her a look, "Of course they would be, idiot. What do you take this for?"

"Don't call her an idiot," Ichigo said, narrowing his eyes at the man.

Sho shot his eyes to him before Orihime waved a hand in front of her until it almost blurred, "E-Eto, it's fine, Kurosaki-kun. Sho-kun is always like this. He's probably just grumpy from staying up all night at work. I brought him to have fun with us."

Sho glowered at her, tucking his hands in his jacket pockets, "I already told you, Orihime: I'm not skating."

Orihime pouted, her eyes growing larger on her pretty face, "Eeeh? I thought you said I would."

"Well, that's what you get for thinking," he responded back.

"Sho-kun is so mean. What will you do then?" She asked.

"Reading," he pulled a book from a bag slung over his shoulder, "I should finish it anyway." Turning back to Ichigo, he narrowed his eyes into slits, "Don't let her fall."

"Like I would let that happen," Ichigo retorted, and watched as the man nodded, and turned the other way, settling an empty bench a few feet away. Orihime watched him go, before turning her eyes back to Ichigo.

"S-Sorry about him. He's really cold towards others, but nice to be most of the time. When we met, he was very mean to me, since we didn't know each other." She explained briefly.

Ichigo nodded slowly, "And he's your brother?"

She waved a hand in front of her once again, "N-No! He's my cousin. But in a way," her eyes softened, "he reminds me of Nii-chan. B-But since Sora died, he's been helping me, and taking care of me."

Ichigo scowled, for he knew that wasn't true; Orihime had lived on her own since Sora had died, and only mentioned her distant aunt helping her. He was guessing that was the son.

"Oh! G-Gomennasai! I shouldn't be saying such sad things during a time like this." She apologized.

"No problem." Ichigo replied.

Just as his friends walked towards him, Orihime looked towards Sado before bowing politely, "'Hajimemashite," she greeted, "My name is Inoue Orihime. Please take care of me."

"Hn," Chad nodded briefly, placing Eriko on her feet, "I'm Yasutora Sado," and he also bowed.

Eriko and Kyoko repeated the action.

"I'm Yoshimura Eriko."

"And I'm the awesome, sexy, cool Nakatani Kyoko," the blonde grinned, waggling his eyebrows at the redhead girl, "I've heard _a lot_ of you, Inoue-chan."

Orihime blinked innocently, "You have?"

"Yeah, Ichigo talks about you nonsto—"

"How about you put on your skates, Inoue?" Ichigo said, and Orihime nodded, smiling once more before sneering at Kyoko, a demonic aura leaking from him.

"I suddenly feel a dark presence," Eriko stated quietly, watching the two.

"Yeah," Chad nodded, "Me too."

**…**

**…**

"Are your laces tight?" Ichigo asked, and Orihime looked up at him. The rest of his friends were already on the ice; Eriko and Kyoko screeching at each other, and Chad holding himself up fluidly. It was amazing how such a big guy wouldn't teeter like the rest. Orihime couldn't help but allow the butterflies to wiggle through her belly. She was nervous, not just about the ice, but also about Ichigo. Her cheeks went a deeper, pretty pink.

"H-Hai!" She answered.

"Good. We don't want you slipping on them if they come untied." Holding out his hand, he watched with small amusement as her large, silver eyes went wider before darting down to his outstretched limb. She could feel the uncertainty flash inside her before she hesitantly raised her hand and slipped her fingers onto his palm.

He felt that familiar warmth surge into his stomach, and gently closed his hand around hers. It seemed his heart wouldn't stop beating so fast, no matter how much he wanted it to. Helping her stand carefully, her knees wobbled, and he gripped her elbow on her opposite arm, holding her up.

He helped her onto the ice, and she grasped the railing in one small hand. As he stepped onto the ice, he allowed his instincts to kick into place. He was used to be confident in his movement – being in battles most of his time did that to you – and he was always sure of himself when it came to something physical. Orihime seemed to be the exact opposite, he realized, as she stepped onto the ice fully, and kept a tight grip on his hand.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, you don't have to wait for me…you can go around, if you want?" She offered, keeping her gaze on her shaking legs and unsteady feet.

Ichigo chuckled, and tightened his grasp on her hand, "I'd rather stay here. I promise I would, didn't I?"

Orihime blinked, snapping her eyes to his, "You'll help me?"

"I'll always help you," he said, and she heard the promise in his words.

"U-Un," She nodded, and smiled again, nearly blinding him with the beauty. She stepped forward once more, and she slid naturally against the ice. She was glad, for she wanted to be closer to him. She felt her heart beat faster at the fluid feeling. She watched as Ichigo moved back a bit, and he moved easily, lithely against the ice, "Ne, Kurosaki-kun, you're really good at this…"

He blinked at this, "I am?"

"Hai! You haven't fallen, and you're skating backwards."

Ichigo glanced at his feet, and shrugged, "I guess I am."

"W-Won't you teach me sometime? I-If it isn't too much of a bother and I don't want to mess with your schedu—"

Holding up a hand, he cut her off, "How many times do I have to tell you? I'll be here, Inoue."

Flushing a bit more, she bit her bottom lip and averted her nervous gaze down to her skates, "I-I know…A-Ah! Kurosaki-kun, look! I'm skating!"

He smiled a bit as her face lit up happily, and she smiled in excitement, "Yeah. You are. Do you want to let go of the rail?"

Orihime blinked, and looked towards her outstretched limb, as if she had forgotten, "U-Un!" Releasing the steel, she held her arm out to balance herself, and kept her other hand firmly clasped with Ichigo's.

As her knees wobbled once again, Ichigo said, "Don't worry. I've got you."

"Y-You won't let go?" Her eyes slightly panicked as they glanced up into his.

"No," he shook his head as she tightened her grip, squeezing his bare palm tightly. After a few minutes, she finally breathed,

"I think I-I can…do it now, Kurosaki-kun," she said, but kept her eyes on her skates, her eyebrows merged in concentration.

Carefully, he gently released his hand, and instantly missed the warmth, and delicacy of hers. He watched as she held herself up, her arms outstretched, and Ichigo braced himself for her stumble. She didn't disappoint, for she staggered, and flailed, crying out sharply. Ichigo, of course, caught her in time, and grasped both her hands in his.

"Hah…" Orihime breathed, and then giggled, breathless, "I thought I was going to die, but Kurosaki-kun saved me. Arigato."

"Of course I saved you," he sighed, shaking his head, "You should've stayed with me. If you hold my hand, I promise I won't let you fall."

Orihime's eyes widened, "H-Hai."

And she tightened her grip around his hands.

**…**

**…**

"…That was fun," Chad commented after a few seconds of silence.

"Un," Eriko nodded happily from his shoulders before slanting a glare to Kyoko, "It was, and it would've been better if this idiot would stop falling all the time. I told him not to come if he couldn't skate."

Kyoko glared right back at the petite woman, "I'm the one suggested that we go! What kind of host would I be if I didn't go, Eriko?"

"A good one!" She bit back.

"Why you…!"

Ichigo watched his friends from a few yards away.

"What an unruly bunch." Sho commented in monotone, also watching.

"Not really," Ichigo defended his friends, "Those two just argue, and Chad lets it happen most of the time. It's nothing."

"I'm ready!" exclaimed Orihime as she hurried over to the two tall man.

Sho's hard eyes softened, "Do you have everything?"

Orihime looked down at her jacket folded over her arm, and cell phone in the pocket before nodding, "Un!"

"Good." Looking towards the sky, Sho took in the darkness. The crescent moon was looming over their heads, and the stars were bright and easy to catch with the naked eye. "Aiko is coming to live in this town in the next day or so. It's past eight. We should be going."

"H-Hai," Turning towards Ichigo, she smiled a nervous, pretty smile, "T-Thank you for today, Kurosaki-kun…I-I had a lot of fun."

"Me, too," he stared down at her pretty face. She looked happy, and he had been thriving to see that expression on her face for years now. He didn't know everything about Inoue, but he was glad that she enjoyed the little things, even if it was just spending an early evening together. He hated to see it end, especially when he was used to seeing her next to him now, or watching her stormy eyes widen, or feeling her small hand in his big one.

He began to fall in love with her all over again.

Her smile widened, "I'm glad."

As she said goodbye to his friends – waving her arms over her head frantically, as if she were drowning – and turned to him with a bright smile, also bidding him a farewell, he felt his heart rise up to his throat. It was almost too surreal to be with her, as cheesy as it might've sounded, since he was such a hard person to get through. Orihime, it seemed, could break through him in anyway.

And she turned away, her hair flying behind her, and draping down her back. As Sho and her walked away, he watched her closely. One more time, she turned and yelled, "Bye-bye-Kurosaki-kuuun~!"

He waved in return, and they vanished around the corner.

His heart _dropped_.

**…**

**…**

_Ring, ring._

Something was annoying his sleep.

_Ring, ring. _

Ichigo turned over in his bed, and groaned softly.

_Ring, ring. _

Whatever it was, it was truly pissing him off.

"OI! ICHIGO! I KNOW YOU HEAR THAT!"

Instantly, his eyes snapped open. He knew that voice. Whipping his head around, his weary eyes searched the dark, until he felt something hit him in the jaw. He caught the flailing arm, and tugged, and heard the _rip_.

_Ring, ring._

"Dammit, Kon! What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo shouted.

The plush toy glared up at him, "You're old man brought me here! NOW GET UP! I was trying to get some sleep and your damn—" He grabbed the toy by its head and threw Kon against the wall, a loud, satisfying crunching noise echoing in his small room and ears. Sighing, he scratched his head as Kon hit the floor with a pained groan.

_Ring, ring._

"Oh, yeah," Ichigo recalled, and grasped the phone from his bedside table. Flipping it open without reading the screen, he replied, "Moshimoshi?"

There was a light gasp, and Ichigo felt his eyebrows furrow.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo's back went ramrod, "Inoue. What is it?"

There was a short pause, and he heard muttering in the background, many voices.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, his heart tripling in speed, and he dug into his drawer for his Combat Pass. Screw the rules. Tonight, she might see him as a Shinigami. When he came up with the badge, she quickly said,

"N-No! I'm fine! Sho-kun and I just got back home, actually. It was a pretty long walk. D-Did I wake you, Kurosaki-kun?"

"No," he lied instantly, but regretted it. She didn't need to know, and she would probably worry, ramble, and then hang up for being such a nuisance before he could get a word in. "Tell what's wrong, Inoue."

He could tell she was hesitating, but answered shortly after, "Y-You…You said you would come running, ne, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Always," he vowed strongly, stepping up from his bed.

"W-Well, don't run, because I don't want you to get tired or hurt yourself. And plus, the little blue men might—"

"Inoue," he cut her off, "What's wrong?"

"You see, someone…broke into my home."

**…**

**…**

**Hope you liked it. I don't usually like to make cliffhangers, and I don't really think this is one, but it's important in the story. Well, we now know Ichigo is going on his rampage, and there's no telling what he might do. Just a little hint, it wasn't a human who broke into Orihime's home.**

**Oh, and before I forget, I got the ice skating part from the episode, and manga, _Thank You_, I always loved that episode, and it made me cry when Rukia vanished. But since I'm Ichihime permanently, I had to write Orihime instead, no matter how much I love Rukia's personality. But I have to love Orihime more. **

**Review for me, please.**

**-Star**


	8. it was dark

**…**

**…**

She opened her mouth to reply to the officer, and that was when she heard,

**_"Inoue!"_**

Gasping, she whirled around in time to see him. He was rushing towards her, out of breath, and a desperate look in his intense, amber eyes. She had seen that look before, and she had heard her name called out in that fashion by that same voice. Of course, she was beginning to become used to it, to the familiarly of him. As she watched him, Orihime felt that accustomed gut-wrenching guilt settle in her stomach, and spread through the rest of her body. She was truly a despicable person. But it didn't matter, not at the moment.

He was _here_.

Kurosaki-kun was _here_.

"E-Eh?" She waited until he stopped in front of her, and then stooped over, panting, hands braced on his knees, "Kurosaki-kun is fast! He came here really quickly…"

He took in a deep breath, and his eyes met hers. She took in a quick breath, surprised at the power in his gaze. His eyes sometimes scared her, for she hadn't ever met anyone with such expressive eyes. She wished to see them sad, and happy, and wishful. What she wouldn't give to see his eyes every single day. Blushing under her pale skin, she opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off,

"Are you alright," he stood straight, towering over her, "Inoue?"

Waving her hands in front of her, she laughed self-consciously, "I-I'm fine! I really didn't want Kurosaki-kun to come out here, since it's so cold, a-and you didn't give me a chance to explain since you hung up on me…A-And you didn't have to run. I told you that." She met his eyes timidly.

He was listening to her keenly, but also dragging his heated gaze over every sliver of her skin. She was still wearing her outfit from earlier, and he began to regret allowing her to wear such fitting clothing, especially those black stockings that clung to her slender legs. No doubt, she was a bit cold in that attire, but she wasn't shaking, and that was good enough for him.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, you can go home. I don't want you staying up all ni—"

"Sho," he cut her off, and she blinked, surprised at the ferocity in his tone, "What happened?"

The black haired man slanted him an apathetic look, "What're you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter,"

"Someone trashed our apartment home." Sho replied.

Ichigo wasn't fazed, at least not by this. He didn't wait for the rest. Sprinting up the stairs, he found the door opened and police officers spread all across the bright home. Ichigo's eyes traveled across the room. The table was thrown over, and papers were strewn everywhere. Pots and pans were thrown messily and pictures were shattered. Stepping into the room, he picked up one picture, the glass smashed, but the portrait missing.

"S-Someone took that one," Orihime murmured from behind him. He turned to see her anxious, pretty face, "It's a shame. It was the one of me when I first moved in with Sho-kun. I was really happy."

Ichigo felt his heart _fall_.

Orihime wrapped her arms around herself, "I-It's weird, Kurosaki-kun. This room…it feels…really _dark_. Like there is someone inside, like a big goblin king or something…It makes my head hurt."

Ichigo's eyes widened. So she felt it? True, the reiatsu was strong, and it was dark. It was akin to the presence he had felt before. Whoever it was, it was after _her_. Tightening his hand around the frame, he tucked it in his big pocket. He would give it to Kisuke, or perhaps his father. They would know what to do. At the moment, Ichigo couldn't think straight, nor could he control his mind. It was already racing, and his arms were practically itching to wrap around Orihime and drag her away from danger.

Sho stepped from behind her, and gave Ichigo a hard look. Ichigo glanced away. He should've known that this guy would know something; his spiritual pressure was more than a regular human's. It was odd, and Ichigo felt like it was about time to speak with him, for he was sure he had many questions.

"Can we speak with you, sir?" One officer asked, and Sho nodded, walking to the side with the man. Orihime stooped over, and picked up a ripped cushion from the floor.

"Who would do this…?" She whispered, "So mean."

"Inoue?" called another voice, and Ichigo heard the steps from outside. Before he knew it, another unfamiliar man was standing in the doorway, taking in the scene with dark green eyes. He was pretty standard in looks, and his hair was kept and fine. Almost as tall as Ichigo himself, and posture stiff and tight, he reminded Ichigo of Ishida.

"E-Eh?" Orihime gasped, whirling around to face the man, her hair fanning around her, "Ah! Kenta-senpai? What're you doing here?"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. _Senpai? _

To him, the guy looked familiar. Probably in one of his classes, or he had seen the man a couple times in the hall. Whatever way, there was a problem in him knowing Orihime and her the other way around.

"Oh, there you are," Kenta said, stepping towards her automatically, "I saw all the police cars, and lights. I thought something bad had happened."

Orihime flushed, and waved her hands in front of her nervously once again, "N-No! We're fine, I promise! I-It was just a break in…"

"Did they take anything?" Kenta asked, stepping closer to her, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Not that I'm aware of. They just broke a f-few things, and I think a couple of my stuffed animals are gone. Sho-kun is really tense, and Police-san has no idea what they were doing. I think they might've been searching for something…but I don't know what it could be…" She murmured, explaining to him briefly.

"Inoue—"

"Now what?" Ichigo cut him off, and stuffed the mental note for later to make sure he knew exactly who this man was, "Where will you go?"

Orihime blinked, looking towards Ichigo giving him a confused expression, "I-I'm not sure. We haven't gone that far yet…"

"Don't worry," Sho said, returning to the conversation, "Until I get this place fixed up, we'll live with my mother and father."

Orihime glanced towards him, "E-Eh? I thought they weren't coming until tomorrow."

"We'll stay in a hotel for tonight." Sho replied evenly as the officers filed out.

Orihime tightened her grip around the cushion, and looked towards the ground. Everything was starting to weigh down on her, and her chest was beginning to burn from the intensity. She felt trapped here, as if something was out to get her. Looking towards the orange haired man, she took in a deep breath of his mesmerizing scent.

Kurosaki-kun is _here_.

Everything will be alright.

When a hand clasped onto her shoulder, she jerked from her thoughts, and looked towards Kenta, who was staring down at her, "I'm just one floor down. If you need anything, come see me, okay?"

She merely blinked in response, and her lips parted. Before she knew it, the hand was off her delicate shoulder, and Kurosaki-kun was in front of her, "There's no need. Inoue already knows who to come to if she's in trouble."

Kenta stared back at the man, his arm returning to his side, "Is that so?"

She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw something akin to dogs barking at each other, growling for one's territory. Stuttering a bit, she gripped Ichigo's dark jacket with her small hand, "Kurosaki-kun? This is Kenta-senpai. He goes to Karakura College, and I'll be taking classes there for a while…"

"I know," Ichigo replied, refusing to break the eye-contact with the student.

"Yes," Kenta agreed, also staring at the substitute, "We have a few classes together."

"Eeeh?" Orihime gasped in surprise before smiling brightly, "W-Well, that's good. That means we can all go get donuts together~!"

Sho, realizing the tension, shook his head, "I don't think that would be the best idea." Looking towards the ajar front door, he sighed, "There isn't much the police can do, and I'm sure Kaa-san is very upset right now. Orihime," said girl jolted at her name, "we should get some rest and deal with everything else in the morning, alright?"

Orihime nodded, and looked towards Ichigo. He was still staring at Kenta, and scowling that endearing scowl that she loved. It was nice to have Kurosaki-kun close, and it was even better than he was there just for her. Though, she felt that sliver of guilt run down her stomach when she thought of him being out during this time, especially in the icy winter, and running to her home.

"I-I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun," she whispered up to him, and he redirected his attention to her, "I shouldn't have called you. A-And I'm sure you have things to do tomorrow, along with classes, and Yasutora-kun—" She was surprised when she felt his heated palm on her head, rubbing her locks soothingly, and dowsing down any culpability. Looking up at him from underneath his hand, she locked eyes with his, and was surprised to find them gentle.

"I'm glad you called me," he murmured. "I told you, Inoue. I'll always come running."

"B-Because your my superhero," she mumbled through numb lips.

"Yeah," And he watched as she blinked before smiling brightly, lighting his world, turning it upside down, and rising the sun over every nerve in his body.

"I'm glad," she said as she beamed.

**…**

**…**

Before Ichigo knew it, he was walking down the sidewalk, eyes staring blankly ahead. He had been an idiot. Truly, he had been. He hadn't noticed the signs, he had paid no attention to the reiatsu leaking around, but now that he focused, he could see that the streets reeked of it. It was dark, and menacing, but he could've sworn he felt it before. And due to his idiocy, Orihime had paid the price, and he'd said he didn't want her in this type of life, with fighting and blood and loss, when she didn't have any way to defend herself, and she was open for attack.

He was such an idiot.

Idiot.

Idiot.

_Idiot_.

He had fucking _promised_.

_Promised…_

He hadn't noticed Orihime running up, and she slowed to a walk when she came across Ichigo, and she smiled once more, "Kurosaki-kun—"

_Slam._

Her eyes widened as she watched his fist strike forward and bash into the concrete wall. She froze for a second, and the wind softly moved through her hair, before she heard her own strangled cry of,

_"Kurosaki-kun!"_

She hurried forward to grab his shaking fist. The skin had peeled back, and the blood was starting to leak through.

Her eyes tightened, and she felt them sting harshly. It _hurts_.

He snatched his hand away so suddenly, her hands clasped around thin air. He swayed on his feet, staggering, and she watched him with her large, frightened eyes. When he pulled back the same arm again, ready to strike it, she grasped onto his jacket, and shouted,

_"Kurosaki-kun!" _

Her voice registered, of course it did, but he writhed in her touch, desperate for her to release him, "L-Let go, Inoue!" He barked angrily. She tightened her grip instead.

"Please, stop, please…_please_…" He wavered once more, and they found themselves stumbling to the ground. "If you k-keep doing this, you'll hurt yourself even more." He stayed on his knees, her hands still clenched in the back of his jacket, and her felt her body press into his.

It was silent, as he leaned his forehead against the cool cement, and the moon seemed to watch them, big and shining.

"What're you doing?" He finally murmured to her when she refused to release him.

"S-Stop hurting yourself…" She practically whimpered, her voice quiet and shaking. "If I hadn't come to give you your wallet, you would've been injured…" He was surprised when he felt the hot tears hit his jacket, and scorch their way to his skin. "Please…please…"

_I promised I wouldn't let this happen to you._

"Dammit," he cursed, tightening his limp hands into fists. He tried not to strike anything again, but his body was crawling with the need to pummel something, _anything_. But with Orihime anywhere close to him, her large eyes watching him in such a senseless, violet way made his stomach churn. He had no idea how he would speak with her, for she had never seen him like that (not that she would remember).

"I was…" She started, tightening her grip in his jacket, "I-I was so afraid, Kurosaki-kun!"

Her feminine, terrified voice carried through his ears, and tightened his chest, and he heard her breath give a sharp intake, and he could imagine the tears coursing down her face.

"When I came home, I was really, really happy, because I got to spend the day with Kurosaki-kun, and his friends, and Sho-kun…and I was skating for the first time…But when we came home, everything was…was…" She took in a shaking breath, "And I was afraid…because I wasn't with Kurosaki-kun!"

His eyes snapped wide when he heard her cry.

_I promised I would protect you._

"I…don't know what's happening…but don't get hurt protecting me…"

"…"

"Don't hurt yourself."

"…"

"You d-don't have to be my hero all the time!"

"…_Inoue_."

He felt her lean away, and she lifted her arm, wiping away the tears with the sleeve of her sweater. She could feel the icy snow sink through her black stockings, and the wind blew harshly, throwing her hair everywhere. When he turned his head, just to see if she was alright, she was _smiling_.

Her wide, silver eyes _glowed _and her hair blew around her slim shoulders. He stood, and she blinked her wide eyes up at him. She was surprised when he stripped from his jacket and placed it around her. When he kneeled back down in front of her, she opened her mouth to say something, only for it to be drowned down in her as he leaned his head down closer to her.

"Warui," he muttered softly as she was encased with his scent, "I guess I'm nothing, right? I didn't give it my all. I should've…" He leaned against the solid wall, and she pressed her hands against his chest, eyes locking with his.

"You're my superhero. You can be anything," she whispered back, smiling softly, "You can be everything, Kurosaki-kun."

And she watched as he stared back at her, his eyelids lowering heavily, before he said in the same volume,

_"I'm nothing without you." _

**…**

**…**

"Hime-chan!"

Orihime's eyes lifted from the ground, and she was surprised when she saw the woman rushing towards her. She was a little taller than herself, and her hair was short, barely reaching her ears. Her fine, black hair was always kept though, and her sapphire blue eyes were shining. She beamed brightly at Orihime as she caught the young girl in her arms, and hugged her tight.

"Sho-chan~!"

Another voice called, and said young man ducked just in time for his father to fly over his head. Light green eyes, and dark brown hair was the husband with handsome looks.

"W-What the hell? I was _just_ trying to hug you. You're so uptight, son of mine!"

"Don't touch me," Sho replied in monotone, looking towards the sky.

"Aiko-san," Orihime said in surprise to the mother, "It's so nice to see you."

The woman's bright blue eyes looked up at her, "You, too, Hime-chan~!" She petted the girl's fine, red hair, "I've missed you so much. I was so glad when Jiro-san let us come here."

"YOSH!" The husband shouted happily, rising to his feet. Placing his hands on his hips, he beamed smugly, "I knew my beautiful wife would be proud of me when I made the decision!"

Aiko clasped her hands together and nodded, "Hai. I am Jiro-san."

Turning to his son, Jiro glared down at him, "So what happened? Are you broke or something? Why do you need to move in with us?"

A tick-mark appeared on Sho's head, "No, idiot. Our apartment is being investigated."

Eyes growing, Jiro exclaimed, "WHY?"

"I told you, Jiro-san," Aiko said, eyes blinking innocently, "Their home was broken into."

"WHAT?" The man hollered, and instantly ran over to Orihime, taking her body in his arms, "When did this happen? Are you alright, Hime-chan? Did their foul hands touch you?"

Sho gnashed his teeth, "What about your son, you bastard!"

Jiro ignored him, and Orihime blushed softly, waving her hands in front of her, "N-No! We got there after the break in. I'm perfectly fine."

Aiko continued to smile, "We're so glad that you're alright, Hime-chan."

Sho began to shake with anger, "What about your SON?"

"Sho-kun," his mother acknowledged him, "You can start helping by carrying in the boxes."

**…**

**…**

_I'm nothing without you._

Orihime sat in the tub, the heated water scalding her skin, and the steam rose around the room.

"Why would he say something like that…?" She whispered to herself.

His eyes though, his eyes spoke volumes, and she knew that there wasn't much she could deny. She had no idea, Sho and Kurosaki-kun appeared very stiff and upset. It went deeper than that, and she was sure that it wasn't just anyone who broke into her home. They took a picture, and most of her things, and the police officers were baffled.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

She felt the familiar pang of hopelessness.

She felt _useless_.

This feeling was oddly familiar.

Ducking her chin underwater, she brought her knees to her chest.

_Isn't there anything I can do?_

**…**

**…**

Kurosaki Ichigo once again found himself staring into the eyes of his father. It had only been a week, but he need the old man already. They met each other's eyes, and Chad sat to the side, watching the two as the elder stepped into the room.

Grinning optimistically – ignoring the tense air – the Kurosaki spoke to his son, "What do you need me for?"

And Ichigo held up the picture frame, leaking with reiatsu.

**…**

**…**

"What the hell is this?" One yelled, the voice high, but masculine.

The leader bent down to the box, and picked up the pink teddy bear, holding it towards the army's faces. "Do you feel that?"

"It's low, but it's reiatsu." Another replied, voice low.

"Yes," the leader nodded, bouncing the plush toy in his palm with a grin, "It is. I am very familiar with it, you see. She's defenseless, and very important in this plan."

"Yes, sir," they all said in chorus.

"But," one prompted as he watched his master squeeze the bear mercilessly, "Who is _she_?"

"Good question," he grinned once more, and bent down again to retrieve a piece of paper, and he held it up for all to see, "This," he started, "is _her_."

A beautiful young woman smiled in the picture, wide ashen eyes surprised, but delighted. Her long red hair was swaying around her waist, and her skin was a innocent ivory, untouched and caught.

Some leered, others stared boringly, one took the portrait, "_This_ is what we're after. Just a _woman_."

"She's much more than that," the ruler continued nonchalantly, tossing the toy in the air and catching it fluidly, "Especially what's behind her. Kurosaki is the main target, but she will always be _the_ _one_."

"Yes, sir," they all spoke.

"Good," he squeezed the neck of the bear, "Meeting adjourned."

"Yes, Grimmjow-sama,"

The man only grinned widely in return.

**...**

**…**

**Shorter than the others, but I hoped you liked it. This chapter was to explain things, but also set things in motion. I surprised you, right, right? I'm glad. Now that I'm done, I can be a good beta. :))**

**Review for me.**

**-Star**


	9. never been in love

**…**

**…**

**_"Don't!" _**

_Her breaths came out in heated gasp, and her pupils dilated. _

He wouldn't…He wouldn't…Not him…

_Of course she would think like this – Kurosaki-kun will live forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ev—_

_But there's a hole. So perfect and round. Don't you see that hole, Orihime? _

_And she wish she hadn't, even when she wrapped the golden globe around him, even while she whispered his name over and over again, even when a strange man clothed in white tried to reassure her as he fought a green-eyed demon. What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to think?_

_Even though she knew nothing of what was going on, she always felt as if Kurosaki-kun would always be there with his crooked, handsome smile, and rough hands, and his burning, amber eyes. _

_But don't you see that hole, Orihime?_

No. I'll fix it.

_How?_

_She didn't know. As her hands began to quiver, she felt the familiar tears slip down her cheeks and stain some kind of sand underneath her. What was happening? Where was Kurosaki-kun? This couldn't possibly be him, on the ground, unmoving and limp, the chocolate eyes that she loved so much vacant of life and lopsided smiles and snappy words. _

_Where? _

_Where?_

What should I do?

_Kurosaki-kun…wake up._

What should I do, Kurosaki-kun?

_But don't you see that hole, Orihime?_

_As her heart tinged painfully, and her stomach clenched, as if it were to retch, and the tears continued to fall like raindrops. She felt the familiar urge to say his name, to call out to him, to see if he would respond. She was helpless, so very helpless without him, in this morbid, vivid nightmare. She wanted to leave with him, she wanted to see him again, but the eyes haunted her, and she found her sanity on the breaking point. _

Please…

Please…

**_"Save me, Kurosaki-kun!"_**

**…**

**…**

"WAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUP, YOU BUM!"

There was an almighty _crash_ and shrill curses, along with a small, feminine voice downstairs, "Jiro-san, please don't be so rough with our son."

Orihime's silver eyes slowly peeled open, and her long lashes fluttered. Slowly, her body became awake, and she found herself peering around the unfamiliar room. As more clatters and bangs came from another destination in the home, Orihime began to remember where she exactly was.

_Oh, that's right._

Their home, Sho-kun and hers, had been broken into. Of course, Sho would want to protect her like this. Aiko-san and Jiro-san were very nice to speak to, and were a lively couple. Orihime had a feeling she would enjoy it here, but that also meant she would miss home terribly. But something was wrong, very, _very_ wrong. Though Sho hadn't gave anything away, and nothing seemed to be bothering him, she decided she would leave it alone for now. She, decided, perhaps, she just needed to wait, or maybe speak with Sho. Ichigo was out of the question, that was for sure. After his deep, intense words, she wasn't sure how to think of him.

Orihime was sure she had never been in love before, and she didn't pay much attention to the opposite sex, whether they were staring at her or a confession was placed on her heart. She was never fazed, and most likely felt terrible for trying to set them down gently. It wasn't completely her fault that she was abnormal and weird. There wasn't much that she knew of men, and the only person she talked with about personal subjects were Sho. She did a mistake and questioned him about her menstrual cycle once, and let's just say, she was very lucky to have a hard head (Note to self: Sho-kun can throw books really fast to make you leave a room). She supposed the only person she could ask about her feelings was Aiko-san and she only hoped the woman was familiar with such things, yet she was married after all, wasn't she?

Climbing out of bed, she ignored dressing and walked down the steps in her pajamas. Jiro was there at the kotastu table and was laughing boisterously. There was an assortment of different foods, going from meats and rice and tamagoyaki. She was thankful for Aiko-san's cooking, she really, really loved her aunt. Taking her seat on the seat, she grabbed the chopsticks, broke them in two, and Aiko placed the small, round bowl in front of the redhead.

"Good morning, Hime-chan. How did you sleep?" She asked, tilting her head to the side with a pretty smile.

Orihime felt her skin heat under her pale skin, "V-Very good. Thank you for your hospitality."

Jiro reached out a hand and smacked it against her delicate back, and she bit back a squeal. Orihime had always known Jiro-san was like this. As he laughed, he said, "It's quite alright, Hime-chan. We're just glad to have you, aren't we, Aiko, my beautiful wife?"

The short haired woman took her seat also, "Hai, Jiro-san." She said with another bright smile.

Jiro laughed once more.

Sho decided to make himself known, his hair a mess – like it usually was in the morning – and his posture lazy, in desperate need of coffee. Years before, Orihime discovered it was much like speaking with a brick wall when Sho didn't have any coffee in his system. She found it very adorable. As he sank down to the table, Aiko instantly pushed the teas and coffees towards him, smiling all the while.

After inhaling his coffee, and reaching for another cup, Sho snapped his eyes up to his father, "Don't burst into my room like that, you bastard." His voice was cold enough to make Orihime want to shiver. Instead, she shoved the rice into her mouth.

Jiro chuckled, lighting a cigarette before placing it in between his lips, taking a huge inhale, "How rude. My son doesn't appreciate how I wake him up for the days Kami-sama has bestowed upon us," turning towards the eating bright haired girl, he pouted unhappily, the blue, thick tears coursing down his handsome face, "H-Hime-chan…will you take pity on me?"

Orihime, naïve and easily moved, nodded, "G-Gomennasai! I'll try better with Sho-kun."

Wrapping a strong, rough arm around her shoulders, Jiro burst into laughter, holding her tight to his side, causing her to hold the rice bowl awkwardly in her small hands, "So beautiful you are, Hime-chan! In and out!"

The familiar red tic-mark on his head made itself known as Sho clenched his jaw, "Damn you, you prick! Don't be so rough with her! She bruises easily!"

Jiro waggled his eyebrows, "So protective, Sho-chan."

"Don't call me that," the black haired snapped, "And she's my cousin. Get your head out of the gutter."

"I'm not," Jiro grinned wide, "Who wouldn't have a crush on Hime-chan? Ne, Aiko?"

The mother nodded, beaming, "Hai, Jiro-san. Hime-chan is very attractive."

"OOOOH~!" Jiro crowed, a deep red coloring embedding itself into his cheeks, "AH! Aiko, Hime-chan…would you two—" He was sharply cut off when Sho suddenly lifted a foot, in mid-air, and caught Jiro's nose with his heel. The older man flew across the room, and landed in the other. Aiko paused momentarily before she continued to eat pleasantly, murmuring,

"I might've put too much salt on the omelets…"

Orihime, however, began to flail and panic as Sho stood, arms over chest, "Pervert! That's my mother you're talking about!"

"Hai," Aiko nodded, "I am, Sho-kun. I remember the day you were born, and it was very nice experience. I was in a great deal of pain, but it was worth it. Especially when you first cried."

"YOSH!" Jiro stood, blood pouring from his nose, but he grinned wide as Orihime squeaked with worry, "I was the first to suck your toes~!"

Orihime was surprised to see color in Sho's cheeks as he yelled unhappily, "W-What the hell? Why would you do that, you damned weirdo?"

Jiro continued to grin as the blood dripped onto his clean shirt, "You were very cute."

"Hai," Aiko nodded in consent, "And don't scrunch your face like that, honey; you'll get crow's-feet."

Sho scowled in anger before he turned in the other direction and headed out of the door. When the door closed behind him, Orihime blinked in confusion. He never left the apartment like that with her before.

Jiro waved a hand dismissively, "Don't worry. He's very sensitive. He did this all the time when we all lived together. I'm sure he's just going to work. He's late, you…know…" Orihime shouted in shock as the blood spurted and then the father fell flat on his face, mumbling incoherently.

"Oh, dear," Aiko mused softly.

**…**

**…**

"So…tell me what happened," Eriko commanded, placing her tea on the table. Maybe doing this in the coffee shop wasn't the best idea, but Ichigo was very, very tired and Chad had said he would come. Kyoko was fast asleep on the table, propped up by his hand and elbow, but drooling, and Eriko was sipping at her tea, dressed in frills and makeup and polka dots that made Ichigo's head hurt.

"Do I have to?" Ichigo sighed out, rubbing his temple with one hand.

Sado grunted as he slugged at his coffee, "It was just a bit of a problem in the Soul Society. I've decided to help. It may be another war. The Head Captain isn't sure."

Kyoko suddenly jolted awake, fully aware, "Did Sado just say more than two sentences?"

"…Yes," the Mexican nodded.

"Well," the blonde grinned, "This must be pretty damn interesting then."

"Do tell," Eriko nodded in agreement, "And what's wrong with you, Ichigo? You look like crap, and not the good kind."

Ichigo scowled heavily at her, "What does that even mean?" Deciding to answer her, he sighed, "I'm not helping the Soul Society."

The two humans blinked.

Kyoko was the first to recover, "But Sado is."

"Yeah, I know," Ichigo replied, tracing his finger around the rim of the steaming cup.

Eriko frowned, "What do you mean? Don't they need your help? If this is a war, then you should support them. What's the deal?"

Ichigo didn't reply for a moment before he suddenly stood and tucked a hand in one pocket, "You guys should stay under for a while. I wanted to warn you since your reiatsus are really high. See you." Leaving a couple of bills on the table, he took his coffee and left the shop.

Eriko watched his retreating figure through the glass window and her frown deepened on her little, pretty face, "Is there something going on? Something I don't know about?"

Sado blew a soft breath on the steam rising from the coffee, "It's nothing. It is not for me to tell anyway. It's Ichigo's choice if he wants anyone besides ourselves to…," he paused for about seven seconds, "know."

Kyoko's eyebrow twitched, "Why the hell do you do that?"

"Mou…" Eriko pouted and glanced towards the sky, "Whatever it is, it must be pretty damn important to that tangerine."

They thought they saw Sado smile, if only for a second, "Yes. _She_ is."

**…**

**…**

"A-Ano…Aiko-san…are you back here…?" The new home still had many things to be sorted through and thrown out and unpacked, but Aiko never seemed to mind about house work. Orihime could hear the older woman somewhere deeper in the house, and she wished to find her quickly. Summoning her courage, she moved towards the back of the home, and found the laundry room, and the back, glass doors open.

She was surprised to feel the gentle wind and the rolling, white clouds, the green, green short grass, and the wires hanging from poles. Aiko-san stretched her arms up and hung up on of Jiro's button down shirts and continued on the next, smiling brightly and humming a tune. She oddly reminded Orihime of herself.

When Aiko turned, her dress swirling around her slender legs, she was surprised to see Orihime, "Hime-chan? What're you doing back here? I thought you were starting classes today."

Orihime felt the familiar blush in her face, "S-Sumimasen. They're tomorrow." She bunched her hands in her loose jeans and smiled nervously, "I was actually wondering if I could ask you for advice…?"

The mother blinked and a light frown played across her small lips, "Alright. Would you like to help me with the laundry?"

"I would like that very much!"

As they began to work together, baskets and baskets full of clothes, and the wind gently rocking through the world, Orihime fidgeted with a sleeve of Sho's blue T-shirt. Aiko smiled a bit, and called her name gently. When Orihime whirled around, stammering out an anxious, "H-Hai!" her smile widened.

"You can start talking whenever you're ready."

"H-Hai!"

Aiko merely beamed in return.

A few seconds went by before Orihime finally stuttered out, "I-I think I really like someone."

Aiko's hazel eyes widened before her mouth formed a little 'o'. "That's a bit of a surprise," pinching Orihime's cheek gently, she smiled, "I always thought of you as my child."

Orihime smoothed out the edges of a large flannel shirt, and pursed her lips, "I-I'm not good with these kinds of things," she murmured, "My feelings aren't completely…I don't know how to explain it."

"Well," Aiko giggled, "It's not just 'like' then, Hime-chan. You _love_ him." Imagine how surprised the black haired woman was when Orihime's face set aflame as bright as her hair. "A-Are you alright?"

After opening and closing her mouth a few times, akin to a fish – a cute fish in Aiko-san's book, Orihime finally said, "I-I-I think love is a bit far, ne? I…I just met him and I'm not sure—"

Placing a delicate hand on the young girl's shoulder, the aunt peered down at the redhead gently, "Orihime, love isn't about time. Love is when you see this person, and that's all you see. When you're next to him, you feel safe and warm and you can't stop looking over at him, just to make sure he feels the same way. And when you experience love, you don't want him to only love you, you want him to be _happy_. You want him to smile and laugh and grow up, even if it's not with you. When I met Jiro-san, he was very mean and he dumped ice tea all over my head in front of the school. But I thought, right when I met him, that I loved him very, very much. Love changes a person, but it also keeps you grounded, it keeps you from flying away alone. Love is…" She tightened her wide, feminine eyes, and smiled again, "Love is what you're experiencing right now. You may not know it, and you may not want to, but it's usually easy to tell, especially when you're right beside him, where you belong."

Orihime's lips parted, and she felt the tears sting her eyes, "I-Is that it?"

"That's what it's like for me," the mother replied, releasing her shoulder.

Looking towards the ground, Orihime's hands clenched in her dress once again.

"But," Aiko went on, "you're really young, Hime-chan. When you meet the right person – which I'm already sure you have – you'll know."

"…Everything's really muddled right now, Aiko-san. I don't think I can…"

"Do whatever you heart tells you to do."

Pressing a hand against her breast, Orihime bit her lower lip.

_My heart?_

"Now," Aiko smirked lightly, "We should probably head inside. I heard there was going to be another blizzard."

**…**

**…**

Lunch period.

Ichigo was so glad at the moment. He couldn't wait to get out of here. Sighing as girls and boys rushed from the rooms, grinning and laughing, he tucked his hands in his pockets casually and decided he should get something to eat. With all the places and stands on campus, he didn't have to leave and he doubted Sado would want to come with him since he brought his own bento almost every day and went to his room. Eriko was usually practicing with Dance and Kyoko was always trying to pick up girls.

Ichigo was accustomed to being on his own during lunch. Stepping outside, he felt the chill of the November air, you couldn't see your breath, but it was enough for a jacket. When he saw a group of men, maybe five, crowding around the ice cream stand, Ichigo became curious, and stepped around to see the attraction.

_Inoue._

She seemed to be glowing today. Her long, copper hair was flowing down her back, loosely curling and framing her pretty, pink face. He also appreciated the earthly colors; a russet brown short dress that reached her upper thighs was tight against her curves, and the sandy yellow thin sweater underneath did nothing to obscure her from the cold and showed her pale collarbones. He couldn't find himself liking how the men were staring at her. Stepping forward, he pushed past some people, and watched her bend lower, curiously looking over the different varieties of flavors.

He hadn't forgotten when she said she was coming to take classes. He wasn't that oblivious. Slapping a few bills on the counter, startling the bored worker, he mumbled, "Two waffle cone, chocolate." The man nodded and begun his job to scoop up his order. Turning towards Orihime, he found the amber haired woman staring at him with her wide, silver eyes, surprised.

He dragged his eyes downward, checking her over, her bare legs – nice legs; strong calves and soft thighs – and her tiny, clenched hands in her lap, along with her long, fine hair, pink lips, and those wide eyes in that pretty face. Could she be any more beautiful? She reminded him of the sun, brightening up his world with a shout of his name.

"You like chocolate, don't you?" He asked.

She blinked, long lashes brushing against her cheeks subtly before she smiled big, causing his heartbeat to triple in speed, "Hai."

**…**

**…**

"Oi," Ichigo called. He had yet to start his ice cream, but he didn't mind since it was frosty. He watched her lick and devour hers, eyes far away, and keeping from him, staring up at the cloudy sky. When he said something, she looked towards him, curious.

"Slow down," he chastised, "The ice cream isn't going anywhere."

Her eyes widened and looked at her ice cream, "B-But—"

"You're going to choke if you eat it like that," he sighed, shaking his head, "Did you eat this morning?" Before she could answer, and before he could stop himself, he raised his free hand and dragged his thumb across her bottom lip, wiping away the rest of the chocolate treat.

Orihime's eyes bugged and Ichigo felt the heat rise behind his ears. Quickly, he snatched his hand away, "S-Sorry."

She beamed brightly, "It's okay," She said, a soft look in her eyes, "Sho-kun always tells me to not eat so fast too." Looking towards the hand that had touched her lip – which was still tingling, but she managed to not bite it and lick at his taste and her blush darkened from such vulgar thoughts – she saw it bandaged up, "Is your hand feeling better?"

Surprised, he glanced at his hand in inquiry, but he quickly remembered the night. She seemed to also, because she glanced away, embarrassed, and Ichigo did the same, looking towards the trees. After a few moments of awkward silence, Ichigo finally muttered,

"Warui,"

Orihime's eyes widened and directed towards the orange haired male. "E-Eh?"

"I don't like…" He trailed off and switched his gaze back to hers, their eyes locking once again, "I don't like to be violent in front of you. I don't like to frighten you, Inoue."

Orihime blinked in reply and tried to muffle her surprised squeak, "I-I wasn't frightened…I was just surprised. And worried that you had hurt yourself."

Sighing, he studied her face intensely, the button, cute nose, and those full, shell-pink lips, and her smooth, red cheeks…one had a smudge of chocolate on it. Pulling down his long sleeve on one arm to cover his hand, he rubbed it against her cheek, and she giggled, a sound he wished to hear every day.

As he set down his ice cream cone, just as she started to playfully struggle with him, he braided his fingers into her hair, and attempted to clean her cheek, only for a throat to clear a few inches away from them. Snapping both their heads to the side, Orihime and Ichigo were surprised to see Kenta standing there, hands in pockets, observing them both with his emerald eyes.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked, something of an edge in his tone.

Orihime scrambled, and Ichigo scowled as she moved away, holding her ice cream tightly in her hand, "N-No…"

"Then, I was wondering if you wanted that tour now." Glancing towards Kurosaki, he raised both brows, "You _do_ need that tour still, don't you?"

Orihime blinked in surprise and then also looked at Ichigo. She didn't want to leave him. Not when they were getting along once more, and back on track. As much as she wanted to speak with him about her weird feelings lately, she knew it wasn't the time, and she would probably be very, _very_ embarrassed to even think about them next to him. Frowning lightly, Orihime stood with Kenta.

"Will you really show me around, Kenta-senpai?" She asked, and she couldn't stop the eagerness in her tone. She really was like a child in the candy store, and she wished to know everything.

"Yeah," the brunette smirked.

Orihime's frown deepened as she stared at her ice cream, "Can I at least finish this first?"

Kenta's frown matched hers, "It would be best if we started the tour now. Lunch will end in fifteen minutes."

Giving Ichigo one more sorrowful glance, she nodded quickly, "Un! I'll just hurry and throw this away!"

Ichigo sighed and tightened his grip around his own cone as he watched the girl hurry away through the crowd of students. Scowling unhappily, Ichigo made to stand, upset that his time with her had been ruined, only for Kenta to say,

"Kurosaki,"

Instantly, Ichigo tensed, but kept his seat on the bench, "Yeah?"

Kenta's green eyes narrowed, "You are aware that you're notorious around these parts, don't you?"

Ichigo's stomach clenched, "Do you want an autograph or something?"

"No, thank you," the boy said politely, but his voice had the same certain edge, "There's something I should say," he continued after a moment pause, "Stop wasting Inoue-san's time."

Ichigo's eyes widened and then narrowed into slits, his amber eyes blazing. Kenta wasn't the least bit intimidated. Clenching his jaw, Ichigo tried not to destroy the cone in his hand.

"You see," Kenta went on, his eyes boring down at the man before him, "Inoue-san is aimed for much higher places. She doesn't get into street fights and doesn't cause trouble. She's very polite and intelligent. She's honest and she puts forth great effort. I can see that because I have lived below her for years now. She's been working very hard to attend here completely and she is very hard on herself when she studies. That's just the kind of person Inoue-san is."

Ichigo loosened his grip. He was right. He _knew_ that. He'd known that before she had lost her memories. She was very serious about school and there wasn't much that could hold her back during a test. She usually even got nosebleeds because she focused so strongly. He was in love with Orihime, he was already aware of this, and he'd thought of these sorts of things while she was gone. There were a lot of things that were wrong with him, and this guy just made old burns scorching like new.

"You're dragging her down," Kenta murmured.

That was when Ichigo rose to his feet, fully prepared to pummel the bastard into the ground. "Are you fucking with me, kid?" Reaching forward a hand, he meant to grab the guy's stupid tie, if only Kenta hadn't muttered,

"You should know, since I'm such a close friend with Inoue-san, she'll be very upset if I am to be injured by the likes of you. You should think more carefully, Kurosaki."

Ichigo slowly lowered his hand, and Kenta smirked, smug.

"And, you should know, as to how close you two are, you do not want to drag her down. Please think of that."

He felt that familiar burning frustration inside of his chest, and it seemed to course through his body. He couldn't face Inoue, not when he was so close to clobbering her best friend. Clenching his jaw tightly, the muscles jerking from the force, he straightened his shaking stance. Before Ichigo knew it, he was grabbing up his things, and left, his ice cream left and forgotten.

Orihime chose that moment to step back through and frowned when she couldn't find her friend anywhere, "Where did Kurosaki-kun run off to?"

Kenta's smile widened, "He said he had to get to class. Come," he grabbed her arm gently, "you should stay focused more often."

Orihime looked towards the shadows, her frown deepening on her face.

_Kurosaki-kun…_

"Come," he pulled her along.

"H-Hai!"

**…**

**…**

**Not much of a cliffhanger, but there you are. The next installment of my dramatic series. Haha! Well, not that much. Tell me what you think, please.**

**Review for me.**

**-Star**


	10. rain poured down

**…**

**…**

_'Tsubaki, will you just stand still already?'_

_'No! I won't! I'M SICK OF THIS!'_

_'Ugh, there he goes again…' _

_'DAMMIT, WOMAN! WHY CAN'T YOU HEAR US?'_

_'It's her memories. We would be able to if…'_

_'What?'_

_'T-Tsubaki…y-you're body!'_

_'W-What the hell! I-I'm _fading_!'_

_'Oh, no…Orihime-sama…'_

**…**

**…**

Sho scowled heavily as the rain poured down. The snow had settled, but the drops were just as freezing as the flakes. It made no sense. Sighing, he placed the newspaper over his head and stood at the bus stop, his dark green shirt getting soaked in the process. As he stood, he could feel the pressure leaking around the sidewalk and street. Imagine how surprised he was when he saw Kurosaki Ichigo standing beside him, a few feet away, his head lowered, and hands deep in his pockets.

"Oi," Sho called.

The young man didn't reply.

"Oi," Sho began to feel agitated. Finally, he walked over, and gripped the guy's shoulder, shaking him, "You shouldn't stand in this weather. You'll worry Orihime."

Ichigo seemed to come back to his senses, and stood tall, shaking off the hand on him, "Don't touch me," he muttered dryly before plopping down on the bench. Sho sighed heavily. The guy was really soaked and he only hoped Orihime was smart enough to have brought an umbrella. He didn't like watching her when she had colds; she usually hallucinated and slept all day. Not a good combination.

"Something wrong?" The black haired man asked curiously, his serious, sapphire eyes narrowing, "What happened to your hand?"

Clenching said fist, Ichigo glowered up at the man, "What's it to you?"

Sho stuck out an arm to hold the newspaper over his drenched head, "Because if it's about Orihime then I worry." He replied simply.

Ichigo slowly lowered his eyes to the ground, "I'm stupid."

Sho nodded, "I figured that out when I saw you jumping around like a madman from buildings and carrying a giant sword," When Ichigo looked up at him, startled, Sho rolled his eyes, "I'm not an idiot. I may have no idea exactly who you are or _what_ you are, but you protect Orihime from those monsters. Thank you."

Blinking the rain from his eyelashes, Ichigo looked back towards the ground, "Don't thank me yet."

Sho only responded by keeping the newspaper over the Shinigami's head.

**…**

**…**

"Kurosaki," the teacher called before the young man could leave. Ichigo paused, and repositioned his bag on his shoulder, scowling, as per usual. He was having a pretty bad week. He was waking up later than usual, his Badge wouldn't stop going off about hollows, Kon wouldn't shut up, and he hadn't spoken a word to Inoue all week. Whenever he saw her in the hallways, she was either with Kenta or someone was speaking with her. Of course, she would laugh awkwardly sometimes and blush, but her silver eyes would snap to Ichigo, and give him that worried, wide-eyed look. Sometimes he couldn't take it. Other times, she tried to speak with him, but he usually dodged just in time, so she was forced to try another time. Now, he was on his last leg of sanity. It was hard to not speak with Orihime and he only hoped he wasn't doing the wrong thing here.

But…

…_Stop wasting her time._

He grounded his teeth hard, and turned towards the teacher, "Yes, sir?"

The elder flipped through his attendance book and shook his head, "I was wondering why you've been late for my period, Kurosaki-san. It must be pretty important for you to be late for school."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. Of course _she_ was important. "I'm sorry, sir. Please excuse my insolence."

The teacher sighed, "It is fine. Try to be better next week. If there is anything bothering you, do not be afraid to tell the guidance counselor or take a few hours off. It wouldn't bother me none of it was important, Kurosaki-san."

"Yes, sensei."

Sighing, he stepped from the room, and scowled once again. He couldn't believe his damned luck. Running a hand through his thick, messy hair, he maneuvered towards his next class, only for his badge to ring low and clear in his ears. His scowl deepened in his handsome face, and instantly, he whipped out the green pill and forced himself to swallow. Instantly, his soul and body split in the middle and he found himself staring into his own eyes.

"Don't do anything stupid, got it?" Ichigo said to the Mod-Soul.

Kon saluted him, grinning widely. "Roger,"

Huffing irritably, Ichigo flashed out of the open windows in the hall and vanished from Kon's sight. He stood there for a second, curious of his surroundings, and smiled a bit, very much unlike Kurosaki Ichigo. He hadn't been in the body for over a year and it felt good to let his heart beat and the blood move through his veins. He figured he should probably head to class, and actually hoped he didn't run into any beautiful woman, for he would be distracted and forget about his job, which would upset Ichigo, and he would probably lose some stuffing. As he tucked his hands in his pockets, he allowed his brain to work like Ichigo's, flickering through his schedule of the day, and continued on his journey.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Instantly, Kon stopped the body, and his eyes widened. He had heard that voice before. Whirling around, his startled chocolate eyes found the wide silver eyes, staring up at him. Kon's heart stopped. In the last few years, Inoue-san had gotten even more beautiful than before. Heavier breasts, and longer legs, and a gorgeous face, long, fine hair falling around her as she came to a stop.

His heart started again, this time in a upbeat tempo. By then, he was sweating profusely. He'd heard that something had happened to Inoue and that she had been taken somewhere else. To him, he was crushed he would never see her sweet face and sweeter breasts ever again, but he decided he would soon get over the matter. But now, the Valley of Gods were tucked safely away from his view, cladded in a rosy, pink sweater with a white collar, and her silky legs were in the blue, floor length skirt. She was truly a beauty.

When she stopped in front of him, she seemed relieved, "I'm so glad you waited for me, Kurosaki-kun. I-I thought you were avoiding me…Kenta-senpai said you were very busy and not to worry over it, but I can't help it since…since, well," Kon watched with vivid interest as her cheeks stained scarlet, "y-you're very important to me…" Timidly, she raised her eyes to his and Kon was surprised when they grew larger on her pretty face, "K-Kurosaki-kun…?"

"H-Hai!" He stood in rapt attention, back straight.

She tilted her head to the side and clear confusion flickered across her features, "You're—"

"Ichigo!" Another voice called, feminine and high. Kon looked up to see the tiny brunette rushing towards him with a bright grin, but he quickly turned back to Inoue, who was frowning, studying him intently.

"I h-have to go, Inoue-san," he turned away and hurried down the hallways. Orihime watched his figure vanish around the corner until she felt someone stop next to her. It was Eriko and she seemed puzzled.

Placing her hands on her narrow hips, she frowned, "I wonder why he ran off so fast…"

"That…" Orihime swallowed, her eyebrows merging, "That wasn't him."

"Eh?" Eriko looked towards the girl in question.

Turning her head to face her newfound friend, Orihime murmured, "That wasn't Kurosaki-kun."

**…**

**…**

Ichigo was, once again, having a bad week. It had been a fortnight since he'd spoken with Orihime. For some reason, he felt as if something had happened once again. He wasn't sure if it was just Kenta spewing shit in her ear or that he'd done something to upset her. But she didn't seem frightened of him, nor angry. Actually, she watched him. All the time. When he was in the hallway, in the classroom, eating lunch, he would catch her eye, and she would narrow her wide orbs, as if she were searching for something. It was beginning to unnerve him.

Also, he couldn't help but watch her too. It was almost too much to be so close, yet so far away. He wanted to hear her voice and listen to her giggle about some kind of story or TV show. He wanted to brush back her hair from her face and watch her cheeks warm in color. He wanted to watch her stumble and catch her before her delicate, slender body touched the ground. He wanted it all, everything, it wasn't enough when she wasn't there. He could feel the pain in his chest now, deepening there, staying there, igniting a deep fire within him that had his knees wobbly and his head in a fog. It made no sense how much this woman could affect him. Just proved how much a man can fall in love.

His friends seemed to address his depressing mood and decided not to pry from the orange haired. Sado and Eriko seemed worried, but Kyoko decided to not get involved. It was better to stay away from Ichigo when he was in his dismayed dispositions. Sighing, Ichigo paused in the center of the sidewalk. It was the weekend and he vaguely remembered Eriko telling him that she was going shopping and then attending a campus party. He had escaped the dorm; he wasn't interested. The air was still chilly and the snow was coming down softly, but he knew, tomorrow night, there would be a couple feet of snow. It was best to stay inside.

He tipped his head back, staring up at the wide sky. The sun was setting and you could see the warmth meeting the cold, the blackness and brightness, navy and orange and pink. He tucked his hands in his pockets to avoid the frostbite and hoped that he wouldn't catch a cold for staying out in town for over an hour.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?"

Dammit. Of course.

But his heart went into overdrive and his head felt heavy all of the sudden. Slowly, he turned to face the young woman and she was staring up at him with her wide, innocent ashen eyes. She didn't look anxious or troubled about anything at the moment, and he felt the relief punch into his stomach.

"Inoue," her name fell from his tongue powerfully, "Yo."

"Konnichiwa, Kurosaki-kun," she said in reply. In her hands, there were two different cups, both steaming, and she beamed brightly, "I saw you standing here earlier. Would you like to sit with me?"

Before he knew it, he was plopping down beside her on a bench, on the sidewalk. The crisp air stung his skin and he burrowed deeper into his jacket. Handing him a drink, she returned her eyes to the sinking sun, the orange light bathing over the two. She didn't speak and neither did he as he sipped at his hot chocolate.

"I'm glad to see you, Kurosaki-kun."

"You've seen me all this week," he responded, swallowing the harsh drink.

Orihime bristled and her smooth cheeks lit up, "Y-You saw me?"

Ichigo sweat-dropped, "You're not that hard to miss when you're standing behind trees."

The blush intensified, "Gomen ne~ I was really curious about something."

Inquisitively, he slanted her a look, "About what?"

She hesitated visibly, looking towards her lap and then at him, her pink lips parting under his amber gaze. Tightening her small hand around her beverage, she shook her head, her fine hair flying around her shoulders, "I-It's nothing. It was just my imagination, I'm sure."

_It wasn't, _her brain denied, but she ignored it.

Ichigo blinked, "Alright."

"K-Kurosaki-kun!" She called stridently and he snapped his eyes to her, "J-Just stay yourself, ne?" He watched as her eyes softened and a light frown played around her lips, "You don't have to change anything…at least…not for me, okay?"

Dragging his eyes across her pretty, heated face, he blew out a heavy breath through his nose, "Am I worrying you too much? You should know I'll try to be anything for you, Inoue."

She blinked this time, and the blush traveled down her collarbones, "Y-You shouldn't. I like Kurosaki-kun just like this," he was surprised when she placed a small hand on his arm tenderly, "Don't ever change."

"Where is this coming from?" He asked. He didn't like her worried, anxious face.

Nibbling into her bottom lip, she averted her gaze, "N-Nothing really. It must've been my imagination, as I said…" When he didn't relent his hard stare, she looked towards her steaming cup, "You were really weird a few days ago. As if…you were a different person…"

Ichigo's eyes widened. That was a surprise. She could tell when it was Kon, even like this. Grunting forcibly, he murmured, "I was probably sick. You know the flu is going around…" The lie tasted bitter on his tongue and flattened against his stomach. He was going to be sick.

"S-Sugoi!" She nodded, smiling once more, "I didn't think of that."

He looked away towards the sunset and nodded, his eyes holding a faraway look. Orihime's pretty face softened as she stared up at the man. She hadn't been lying when he was very handsome, intensely so, and sometimes she found it hard to look at him. She should've known, yes, she should've. Everything about him was overwhelming and when she wasn't near him, she seemed to burn with need. She couldn't even concentrate on her studies without wanting to pick up the phone and hear it beep with a text. She thrived to know what he was doing and if he was okay or if he was hungry – because she could make a bento – or make sure he went to class, or perhaps help him with his homework. She wanted to hug him when he was upset and touch his face and hair to show that she cared about him and she was there. She adored his scent; thick and wholesome with wheat and sunshine and spice. She was truly ruined; derelict for any other man that may want her in any way. She had realized, not so long ago, that she could not look at another the same way she did Kurosaki-kun. Even though she didn't know him very well, and he seemed a little too violent, and he didn't sweeten his words, she still felt the same.

She should've known Aiko-san was right. She was _always_ right.

_I'm in love with Kurosaki-kun._

She beamed brightly, almost as bright on the sun, which suffused the two bright haired persons.

Bouncing on her bottom, she moved closer to him – he took in a quick breath, startled – and she placed her head on his shoulder, clasping her hot chocolate with both, red hands.

_And it's okay._

Ichigo felt the familiar smile lift up the corners of his lips. And he responded by lying his head on hers.

**…**

**…**

_'J-Just _don't_ panic, Tsubaki!' _

_'What do you mean 'don't panic'? I'm fucking _fading_!'_

_'Please, quiet down,' _

_'Damn you, woman! If I vanish, they will too! I'm your ATTACK!' _

_'W-Wait…Tsubaki…look,'_

_'…'_

_'…'_

_'…'_

_'…'_

_'…'_

_'…I'm back! I-I'm not fading anymore! W-What the hell happened?'_

_'Kurosaki-san. _That's_ what happened.'_

**…**

**…**

Sho sat in the sitting room, the television switched on in front of him. The news of weird earthquakes in Karakura Town. Weird. He'd never heard of that. After dinner, he had allowed Orihime to go first for the bath, since it was already heated up, and he was sure she was sore from all that walking from school. Yes, he was also sore, but that was on a daily basis.

"S-Sho-kun?" He turned his head a bit in time to see Orihime poking her head out from the bathroom door, "Are you sure it's alright for me to go first this time? I-I mean, you can—"

"I'm fine," he turned away from her, looking at the screen of the TV. He could imagine her puffing out her cheeks and pouting, "Get in the bath before I push you in like last time."

"E-Eh?" She squeaked and he heard the door close behind her. He listened intently, making sure she was following through on her end of the deal. He heard a trickle of water before a high pitch, "Aagh!"

Instantly, he was up out of his cross-legged position, and whirled around, "Orihime! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He didn't want to burst in, but she hadn't answered, "Orihime!"

A second later, her voice came out timidly, "I-I'm alright. The water is just really, really warm."

He sighed heavily in relief, his shoulders drooping, "Be careful next time," sinking back to his position, he frowned heavily and crossed his arms over his chest. She was such a handful sometimes; constantly making him worry like that.

"YOSH~!"

Sho rolled out of the way in time and his father slammed into the wall, hard. Sho sat up, and scowled, watching his father fall to the floor, wounded. "Baka," his son drawled, "You should've known I wouldn't fall for that. If you're going to sneak up on someone, don't yell before you attack."

"I DIDN'T YELL!" Jiro shouted back, rising to his feet, "I gave a battle cry, idiot!" Swiveling his head around to his appealing wife, he called, "Right, Aiko?"

The woman stood in the doorway, a pleasant smile on her lips as she nodded, "Hai, Jiro-san."

Sho's eyebrow twitched.

Smirking arrogantly, his father crossed his arms over his chest, "How do you like that? You're mother agrees with me!"

The familiar, angered chibi face appeared on Sho's features, "SHE AGREES WITH EVERYTHING!"

"Hai, I do, Sho-kun," his mother's smile widened.

Sho clenched his teeth. _How was I raised by these people…?_

Looking over his mother, he frowned a bit, "What're you all dressed up for?"

Truth be told, the woman was dressed in a frilly pink dress that was strapless and made her appear even younger. He straight, short midnight hair was falling around her face, with light, natural makeup, and her high heels made her a few inches taller. A purse clasped in her hands, resting on her lap, and Sho would've thought she was going out.

Jiro grinned wide, "You're Kaa-san is receiving an award for that children's book she wrote. Nice, huh?"

Sho's eyes widened in slight surprise, "Really?"

"Hai," Aiko nodded.

"That's nice," the black haired commented.

"Have you read it?"

"No," he replied bluntly.

Aiko gasped dramatically and Jiro raised his foot to kick his son right in the butt. The young man flew in the air and landed on his face. Grunting from the force, he rose to his feet angrily, dust on his face, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Damn you," Jiro replied, shaking a fist, "I sent you the book! You're going to make your Kaa-san cry!"

And she was weeping silently, cupping her hands over her sapphire orbs, "My…son hasn't read my book…" _Gloom_.

Sho rolled his eyes in exasperation, "She _always_ cries!" Sighing, he placed his hands on his hips, "Both of you are nuts."

Jiro scowled, "What did you do with the book?"

"I gave it to Orihime," he retorted nonchalantly.

Just then, the door to the bathroom slid open and Orihime was presented, wearing her hugging black leggings and a loose, white sweater that covered her arms and hands and fell down to her thighs. Her hair was damp and in a high bun on the top of her head, her bangs framing her face naturally. There was a red hue in her cheeks from the heat of the bath and her wide eyes blinked when she saw the group in the sitting room.

"Good evening," she bowed politely.

Jiro rushed over to her, grasping her slim shoulders, "Orihime! Didn't you read Aiko's book?"

She blinked once more before she nodded, smiling, "Yes. I did."

"And how did you like it?" Jiro asked, shaking the girl a bit. Aiko looked up curiously from her palms.

Orihime mulled it over for a few seconds, "It was terrible," Jiro fell to the ground, "B-But I loved the plot; a flower should be able to have dreams too. It's a very nice storyline."

_So blunt…_

Sho shook his head, "The cover looked stupid so I gave it to her. Stupid people read stupid things, yeah?"

Orihime nodded vigorously until she registered what he said, "Mou, Sho-kun. How mean."

"My book is…" Aiko whispered, "…terrible."

Jiro weakly crawled over to her feet and gripped her ankles, "I loved it, Aiko."

The loving mother wiped her tears, "R-Really?"

"Yes," he nodded, "And I will continue to read it until I get tired of it."

Aiko blinked this time, "But you stopped reading it five weeks ago—"

"I love you, Aiko," he cut her off, his words strong and true as he held her tiny hands in his.

Aiko smiled brightly, "Hai. Thank you very much. I love you also, Jiro-san."

Sho sweat-dropped, "These people…"

Turning back to his child and niece, Jiro raised a hand, "Ja ne," he said, "We'll see you guys later tonight." He leaned down to Orihime, gripping her shoulders once more, "You can throw a party, just invite me if it happens."

"DON'T GO TELLING HER THAT!" Sho hollered angrily.

Leaning to her ear, the father whispered, "Don't invite him," she nodded, her eyes twinkling.

"I can hear you," Sho nearly snapped.

As the parents left, Aiko giggling and Jiro skipping happily, Orihime listened to the door close behind the two. As the silence followed – along with the commercial on the television – she turned to the silent, brooding Sho.

Smiling, she murmured, "You're parents are really funny."

"Hn…"

"Jiro-san is very loveable."

"…Hn…"

"And Aiko-san treats me like her own."

"…"

Tilting her head, her smile widened, "You should be really thankful, Sho-kun. You have great parents."

His steely eyes softened, and he sighed, glancing away, "Yeah, I guess. They're just a handful," reaching up he patted her damp head, "Just like you."

"Eh?"

He smiled, gentle and caring. And she beamed back, bright and _Orihime_.

"Do you want to bathe now? I ran the water and heated it."

"No," his eyes slowly dragged around the room, sensing the dark presence that he'd come familiar with, "I'll wait a while. You should go to sleep first."

"B-But I'm not tired," she protested.

"Try," he replied, dropping his hand from her head.

Instead, she turned and leaned her head on the low table, murmuring a bit. Her eyes closed slowly and Sho watched her closely, propping his elbow against the table and leaning his cheek into his hand.

And the world slowly faded.

**…**

**…**

The rumble of the earth was what woke Orihime. She jerked and lifted her heavy head from the wooden table. The room was still lit brightly, but the TV was black. Sitting up stiffly, she saw Sho standing in the doorway, leaning his head out the door.

"S-Sho-kun?" She murmured to him.

He tensed, and his lean body whirled around to face her, his eyes startled, "Orihime, you're awake."

She blinked, surprised at his wary tone, "Hai. What's wrong?"

His eyes narrowed and he looked back towards the empty, dark hallway, "Maybe an earthquake. I'll be back," he started out, but she stood, her eyes widening.

"Don't go out there so late…" She murmured, "If there's an earthquake, it's better to stay inside."

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he frowned, "I suppose,"

"H-How about I go check it?"

His eyes narrowed into slits, "You're clumsy. You'll just fall."

"I-I won't!" She cried indignantly. Before he could stop her, she was already hurrying out of the door, another wave of movement pulsing underneath her small feet. She ignored it, but she could feel the cloudy feeling again, the one that waved in and out of her mind.

"Orihime!" She heard Sho call after her, just as she slid open the front door.

Her gaze instantly snapped up and her lips parted in shock. Hands falling limply to her curvy sides, she stared up at the monster.

**…**

**…**

Large and dark and golden eyes pierced into hers.

**…**

**…**

Her body swayed, her mind blank of anything besides astonishment and fear.

She didn't hear the loud footsteps rushing to her, and her name called out stridently, desperately, _"Orihime!"_

The arm swung out.

_No…_

The dark limb of the Hollow was a nanosecond from making impact with her delicate, human form, but she then felt the warm presence, and strong, lean arms wrapped around her frame. She gasped and the arm made contact with the two. The couple swung through the hair, Orihime's heart stopping for a few seconds as she felt the air whip past her and the snow fall down. The two of them plummeted violently down the street, bodies bouncing like ragdolls from the momentum of the hit. They finally trundled to a stop, and Orihime squeezed her eyes open and closed.

_Sho-kun…_

His eyes were closed and blood was dripping down his forehead. He laid beneath her, limp and raggedly breathing. He was battered and beaten, bruised and she was sure she heard a couple of bones breaking on their way down. Her face drained of color, and her hands fisted in his shirt.

_What was…?_

The monster a few yards away roared savagely, inhuman and her heart paused once again. Rising to her knees, she sat next to the lifeless body of her brother, her eyes wide and shimmering. The tears came without warning and her stomach churned as they dripped down her chin to her legging-cladded thighs. Her heart wrenched excruciatingly as his intentions sank in her clouded mind.

_What was going on…?_

He had saved her; stifled her fall and pain with his own fragile, human body. Her hands tightened in his white T-shirt.

_Sho-kun…what is this?_

"S-Sho-kun," she whispered, her lips shaking, "Please stop joking with m-me…Please…wake up…This isn't f-funny anymore…" When he didn't reply, and his breathing became ever shallower, the tears increased.

She could hear the steps behind her coming closer and closer, another roar going through her ears.

_Something…Please…anything…_

"No," she whispered, "no, no, _no_!"

Her sanity was at its worst, and on the last leg of reality.

"_No_," she murmured.

And her head was _ringing_.

"Please," she gasped out, "Please…no! Sho-kun…I don't want this," the droplets continued to drench her pretty, terrified face, and she balled her hands even tighter, the snow falling around the two like fine powder, "I don't want this…"

The footsteps were getting closer.

"I-I don't want…_this_…,"

Her _head_.

**_Say it._**

"I-I…I…" her lips shuddered.

**_Say it._**

"Please…"

**_Say it!_**

_"_I," she swallowed, "_I reject this_,"

**…**

**…**

Six fairies sat in the dark, two with no legs, one without an eye, and one losing its stomach. The atmosphere was terrible; they knew what was to come and they had come to accept their fate. Tsubaki was still angry, and his body was vanishing even faster. As they sat, quiet and _waiting_, they all heard,

_"I reject this,"_

Tsubaki's head snapped up.

_"I reject this," _

Ayame gasped as the darkness glowed.

_"I reject this,"_

Their bodies became whole and the darkness was no more. They all stood, Tsubaki grinning under his mask, his wings flaring, "Looks like that onna has some spirit after all."

First Shun'o glowed, and then Ayame and she stared down at her hands as they began to spark and vanish, Baigon along with Hinagiku, and then Lily giggled with utter astonishment as she was also dragged under.

Tsubaki stood there, first his legs shimmered until it traveled up to his midsection, "Dammit, woman. What did you do now?"

Shun'o merely grinned, "Time to head back,"

**…**

**…**

_"I reject this," _

Her hands glowed, and the tears paused. The Hollow even stopped, its yellow eyes widening as the woman began to glow like the morning sun, lights flying around her sadden form in circles. She watched with wide, wet eyes and her lips trembled as she cupped her hands, and the hibiscus clips formed, one by one, into her palms.

_Bright._

**…**

**…**

First, there was nothing.

And then, she saw everything.

She _remembered_.

Kami, did she remember…

She remembered her mother's heady, thick perfume.

She remembered her father's rough hands.

She remembered Sora's gentle words.

She remembered feeling lonely on holidays.

She remembered Tatsuki-chan's hard fists.

She remembered Sado-kun's deep voice.

She remembered the jealously of Kuchiki-san's confidence.

She remembered Ishida-kun's narrowed eyes behind glasses.

She remembered the Soul Society.

She remembered her powers whipping around her strongly.

She remembered feeling weak.

She remembered escaping.

She remembered Hueco Mundo.

And she remembered when they began to vanish.

All the memories, all the beauty, all the laughs, tears, hurt, pain, comfort, friends, jealousy, passion, and heartache.

Suddenly, as everything else grew into life, she recalled orange hair. Similar to her own.

She had always wanted to touch the tangerine hair, but found it inappropriate. And she could see his scowls, and his high cheekbones, and his thick eyelashes, and his lean, strong arms, and his long figure, and his protective instinct.

It grew and grew until he was all she could think about.

And his eyes _burned_.

A warm chocolate, narrowed and so very serious. The kind of gaze that had your throat burning and your stomach clenching, nervous and anxious.

The tears stung her eyes harshly and the ragged breaths scraped her throat.

She was so _happy_.

She got to see the eyes again.

**…**

**…**

_Kurosaki-kun…_

_Kurosaki-kun…_

**_"Kurosaki-kun!" _**

**…**

**…**

From miles away, amber eyes snapped open.

**…**

**…**

**Yay! This story, I don't think is going to be as long as If You Find Me, but I'll try. I absolutely LOVE this chapter. From Sho-kun fighting for her to Orihime admitting her love for him. I was going to drag out her regaining her memories until the next chapter, but there's still a lot of things that need to be done. I'm so glad.**

**Please review, it'll make my day.**

**-Star**


	11. watching as she wept

**…**

**…**

The hollow had honestly just wanted a bite, not a fight. When it had missed the girl, it'd been beyond _pissed_. She looked delectable and the thick, dark reiatsu leaking from her was even better; it knew the power wasn't exactly from her, but her features were just a bonus. Roaring, its golden eyes widened when a burst of power erupted from below. The dust swept powerfully against the ground and blew away the snow. The reiatsu radiating from the smoke made the hollow's body sting.

**_"Impossible," _**It growled, stepping forward once more. As the dust and snow cleared, it was able to see the pretty woman, her hair had fallen from the bun and was now whipping around her steely face. She glared up at the hollow with hard, ashen eyes and her lips set in a frown. It roared in anger when it saw its unconscious prey lying on the ground, still alive. **_"What're you, onna?" _**

Orihime didn't move, **_"Tsubaki," _**She said softly in command, **_"Koten Zanshun."_**

**…**

**…**

Ichigo shifted in his bed and wearily sat up, fisting his hand in his hair. It was completely dark in the room and still. Groaning lowly, he swung his legs from the bed and pushed aside the blankets. Outside his dorm door, it was silent and he was sure everyone was asleep. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it read,

_11:56_

Tipping his head back, he tried to get out all of the kinks before kneading a hand into the back of his neck. He wasn't sure what, but something had woken him. He blinked a few times in the dark and felt the cool shot of wind. It was freezing here, and he glanced around to see the window in the corner perched open. Frowning deeply, he stood and carefully made his way across the room. The cool wind gusted into his face and naked chest and he quickly slammed it shut.

_Weird. _

He never left his window open, for he disliked getting distracted while he was writing or doing something important. It was also peculiar that he'd been woken up. He could've sworn he heard something, a yell or a shout, but I could just be his imagination or the ending of a dream. For some odd reason, his thoughts instantly directed to Inoue. Wondering where she was, or what she was doing. He only hoped she was asleep and well. Sighing, he turned back towards his bed, way too exhausted to think of anything else beside his head on the pillow.

And he didn't notice the jump in Inoue's spiritual pressure, nor the wide smile that spread across the feminine face outside his window as the Arrancar lulled him to sleep.

**…**

**…**

Orihime watched as the monster broke into little nothings, spreading and then vanished into the snow. Slowly, her eyes regained focused and she unclenched her tight fists and blinked a few times, her plush pink lips parting as she watched the snow continue to fall slowly and stick to the ground and melt into her long hair.

Suddenly, she felt something tug her hair sharply. She gasped at the slight pain, her eyebrows scrunching together. As if on cue, the small sprite flew into her line of view. Her silver eyes widened in surprise as the male hovered in mid-air, pose akimbo, and he raised a brow at her startled expression. To his shock and anger, tears suddenly filled her eyes and spilled around the edges, falling like shining crystals as they cascaded down her cheeks.

"W-What are you doing, onna!" He shouted, flailing wildly in great spurts for his short size, "STOP CRYING!"

"T-Tsubaki-kuuun~" She whined, her lips quivering as the tears continued to fall.

Shun'o and Ayame joined the upset attacker's side, both smiling brightly at the young woman. Lily giggled down at her, staring at the woman behind her yellow specks. Even Baigon along with Hinagiku. She stared at them all with wide eyes, utter astonishment shining on her pretty, wet face.

Tsubaki-kun huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "You really are a handful. What the hell have you been up to since we've been gone?"

With unexpected speed, she reached out her palms and grabbed his tiny, strong body tightly. Tsubaki gasped, eyes widening with shock as he was cradled against her silky, heated cheek, and she beamed brightly, squealing his name – all of their names – and cried and giggled with sheer bliss. Ayame smiled fondly while Shun'o stuttered out,

"A-Ano…Orihime-sama? Tsubaki is very fragile. You mustn't be so rough."

"I'LL SHOW YOU FRAGI—_LET GO OF ME, YOU IDIOT!_"

Instantly, Orihime paused and her hands loosened around Tsubaki. Curiously, he looked up at her, wondering why she had stopped – for he had liked being around her, even though he would never admit it. Suddenly, she whirled around, and her eyes immediately focused on the limp figure just a few feet away, bloody and forgotten.

_"Sho-kun!" _

Cringing, her Shun Shun Rikka all watched as she hurried towards him, stumbling slightly. When she arrived to his body, she placed her small hands on his back, shaking him. Her vision blurred, but she knew enough that it wasn't from tears. She was tired, exhausted even, her lashes fluttered heavily. Desperately, she did her best to stay conscious. Swiveling her head around, she found her fairies staring down at her sympathetically.

"P-Please, Ayame, Shun'o, heal him!" She cried urgently, fisting her hands into his back once again, the material of his shirt ripping from her frantic grip.

Ayame's eyes softened, "Please understand, Orihime-sama, but we've been under for so long. You're reiatsu is very low and it'll take some time to restore. While you are restoring, so are we. You actually used all your strength destroying that hollow. We don't have the power to heal him."

Shun'o bowed to his waist, "We are very sorry, Orihime-sama!"

Orihime's tears slowly continued to fall, and her nose felt runny. Turning back to her savior, she glanced at the bloody red puddle under his head and the bruises decorating his usually perfect skin.

Tsubaki crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, don't just stand there, idiot. Get him some help, dammit."

Her eyes snapped wide before she nodded. Swallowing thickly, she stood on shaky legs, her hair slipping down her back gracefully. She carefully pushed him onto his back, trying to ignore the blood seeping from his dark locks. Looping her stiff arms under his pits, she tentatively started dragging his limp body towards the home. Her fairies followed her, watching warily as their master struggled and grunted, stumbling every now and then.

_Don't worry, Sho-kun…_

The tears continued.

_Don't…worry…_

**…**

**…**

"Hime-chan!"

Orihime's head shot up and, suddenly, arms were around her, the slim limbs holding her tight. Instantly, she returned the warm embrace, for she was in desperate need of one. Practically clawing into Aiko's pink dress, she tried to muffle the new wave of tears and sadness. Carefully, Aiko pulled away, but brushed down Orihime's thick tresses.

"We heard what happened," the black haired mother supplied.

"And rushed right over," Jiro continued, crossing his arms across his chest from behind his wife, "I can't believe that idiot would be dumb enough to fall down the stairs like that. He could've cracked his skull open."

Orihime dropped her hands to her lap and her gaze lowered, "I-It was my fault." She wasn't a very good liar (the doctors even had a hard time believing her story), but the truth rang behind her distraught words, "If I hadn't scared him, he wouldn't have fallen."

"Honey," Aiko shook her head, "It was the earthquake. Everyone felt it during the night. It's not your fault."

"That's right!" Jiro proclaimed loudly, jerking his hand out in a thumb's up, "Our son is naturally clumsy! He was a disappointment from the very start," Finding his comic relief wasn't working, he huffed and managed a somber expression, "I'm sure he's fine. Have you gotten any word yet?"

Orihime shook her head.

"Well," Aiko smiled prettily and clasped her hands in her lap, "We'll just have to wait then, won't we?"

Of course, they did. Aiko and Jiro were anxious, but very good at hiding it as they chatted and stayed in their seats next to the rigid Orihime. The redhead, though, was in her own world. Constantly, she found herself remembering last night. The hollow, the bloody Sho, and her _memories_.

First, she was beginning to lose her mind with impatience. She wanted to see Sho and her heart wouldn't stop thumping in her chest. What if he wasn't okay? What if something would go horribly, horribly wrong? She knew she wouldn't be able to live with the guilt and she wouldn't be able to go on without seeing his serious face every day. But of course, Tsubaki words would travel through her mind right after these thoughts.

_"You can't be serious! He's going to live, onna! And we'll be here for you! We'll all be here for you! You won't be alone! Ever! So stop crying and whining before I SLICE RIGHT THROUGH YOUR STUPID BRAIN!" _

Not the perfect words of encouragement, but it helped her enough last night to make her hands stop shaking and the courage to call the ambulance. The only highlight of her mind right now was her memories. In order to keep herself from panicking over Sho, she would constantly look towards her thoughts, find an old memory, and relive it over and over again until it embedded itself into her brain. She would never allow them to slip again.

And _Kurosaki-kun._ She remembered _everything_ about him. And she couldn't believe she had forgotten, erased or not. Her love for Ichigo was written into her heart and soul, and now, there was nothing tearing her away from him. She would rather not eat red bean paste for a whole year than not being beside him. Her reiatsu was still low, so she wasn't sure if he could feel it, and she was extremely weak from the power set upon her body. She hadn't slept at all and spent the whole night in the cold, bright, smelly hospital.

"Excuse me," a deep voice broke into her thoughts. She blinked, and redirected her hazy eyes onto the doctor standing a few inches away from the trio. Jiro and Aiko stood instantly, the mother pressing her fragile hands to her small chest and Jiro placed his palms on his hips. "Are you the family of Hamasaki-san?"

Orihime looked up at the man, eyes widening as Aiko nodded urgently, "Is my son alright?"

Flipping up his files taped to the board, "Yes. He should be fine. He isn't showing any alarming symptoms. To our knowledge, he only has a concussion. It is very severe, but I can assure you he will be fine. Nothing should be wrong with his memories since he didn't get a direct hit."

Orihime's body shook with relieved tears. They gushed from her wide eyes and slid down slowly, "T-Thank Kami-sama…"

"YOSH!" Jiro grinned big, "My son isn't just a wimp!"

Aiko smiled pleasantly, "You're still concluding he's a wimp, though, ne, Jiro-san?"

Turning to the quivering young woman, the doctor questioned, "Didn't you say that he fell down the stairs?"

Orihime snapped her eyes up to him, "H-Hai!"

"Well, I guess that would explain most of the bruises and cuts. He must've fallen pretty hard," Looking to the parents, he said, "Please tell your son to be more careful next time."

"Yes," Aiko bowed respectfully, "Arigato gozaimasu."

"Can we see him now?" Jiro asked, smiling once more, "I want to be the first to lick his toes when he opens his eyes."

Aiko pursed her lips, "He'll be very upset, Jiro-san."

"HAHA!"

The family was leaded to the back of the hospital, up the elevator, to the eleventh floor. When the door was pried open, Orihime slowly walked in with the rest of the family and her eyes landed on the peaceful face of Sho-kun. He looked like he was sleeping, his tense features relaxed and his lips in a soft line. Bandages were wrapped around his head, but the blood was gone and he was tucked safely into the blankets. Machines beeped next to him unnaturally and something was attached to his right arm. Aiko clapped her hands together, beaming, grateful her only son had been saved and Jiro was trying to pry off his socks.

"Please don't do that, sir," the doctor prompted dryly as he sweat-dropped.

Orihime moved to Sho's side, sitting carefully by his bed with the uncomfortable seat. Carefully, she reached under the sheets and found his warm hand, strong and surprisingly soft – even though he did construction. Life seemed to flood from him as his lips parted, breath falling from his mouth in a gentle gust.

"He should wake up momentarily. When he does, please call the nurse. The stitches will ache when he registers them, and try not to stress him out. It'll tire him out and probably make the wound reopen."

"Hai, hai~" Aiko nodded.

Orihime, once again, was in her own world. She tightly grasped his hand, thriving off his warmth and _life_. Sighing in relief, she lifted the hand to her lips and lightly brushed them on his knuckles.

"Orihime," Jiro called as he finally gave up on the idea of having his son's toes in his mouth, and she looked towards him, "You should probably get some sleep. I understand you've been here all night waiting for my bum of a son."

Smiling brightly – surprising both the conscious persons – she waved her free hand frantically, "N-No! I'm fine. Thank you."

Shaking his head at her obstinacy, Jiro shrugged, "Whatever you say." Turning to his wife, he grinned widely, "We should throw a prank on him!"

"Eh?" She frowned up at her husband.

"We should paint his toes…or maybe draw a moustache on him, or maybe give him a wet-willy~!" He shouted happily and loudly.

"Jiro-san!" Aiko exclaimed with a surprisingly stern expression and he paused in surprise, "…We can't do it if we're very loud."

Mouth falling open in shock, he nodded vigorously before whirling around to shout at Orihime, "Hime-chan! BE QUIET NOOOOOW!" He hollered as he did poses and different voices with every word.

She blinked at his dramatics, "B-But I'm not—"

_"Wha…" _

All eyes blinked, widening, and Jiro paused, marker firmly in hand. Orihime swiveled her head around, her hair falling back down her back like an amber waterfall. The long hand in hers tightened around her fingers and she watched as his pale eyelids pulled back and the weary, hazy sapphire gaze was revealed.

"Sho-chan…" Aiko breathed happily.

He blinked a few times, growing adjusted to the new scenery. Carefully, he reached up a hand, his expression darkening, "Huh? What the hell? W-Where am I?"

"Don't move so much yet," his mother put in.

Blinking once more, he frowned, kneading his forehead now, "My head hurts like hell…"

Coming to his other side, Aiko rubbed his shoulder soothingly, "Calm down. You fell down the stairs," To this, he blinked again, "Do you remember anything? Is your memory okay, Sho-chan?"

Hiding the marker behind his back, Jiro asked, "Do you know what month it is?"

"Ah…It's becoming clearer. November."

"And your name?"

"Hamasaki Sho."

"And the handsome man talking to you now?"

"That perverted old geezer from the down the block,"

Jiro's face exploded with throbbing veins, _"E-Excuse me?" _Cracking his knuckles threateningly, he growled, "Wanna say that again? I think something's wrong with your head…"

Sho scratched his scalp and glanced away, harsh sarcasm leaking into his tone, "No? Heh. That's strange. For the life of me, I can't remember you…How weird."

"And just to let you know, Sho-chan," Aiko interrupted with a pretty smile, "We didn't prank you."

Sho narrowed his eyes at her, "…What great parents."

"Well," Jiro sighed, placing his hands on his hips, "We should go tell the doctor," Holding out a hand for his petite wife, he turned towards the door, "C'mon, Aiko."

"Hai, Jiro-san," She said pleasantly, clasping her palm with his and closed the door after them.

Silence.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

"Oh," Sho frowned, sitting up in bed. Slowly, he turned to face the redhead who smiled continued to smile softly down at him. "That's right." He stared into her silver eyes, crooking both brows, "I'm glad," a slow, rare smile lit up his handsome face, "You're safe."

She swallowed the lump in her throat – which oddly felt like glass – and forced herself to push down the _feelings_. Reaching up with her free hand, she rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, "Ha-ha. Yes. I suppose I am." She smiled gently, her slim eyebrows quivering, "T-Thank you. And I'm really sorry, Sho-kun. I didn't mean to…um…And I'm sorry. Really, really sorry. Just please believe me when I say I'm sor—"

_"Orihime." _

Her eyes fluttered open, wide and met his. A frown was on his lips now.

"You're acting weird." He reached up and tugged at her pink cheek, "You know, I can tell when you're upset about something. I'm not stupid."

Instantly, the tears poured over and slid down her cheeks, falling onto her sweater and causing her face to twist into agony. He smiled softly, watching as she wept.

"Idiot," drawled Sho, and he smiled fondly at her wet face.

**…**

**…**

Retrieving the bag from the clerk, Ichigo walked from the bakery. This was the second day he'd gone there, for he knew Inoue worked at the place, but she wasn't there. He sighed, the familiar scowl crossing over his features. Slowly, but surely, the darkness was embedding itself into his body. He wasn't good without Orihime; she brought light to his life and kept his world from breaking down once again.

_Where are you?_

Tightening his hand around the bag of breads, he decided he would give it to Eriko. She would eat it thoroughly. He paused in mid-step, prepared to fish out his phone with his free hand, when he heard,

"Kurosaki-kun,"

Instantly, his head shot up and he turned to see Orihime, standing only a few feet away. Wearing a pink short-sleeved peasant shirt that puffed on the sleeves, and a brighter, darker pink skirt that trailed down her long legs with tan loafers, she stood there, smiling gaily. Instantly, he was smiling with her, and walked towards the woman.

"Kurosaki-kun," she bowed politely, "Konnichiwa."

"Yo," he said lightly, watching as she rose, her hands clasped in front of her. "Where've you been? I haven't seen you for days."

Some kind of look passed across her face before it smoothed over, and a pretty smile played around her lips as she looked up at him with her wide, silver eyes, "I've been taking a few days off from work. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

His eyes narrowed, "What were you doing?"

Blinking, she opened her mouth and then closed it, "N-Nothing important. Sho-kun was in the hospital for a few days."

He blinked this time, "Nothing important? That's pretty damn important to me. Is he alright?"

She nodded, "Un!"

Sighing, he relaxed slightly, "And I guess you aren't gonna tell me why?"

And she shook her head, another smile lighting up her face, "Nope." He reached into the white bag and pulled out the bottle of water as she continued, "But I will tell you this," he looked towards her, "I had a nightmare last night."

Raising his brows, he frowned lightly, "Yeah? What about?"

She shook her head again, "Nothing too bad," he brought the water to his mouth and took a gulp when he heard that certain information, "Just when I went to sleep, I had a dream I woke up and looked in the mirror," her voice dropped a bit lower, "…and there was a big black moustache on my face."

Instantly, the water spurted from his mouth, "Wow. I thought you were serious for a few seconds." He wiped the droplets from his chin and chuckled as she grinned cheekily. "It was so quick, I almost laughed."

"But I'm serious~" she claimed, "I'm really, really serious, Kurosaki-kun!" She giggled as he chuckled as well and met each other's eyes. After a few moments of silence, she smiled again, "Today is very nice, isn't it?"

His eyebrows merged and he looked towards the sky. It wasn't sunny and the clouds were sticking together. Though, it wasn't snowing, it was still frigid. He could even see his breath. His eyes shot down to her slim, bare arms and he huffed.

"Are you cold?"

She shook her head, continuing to smile softly, "No. I'm not."

His eyebrows furrowed. He was used to Orihime being happy and bright, but at the moment, she was staring up at him with her earnest eyes, continuing to smile under his gaze, her hand clasped behind her back daintily.

"What is it?"

"Kurosaki-kun," she said his name with a tilt of her head, "I was wondering if you would come on a trip with me."

His eyebrows shot up. Heat spread from his neck to his cheeks as he thought of some alone time with Orihime, on a plane or by car. How long would he last? Scratching his messy hair, he averted his gaze and then looked back towards her face. She wasn't red, not even pink, and she beamed up at him.

"W-What do you—"

"I want to go to Karakura Town. With _you_."

**…**

**…**

_She is acting weird. _

And truly, she was.

He watched as they boarded the train together. It was at least a two-hour ride, so they would be going back by nightfall, depending on how long she wished to stay. When she'd said she wanted to venture to their hometown, he had stared at her stupidly for a few seconds. He couldn't think of anything else to do. But, she continued to simple smile up at him, hands together, her hair fluttering in the wind, hovering in mid-air around her slim shoulders.

_"Okay," _he could remember saying and she fluttered her eyelashes, lips parted. Now, here they were, tickets in hand, boarding the fancy bullet train. He went before her, for he knew she was very clumsy. Turning at the top floor, he looked down at her to see she was staring back at him with her wide eyes. He reached out a hand carefully and she gazed at it for a few seconds before she smiled again, slowly and beautifully, placing her own palm on his.

**…**

Small and large.

Slim fingers and rough digits.

A warrior with a broken heart and a healer with no memories.

**…**

He tugged her upwards and she stepped tentatively onto the steel stair, and stumbled. Instantly, his other free hand reached out and wrapped around her small waist. Her face hit his chest and they both staggered before Ichigo was able to gain his footing. But he tensed the next second when he smelled her floral scent and her soft, warm breath brushing his throat. She tightened her hand around his.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun,"

For some reason, he felt like it was for more than catching her.

**…**

**…**

The train moved along quickly and steadily. Ichigo could barely tell they were moving. He never really liked to travel, and he disliked moving around a lot. As he walked down the aisle, back towards where he left Inoue – he had only left a second to get a couple of magazines – but, by time he reached their seats, she was deep in slumber.

Greedily, he sucked in her features. Of course, Orihime was even more beautiful when her face was relaxed and gentle, no hint of smiles or furrowing of slim eyebrows. She exuded the aura of warmth and innocence. Her soft, pink lips were parted slightly and there was a vague hint of pink in her smooth cheeks. She had lifted the arm rest so she could lie down fully, but she was curled up, her arms limp on the seats, and her legs were bare. Surprisingly, her long skirt had moved up a few inches to reveal her long, pale shapely legs. Ichigo promptly felt that familiar heat rise around his ears. Sighing, he walked forward, placing the magazines on the opposite, empty pairs of seats, and walked towards her. Though, he knew he should probably be in his seat, he crouched down and watched as the air slowly left her lips.

She slept deeply, rosy lips and ivory, perfect skin. Cautiously, he reached for a lock of hair, wound it around his finger, and tested the flaming thick tresses between his index fingers and thumb. She was small, so very small, and fragile, something that he could easily break with one wrong word or twist of his fingers. Sometimes, he wondered what she thought of a fool like him. She could be with anyone she wanted right now; that senpai guy or one of her other admirers. But all she did was come to him, smile that silly smile, and waved her arms like windmills to get his attention.

_"Kurosaki-kuuun~!" _

He dropped the strand.

He was a lovesick fool, such a idiot when it came to her. He couldn't stop himself from finding himself happy when she was and laughing when she told one of her stories, or forcing himself to eat her sickly, thickening foods. Scowling, he sighed, and kept his hands away from her. It was better that way. For some reason, he found his gaze falling down to her legs.

_Why?_

He didn't know and he wouldn't question it. Her legs were _nice_; long and milky white and smooth, with slim calves and dewy thighs. He hadn't realized it, but she had removed her loafers and her feet were bare; small feet and tiny toes.

_So delicate. _

Her lips were the next thing to fall to his line of sight. So pink and full, sucking in little greedy breaths of air. As she gasped a bit, her tiny teeth were exposed, white and smooth. He wished to kiss her, more than anything at the moment. Her lips were soft and rosy and enticing, sending quiet shudders down his spine. Her lips pressed against his would probably make his life complete and he would be able to die a happy man, especially when she smiled a _bright_ smile under _brighter_ hair. As he reached out his hand again, and his knuckles brushed against her silky cheek, her eyelids fluttered.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

One, two, three heartbeats later, he replied,

"…Yeah?"

He watched as a slow smile danced around her lips.

"Thank you,"

**…**

**…**

The snow spread over the river and two figures stood, one short, curvaceous, long hair softly blowing in the wind, and the other tall, one hand tucked in his pocket, stance slightly lazy and idle.

Inoue turned her head slightly and peered over at him, "Kurosaki-kun,"

"Why did you want to come here?" He finally asked the question that had been burning his throat. Out of all places, she wanted to be _here_. She had no memories, no recollection of what happened here, all the laughs and battles and blood and tears. Why would _anyone_ want to come back to this place?

There were a few moments of silence, and Orihime moved silently, arms lifting before she pushed back her hair with familiarity. Ichigo stared up at the slowly falling snow, the dark river, and the cloudy sky.

_Why?_

And she whispered, "Because it all started here."

**…**

His eyes widened, but he thought his ears were playing tricks on him.

As he turned, prepared to ask _what did you say_, he caught sight of the sapphire barrettes, now in their rightful place, pushing back her long bangs and her hair hovered in the sky, waving with the wind.

**…**

Prettily, she tilted her head a bit, "Ne?"

"I-Inoue…" His voice sounded off, weird, like he had swallowed a pocky whole.

Clasping her hands behind her back once more, she looked away from him and back towards the sea, "I wanted to come back here. I wanted to see everything, breathe air. After all, this is where I achieved my powers, and ate my first red bean sandwich, and watched Laugh Hour, and cheered on Tatsuki-chan. Oh! And I met Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Abrai-kun, and Urahara-san, and Kuchiki-san, and…" She counted it off with her fingers before her bottom lip quivered, "A-And Kurosaki-kun."

Dropping her arm back to her side, her eyes began to sting harshly as Ichigo _watched_.

"When I remembered, I couldn't think of anyone else but you. I couldn't believe I could forget someone as important as you, someone who meant so dear to me." She pressed a curled hand against her thumping heart, "I-If I hadn't been so stupid to—"

"None of it," he cut her off strongly – yet still staggering from the recent development, "None of it was your fault, Inoue. And you're not a _fucking_ _traitor_."

Gasping, she whirled around to face him, the snow billowing around them. She cradled a hand to her ample bosom and met his chocolate eyes carefully. "I-I haven't cried…for what I lost, Kurosaki-kun…"

He simply stared back, eyes hard yet soft.

She bit her bottom lip, "C-Can I…" She tightened her fist and her eyes lowered to the ground before she whimpered, "Can I cry now?"

He blinked at the question and watched as she met his gaze once more, desperately trying to hold in the tears with her ashen eyes. Swallowing heavily, he nodded, "Yeah."

"Is it really okay?" She whispered, her voice shaking.

"Yeah," he nodded and removed his hands from his pockets, "I'll be here until you stop."

And with that, she hurried towards him, tears running down her cheeks, and her body slammed into his hard. Soft curves molded to his hard muscles and he stared at the snowflakes falling around them. A shattered, broken sob broke through her throat and tainted his world. He felt that blur of pain in his ribs, connecting with her own agony.

She gripped his jacket with tiny hands as the tears continued, breaking through _everything_.

Instantly, his arms reached up on the own account and hugged her tightly to his chest, crushing her there. She probably couldn't breathe, and neither could he, but he felt better with her this close.

She wailed, loudly and stridently and his eyes narrowed as his hand cradled the back of her head, the fiery strands passing through his long fingers.

"I'll protect you next time," he vowed strongly, and his voice wavered, "I swear…I-I'll do a better job next time."

She gripped his shirt firmly.

"I won't let this happen again,"

And his tiny world flipped upside down.

**…**

**…**

"Yamamoto-sotaichou!"

"I am very busy. Please excuse m—"

"But sir! There's another problem..."

"…What?"

"Inoue Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka." The Shinigami paused, and swallowed, "The clips are missing, Head Captain."

**…**

**…**

**I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry it's so late. I'm back in school now so I'm trying to get back on pace for my last year. Hectic, right? The smallest twelfth grader you'll ever see…Well, I'm only 5'2, I might be a little taller than some. Anyway, now some drama is going to happen. The Soul Society are such Ichihime blockers. **

**Now that Orihime has her powers, and Sho knows something, we can get on with the rest. I'll try to do better next time.**

**Btw, I LOVE Rusky-Boz from deviant art. She's SO good! Even though she only IchiRuki and Ulquihime, I still LOVE her artwork. Especially how she draws Orihime. I actually like Ulquihime, but I'll forever be Ichihime. Now, when I think of Orihime, I always think of how Rusky-Boz would draw her with her clips. So very beautiful. You should check it out. **

**-Star **


	12. forced to watch his demise

**…**

**…**

Huffing irritably, Ichigo reached into his back pocket and pulled out the black, sleek cell phone. He reread the message, frowned, and snapped the phone shut, scowling now. Looking back towards the house, he studied it closely. It was white and looked like others in the neighborhood, nice and enough for a regular family. Slowly, he walked to the door, only to find it wide open, along with a few windows, the white curtains brushing with the wind. Sure, it was a nice day today, and the sun was out, it was refreshing, but he also knew there was going to be some snow tonight.

Stepping towards the door, he called out, "Hello?"

Nothing.

"Inoue?"

He made a move to step inside, only for a whirl of wind to rush towards him. He crowed in shock as a plate was thrown towards his head. Ducking just in time, the plate hurtled over his orange hair and shattered somewhere very far away. Standing back up, he shouted in the anger,

"Hey! You bastard! You could've killed me!"

A tall man, a little taller than Ichigo stepped from the hallway and into the doorway. Cigarette in his mouth, the man looked as old as Ichigo's father and dark brown locks were strewn across his head, along with emerald eyes. They stood there, staring at each other, eyebrows cocked.

Ichigo blinked.

"…Who the hell are you?" They asked in unison.

**…**

**…**

"Ah!" The black-haired woman smiled brightly at Ichigo. "You must Kurosaki-san. Hime-chan told us you would be visiting today."

"I can't believe this." Jiro commented sourly, placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulders and jerked him towards himself, staring him straight in the eye. "THIS IS _HIM_?"

Aiko continued to smile pleasantly, "Hai, Jiro-san."

Let's just say Ichigo was more than uncomfortable at the moment. He didn't know these people, but the woman seemed nice enough and continued to smile at him, while the father groaned and yelled at Ichigo, manhandling him roughly. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to see Orihime's smiling face. After leaving Karakura, she had simply stayed by his side, his heart thundering in his chest as she'd walked beside him, beaming brightly as he stared at her. For some reason, he felt connected to her, stronger than before; it was easy to feel her reiatsu and he could usually pinpoint exactly where she was. Still, he wished to see her smiles and bright ashen eyes. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her, he knew that now.

Glowering at Jiro, Ichigo scoffed, "Who did you think I was?"

"I don't know," the man shrugged, "Some kind of sale's person with a bad dye job."

"BASTARD!" Ichigo instantly growled, "I told you, my hair isn't dyed!"

Veins popping onto his face, Jiro growled, "And I told you that I didn't believe you!"

"Jiro-san," the mother continued to smile, "Please refrain from yelling at our guest."

"Whatever," but the man leaned away from Ichigo's personal space and sat back down at the low, kotastu table. The living room was nicely decorated and the carpet was nice and clean. There was even a touch of Orihime; the stuffed animals on the shelves. Flickering his eyes around the room, his eyes found the painting.

_Eyes. _

In the painting, the chocolate orbs were intense, staring directly at him, narrowed and serious with thick, black lashes. They appeared so real, as if they would blink. He stared at them curiously before turning to the one, sane parent. "Who drew that?"

Aiko followed his line of direction before smiling once more, "Hime-chan, of course. She's very good at art."

"Yosh!" Jiro crowed and jabbed an angry finger at Ichigo, "And there is no way I'm giving her over to you, you bum!" He shouted, "Now," he waved a hand at Ichigo, as if he were an animal, "Go home, shoo."

"Jiro-san," Aiko frowned shortly, "He's our guest, you know."

Jiro's eyes widened dramatically, "HE IS?"

"Stop with all that yelling, would you?" demanded an irritable voice from the hallway. A young man emerged and Ichigo instantly identified him as Sho. His black hair was falling in his face and his blue eyes were glazed over with fatigue. They all watched as he walked slowly to the table and sunk down immediately, hand blindly grabbing for something. Aiko continued to smile, placing the coffee cup towards him, which Sho hurried to grab and chug down. He appeared just fine to Ichigo, bandages wrapped around his head and a Band-Aid on his cheek. Staring down at the cup of green tea, Ichigo tried to calm himself down, breathing in Orihime's warm, comforting reiatsu.

"Good morning, oh son of mine~!" The father shouted loudly, giving the younger man a thumbs-up with a big grin.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. _He reminds me of my old man…_

"What's wrong?" Jiro asked as he turned to look at Ichigo. "You have a stupid look on your face."

Ichigo blinked before saying blankly, "Nothing really. I just don't think I should be here."

Aiko giggled, "How funny, Kurosaki-san."

"…It wasn't a joke,"

Suddenly, there was a voice, a very familiar, feminine voice that had his gut clenching.

"Tadaima~ E-Eh? Where is everyone?"

Instantly, Sho placed down his coffee and snapped his eyes up, "In here, Orihime," Looking towards his father, he glared at the man, "Are you damned _crazy_? You sent her out _alone_! She could've run into something! Like poles!"

"I only hit two, Sho-kun," Orihime giggled nervously as she made herself known. Long amber locks fell down her back in a smooth, straight yet wavy waterfall and the periwinkle barrettes held back her thick bangs. A fitting, russet shirt encased her upper half and was a little constricting against her curves, the top two buttons loosened on the short sleeved top so a bit of her ample cleavage was exposed, along with a long, cream skirt that reached her ankles and hid her slender legs. White bags were in her small hands and he could see the oils, drinks, and meats pressing against the plastic.

"O-Oh! Hime-chan! You're back." Aiko smiled happily.

Instead of reply, she glanced around the room curiously, and he knew she could _feel_ him. Almost immediately, their eyes met and connected. Ashen gray met burning brown. Orihime gasped sharply, and bit into her plush lower lip.

"K-Kurosaki-kun…"

"Yo," he raised a hand in greeting.

She bristled, eyes widening a bit as she flushed under his smoldering gaze, "I-I didn't know Kurosaki-kun would be here right on time. You should've told me."

Standing casually, he crossed the room to the young woman, and locked eyes with her, "Baka," he drawled, "You should've called me and told me where you were. I would've walked you here and from the store."

"I don't want to be a bother…"

Reaching up a hand, he pulled at her soft cheek, "You're not a bother, Inoue." She whined a bit as he pulled harder, and then released her, dropping his arm back to his side, "Hurry up and finish so you can sit down. You shouldn't put so much strain on your body."

"H-Hai!"

The family watched the exchange curiously; Aiko's smile had widened, Jiro's eyes grew, and Sho frowned a bit before continuing to drink his coffee. Slyly – for he had found something interesting – Jiro-san stood and made his way Inoue, pushing past Ichigo to wrap his arms around her delicate, yet curvy form. She gasped in surprise and dropped a few bags, her hands coming up to cradle against her chest worriedly and crushing when he tightened his grip. She squeezed one eye shut, a blush coming across her face.

"E-Eto…"

Jiro ignored her, mashing his cheek against hers, "You're so adorable, Hime-chan~ Kawaii~!"

Sho's eyebrow twitched.

"Please refrain from being so rough with her, Jiro-san," his wife said softly.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"But Orihime is so pretty and kind! MOE~ MOE~ MOE~!"

Sho stood the next second, walked forward, stopped beside Ichigo, and in unison, both raised their fists and struck the man in his face and away from the surprised Orihime. She gasped as Jiro fell to the floor, crying out in pain.

"J-Jiro-san!"

Both the men lowered their arms in harmony, unaware just how similar they were.

"Oh, dear," Aiko commented gently and brought the steaming tea to her small, rosy lips.

**…**

**…**

_This isn't a normal family, _Ichigo thought with a sweat-drop as Aiko ran from the room, tears streaming down her face as her jovial husband chased her, roaring like a monster, Orihime's decent pilaf all over his face. The front door slammed behind them and he could hear them continue down the dark streets, Aiko screaming desperately, "Please save me!" while Jiro chortled. Sho stared at the door for a while before he stood from the low table and turned away, heading up the stairs, calling behind his shoulder, "Let yourself out, Kurosaki," and continued on his way, a door clicking behind him.

Ichigo was left alone in the bright room, an empty plate in front of him along with a half cup of green tea. He'd had a nice day, despite the circumstances. He wanted to speak with Orihime, he knew he needed to. During the train ride back home, she'd been quiet, and Ichigo hadn't wanted to bother her as she stared out the window, smiling softly. He began to realize that she was truly happy, even though she had cried for an exact hour and wrinkled and wet his shirt with her heavy tears. He didn't want to see her cry again, but he was glad he could be there for her, if only for a bit.

He was anxious though. As Orihime had told him, her powers were limited at the moment and she could only do so much before putting a lot of strain on her body. Her body had been missing reiatsu for years now, so it made sense she would be very weary. Also, there was the Soul Society; there was no telling what they would do when they found out Inoue had her powers and no telling what Ichigo would do if one of them came after her. He really didn't feel like a war breaking out between him and the Soul Society. Hueco Mundo was another problem; the spiritual pressure in her old home was strong and dark, along with the fact there would be a problem between whoever was ruling Hueco Mundo and he only hoped they didn't come after any of his friends.

"Kurosaki-kun,"

Ichigo looked up from his cool tea and met eyes with Orihime. She stood in the doorway, eyes staring down at him curiously. Her hands clenched in her lap and long skirt.

"Oh. Hey, Inoue."

She gave a small smile and stepped forward to sit at the table, tucking her legs under her. "I'm glad you came today. I hope I didn't keep you too late."

He shook his head, "Nah. It's fine." Catching her timid gaze, he asked, "Are you alright?"

She blushed under her pale skin, "Y-Yes, I'm fine."

Crossing his arms over his chest, he scowled lightly, "I wasn't sure. Since you just got your powers last week, I know everything might be muddled and confusing for you."

"W-Well, it's really hard to stay awake for more than seven hours in the day, but I'm getting better since it's been a week. I-I've been practicing with Tsubaki-kun though. He puts me in better moods."

He sighed, but a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, "Don't put a lot of strain on yourself. If anything happens, I'll fight for you,"

Something passed across her face before she hurried to cover it, "Y-You don't have to, Kurosaki-kun."

His eyebrows furrowed, "Why wouldn't I?"

She averted her gaze, and tightened her grip in her skirt, "I-It's nothing."

"Inoue." He said sternly, and she was forced to look back to him.

She swallowed heavily, "I remember a lot, Kurosaki-kun, I remember Hueco Mundo. And what happened," she shifted uncomfortably, "o-on the roof of that tower."

His eyes widened. Yes, he knew that she remembered everything, but for some reason, he'd hoped she wouldn't ever talk of that moment or think of it at all. It was a point in his life as a Soul Reaper that turned his world over. When he'd gotten killed by Ulquiorra a second time, and Inoue was forced to watch his demise, his blank gaze, and the hole in his chest. When she'd screamed out for him, weeping over his death, he found himself falling into a deep abyss with her voice, her healing hands, and her hot rivers of tears that he wished to wipe away.

And he'd turned into that _thing_.

"I don't want that to happen again, Kurosaki-kun. I don't want you to try so hard." She continued, whispering to him.

"…I'm sorry," he murmured and she gasped silently, "I know you don't like seeing me like that—"

"Chigau!" She shouted, startling him, "That's not it, Kurosaki-kun." She lowered her voice and eyes, "I-I want to be able to protect _you. _I don't want to just heal and let you go into battle and get hurt! It's not fair…"

"Inoue," she stayed silent, "Look at me," Carefully, timidly, she glanced up at him, "You know I can't agree with that. You heal, Inoue, and you've saved lives—"

"But I want to _fight_!" She said over him and her eyes set with determination, "I want to fight beside you. I don't want to be weak anymore, I don't want to be in the back and watch you get hurt! I-I won't let you get hurt anymore. I'll get stronger and I'll train."

He could feel the pride swelling in his chest, but also the worry. He didn't like the thought of Orihime right in the middle of the battle, and her delicate body getting hurt by anyone. If he failed her once again…_what would he do_?

"W-Will you let me?" She whispered to him, her wide, silver pools staring into his.

So gray, so wide, so deep. Like the sea.

He tried not to fall into her eyes, tried not to stare at them too long, but he found himself gone with the wind already, following the tide with others.

"Will you let me fight beside you?" Tentatively, she brushed her fingers against his on the table. He felt the familiar warmth spread across his body. He watched as clasped her hand with his, _soft_ and _warm_.

Two heartbeats later, he replied softly,

"…Yeah."

Gray eyes widened, filling her face.

"Just don't get hurt protecting _me_."

Her heart skipped a beat.

Another small smile lit up his face, one corner higher than the other, creating a lopsided, handsome, soft smirk.

"Just don't get hurt."

"H-Hai! I'll protect Kurosaki-kun with my life!"

And his world wouldn't stop spinning for her.

**…**

**…**

"…Good morning," greeted a deep voice behind Orihime. Ichigo and her both turned and eyes widened when they saw Chad, tall and holding Eriko on his shoulders, Kyoko beside him. Ichigo smiled up at him and Eriko beamed brightly, waving a hand from his shoulders. They all stood in the cool day, stores aligned in front of them.

Without warning, Orihime cradled her hands to her bountiful chest and tears filled her wide, gray eyes. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise and he dropped the white bag – filled with red bean paste – he held in his hand for her.

"I-Inoue!"

"C-Chotto! Why're you crying?" Eriko cried in panic.

Sado stared down at her, and he stiffened in surprise when he saw the blue clips holding back her hair. Pointing to his head, he looked towards Ichigo for confirmation. The orange-haired slowly nodded and Chad smiled a bit, reaching out, he placed his big hand on her tiny head, which was swallowed up in his palm.

"Hn."

He didn't say anything besides that, and no one was able to see his eyes through his shaggy hair. Orihime blinked as the tears paused.

"…I missed you, Sado-kun."

"Hn…"

"R-Really? You missed me too?"

"Hn."

"I'm glad."

Kyoko sweat-dropped, "She can read his language?"

**…**

**…**

"I should've beaten that guy into a pulp!" Kyoko complained.

"You were the one threatening him. If you'd just given up your game at the arcade, this wouldn't have happened," Eriko countered.

"WHAT? WHY DOES NO ONE AGREE WITH ME?" Kyoko cried in despair.

"Shut up!" Eriko threw her bag at his head, "It's late and we're not even supposed to be in this park. You'll get us all arrested."

"Hn," Sado nodded, "…Are you sure this is the right way, Eriko?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm very sure, Sado-kun."

"…Hn."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and glanced at the woman by his side. He liked her there, right beside him, or maybe sometimes he would _follow_ her. Whichever way, as long as she was _there_. The night made her look prettier, her long russet hair along with the white dress and pink sweater. She held the ice-cream cone in her small hand, the one Ichigo had bought her, for she had stared at the stand with big, glowing eyes and he couldn't resist. He sighed when she smeared some chocolate on her cheek. Reaching down, he wiped his thumb across her heated flesh.

"Don't chow down on it so fast. You'll get brain-freeze." He scolded lightly.

Looking towards him, she blushed softly and nodded, "H-Hai, Kurosaki-kun."

_This was a big park_, he thought with disdain. He wanted to get Orihime home, it was getting pretty late. Tucking his hands in his pockets, he continued to walk, the trees covered in snow and the ground icy.

Suddenly, there was a flash and the air was _hot_. Ichigo tensed, eyes widening as the air blurred and shivers ran down Eriko's and Kyoko's backs. Eriko tightened her hands around Sado's thick neck and Kyoko's knees buckled.

"W-What the…" the brunette girl was able to mutter as her body strained.

Sado glanced at the sky, watching as the clouds rolled before he murmured, "Eriko," he placed her on her feet and grasped her delicate arm to keep her upright, "Stay behind me."

She looked up at him in surprise, sweat breaking across her skin, "W-What? Sado-kun…"

Orihime's eyes widened when they suddenly appeared before the group, hands on swords.

Ichigo's jaw clenched.

_"Byakuya…Toshiro." _

**…**

**…**

Eyes falling on the young, redhead woman, Toshiro uttered under the white moon, "Inoue Orihime."

She tensed and her head _hurt_.

"Please refrain from resisting. Under the law of the Soul Society, you are to come with us."

**…**

**…**

**I am soooo evil. I hoped you enjoyed it though. It's shorter than some of the others, but I managed to get it out. Now, we have to wait for some badass Ichi. I can't even imagine what he's gonna do, and _I'm_ writing him. Thanks for reading. Please try to review for me, it makes my day.**

**-Star**


	13. the puddle of blood that stained

**…**

**…**

_"Please refrain from resisting. Under the law of the Soul Society, you are to come with us."_

Fear and shock filled her body as the white-haired man took a step towards her, which she replied in taking a step back. His arms remained at his sides, and his eyes pierced hers, _don't run, _they said, but the instinct was already kicking in to flee when their spiritual pressure rose discreetly. A hand cradled against her chest as the night loomed over the tense group.

And there was _that_ reiatsu.

She gasped loudly as it exploded around them, blurring the air, setting the icy land on fire. She turned her head slowly to see Ichigo, the black uniform on his lean form, and his lips set in a grim line, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Toshiro had paused in his walking, and Kon was in Ichigo's body, taking in everything in shock. As Ichigo's power continued to jump wildly, burning Eriko's and Kyoko's skin, Orihime saw that Ichigo had raised Zangestu to the young captain's throat, preventing him from moving any further.

"If you want Inoue," he nearly growled and she felt something akin to a shiver convulse down her spine, "You'll have to kill me five times over."

There was silence for a few seconds and Toshiro met Ichigo's burning gaze. Slowly, his turquoise eyes narrowed a fraction as he placed his hand on his sword, "…I see."

"Kon," Ichigo called shortly, refusing to break the glare with the captain, "Take Kyoko and Eriko somewhere safe and away from here." He clenched his jaw tighter, "And Inoue."

Orihime's eyes widened, growing larger on her pretty face, "K-Kurosaki-kun…" She whispered, taking a step towards him.

"Stay there!" He shouted over her, and she flinched, "Just…" Gradually, he glanced at her and then averted his gaze just as quick, "Just go and get somewhere safe." A small, reassuring smile came across his features, "I'll handle it."

She reached a desperate hand towards him, "B-But you said—"

"Kon," he called again, and she felt the big, familiar hands on her shoulders.

"N-No!" She cried as she was lifted from the ground.

"Come, Inoue-san," Kon insisted, and turned from the scene quickly, Eriko and Kyoko throwing one more wary glance over their shoulders before continuing.

_"Kurosaki-kun!" _

He continued to hold his place, blade at Toshiro's throat, and Byakuya standing in front of him, eyes closed, the usual stoic expression on his face. He stood completely still and Sado took that chance to rise, forming his steel arm for battle.

_"Kurosaki-kun!"_

He closed his eyes as she began to _fade away_.

_"Kurosaki-kun!" _

His eyes opened once more and met the hard, blue eyes.

"Let's do this."

"So be it, Kurosaki."

**…**

**…**

_It was dark in the park,_ she realized. Her mind was moving in different directions and her heart wouldn't stop pounding. Ichigo was out of sight, and her body felt like lead already from struggling with Kon. Finally, he stopped a safe distance and placed her on her feet, turning back to Kyoko and Eriko.

"Everything is fine," Kon reassured the two humans.

"B-But Sado-kun—"

"Will handle it," the Mod-Soul replied easily.

Orihime rose to her feet suddenly, and Kon frowned. "Where are you going, Inoue-san? Ichigo said—"

"I'm leaving," she murmured, "Please take care of the others."

His eyes widened, "Y-You can't! Your body—" As he reached a hand towards her, the bright, yellow shield popped between her shoulder and his palm. He flinched back, as though he'd been burned. "Inoue-san…"

"Please forgive me, but I must be with Kurosaki-kun now." And she broke off in a jog, her white dress flowing around her knees and the russet hair moving across her slender back.

"Inoue-san!"

**…**

**…**

Ichigo nearly growled as he slammed his sword against Toshiro's, the sparks flying from the intensity. The air rotated around the two, and sent back blasts of spiritual energy, bright blue meeting snowy white. Toshiro was pretty strong, and Ichigo knew this, but after defeating Aizen, there was nothing holding him back from protecting the ones he loved. He was faster than Toshiro and stronger, if anything, he could defeat the captain easily. The young man had gotten better though in the years and Ichigo could feel the strength behind his Hyorinmaru.

"Leave now, Toshiro!" Ichigo grunted forcibly.

The young man merely blinked, but held his sword strong, "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Kurosaki."

Seriously, his apathetic attitude was _pissing_ Ichigo off.

Just as he shoved Toshiro back, he felt the rush of wind past him, and the swivel of black. Byakuya had passed him, truly much faster than Ichigo remembered. Ichigo clenched his jaw, hands tightening around his strong sword as he turned, fully prepared to go after the second captain. Another blade met his, pausing his attack, and Ichigo snapped at his opponent.

"Dammit! Move, Toshiro!"

His eyes narrowed, "…I see."

"See what?" Ichigo growled back, irritation leaking off of him.

"You're fully prepared to kill for that woman," Toshiro replied easily, his tone neutral. Ichigo grounded his teeth together, his muscles jumping erratically. He had to stop Byakuya, and there was no doubt the prick would find Inoue quickly. Growling angrily, he pushed hard against the Shinigami's sword, startling Toshiro at the strength.

**_"El Directo!" _**

The ground split apart from the spiritual attack, and Byakuya dodged out of the way in time, his expression remaining the same since he first arrived. He slowly opened his eyes to see the Mexican in front of him, his arm formed and ready, a blank look on his covered face.

"You intend to fight me?" Byakuya asked coolly.

"…Inoue is my friend. I may be an ally with the Soul Society, but I will protect her with my life," the brunette retorted softly in his deep voice.

Byakuya stood still for a moment, the icy wind blowing his raven locks, "I see." Suddenly, he vanished from sight and Sado was frozen for a moment before he found the man's spiritual pressure and was able to block the attack of Senbonzakura from piercing his russet skin.

"I'm sorry," Sado said lowly, "But I cannot afford to be hurt." Digging his palm under the dirt, he lifted the hard chunk of earth from the ground and threw it over Byakuya's head. The man disappeared the next second and Yasutora dipped into defense mode.

Ichigo scowled, upset his friend had been forced into battle, but also thankful he had a companion by side such as Chad. Focusing back on his opponent, he shoved his metal against Toshiro's, causing his sandals to dig into the ground deeply before he hopped back a few feet, sword still poised in both hands.

Ichigo let out a sharp breath, "I won't let you pass this point."

"We'll see," Toshiro replied, lifting his sword high in the air, **_"Hyorinmaru: Reign over the Frosted Heavens!"_**

At the same moment, Ichigo called out, **_"Bankai!" _**

**…**

**…**

Sho glanced up from the papers in his hands, frowning a bit when he felt the throb deep in his core. Aiko stopped in her pacing, and glanced at her son, "Sho-kun, is something wrong?"

He looked over at his worried mother and hesitated before answering, "It's nothing. You should go to bed. I'll wait for Orihime to return."

Aiko grimaced shortly before nodding, hurrying her way up the stairs to join her husband. Sho looked back to the window and watched the clouds pull together and the spiritual pressure rise until it appeared the sky would crack open. Kurosaki had told him – if there were any strong disturbances – to stay far away. He said he'd be the one who protected Orihime, but the anxiety was already pooling in Sho's stomach.

"Orihime…" He murmured.

_…you better be safe._

**…**

**…**

Sado raised his fist, and the power exploded from his arm. For a second, he thought he'd had the captain, but he was mistaken. Byakuya had rounded around and raised his sword, fully prepared to drive it through the man's back.

Sado gasped sharply.

Just then, the bright shield popped behind the comrade, and Byakuya was forced to move back a few steps, just as the shards fell heavily like glass. Both turned to see the young woman, a white dress that reached her knees, the pink sweater protecting her arms, and the hibiscus clips glowing.

Slowly, she met Byakuya's hard gaze with her gentle eyes, "Please," she murmured, "abstain yourself from hurting my friends."

There was a speck of silence before Byakuya spoke up, "You came back, woman."

Daintily, prettily, she smiled, "Of course I did."

He tightened his hand around the hilt of his sword, slightly unnerved by her careless actions, "You are to come with me. I will escort you to the Soul Society."

Her delicate eyebrows slanted, "I refuse."

"Do you?"

"Hai,"

"Then it shall be under force," the black haired noble replied.

Her eyes hardened, startling Sado, "It shall."

**…**

**…**

Toshiro's ice grew, but Ichigo wasn't the least bit intimidated. Daringly, he knew that the bigger they were the harder they fell. It wouldn't do anything to him as long as he kept his movements unexpected and quick. The black uniform was sticking to his lean frame and his scowl was in place.

And then he felt _it_.

_"Inoue…!"_

He should've _known_. She would _never_ leave him behind.

He turned towards the feeling of _her_. There she was, standing a few feet from Byakuya, Sado panting yards from her. She was staring into Byakuya's eyes, refusing to be pushed down by the stoic captain.

"I-Inoue! What the hell are you doing!" He shouted at her and her head shot up, her wide, silver-gray eyes quickly finding his.

**…**

The next second was a blur as Toshiro aimed his weapon at the young woman and ice fired from his weapon.

**…**

_"Inoue!"_

**…**

Warm russet arms wrapped around her, and then shoved her away roughly, and she stumbled to the ground below. When she looked back up, her eyes widened with horror.

_"Sado-kun!" _

**…**

Ichigo's mouth fell open, "Chad…"

Orihime was already desperate, scurrying to her small feet to rush to the frozen giant. He was encased in ice and solid on spot, arms still outstretched and armor formed. Orihime blubbered and panicked, unable to form a sentence as her tiny hands tried to pry from the glass-like ice from his form.

_"Sado-kun!" _

Toshiro stood there, a bit more uncomfortable than he'd like to admit. He didn't like hurting others, but he knew the cause of such reasons. He was to follow the Soul Society's rules and keep this head up. There was no time for hesitating when he had a mission to complete. His fists crunched around his sword and he aimed once again, his Zanpakuto awaiting for his seal of approval. Dodging out of Kurosaki's burst of reiatsu, he used this opening to rush towards the young woman, who stood only a few yards away, and he could see the tears in her eyes. Suddenly, as he registered her petrified, wary expression, another blade slammed against his, sleek and dark and familiar.

"Don't touch her," Ichigo snarled darkly, his heated eyes narrowing.

"Move it, Kurosaki!" The captain shouted. He just wanted to get this _over with_. "Just give us the girl!"

"Over my dead body!" The deputy Shinigami growled in reply, and shoved the short elder away from him.

Orihime stood to the side, taking a few steps away from the strong burst of hot, flashing power. Ichigo was practically dripping with anger and strength. Orihime blocked off the onslaught with her arms, squeezing her eyes shut as the two captain-leveled Shinigami connected once more.

"I wish to finish this, woman," Byakuya said from her right. She gasped, lowering her arms. She had almost forgotten about him. He stood a few yards from her, eyes staring at her face with an apathetic expression. Her heart skipped a few beats as she stepped back and away from Sado's frozen body. He didn't move towards her, nor did he say anything else as she watched, anxiety flashing across her pretty face.

"P-Please…" She stammered out.

And he was gone the next second.

_'Concentrate, onna!' _Tsubaki shouted in her head, raging to be freed.

Setting her eyes determinedly, she was able to get a read on his reiatsu. He was very, _very_ fast, he was practically a blur of air. But she heard him as he touched his sword gently with his palm, the small sound reverberating through her ears. As soon as he was closed enough, she called out,

**_"Santen Kesshun."_**

Byakuya's eyes widened with shock as his petals were stopped, and he found himself staring down at the golden dome that had folded around her back protectively, strong and impossible to break. She was stronger than he'd thought; she hadn't once showed any reaction to his resilient power and she'd just blocked his attack. His eyes narrowed as she turned around to face him, a hand cradled against her bountiful chest as she stared up at him innocently with her big, silver eyes.

"Impressive," he commented when he got over his surprise, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword once more, "The Head Captain said to bring you back _alive_. I only ask you do not fight or I will have to use force."

She continued to stand there delicately, prettily, her hair brushing with the wind, the precious sapphire barrettes poised, innocent, yet ready for battle. His spiritual pressure rose steadily, rumbling through the earth and she could feel it in her veins.

His eyes tightened as she stood there, undeterred.

"I see,"

"…"

**_"Scatter Senbonzakura,"_**

The pink petals flooded the air. Ichigo's and Toshiro's eyes widened.

**…**

**…**

**_"Tsubaki." _**

**…**

**…**

"Dammit!"

"Renji!"

"Rukia!"

"N-Nii-sama…he's not here! I can't find him anywhere!"

"That's because he already fucking left."

"W-What! Wait! Where are you taking me? Don't tug so hard!"

"C'mon!"

"Where are we going?"

"To the Human World. I didn't get the report, Yamamoto-sotaichou must've sent them behind our backs. He knew we would be upset about it! We have to hurry!"

"What for?...Wait, if Nii-sama is in the Human World…then…_Ichigo_!"

"Exactly."

"H-He'll kill him…Ichigo will _kill_ him."

"That's why we have to—"

Footsteps walked towards them slowly, carefully, and Renji paused, even Rukia stopped from trying to pull her slim arm free from his grip. The small figure stood there in front of them, a bone mask embedded her raven hair that framed her small, child-like face, through her small hand was a wide hole.

Her large purple eyes blinked from her white robes and dark hair and pale, tiny face.

"Y-You're…" She might've been small, but her spiritual pressure was leaking powerfully.

Rukia staggered on her feet, "…Arrancar."

"You," she whispered, raising her small, damaged hand, "have other things to worry about, Shinigami." Slowly, she pointed the tiny finger,

Renji's dark eyes widened, "Get behind me!" He shoved Rukia away.

"W-What!"

**_"Cero." _**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Renji!" _

**…**

**…**

Toshiro pulled back, and ice fell around him as the Bankai was pulled back. Ichigo straightened from his defensive, fighting stance, Tensa Zangestu remaining in his rough palms.

If he'd blinked, he would've missed it. That's how fast it was. The golden light had exploded from Inoue, and shot forth like a bullet as Orihime stood, quiet and _too beautiful for the night_. The red streaks fell the next second.

One drop, two, three…

_…Blood?_

First, he looked at Orihime, she was motionless, a hand continue she cradled delicately to her chest, her hair falling down her back like a waterfall, and the moonlight reflected off of her beautiful face. Her eyes were large, and she wasn't smiling, but she was leaking with soft, warm, yet hostile reiatsu, her features soft in her innocence. She was uninjured, so who…?

And then Ichigo understood, and he couldn't stop himself from yelling, _"Inoue…!"_

Slowly, carefully, she turned her head, and her wide, wide eyes met his, "Kurosaki…kun," his name was a breathy prayer from her pink lips.

The next words had his heart stopping.

_"…I'm sorry." _

**…**

**…**

Byakuya's eyes widened, bugging out of his head when he felt the searing pain in his side. It spread through his strong body, and ignited something deep inside of him. Gasping for air, he fell back, the blood filling his lungs.

_She _cut_ me._

He staggered, and whipped a hand to his side, finding the torn flesh and the gushing, thick liquid. It spurted uncontrollably from his body and stained the ground below.

Toshiro's eyes grew as they landed on Inoue.

_S-She cut him without even moving…, _he thought with shock pulsing in his being, _What is this?_

Ichigo continued to stand still as Orihime remained there, in front of the bleeding Byakuya. The black haired panted as he looked back up towards the girl, her wide eyes staring down at him.

**_"Tsubaki." _**

Byakuya's eyes widened when he felt another wave of unbearable agony scorch through his body. This time in his left shoulder, and the blood erupted, like a shower of water, and rained onto her pristine, white flats. He fell forward, grunting from the force of pain, and dropped to his knees.

Ichigo's mouth fell open, "I-Inoue." His battle with Toshiro was long forgotten by now as he watched. He didn't like this, not one bit. Orihime – the Orihime he knew – wouldn't go this far. She would defend herself, yes, but this blood…and Byakuya on his knees…and—

**_"Tsubaki." _**

Again, Byakuya prepared himself, raising his blade limply, and the bladed petals came up to defend the swordsman. That did nothing to stop the sprite from attacking, shooting straight through the captain's stomach.

_Too much blood…_

It was beginning to pool under him. Orihime continued to watch, innocent ashen eyes gazing at the scene before her. Ichigo felt something twist in his gut and burn through him.

Tsubaki felt the burst of power, "Dammit, woman! GET A GRIP!" His head was beginning to _hurt_ as her emotions went haywire, sending him in turmoil of blood and pain.

She ignored him.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Toshiro shouted, and hurried forward, bringing up his own blade to slice through the young woman, captive or not. He would defend any friend, anyone from the Soul Society, right or wrong at the moment.

Ichigo's eyes watched as she opened her mouth once more, preparing to say the name of her attacker, and he shouted,

_"Inoue!" _

She froze, but did not turn her head. Toshiro also stopped, watching the girl with wide, ocean-blue eyes.

"Stop!"

Still, she did not look up, "..."

"Look at me!"

_So much blood…_

**_"Look at me, Orihime!" _**

**…**

**…**

_Look at me. _

_Look at_

_Look_

"Kurosaki-kun…"

**…**

**…**

Slowly, she turned her head. Ichigo gasped sharply as her eyes met his, wide and innocent with impossibly thick, long lashes, and eating up at his and continuing to stare and stare and _stare_ until—

"Inoue," he repeated when he saw the wide eyes, _blank_ and _tired_. "_Stop_."

"…" She didn't say anything. He was shocked when she stumbled, and her eyelids lowered and she fell to her knees in front of Byakuya, her eyes staring down at the puddle of blood that stained her calves and knees.

And he couldn't help but think, even tired and pale and heavy, red hair, she was very, _very_ beautiful with the red liquid oozing around her. How morbid.

_"Inoue—"_

"Jigokucho,"

Three pairs of eyes flickered up to see the small, midnight-colored butterfly flapping its wings until it rested onto Toshiro's shoulder. There were a few seconds of silence before Ichigo saw Toshiro's turquoise orbs widen.

"T-The Soul Society…!"

Ichigo stammered, his eyes remaining on Orihime, "W-Wha—"

"The Arrancars are _inside_ the Soul Society."

**…**

**…**

Eriko broke through the trees, gasping for air, her eyes burning viciously.

"E-Eriko! Wait up!" Kyoko called behind her.

"Wait, you two!" Kon called, still in Ichigo's body, "Come back! I'm not sure if the battle ended yet!"

Eriko ignored him, and came to an instant pause when she saw _him_. She gripped her cheeks in her palms and nails, digging them into the flesh, as horror filled her being. Kyoko stumbled in the park after her, panting, bracing himself on his knees. As far as he could see, the two newcomers were gone, but Ichigo and the redhead still remained. When he saw the giant block of ice, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Wait—"

_"NO!" _

The blonde cringed away at Eriko's broken scream.

_"Sado-kun!" _

**…**

**…**

Urahara lazed in on the porch, cane in hand, the bucket hat shielding his eyes from the moon's glare.

The door slid open.

"Ohoo~" the owner sang, "Yoruichi-san is awake."

The golden irises narrowed, "You heard."

"How could I not?" Kisuke asked playfully, "Jigokucho messengers keep coming." He stood slowly, "I'm guessing they want us to intervene."

Yoruichi sighed lazily, "I wouldn't be surprised if a certain ex-Shinigami got one."

The bucket hat continued to shade his gaze as he stood, "And what will we do?"

"What else? We need to head to the Soul Society. We don't need any more casualties."

"And of Kurosaki-san?"

She placed her hands on her hips, "He can handle himself."

Silence.

Urahara looked at the twinkling, twinkling sky, "I suppose you are right. I will make preparations."

"…"

"I just hope we aren't too late."

**…**

**…**

_Shit. _

He stumbled into the room with her, and her hands limply fisted in his shirt. Carefully, he placed her on her small feet, and her legs trembled under her weight, so he kept a tight hand on her upper arms (he was back in his body, and he made sure Sado was taken care of. His giant of a friend had been freed from the ice and was currently in his bed in thick blankets, Eriko by his side).

She was quiet, too quiet, and she wouldn't stop whispering his name. He tried to pull her away, just to see if she was hurt in anyway, but she held on, and he knew her fingers had to hurt from all this.

"Inoue," she did not respond, "You're covered in blood. We have to get you cleaned up."

"Kurosaki-kun…" She whispered in reply, tightening her hands in his tan, thick jacket.

"Inoue," he said in the same low tone. It was dark in his dorm, and the lights were off. The moonlight streamed through his window, and she shook against him like a leaf in his abnormal storm. "Inoue, you're shaking. Let me—"

"I won't let them," she hissed against his chest.

Ichigo froze and he felt the reiatsu around her _darken_ and _thicken_.

She tightened her fingers.

"I won't let them, Kurosaki-kun."

He didn't like this. He didn't like seeing her like this. _Inoue, what's happening…?_

"What're you—"

Her eyes snapped up and met his. She appeared terrified, so afraid, as if she might faint, her pale face paler than usual.

"They _took_ them,"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"A-And now…they want them back!" She dug her fingers into his chest and he ignored the pain. "I-I couldn't let them take my memories again…b-because I'd forget Karakura and Tatsuki-chan and Ishida-kun…a-and Sado-kun and m-meeting Kuchiki-san…when I got my powers and going to the Soul Society to save Kuchiki-san, and getting stronger…"

Her voice was getting thinner, fragile and delicate, so soft, he struggled to hear her.

"And Aizen and Hueco Mundo and…how everyone came to save me…a-and Yachiru-chan and…_everyone,_" she gasped in a sharp breath, her voice tight and small, "And _Kurosaki_-_kun_…_everything_ about Kurosaki-kun."

His mouth was dry, and his limbs felt heavy, as though someone was crushing him. Yet, he was able to wrap his arms around her and crush the girl to his chest. She was frantic, gripping his jacket, whimpering. Her body was tight against his, her curves molding into his hard muscles. He didn't like her pain, it made it feel his own.

"They'll take them away…they'll take you away…Kurosaki-kun…_Kurosaki-kun_…" He pulled back to look at her pretty face, eyes wide with fear and she shook. "Don't leave me…"

His eyes narrowed, the pupils hard and dilating at her desperate plea.

"I don't want to be left behind…"

_It hurts to see her like this, _he thought, his teeth clenching hard.

His big hands moved between her shoulders before they clenched into the back of her sweater, and jerked her towards him roughly. He could feel her supple skin, even through the pink sweater she wore.

She gripped her hair in her small hands and looked up to him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, "What should I do, Kurosaki-kun? How do I…How do I…?"

"I won't let them." He murmured and her eyes grew even larger, eating up her pale, pretty face. "I won't let them take you away from me again," he tightened his hands in the material, "I'll _protect_ you."

"…Kurosaki…kun…"

"And I'll _kill_ them," he swore violently, "All of them. If they touch you, if they try to take you again, I'll _kill_ them for you," her long, long hair tangled in his fingers. "I _won't_ leave you behind."

They stood there, pressed against his dorm wall, the moonlight streaming in, before Orihime's slender legs gave away and she sank weakly, Ichigo along with her. She held onto him for dear life and he went down with her, her curvy form in between his long legs.

_Drip. Drop. Drip._

"It's raining," she murmured into the darkness.

"…Yeah."

**…**

**…**

Ishida Uryu sat on the bullet train, and he knew it was very late. Toying with his Quincy cross, he allowed his mind to wander to the redhead healer.

"Inoue-san," he muttered to himself, "I hope Kurosaki is doing his job."

He could distinctly remember his father's words,

**…**

_"Getting into Shinigami affairs again…how idiotic of you." _

_"If you go there, that will be your life!"_

**…**

The rain continued to fall outside and he glanced at the window.

_Don't worry. _

He felt the train roar and then took off, smooth and fast.

_I'm coming._

**…**

**…**

When Ichigo woke up, he knew instantly something was wrong. He was leaning against the wall, in a lazy sitting position, his legs spread out in front of him, and the hazy sunlight peeking through, hidden by the clouds. His head hurt and his muscles were screaming a hot bath.

Still, he stood, because she wasn't _there_.

A piece of paper sat there, where she _should_ be, and he read it quickly,

_Sayonara, Kurosaki-kun._

It was crumbled in his fist the next second.

He opened his dorm door, and slowly pushed open Sado's own door. The man was wrapped up, asleep, and quiet, Eriko next to him the bed, also deep in slumber and blankets. Kyoko was on the floor, a pillow over his head, and legs tangled wildly with a sheet.

_Not here._

He closed the door quietly behind him and made his way down the hallway, down the narrow, quiet steps, and was outside a moment later. Throwing the double doors open, he saw the rain, thick and heavy and continuing to fall over his stupid, small world.

And there was the _sun_, standing a few feet away. She was wearing his jacket, heavy and too big for her, but it was draped over her delicate shoulders and she was swallowed up by the cloth. She was also soaked to the bone, and her hair fell down her slender back like an amber waterfall. She was still and quiet, and refused to move, staring out at the empty sidewalks with her wide, _wide_ silver pools.

And he thought, _Why is the sun here? It should be in the sky. _

No.

It should be by _his side_.

_"Inoue," _

Slowly, she turned her head, the large eyes finding his instantly. There was no expression on her face, innocent beauty aligning her features. She didn't say anything, but he did.

Throwing down the piece of balled paper, he said calmly, "You're leaving."

She did not reply for a few seconds, "It's better that way."

"For who?" He retorted.

"For you," she said instantly, almost sharply over the cold, harsh rain. Hesitantly, she locked eyes with his, "I-If I stay…I'll bring more people…and last night…you said you would kill them for me. Kurosaki-kun doesn't kill people—"

"I will, for you," he responded strongly, the vow hanging in the damp air.

She blinked, and water fell down her cheeks. It took Ichigo a moment to realize they were tears. Had she been holding them all night, trying to not weep in front of him?

"I'm so selfish," she admonished, looking away from his with a nervous giggle, as though she was unaware she was crying, "And silly…I-I injured Kuchiki-san's older brother…because I wanted to stay with Kurosaki-kun…" She looked towards the sky and the cold drop hit her face.

He walked towards her.

"That's not being selfish—"

Softly, she smiled, and he stopped in mid-step.

"I really _am_ the rain."

His eyes widened.

"Kurosaki-kun," she whispered, "I love the rain, a lot, and I thought a long time ago that if I were the rain, could I connect with someone's heart, just as it can unite the eternally separated earth and sky?"

"…"

"You don't like the rain, ne? A-And yet…" She murmured, "Even though I love you," his breathing stopped as the tears continued, stubborn, and the rain continued, stubborn, "I bring this pain over and over again…I bring the rain…I create the rain in your world…"

_Stop._

"When I spoke with Rangiku-san, a really long time ago, she said you needed Kuchiki-san and I in your life, and I kept wondering what was it about me that made you need me. I wanted to f-feel important to you, Kurosaki-kun." She laughed again, raising a slim hand to push back her wet hair, and then tucked her arms under her breasts, looking at the ground with a pink stain in her cheeks.

"B-But it seems, in that wishing to be the rain, hoping to connect with these hearts, as the way the rain connects with the earth and sky, I was really j-just ruining everything, blocking the sun, and creating problems for you. And now, I know," she dug her fingers into her sides, "I was just getting in the way."

_Stop. _

"I-I'm doing it again, aren't I? Everyone's after me, and I'm creating problems. And Sado-kun…" She swallowed, "None of this would've happened if I'd just stayed away and I moved on and I stopped loving y—"

**…**

_"I hate the rain,"_

**…**

Her eyes snapped wide in shock when she heard his gruff voice and she turned her head to see him standing there, drenched and his dark, intense eyes piercing into her form.

"I hate the rain so fucking much,"

Pain.

_Itai…,_she thought as another wave of tears hit her.

"I saw rain when my mother died, and I saw rain when I lost Rukia for the first time."

"…"

"I _hate_ the rain."

Faintly, she smiled as the pain grew until it felt like prickles of needles were burning into her skin.

**…**

_I see._

**...**

"But I _love_ you." he murmured, and he watched as her head snapped up, the hair flying around her, and her wide, silver eyes met his.

"So don't leave _me_ behind, Orihime."

**…**

**…**

**I feel like this chapter did a lot to the story. This is a very important chapter. It makes you think, but also, I couldn't help but smile and cry through the whole chapter. I hope many of you can understand Orihime, but sometimes I get so angry with her for being so selfless. She'd rather run away and save Ichigo than be with him. And yay! Finally, the confession! NOW I CAN BE HAPPY~! I'm sorry about my rain things, I just love the rain so much and Orihime's promise between the earth and rain. It's always raining in my stories. Haha!**

**And, oh yes, if most of you haven't heard, I'm still not completely sure, and I hope what I read from the manga isn't true and Orihime will magically pop up, but Byakuya Kuchiki has been said to be dead. I swear to God I screamed and thrashed in my bed, saying no no no over and over again. It can't be! BRING HIM BACK! He's all I have besides ICHIGO! Seriously though, I DID cry my eyes out. **

**Please, don't let it be so. **

**Anyways, please review. It'll make my day.**

**-Star**


	14. tiny hands that could save lives

**…**

**…**

There was silence.

Silence and _rain_.

Ichigo stood there though, staring at her hard with his dark, intense eyes, hidden behind orange, thick bangs, soaking wet bronze skin and strength. She stared back, wide silver-ashen eyes flashing with something unreadable before she shook her head, her hands shaking against her sternum, and she clutched tighter at her chest. Hesitantly – his heart pounding – he started towards her.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she shook her head again, "No…"

His eyes tightened, "Inoue—"

_"Don't lie to me!" _

Ichigo stopped in mid-step once again as she _shook_.

"Please…" She whispered, clutching at her heart, "I-It _hurts_."

So that's what that was. She didn't believe him. Fine. He would have to convince her then. Walking towards her purposefully, her eyes snapped open, and he could see the tears trailing down her cheeks. Her eyes grew wider as he stopped beside her. As she met his narrowed gaze, her shoulders hunched inwards, as if to protect herself from him.

"Don't say things like that…or…I won't be able to leave," she whispered and sniffled, the tears continuing like rivers.

"Orihime," she jerked at her name, but refused to look at him, "If you leave me," he hesitated; he was never the one to say his feelings out loud, or figure them out before he could say them. He wasn't good with words, nor was he good with relationships. Friends were the only kinds of people he came in contact with, besides his family. Orihime was a different story, a different person who he wished he'd realized he loved before she left him the first time.

"I…If you leave me," he murmured, "what will I do?" He said it more to himself than her.

"Kurosa—"

"Let me finish!" He clenched his fists hard, "What will I do without you? Who will make me laugh and smile and help me study and cheer me up when no one else is there? Who will I see every day and look forward to it…" He was going into unspoken territories – he'd never talked like this before, but she was staring at him and her eyes were _larger_, and _glowing_, "Who will I _love_?"

She jolted upright, her lips parting ever so slightly, "I-If you say things like that…I'll believe you…"

"Orihime," he muttered, and his voice was low and rough and the air thickened around them. "You love me, don't you?"

"…Kurosaki-kun…"

"Don't you?"

"I'm going to get you hurt and I don't w-want you to try so hard it's just best if I—"

_"Don't you, Orihime?" _

Slowly, she blinked and then gripped tighter at her chest, "I do…I love Kurosaki-kun's smiles and hair and cute scowls and eyes and hands and how he walks and when he speaks…and the way you say my name." She was pale, paler than usual, as he noted before, and her hair was heavy and wet, sapphire clips holding back the too-thick bangs.

And his eyes locked with hers. Ashen-silver and chocolate, molten brown. Her stomach clenched and her knees felt weak, and her heart wouldn't be _still_. "I'll protect you, and you'll protect me. I won't leave you behind again. I swear it."

She stared up at him, her hands tight and shaking against her chest, and her eyes filling up once again. They filled and then released down her red cheeks, mixing with the rain and falling down his tan jacket.

But, still, she was stubborn, "It would be better if you were with Kuchiki-san."

He blinked, surprised, before his eyes narrowed dangerously. For some reason, he felt anger pulse through him, tucking uncomfortably in his stomach, "What did you just say?"

She bit her bottom lip at his hard voice, but continued, "Someone like Kuchiki-san wouldn't put you in constant danger and you wouldn't have to try so hard to protect her, because she's really strong with her sword and determined and nice and pretty and—"

"Shut up," he muttered and she glanced up to see his glare, "Don't tell me who to love, Inoue."

Her eyes softened, _sad_ and _tired_, "Kurosaki-kun, why're you doing this? Why're you making it so hard…Why are you doing _this_ to _me_?" Her tears continued, but she smiled through the salty droplets, and so very beautiful under the rain.

"Baka," he sighed, "Because I love you."

She trembled under the cold, and the wind, and his gaze, and he slowly held out his hand, palm upwards invitation.

"Didn't I tell you?" He smirked a bit, "If you hold my hand, I won't let go."

Gradually, she reached out a quivering, small hand towards his. When she got close enough, their fingertips brushing, she jerked her palm away a bit, hesitating. Ichigo didn't let her. Clasping his hand with hers roughly, he forced her to come forward. Almost instantly, she latched onto him, her fingers grabbing a surprisingly powerful hold of his shirt, both hands clenched over his back, in between his shoulder blades, unable to let go. She trembled even harder than before and he could hear her keen into his chest, tears continuing to stain through his world.

Smiling softly, he lifted a large hand and caressed her head, the thick, sodden locks falling through his fingers easily. She whimpered against his chest, and he could hear her murmuring confessions of love. his smile widened until it was taking of most of his face.

"I love you, too. _Orihime_."

**…**

**…**

Rukia panted as she came to the ruins. She was bleeding heavily in one arm, and limping with her swollen ankle. The only thing she could think about, though, was Renji. Was he alright? Did he survive? She had been so caught up with her own battles, she didn't even think of everyone else. The West Gates were completely destroyed, rubbles and giant pieces of gravel everywhere. She stumbled and searched, growing hectic when he never replied to her calls.

"Renji!"

_…Please answer…_

"Renji!"

_…because if you don't…_

**_"Renji!" _**

_…what will I do?_

"R-Rukia…"

She whirled around, and felt her arm burn sharply, but she ignored it and looked down at the trembling boulder. With great difficultly, she removed from on top of him and stared at his battered face. He had multiple bruises and scratches, and his side was bleeding heavily, but Zabimaru was in his hand loosely, but he was _okay_ and that was all that mattered.

He grinned, despite his aches and gory blood, "That damn Arrancar…looked like a kid, but she was…s-strong. Got away…" He was surprised when he felt something hit his cheek, wet and warm. He glanced up with bleary eyes to see the tears coursing down her pretty, serious face. Her features were twisted into despair and she was grabbing onto his robes roughly.

"Y-You idiot…" She spat weakly, "Y-You…you…" And she leaned down, he blinked in surprise, and her small lips touched his, soft yet rough at the same time, and his mouth parted, and she breathed him in, tears falling over his own cheeks to appear as his own.

Pulling back, she grasped her bloody shoulder with one, small hand, "Don't do that again…Don't scare me like that again…"

He grinned widely up at her, "Yeah, yeah."

Smiling, she laid her head on his chest and listened to his comforting heartbeat, and listened to the screams of Shinigami, panicking for survivors, as she lost consciousness.

**…**

**…**

"How're you feeling?" Ichigo stepped into the room, closing it behind him. Eriko snapped her head up to glare at him from beside Chad, almost biting at him like a dog.

"Go away," she nearly growled, "Sado-kun doesn't want to see you."

"…I never said that," Murmured the giant behind her. It almost made Ichigo want to smile. So large and muscular defended by the tiny, fragile Eriko. Raising a bandaged palm, Sado greeted his longtime friend, "…Good afternoon."

"Yo," Ichigo returned, sitting down so he could sit cross-legged on the carpeted floor.

"I'm doing much better," Sado replied, sitting up now and placed the novel beside him.

Eriko glared at the Shinigami, "No thanks to you, you jerk."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Chad was the one who pushed Inoue out of the way. I didn't mean for any of this to happen and I didn't tell him to do it."

Eriko opened her mouth to shout at him, but Sado placed a large hand on her small head, "He's right. I wanted to protect Inoue, even if it meant my life. Don't worry so much, Eriko." She practically arched into his touch like a kitten, but managed to continue glaring at Ichigo.

There was silence and Ichigo was comfortable with this. Chad was the one to say something.

"…" Well, he doesn't actually say anything, but Ichigo could feel his eyes staring through the shaggy mane of hair.

"What?" The orange-haired frowned.

"Have you heard anything from Kuchiki-san and Abrai-san?"

"No," Ichigo said this with a hint of resentment and then his face softened, and he grimaced, "But I think something's happening…right before he left…He said something about the Arrancar. I wasn't really listening."

"Because you were focused on that girl," Eriko grimaced, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed at her tone, "What do you mean?"

"It's obvious you're in love with her. You're more hung up on her than I've ever seen. She's a distraction to you. Something bad could happen, Ichigo. Something…" She trailed off, her sapphire eyes finding Sado's through the masses of hair, "Just don't die trying to save her, alright? She seems like a touch girl."

"Tch," Ichigo replied after a few seconds, "I'll die doing anything for her, stupid."

**…**

**…**

"N-Nii-sama!"

"…"

"Are you alright? Y-You…Who did this to you?"

"Taichou? Damn. What the hell happened to y—OW! WHAT THE FUCK, RUKIA!"

"Shut up!" She shook a fist, "Nii-sama, please don't tell me…Ichigo—"

"No."

"E-Eh?"

Even Renji blinked, stupefied.

"It wasn't that _boy_."

"…Then…?"

"It was that _girl_. Inoue Orihime."

Renji's mouth fell open, "I-Inoue?"

"N-No. It can't! She wouldn't do something like thi—"

"She would. And she did," the white-haired captain to the side said, also heavily bandaged, "She nearly killed Kuchiki-taichou."

"B-But Inoue…would never…"

"Face it. Once a traitor, always a traitor."

"That's not true!" Rukia shouted back, "You went after her! You tried to bring her back here! You can't just—"

"Rukia," she paused, eyes going wide as her brother towered over her. Renji took a few steps forward, "Do you go against the law of the Soul Society?"

"N-No…Nii-sama…" She swallowed. "Of course not."

"We were to capture her and bring her here. That is the law, and that was the order. Do not interfere from trifle matter such as friendship."

"H-Hai…Brother."

**…**

**…**

"Orihime!"

She gasped sharply as strong, familiar arms surrounded her and yanked her against a strong chest, "S-Sho-kun…?" She maneuvered her body so that she wasn't so uncomfortable, and Sho slowly joined her on the wooden bench.

"Dammit," he pulled back and stared hard at her face. She wasn't hurt and she didn't even have a scratch on her face. He cupped her face and frowned at her dazed expression. Her ice-cream was in her palm, melting down the cone and onto her hand. Slowly, he lifted a hand to her forehead and felt the overwhelming heat.

"W-What the hell? You're burning up! O-Orihime…?" She teetered to her right, her eyelids heavy and eyes shimmering faintly, "Orihime!"

And he watched as her eyes closed, and she fell towards the ground.

**…**

**…**

_(sunshine and waves_

_and every day, I want to be there)_

**…**

**…**

Ichigo walked into the house, the door wide open as usual, and frowned when Aiko sweeping the hallway with an old broom, her eyes dazed, almost in another world. Today was a nice day, the snow was easing up and you could see the grass now, even though Christmas was close. Maybe this was a good sign.

Balling his hand in his pocket, he called, "Oi."

The mother turned her head slowly before a small, genuine smile lit up her face, "Ah. Kurosaki-san. I thought you would be coming."

"Yosh!" Another voice called and Jiro walked into the room, giving a thumbs-up, "How nice to see you, Ichi-kun! Long time no see, ne~?"

"…Are you an idiot?" Ichigo deadpanned and the older man growled at him.

"Ara, ara~" Aiko said with another pleasant smile, "No need for violence. What brings you here, Kurosaki-san?"

His eyebrows furrowed. What could he say? He'd felt the diminish in Orihime's spiritual pressure, and the dip in the sky, as if the air had been sucked from his world. He'd rushed over as fast as he could, panting and sweating like a maniac, just desperate to see what had happened. He'd told her to not leave the damned dorm and she ups and leaves anyway. And yesterday, there was no telling how long she'd stayed in the rain, hesitating. She probably had a cold or something. He felt his stomach flip around wildly, nothing could calm him down except Orihime.

Jiro's face slowly sobered and he crossed his arms over his chest, "So you heard, yeah?"

Ichigo's teeth clenched, "Of course I did. Where is she?" He could feel her in the home, but her reiatsu was strangely low, lower than when she was stripped from her powers. It was a peculiar sensation in his abdomen, something he wasn't able to identify it; pain? No. Anxiety? Close, but not close enough. He ran a hand through his messy, thick hair before jamming the hand back into his pocket, lowering his eyes to the floor as they told him the news.

"…She's always been physically weak, Sho-chan said, but this is worse than usual. We even called over a doctor and all he said was that she can rest and hope for the best. It's only been a day, but she's gotten worse."

Ichigo didn't want to think of that.

_Orihime…_

Sho chose that moment to step down the stairs, carrying a container of cool water, his expression somehow natural. When he saw Ichigo standing in the entry way, he nudged his head towards the steps, "She's awake now."

"Thanks," Ichigo replied shortly, and walked up the stairs, taking one at a time. For some reason, he was frightened, scared shitless to be precise. When he reached the door, the room emitting her warm, soft spiritual pressure, he sighed heavily, and his heart wouldn't stop beating. Carefully, he raised a hand, hesitated, and then placed it on the knob, turning it slowly.

**…**

**…**

"Kisuke," Yoruichi called shortly, her wide yellow eyes taking in the piece of paper he'd handed her.

"Yes~?" The suspicious shopkeeper answered, tilting his head lower to hide his eyes.

"A-Are you sure about this? This is impossible." She crumbled up the paper with her fist, "It had to be an Arrancar…"

"The Hogyoku wasn't taken, Yoruichi-san. It _chose_."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "You've got to be kidding me—"

"But I am not very good with joke, Yoruichi-san. You know that. In fact, if I were joking, this wouldn't be very funny."

"…"

"…"

"…Then…what do we do now?"

"Well, we're already here. Let's wait for someone to find us."

She rolled her seductive eyes, and then flash-stepped to another building, "Try to keep up."

**…**

**…**

"Inoue,"

Slowly, she turned her head, and Ichigo couldn't help but think, _she's beautiful_, and he found his heart jammed into his throat. He stood in the doorway and she lied in the pink futon, draped in heavy, yellow pajamas that made her so tiny and small to his large stature. Her hair fell down her slender back, but the clips weren't in her hair, rather by her side, careful to not touch the blankets and lose them.

Under heavy locks of red and pale skin and big, silver eyes that stare into his, he realized that he _cannot_ let her go. No words are spoken as he crossed the room, unfaltering, and crouched down inches from her, and crushed her to his chest. She squeaked, but did not fight, remaining in his arms, her hands squished between them, and her lavender scent wafted into his nose. When he felt the tears on his shirt and burn his skin, he pulled back slightly and looked down at her pink face.

Slowly, he smirked, "You're a crybaby."

She wiped away the evidence with a deep blush, "I-I'm not. It's just…"

His smile disappeared, "…I know."

"Kurosaki-kun," she whispered, "I don't think…I don't think this is something you can protect me from. It's something _inside_."

He tightened his arms around her, muffling her words against his chest. He was aware of this and he didn't want a reminder. Slowly, she brought her hands from between them and latched them onto his shirt, squeezing tight.

"Don't worry," she murmured, "I won't leave again without saying goodbye."

Abruptly, he released her, and she squeaks again at the sudden movement. Grasping her shoulders, he forced her to look him in the eye.

"Orihime, don't say shit like that!" She blinked at his shout, at his anger, "Y-You can't leave me! You _can't_!"

And she continued to blink, bemused, "…Kurosaki-kun is upset." She reached up a hand and touched his face, his cheekbone, and _such small, tiny hands that could save lives_, she smiled softly, "I love you, Kurosaki-kun."

Desperately – to his embarrassment – he grabbed at her soft hand and nearly leaned into the touch. He cannot stop himself from dreading the worst, thinking, _this is more than just illness_, and he cannot stop himself from panicking, thinking, _I can't live a life without her_.

"Yeah," he murmured, "Me too." And he brought her back to his chest, just to hold her closer.

_(fragile and small_

_but the world goes round and round)_

**…**

**…**

He was sitting on the bench, and he could _not_ stop thinking of her. Her eyes are shining, like the stars, and her hair appeared like the sunset. Everywhere he looked, she was there, and this was not normal, this was not something he should worry for.

"Kurosaki,"

Ichigo did not turn towards the voice, because he already knew he would come. Besides, Ishida had been there through the thick and thin, and helped him, even most of the times it was for different friends, and not particularly him. But Ishida would always be his friend, someone he could look towards for help. There are a few other footsteps, and though, he was crappy at sensing reiatsu, he could still tell.

"Urahara-san," he muttered, "Yoruichi-san. What're you all doing here?"

"Ichigo," Yoruichi had a strange look in her eye, and Urahara was frowning. Ishida readjusted his glass, and the light shined off the spec, so Ichigo was unable to read his eyes.

"The Hogyoku—" Kisuke started.

Ichigo tensed, "The Arrancars have it? What happened? Is it Aizen—"

"No, Ichigo," Yoruichi prompted, shaking her head, "We've already found out everything."

Ichigo's scowl deepened, "What the hell? What's going on? Why're you all giving me that look?"

"Kurosaki," Ishida swallowed.

Reaching upwards, Kisuke took off his striped hat to reveal his surprisingly hard eyes, "It's not with the Arrancars, Kurosaki-san."

"What…?"

"It's _inside_ of Inoue-san."

**…**

**…**

**YAY! Finally updated. It took me forever to figure out how to explain this. Really, The Hogyoku is made for the power that unleashes in someone's heart. In my mind, when Orihime was wishing so hard for her memories, the Hogyoku found her, and her spiritual pressure grew, and that's why the memories came in a rush. And that's why, a few chapters ago, Grimmjow said she is the 'one'. I wasn't sure if any would catch on, maybe a few. I'm starting to think, for how I'm taking this story, Orihime is much more than people think. **

**Review for me, please.**

**-Star**


	15. take her away from him

**…**

**…**

"Stupid," Sho remarked when he saw her stepping carefully down the steps. She glanced up at him with wide, wide silver eyes, and his speech faltered. Clearing his throat, he was able to say, "You should be sleeping. You know what the doctor said. Why're you dressed?"

And she smiled prettily, "I saw it wasn't snowing today. And it seemed warm through the window. I just wanted to—"

"Oh, let the girl go, Sho-chan," his father remarked as he stepped into the room.

A red tick-mark appeared on his son's head, "Don't eavesdrop."

Jiro ignored him, placing a hard hand on Orihime's shoulder, "Have fun. But don't stress yourself. If anything happens, just call Sho-chan."

"Hai~" She replied, beaming now, as Sho growled,

"Don't call me that." Regaining his apathetic, yet caring composure, he addressed Orihime again, "Just be careful, alright? If you must," he sighed out reluctantly, "Call Kurosaki."

A strange look passed across Orihime's face, and Sho's sapphire eyes narrowed before she smiled softly, nodding, masking the look with one pass. He watched as she left the home, her hair fine amber swishing around her narrow waist and backside.

Sighing heavily, he fell in the chair beside him with utter exhaustion. Jiro, again, provided support, placing a hand on his son's shoulder, "Don't worry," he said with a surprising somber voice, "It gets better."

"And how do you know that?"

**…**

**…**

She sat, and she was quiet. As Orihime said, it was very warm today, and the sun was shining down, though she knew it wouldn't last all day. The snow would come, and freeze over everyone's world, including her own, make it darker, worst to live in, make it halt and _stop_, _because no one can save her_.

She flinched at the thought, and squeezed her hands tight against the wooden bench. It was cool, and the wind was blowing sharply against her face. She hadn't realized she was crying until she felt the cold and she shivered automatically. She should've worn a jacket, or perhaps a sweater, the dress was too thin and sleeveless. She hadn't been thinking correctly. Slowly, she lifted a hand, and placed it on her chest.

_Is it right to feel hollow?_

She thought, _shouldn't I feel full, since it's inside of me_, but she did not, and it felt _different_, weird almost. Absently, she rubbed her palm against her collarbone; everything was still _there_, her memories were still there, her long, peculiar hair, and her jaw and nose, and eyes. She was tired, yes, very tired, ever since regaining her powers and memories, there was only so much she could do at a time. Her body was weak now, weaker than usual, and when she tried too hard, she felt the earth being yanked from under her feet. Again, the tears came.

_Why can't I be stronger? Why can't I fight this? Why did it choose _me_?_

"Crybaby," teased a soft voice, but it was familiar, and she'd never heard it in this tone. Orihime gasped sharply and turned her head to see Kurosaki-kun, one hand tucked in his pocket, the other going through his thick, tangerine, messy hair. He walked closer to her, bent at the waist, and pulled a wet, smooth cheek. She whined instantly, and pushed feebly against his large hand. Chuckling softly, he released his hard grip and she rubbed her pink, supple skin.

"Mou, Kurosaki-kun," she whimpered, large, teary eyes staring up at him, "That wasn't funny."

She was surprised once again when he moved closer, smiling mischievously. With both hands, he pushed her face together, and she had a close resemblance to a fish – _a very cute fish_, Ichigo thought as his smile widened – and she blushed scarlet.

"K-Kurosaki-kun—"

"Nope," he said, narrowing his eyes, cupping her face even tighter, "We've already confessed to each other," she went redder, "And I've known you for years. You could at least call me by my proper name, ya know."

She tried to move away, but he clutched tighter, "B-But—"

"No buts," he murmured, smiling softly, "Ichigo. Say Ichigo."

"I-I…"

_"I-chi-go." _

Quickly, she avoided his eyes, and blushed even more, "I-Ichi…go…" She muttered underneath her breath. Ichigo leaned closer, crooking a brow.

"What was that?"

Fisting her hands under her chin, she squeezed her eyes closed and shouted, "ICHIGGGOOOOO~!" When it echoed, she gasped, slapping her hands over her mouth as he released her. Ichigo leaned back, grinning smugly now as she flushed a deep, _deep_ red. "K-Kurosaki-kun, that was mean!"

"Wrong again, Orihime," he said lightly, and then his expression changed somber and she stared up at him. His intense brown eyes locked with hers, "Found you."

Her eyes widened.

"I found you. I'm glad." A soft smile danced across his lips. "You really do leave without saying goodbye most of the time, so I constantly look everywhere for you."

Nervously, daintily, she smiled, "Y-You always end up finding me, don't you?"

He nodded, and then reached out a hand, palm upwards, ready for her to take. She glanced down at it and then to his face, "Kurosaki-kun…?"

"I won't let go," he murmured gently.

She didn't hesitate to reply, "Promise?"

As her small hand somehow fitted with his large one, he smiled again, and Orihime could see a pained look cross over his face.

"…Yeah. I promise."

She blushed again, a soft, pretty pink, "Un!"

**…**

**…**

"Wah~ Kurosaki-kun, you're pulling my arm really hard!" She whined, stumbling after the tall, young man. He eased up almost automatically, and turned towards her, and she gasped at the speed. Quickly, he made sure her arm was still attached to the correct socket.

"Warui," he apologized, "I guess I'm in a hurry."

Orihime frowned curiously, "A hurry? For what? We've been walking for an hour now…"

Ichigo grimaced, his eyebrows coming together in a scowl, "An hour? I haven't been paying attention. Are you feeling alright?"

Orihime blinked. Was she okay? Yes, she seemed fine. Her body was working correctly, and she was just a bit sleepy, but she was sure she could make it, as long as Kurosaki-kun – Ichigo – was there. Licking her dry lips, she glanced down at their joined hands.

"I'm fine." She murmured, smiling softly, "I'll be fine as long as Kurosaki-kun is here."

His face softened at her words, and his heart thundered. How cheesy. He truly was a lovesick fool. She giggled and blushed nervously, wringing her free hand in her soft pink dress. Tightening his hand around hers, he stared down at her for a few seconds, ignoring the people who walked around them with lingering stares.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"U-Un!"

"And it's Ichigo."

"…Mou…"

**…**

**…**

He had never seen her eyes grow so large. Well, maybe when she was crying, but that was beside the point. He saw the big smile grow on her pretty face, and her hand clenched around his before she laughed freely, and ran forward dragging him with her.

"Kurosaki-kun~!" She squealed, "Look, _look_, a giant monster!"

Ichigo frowned and looked up, "Orihime," she looked over at him, "That's an elephant."

"Eeeeh?" She gazed up at it with utter astonishment, her mouth falling open, eyes growing even larger, "Sugoi! Of course Kurosaki-kun would know something like that!"

He sweat-dropped, "Anyone would know that, Orihime."

"That's so amazing…" She whispered to herself, smiling big now.

He blinked, "You've never been to the zoo?"

"W-Well, Onii-chan brought me to one once, but we only stay a couple hours. My Kaa-san would get very angry with us if we stayed out too long…Or that's what Sora used to say…" Her eyes got a distant look, and her lips turned down at the corners.

"Hey," he called softly, and she glanced over at him, "No sad memories."

"H-Hai!"

"Just happy ones." He tightened his fingers around hers, "Just _you_ and _me_," the way he said it made her eyes widen, "No one else. New memories, happy memories," she nodded, "Okay?"

"Hai…"

"C'mon," he jerked her forward, "Let's go see the giraffes."

"E-Eh? You mean the long-necked unicorns?"

"…"

**…**

**…**

"Wow…" Orihime watched as the koala, so cute and fluffy, leaned down and touched a leaf with its tiny paw. Of course, Ichigo watched her press close to the cage, bending down to stare at the animal closely. Carefully, slowly, she reached into the barred cage and touched his ear.

"Orihime," Ichigo called, "Don't annoy the animals."

To his surprise, she whipped her head around and pouted at him, "I-I'm not! His ears are really, really soft like that alien's from that movie! Remember in high school and Tatsuki-chan took me to go see that movie and it turned out he was a nice alien and he let everyone touch his ears? Because I do!" She jabbed a thumb in the middle of her chest.

Ichigo was silent for a few seconds, "…That was a dream, and that alien killed everyone."

Orihime's expression clouded over to confusion, "Eh? It was a dream?"

"A nightmare actually," stated a new voice, "You had nightmares about it for a month." Ichigo and Orihime turned their heads to see Ishida and Sado, both dressed in street-clothes, and watching the small healer with the damaged Shinigami.

"…Hello," Sado greeted quietly, cotton candy in his larger than large hand and a sapphire teddy bear under his arm. "Inoue, Ichigo."

"Yo," Ichigo raised his own hand. Ishida stared at him hard, and the orange-haired wasn't afraid to meet his indigo gaze. _What're you doing, Kurosaki? _He could hear the question in the air. Ichigo tightened his hand around hers, obviously becoming defensive. Even though Urahara-san had said she should stay in the house, get plenty of rest, eat healthily, Ichigo didn't listen. Orihime wouldn't like to be treated that way, she wouldn't like to be coped up in her room all day. She was like the sun; breaking through the clouds with bright, _brighter_ smiles. She couldn't be kept down, no matter how much the Hogyoku wanted to do just that.

"I-Ishida-kun~!" Orihime's slim shoulders shook and with her one available hand, she clenched it under her chin, her lips trembling, "I-I'm so happy to see you."

Ichigo grimaced.

Ishida flushed a bit under his pale skin, flustered, "H-Hello to you, Inoue-san. It has been a while."

"Dono?" Someone else easily gained her attention, and Orihime turned to see the young brunette woman, smiling softly at her, "Ten years and older get to hold a koala for a few moments. Do you wish to try?"

Again, Orihime's face lit up brightly, and Ichigo was afraid he would be blinded by this. As soon as the small animal was brought to the redhead, Orihime glanced down at their joined hands before turning to the woman.

"W-Will I need both hands for this?"

"Well, of course," the brunette replied, smiling politely, "You wouldn't want him to fall, would you?"

"R-Right…" Carefully, she looked up at Ichigo, but his face was turned away, so he couldn't meet her gaze. His grip was tight on her palm, and it seemed the whole universe wouldn't be able to take her away from him. Slowly, she detangled her fingers from his and finally pulled free after a few hard tugs.

Instantly, when she did, he hurried to look over at her. Even Ishida had felt it, and Sado's felt sweat break across his skin. When she _let go_, she _vanished_. Her reiatsu fell, as if she weren't there, as if she'd disappeared from the face of the earth, as if she'd _left his side_. He kept his widening eyes on the girl, but she didn't stumble or stop jumping or hopping or giggling that little laugh she would do when she was, as she said it, _super-extra-fun-time-happy_. Of course, his heart had dropped at that exact moment, and his mind had drawn a complete blank. Quickly, as the employee handed her a small, gray koala, and she sung and laughed in its twitching ear, he touched her head gently, turning it towards him.

"Kurosaki-kun…?" Her soft, alluring voice was the only thing keeping him grounded.

"Stay still," he murmured, and leaned down. Ishida's eyes widened, Sado had a small smile.

"W-Wha—"

_Don't leave me._

His lips touched hers softly, like a moth's wing, and she gasped, the koala watching them curiously. When she didn't pull back, Ichigo's hand went to the back of her head, fisted sunset-orange locks, and pulled her closer, her sweet, lavender scent sweeping his senses. A fiery blush went across her cheeks as Ichigo leaned closer, and her knees shook, arms shook, and she was afraid that she was going to drop the poor koala.

His heart stopped thundering, and his fear went down. He watched as her eyelids lowered heavily and she parted her lips against his, heat coursing through them, and the world seemed to fall away (just like the koala would've if the employee didn't hurry to take the curious animal away).

When he leaned back – realizing they had a crowd – Orihime blushed brightly, becoming a flailing, stuttering, red mess. "K-K-K-Kurosaki-kun!"

Bystanders turned around curiously, staring at the bright girl, with brighter hair, and the scowling, yet glowing man above her.

"Tch," he said with a soft smirk, "It's Ichigo."

**…**

**…**

"WHOA! I got it inside~! K-Kurosaki-kun, did you see? Did you see me get it in the basket?" The redhead turned towards the man in question, silver eyes filling her face, her lips in a big 'O' as she hopped up in down in front of the colorful booth.

A smile slowly appeared on his handsome face, and Sado slowly clapped his hands for her. "Yeah. I saw."

"Now I can get a Menna!" She cheered.

Ichigo's eyebrow lifted, "…A what?"

The man behind the booth handed her a black-and-white, giant teddy bear. A panda. It was obviously too big for her arms, but she managed to hold it against her chest, almost protectively. "It reminds me of Sado-kun. Really, really big, but fluffy."

"…" The Mexican did not say anything, but gave a thumbs-up.

"A-Ah!" Orihime lifted a small hand and pointed, struggling to keep the bear up and see at the same time. Ichigo followed her eyesight, and saw the little shop, kushi-dango and takoyaki being sold to customers. Her wide eyes landed on his, and he sighed.

"Go ahead," she squealed happily as he took the bear from her slim arms. As she scampered off, he called, "Oi. Don't run."

"Hai~"

"Go with her, will you?" Ichigo asked Sado. The giant nodded, and walked after the girl, his big steps able to swallow hers up almost instantly. Ichigo watched them go, Orihime's limbs flailing about energetically and Sado listening to her silently. Ichigo sighed softly, and settled onto a picnic table, stretching his legs out in front of him lazily, the bear remaining in his lap.

Ishida stood there, over him, pushing up his glasses. It wasn't until Orihime came back – fairly quickly, and Sado gave another thumbs-up – with a treat in her hand, that he said something. Ichigo smiled softly, and held out a hand, which she hurried over to take.

Ishida glanced at Ichigo and then back to her, "Are you supposed to be out like this, Inoue-san?"

She blinked in surprise. Ishida's serious eyes lingered on their joined hands, and narrowed.

"To my understanding, the Hogyoku is inside of you, isn't it?" Ishida continued, crossing his arms over his chest, "You should rest like Urahara-san advised you to. Loosing energy will only be troublesome if the Arrancar decide to come here."

_Troublesome? _

Orihime fidgeted nervously, "E-Eto—"

"She doesn't fucking have to if she doesn't want to!" Ichigo snapped. Sado took a step back, keeping a tight grip on his cotton candy, and Orihime looked towards Ichigo, his hand tightening around hers. "Besides," the orange-haired growled, "It's none of your business what she does."

"Pardon?" The Quincy said, "Be quiet, Kurosaki. You have no idea how much I care for Inoue-san. She's my friend, a very special friend to me. Due to your actions, she was taken to Hueco Mundo and deemed as a traitor. All this time, I've wanted to see her and help protect her, but you—"

"Why're you doing this _now_?" Ichigo snarled, anger pulsing through his being, "This isn't about you, Ishida. I didn't fucking ask you to come—"

"Idiot! I didn't do it for you! I did it for _Inoue-san_!"

Orihime's eyes widened, growing on her pretty, small face.

"Everything…I did it for Inoue-san…" The Quincy continued, voice low, "I-If I'd just…If hadn't…" He glanced over at the anxious redhead, and then down to their joined hands, "Inoue-san…"

Instantly, she jumped as his serious eyes locked with hers. Something passed through her stomach before she felt her knees shake. Ishida gave a soft smile, and tucked a hand into his pocket.

"I understand," he murmured to himself, and then turned the other way, walking away from the trio. Sado glanced from Ichigo to Ishida, and frowned briefly.

"Go," Ichigo ordered softly, and the giant nodded, rushing after the black-haired friend. Ichigo watched the two walk away, Ishida's head low, Chad staring straight ahead until they vanished together through the crowds of families.

Orihime bit into her plush bottom lip, "K-Kurosaki-kun…I don't…I'm sorry."

"Huh?" He glanced over at her.

"I'm sorry for being a bother…Ishida-kun is really worried, and you—Umph!" Ichigo braided his hand free hand into her hair, and he vaguely heard her treats fall beneath their feet. Her lips were soft under his, her heavy locks falling through his fingers freely. His kiss lit something inside her, and she felt her body slip, and lean closer against his, her large eyes falling close. As she broke away quickly, she tried to regain her breath. Bringing his arm down from her hair, he wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her.

She was gorgeous this way with dazed ashen eyes, rosy lips, blooming pink cheeks, and heavy hair, bangs framing her face gently.

"Just you and me," he murmured against her cheek. "No bad memories today."

"B-But—"

"Alright?"

Prettily, she smiled, "Hai."

**…**

**…**

"It's about to get dark,"

Orihime glanced over at Ichigo as he held her hand, bringing her further down the hill. When he said it was a surprise, he wasn't kidding. Her mouth fell open as she stared out at the view, the setting sun, the green, green patch of grass, and the blue-orange sky. Smiling brightly, she watched as the birds flew back and forth, playing in the sky like the rising stars. It was amazing; Ichigo could turn her entire mood around in just a few hours. True, she was very tired, and her legs felt like they would give out at any second, but she was happier than she'd been in a long time.

The Hogyoku was inside of her, but so was her love for Ichigo, and that was stronger than any force, she was sure.

Ichigo took his seat in the grass, allowing the nature and sky bathe over him. Orihime timidly sat next him, and was happy for it, her knees were beginning to feel like Jell-O.

"Are you tired?" He asked automatically.

Orihime blinked, "N-No way! I'm very well, I promise."

Sighing, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she was forced to lay her head on his shoulder, licking her lips nervously. He was very good at telling when she was bluffing.

"It's alright. I know your body can't take much. Go to sleep if you want." He murmured, releasing her when she didn't put up a fight. Slowly, she began to reside to her fate. His warmth was like a life source, something she couldn't live without.

"Are you happy?"

She blinked again at the question. "Eh?"

"Are you happy?" He repeated softly, his eyes remaining on the setting, orange sun. "With your memories, I mean?"

She bit her bottom lip, and fidgeted her hands in her lap, "I have a lot of good memories. My brother, Tatsuki-chan, all my friends, the Soul Society, but the best…" She smiled again, _brighter than the sun_, her eyes gentle, "is that I met Kurosaki-kun."

His heart skipped again for that day. In his chest, he found it splitting open for her. Her kisses, her hair, her skin, her scent…_What would he do_? Urahara-san had said there was nothing he could do unless he came up with something, the Hogyoku could kill her, drain her body, or _take her away from him_.

_Tch. _As if he'd let that happen…

He stared at the sun, and the light flowed over him.

_"Orihime,"_

Her ashen-silver eyes fluttered.

Slowly, Ichigo lifted a hand, and cupped the side of her small head, the thick tresses touching his fingers, cool to the touch, yet warm to his heart, and he clutched her closer, pressing her head against his shoulder.

Her slim eyebrows pressed together.

_"Always stay with me," _

Slowly, a tear fell, and he did not see, and she was thankful.

But she _smiled_.

"Hai,"

**…**

**…**

**Hope you liked as you did the other chapters. YAY! I got it out, I hope I wasn't too late for you all, but school is pretty tough, and somehow I find the time. I feel so sorry for how I'm making this story. Even Orihime knows she isn't staying for long, whether it's Grimmjow or the Hogyoku, or another SS attack. I'll never tell, heheehehehehe!**

**I've recently taken up photography so I've been annoying my mother, dog, and grandmother. Luckily, she's feeling better so she has enough strength to fight me off. **

**Review for me please. Your words make my day.**

**-Star**


	16. kept smiling just for him

**…**

**…**

"Hime-chan?"

Orihime pulled herself from her thoughts, and turned just in time to see Aiko standing in the doorway of the kitchen, worry in her sapphire eyes, her hand trailing across the wall. Managing a forced smile, Orihime answered softly,

"Yes, Aiko-san?"

Aiko stepped closer into the room, the smell of food coursing through the air around them, "Are you alright? You haven't been talking much. Is your fever going up?"

Dropping the ladle on the stove, Orihime shook her head, waving her small hands in front of her until they blurred, "N-No! I am very healthy! Please do not worry!" She bowed politely, and clenched her hands into the pink apron wrapped around her curvy form.

Aiko scrutinized her for a few seconds before she sighed, placing a hand on her hip, "How about you sit down at the table with Sho-chan and Jiro-san? I'll finish up the curry."

Orihime rose almost automatically, "B-But…"

In reply, Aiko smiled gently, "Don't worry so much. Just rest." Without waiting for her response, Aiko walked to the steaming pot and stacked plates. Orihime casted one more glance over her shoulder before continuing forward, moving the cloth door from her way. When she reached the room, the two men sat at the kotastu table, low on the floor, and arguing with each other.

When Orihime entered, Sho instantly glanced up, and ran his narrowed eyes over her, "You're red. Are you sick again?"

Orihime forced another pretty, nervous smile, "No. It's funny, Aiko-san asked me t-the same thing and I…_Ah_…"

Sho's eyes widened as the world seemed to pause. Orihime's eyes faded from their usual life, her pink lips parting, and he felt that warming presence suddenly diminish from her. Almost instantly, he was up, Jiro shouting in surprise as she fell forward, and Sho caught her limp body. On his knees, Sho held her form to him, taking in her soft panting, and the sweat dewing on her skin. Cursing lowly, he slid his hand onto her forehead and found the sizzling flesh.

"Dammit," he growled to himself, tightening his grip subconsciously, "She's been overworking herself again."

Aiko lifted the curtain at the kitchen door and her eyes widened. The plates she held clattered to the floor, the food splattering onto the wood, and she rushed to Orihime's side, her small face pinched in worry.

"Hime-chan?" She called, rubbing her arm soothingly, yet the young woman had fallen unconscious. Sho cursed once again, squeezed Orihime to his chest, and grasped desperately for her reiatsu that rose and lowered every moment.

"Orihime," he whispered against her cheek, "what's happening…?"

**…**

**…**

_It's dark here._

Orihime's eyelids fluttered.

_So dark…_

"Really? I didn't notice, onna."

Orihime's eyes snapped open in surprise, recognizing the voice fairly quickly, "Tsubaki-kun?" The small sprite lowered himself to her shoulder.

"Give the girl a prize," he growled sarcastically. The others floated beside him, Shun'o wringing his hands, Ayame hiding behind Lily, Baigon and Hinagiku holding their firm positions, quiet as usual. Orihime sat up, and glanced around, growing cautious of her surroundings.

The fairies tensed, becoming anxious.

There were no walls, no floors, no _nothing_. It was complete blackness, dark and shining around her. She felt the ground, but could not see it, and wished for the light, but it did not come. Instead, a few seconds into the silence, there was a blinding light, causing her to throw her hands in front of her, hoping to block off the light. When the light finally fell, she glanced up timidly, and her eyes widened when she saw the Hogyoku, levitating in front of her, glowing a dark, ominous indigo.

Tsubaki crossed his arms in front of his chest, "It's been here for quite some time. We're not able to reject it for some odd reason."

Shun'o frowned shortly, "We can keep trying Orihime-sama, but with your reiatsu so wild, we're unable to get a proper grasp onto it. Maybe if we—"

Though she did not mean to, the redhead ignored him, "What do you want…?" Orihime whispered, crawling towards the glowing orb. It remained there, quiet and beautiful. Orihime wanted to touch it.

Ayame's eyes widened. "Orihime-sama, I don't think you should—"

"Ah!" Orihime nearly flailed when it touched her palm. It was cold to the touch, freezing actually, but it fell into her palm, as heavy as a small stone, but pulsing with undeniable power. "Do you want…_me_?"

"It's the Hogyoku, Orihime-sama," Baigon put in, grimacing worriedly. "It must've chosen you. It wouldn't be here for no apparent reason."

Orihime felt her chest pang with something and she tightened her grip timidly around the sphere of power, "But…_why_?"

"It doesn't talk, stupid," Tsubaki snapped.

_"…but I do…" _

Orihime's eyes snapped wide. Shun'o's mouth fell open and Ayame cowered behind Lily's back even more. Tsubaki frowned, flying a bit closer, as Baigon and Hinagiku moved back in unison.

It took a moment for the redhead to say anything, "D-Did it just speak?"

_"Why would I not be able to? I do have a conscious mind, I am able to choose to my liking, and I burrow within souls. I am a creator, so why would I have no life?" _Orihime listened closely to the voice. Yes, it was coming from the Hogyoku, but the voice wasn't what she imagined it to be – which was thundering and loud, but it was soft, timid, feminine, and youthful. Orihime could imagine a small child, probably a girl, very beautiful, yet powerful.

Finding her own voice, she stammered out, "I-I guess that makes sense."

Tsubaki, surprisingly, was silent.

_"You are Inoue Orihime, I presume?" _The Hogyoku continued, the soft voice carrying through her ears. Orihime nodded, tucking a loose tendril behind her ear. She wasn't sure if the orb could see the movement, but it continued, _"It is a pleasure to meet you." _

Bowing her head politely, Orihime smiled softly, "Hajimemashite,"

_"Very polite. It seems, for once, I have chosen the right person." _

Blinking in surprise, Orihime frowned lightly, "Hold on, aren't there two of you, H-Hogyoku-san?" It was very weird to speak with a glowing ball, but Orihime had spoken with her oatmeal regularly.

_"You are correct, but as a form, I will always be the original."_

"Interesting," Baigon mused.

Shun'o decided to take his rightful place of leader, addressing the Hogyoku for the first time, "Since you are inside Orihime-sama, does that mean you're a part of her? As her Shun Shun Rikka, we cannot allow you to harm her."

"Shun'o!" Orihime whispered, surprised.

_"For the time being," _the glowing sphere murmured, _"I am currently harboring inside of Inoue Orihime, yet I have not fused with her." _

For some reason, relief flooded into her, and she bit her bottom lip, clutching the Hogyoku even closer.

_"Though my powers are very closer to her soul, and I'm afraid my powers might crush Inoue Orihime if I do not fulfill my obligations soon." _

"Eh?" Orihime frowned, "Obligations? Like what?"

_"I am here, Inoue Orihime, to fulfill your wish." _

**…**

**…**

"You!"

"You!"

"Jir-Jir!"

"Ishi!"

Ichigo and Sho watched in blatant shock as the two men embraced. Jiro laughed loudly with Isshin, throwing their arms around the other, grinning widely all the same. Ichigo scowled as they chortled together like idiots, somehow sharing the same kind of laughter. Sho shared a similar look as Ichigo, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What the hell is going on?" The two young men asked in harmony.

Both the fathers turned, not very surprised to see their sons glaring at them. Isshin gave a quick wink and grinned big, his teeth shining.

"Jir-Jir and I used to be best friends. Actually, he's the one who introduced me to your beautiful mother, Ichigo, my boy~!" Isshin hollered jovially.

Jiro smacked his son on the shoulder, "Yes, yes! And Isshin is the one who introduced me to Aiko!" Just then, the small wife emerged from the staircase, a bucket of cool water in her hands. Her sapphire eyes grew on her pretty face when she saw the two standing together.

"I-Isshin-kun, what're you—"

"AIIIIIIIIIKKOOOOOOOOOOOO-CHAAAANNN~!"

Ichigo and Sho cringed in astonishment as Isshin collided with the mother's small body, and knocked her to the ground. Jiro merely laughed again, continuing to grin like a fool as Aiko flailed under the black-haired's hard, heavy body.

"DAMMIT, YOU BASTARD, GET OFF HER!" Ichigo and Sho shouted together, hurrying over to grab Isshin, pulling him off of the frightened, surprised Aiko.

"Oh~ give me back my Aiko-chan! She's almost as loveable as Masaki~!" Isshin said with loud smacking noises of his lips, his face chibi'd, and mouth puckered. Aiko stood, fixed her dress, Sho standing in front of protectively.

Just as Isshin began to charge forward again, shouting out "AIKO-CHAN~!" Ichigo raised his foot and planted it firmly in his father's face.

"Urusai," Ichigo growled, "Don't act like such an idiot when we're guest!"

"SUCH A MEANIE!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, OLD MAN!"

"AIKO-CHAN~!"

"Eep! I-Isshin-kun, please refrain from touching m—"

"DAMN PERVERT! QUIT TOUCHING MY MOTHER!"

Jiro lit a cigarette as they all fussed and fought behind him, "Ah. I love these heartwarming moments."

**…**

**…**

Wrenching the door out of the way, Ichigo crossed the room in a flash, falling to his knees beside the freshly made futon, the sleeping Princess under the blankets. She was panting softly, a red hue in her cheeks, sweat sticking her hair to her neck and face. Her large eyes were shut, long eyelashes brushing against her soft cheeks, and her chest heaved slightly.

"What the hell happened?" Ichigo nearly snarled, taking a hold of her hand. It was so very small and fragile in his grip, but somehow fit perfectly. He was used to her grasping back, but her hand was limp and unresponsive to his desperate touch. The only thing keeping him calm at the moment was her gentle, buffering reiatsu and the warmth radiating from her.

Sho stepped behind him, tucking his hand into his pockets, "Sorry. I should've called you sooner."

Isshin also walked into the room, and frowned at the reiatsu, "Ichigo…Her spiritual pressure is so low. Why didn't you tell me this? You can barely feel—"

"What're you talking about?" They were surprised at the anger in Ichigo's voice as he snapped at his father loudly, "She's right _here_. Orihime is _fine_, her reiatsu is _fine_…" He took in a deep breath, clutching her small hand with both of his, "She's right _here_…"

_…Isn't she?_

**…**

**…**

Orihime blinked.

The Hogyoku was silent.

Orihime blinked again.

Finally, she swallowed, and then spoke, "…M-My wish?"

_"Yes, Inoue Orihime. Do you need me to repeat the statement?"_ The orbs asked softly, the dainty voice causing her ears to perk up in the darkness.

"N-No. I heard you just fine. I just…don't understand," Orihime scratched the back of her head with a nervous giggle, "I-I believe I already made my wish from you. You gave me my powers the first time, and now my memories are back. You can find another person, can't you?"

_"I've decided, after I've fulfilled your wish, Inoue Orihime, I'll allow you to reject my form, and I shall be gone from this earth." _

Orihime's eyes grew, "B-But I don't want that! You seem very nice…"

_"That is not of any importance to you. I only wish to hear what you want in life. I am here to grant your deepest desire, the yearning I have found in your heart and soul. I wish to know what it is, and I will grant it, materialize it for you." _

"B-But—"

"It may take some time," Tsubaki cut in, "This woman is dumber than anyone I know. She's usually slow on these types of things, due to the fact she's so selfless."

Orihime pouted, "I am not, Tsubaki-kun!"

_"Is there anything you want, Inoue Orihime?" _

Orihime glanced down at the glowing orb, and frowned softly, "I-I don't know. If you're still here, then there is something I need to figure out, don't I?"

_"I suppose so." _

"Yosh!" Orihime clenched her free hand determinedly, "I will try my best then, Hogyoku-san. Thank you."

_"…He is here." _

Orihime blinked, and suddenly, there was another blinding light. Eyes growing wide, she looked up, and found the sky peeling open, as if it were the sun falling from the earth. And with the sun, fell thoughts and _rain_.

_"Always stay with me," _

Orihime blinked once more.

"K-Kurosaki-kun…?"

The Hogyoku glowed in her palm.

_"Always stay with me," _

"There's that big show-off," Tsubaki grumbled before lifting a hand, "See ya, onna."

_"Always stay with me,"_

"W-Wha…!"

And suddenly, the bright Princess was gone, and the fairies stood in the dark.

Shun'o crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm worried."

Ayame nodded in agreement.

_"All we can do now," _the levitating, glowing sphere whispered, _"is wait."_

**…**

**…**

Ichigo's free hand crunched into a fist, and he leaned forward. His heart was pounding, into his ribs and stomach, through his ears, causing his anxiety to rise like her pale eyelids. Suddenly, like a spaceship or the sun – that would be a better metaphor – her reiatsu rose to dangerous levels and spread across the room. Sho gasped sharply and Isshin's eyes narrowed.

Ichigo merely watched as a bead of sweat rolled down her soft jaw, and the crimson flush flared across her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered open, and blinked, long lashes moving like curtains, and revealed the wide, innocent silver gaze. She grimaced, a wrinkle developing on her brow as she blinked again, her tiny hand tightening around his.

Slowly, her head turned, the thick tresses falling around her small shoulders and face. His heart screeched to a stop when she met his gaze, her eyes growing, and a small, familiar smile tugging at her lips.

"Ku…Kurosaki-kun…?"

Her voice was small, wispy, like the wind that would slip through his fingers. He felt something akin to desperation growing in his stomach and lit up his strong body. He ignored her widening eyes when he leaned closer, lifting a hand to touch her small face gently, he pulled her forward, forcibly capturing her lips with his.

Orihime stiffened – along with the others in the room – and then melted against him, allowing Ichigo to yank her closer. His back hurt from kneeling over her, but he did not mind. Her soft, plush lips parted under his, and he found himself _needing_ to taste her. Orihime's eyelids drooped heavily when she felt his tongue tracing her mouth and then entering sensually. She wasn't sure what to do, but she allowed him to lead, gripping at his hand urgently, the other hand catching into his shirt. A spark created, drowning into the room, and freeing Ichigo from his anxiety. He kissed her thoroughly, roughly almost, and nothing in the world would stop him.

Well, probably Sho.

Sho's mouth had fallen open during this, and he stood in shock. He didn't utter a word for a few moments, allowing them to get their feel of each other, before he heard the small, sensual whimper escape from Orihime's mouth when Ichigo fisted her hair. Isshin grinned widely as Sho felt a surge of protectiveness.

With a red face, he shouted loudly, "W-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HER?" He lifted a foot and slammed it into Ichigo's side, knocking the man from his cousin. Orihime squeaked worriedly as their lips tore apart and Ichigo slammed into the far wall.

"OW!" Ichigo snarled unhappily, reaching up a hand to his messy, thick hair, finding the throbbing bump on his cranium. Sho shook a fist at him, "What was that for?"

Sho growled, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN! DON'T MOLEST PEOPLE WHEN THEY JUST WOKE UP FROM A THREE-DAY SLEEP!"

Orihime's eyes grew larger, "T-Three days?" Her head suddenly felt weak, lightheaded, and she fell backwards. Sho rushed to catch her in time as Orihime's breathing deepened. Reaching up, he placed a hand on her forehead.

"Shit," he mumbled, "You're still hot." Whirling around to face Ichigo, he jabbed a finger at the orange-haired, "IDIOT! You could've caught her illness, are you _stupid_?"

Ichigo stood and crossed his arms over his chest, turning away his face, "Tch," a blush dusted through his cheeks, "I-I…I just missed her."

Suddenly, Isshin erupted, "THAT'S RIGHT, SON! SHOW HER YOUR MANLIHOOD! KISS HER, HOLD HER, GIVE HER EVERYTHING SHE NEEDS! I WILL STAND BEHIND YOU ONE-HUNDRED PERCENT, AND POSSIBLY VIDEOTAPE THE WHOLE THING—AAAAGH!"

"Dammit, Old Man!" Ichigo growled, "I told you to shut the hell up when we're guest!"

"MASAKI! WE HAVE SUCH A NAUGHTY SON!"

"SHUT _UP_!"

**…**

**…**

When he entered again, Orihime glanced up, startled.

"I-Ichigo-kun…Konnichiwa," she moved to sit up.

"Don't," he said softly, the sun draping through the window, "Don't force yourself, Orihime."

She blinked, but lied back down, bringing the blankets up to her chin, "Arigato," she continued to smile softly up at him, beautifully. Ichigo took a seat, dropping his bag next to him, "Did your father go home already?"

Ichigo snorted, "Yeah, after crying over Jiro. It was stupid to watch." Scowling, he pulled the books from his bag. "The exams are coming up, ya know." Orihime blinked once more, "You probably won't be able to attend them."

Orihime, though, smiled again, "It's alright. I'll wait until next year. At least," her smile grew, "I can spend Christmas with Ichigo-kun and the others."

"Y-Yeah," he smiled with her, creaking open a book. Slowly, his hand touched the cool floor, and inched towards the edge of the blankets. Orihime smiled once again, and reached out her own tiny palm to find his, clasping the two hands together. Ichigo's heart skipped a beat, but something grew in his stomach as her smile grew into a beautiful beam.

This was a regular day. For two weeks now, Orihime had been ill. For some odd reason, Orihime didn't seem upset about this, not as she was at first. She seemed happy, glad even, and _kept smiling just for him_. His jaw clenched tightly. He was growing anxious as Urahara-san went through different scenarios, but none of them were good. His stomach hurt when he looked at her, and he found it hard to breathe when she smiled up at him. Dragging his eyes up to hers, she tightened her fingers around his.

"I love you a lot, Kurosaki-kun,"

Smirking a bit, he leaned down to press his lips against hers, "_Baka_," he drawled out, "I already knew that. And it's Ichigo."

"Hai~"

When he left, Sho gave him a little nod, and Aiko gave him her leftovers. As he walked through the frigid snow, he found his thoughts moving across Orihime. It would always go to Orihime, no one else, and his chest would tighten. He shouldn't think so much about her, because it brought it him to the deepest part of his sadness. He wouldn't allow it to swallow him whole, he would stay up for Orihime.

When he opened his dorm door, he was surprised to see Sado, Ishida, Rukia, and Renji sitting on the floor, the two Shinigami in their spiritual forms. He tensed, eyes going across Rukia's and Renji's bandages. Scowling automatically, Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Ishida pushed his glasses up his narrow nose, "Kurosaki, so nice of you to finally join us."

"I thought you went home," Ichigo snapped at the Quincy. He wasn't entirely forgiving at the moment.

Ishida scoffed, "You wish."

"No time for bickering," Rukia scolded firmly before turning her violet eyes onto her orange-haired friends, "Ichigo…_Please_."

Growing defensive, Ichigo frowned heavily, "How'd you get hurt like that?"

"Ch," Renji sighed, "Arrancar attacked the Soul Society. There were dozens of them. The taichous were able to take out most, but I got beat up pretty badly."

"And you came here for?" Ichigo growled, crunching his fists in his pockets, "You think Orihime's going to heal you or something? Or you're here to take her away?"

Shaking her head, Rukia glowered up at him, "No, fool, we came here to help you."

Ichigo paused, "Huh?"

"We're a team, Ichigo," Rukia continued, "We've always helped you with anything, even if that met betraying the Soul Society. I realized that I turned my back on you and Inoue, but I regret it. I regret allowing her memories to be taken away, and I won't loose her again. I'll help you. Renji and I."

Ichigo hesitated, his frown deepening. "What would I need help with?"

"Idiot," Renji said, "The Arrancar are here. Obviously, they were after something. Urahara-san said Inoue was possessing the Hogyoku, so who would they go after…?"

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror. "Shit. _Orihime_!" Whirling around, he threw open the door, hurried down the hall, scampered down the steps, and stumbled outside into the snow.

"Ara, ara, where are you headed off to, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo's eyes grew.

Standing in front of him, he took in the wide, purple eyes, the hole in her hand, and the small form of a child, "Will you answer?"

Her spiritual pressure rose, and sweat broke across Ichigo's face. The group crowded behind the orange-haired, Rukia gripping her sword, Renji grinned wryly, Ishida's cross glowed, and Sado's arm formed.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo snarled, hardening his features.

A slow, sinister smile lit up her small face, "Your worst nightmare."

"Heh," Renji said, "Long time no see, Oki."

Her purple eyes narrowed, **_"Water Down Hell, Great Usagi!"_**

**…**

**…**

Orihime's eyes flashed open, and brought in a deep, ragged breath. The moonlight was streaming over the bedroom, and it was warm, so very warm. Her pajamas felt sticky, itchy, and her hair was heavy against her sweaty back. Standing weakly, she managed to get to her feet, creaking open her door.

It was still very warm, and her mouth was dry. She moved down the stairs, everything was quiet, and she sighed as she made it to the kitchen. Reaching up for the cabinet, she pulled out a glass, filled it with water, and sucked it down greedily. Refilling it at least three times, she finally huffed in relief. She was still hot and sticky, but at least she wasn't very thirsty anymore.

As she passed by the front room, she saw Jiro fast asleep on the couch, snoring loudly. She smiled softly and flicked off the television. Her stomach churned sharply as she glanced at the door. Sho would probably be angry at her for being out here, but at the moment, she couldn't care less, as she slithered on her slippers.

_Hogyoku…_

"A wish…" She murmured to herself as she stepped into the cool outdoors. It felt so much better out here, and her skin welcomed the cold voraciously. Her hair lifted, but she managed to keep it down with a soft hand and her hibiscus clips kept her thick bangs in place. Curling her arms around her protectively, she stepped a bit closer into the sidewalk, and curled her toes.

"A wish…" She whispered.

_What could it be…?_

"Ichigo-kun…"

The rise of reiatsu caught her attention and swirled around her small world. She gasped sharply, looking towards the sky as the clouds came together and then there was a sharp stab of Rukia's ice-binding spell.

_They were battling…But with whom?_

Orihime hesitated, battling with herself. Should she head over? Should she help? Sho and Ichigo-kun would be angry at her then, but at least she would help out. Just as she began to call out her powers, she heard the distinct sound of _ripping_ behind her.

Orihime's eyes grew wide, _wider_ as the black portal behind her opened. She gasped sharply, and her body _shook_, her hands clenched against her chest, and her knees pressed together weakly.

"…!"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the woman. You still look the same."

She _shook_.

_"J-J-Jaegerjaquez-san…" _Slowly, she turned, her eyes growing even wider. Flashes of the past flashed through her mind, Hueco Mundo, the blood, the sweat, the tears, and pain. Her hands clenched even tighter than before, as she _shook_.

"Screw the formalities, woman." His grin was wide, wider than what was comfortable. Quickly, fluidly, he reached out, and Orihime gasped, reeling back weakly, but his hand took a rough hold of her wrist, and she felt the overwhelming reiatsu drown out her words of protest.

His grin widened even more at her petrified look.

"You're coming with me."

**…**

**…**

In the deep, deep dark, the glowing orb held _her_.

The orange, blonde locks fell around the tiny form, surrounded by darkness. Slowly, her head rose when she felt the throbbing of her form, of her power. Raising her head, the large silver eyes stared up into the cracking ceiling.

_"Impossible,"_ she murmured to herself.

The Hogyoku didn't _crack_. _She_ didn't _crack_.

_"So," _she whispered as the air around her _grew_, and the Hogyoku _glowed_, _she_ _glowed_, _"I suppose it is starting." _

Her orange locks blew up as she stood, the small body even tinier in the dark. Ashen eyes remained upwards.

_"I will wait for your wish, Inoue Orihime. Please choose wisely." _

**…**

**…**

**I frickin' love Grimmjow, and I will forever love him! All fangirls love the crazy, sexy guy with the abs, right~? Well, anyways, I'm glad I could get this chapter out, now that it's the weekend. **

**Since it's fanfiction, I thought I would do something original, like the Hogyoku actually being _someone_. Did anyone get the tiniest hint I gave? No? Well, you'll get it sooner than later. **

**Many people were worried Orihime would die, but do not worry, I mailed some of you, please check your inbox if you asked any questions.**

**Please review for me, and thanks for reading.**

**-Star **


	17. her eyes closed

**…**

**…**

**_"Howl, Zabimaru!"_**

**_"El Directo."_**

**_"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"_**

**_"Licht Regen!"_**

**_"Bankai!" _**

**…**

**…**

Ichigo slapped his Combat Pass against his chest, his face tight with fury. As soon as he peeled away from his human body, he addressed the girl in front of him, "Who the hell are you?"

A small smile lit up her face as she lifted her hand, the hand that was hollowed out with a wide hole, and the scythe glowed a bright white, akin to the moon that hovered over them. As her spiritual pressure rose, Ichigo found his teeth clenching. Rukia had a difficult time standing and Ishida could feel a headache coming on as he aimed at her.

"Don't let me lull you from the real problem." She said in a soft voice, like a mother treating a child, "You should be worried for your lives."

"As if!" Renji crowed with a grin. He threw back his sword and then thrust the blade forward, the mouth opening wide to ensnare the woman. She was a few feet away in a blink of an eye. "It's four against one, you're done for, Oki."

She smiled again in her pale, small face, "You act as though I am alone." Just then, in the sky, Ichigo could see three figures step from the trees, hovering in the air. A slim arm waved over one as the others figured their swords.

"Hey, boss! Need some help?" The one didn't wait for an answer. A power of rushing violet flew through the air, headed directly for Chad and Uryu. Rukia wasted no time in pulling back her blade, ice throwing quickly towards the attacker. In a flash, the woman was in front of Rukia.

For some reason, the woman reminded her of Yoruichi in looks; the dark hair, the slender, pink eyes, the one hand curved onto her full hip, and her dark skin, the smirk permanently etched into her beautiful face. The hollow hole was through her stomach, and she was barely dressed; to Rukia, it might as well be white underwear with boots.

"I'll take you on!" She grasped onto his sword, **_"Descend, Isamu!"_** Her body began to reform, silver jutting from her skin as a long tail formed from her back. Just as Rukia watched, the woman smirked, pulled back her fist and struck Rukia through her slim arm. Instantly, the blood spurted and Rukia shouted in pain.

"Kuchiki-san!" Ishida called, already rushing towards her.

"Rukia!" The Renji shouted in shock, also hurrying to her with the Quincy.

**_"Rise Before, Dai," _**A deep voice whispered into the air and the atmosphere pulsed with bulging reiatsus.

Before either could make it to her, a sphere of liquid knocked into Ishida. The Quincy hollered in surprise as he was lifted from the ground and submerged in the water, his head and body. Automatically, he began to flail, unable to breathe in such a place. Renji grimaced, debating where to go, before he saw the Quincy grasp at his throat and Rukia stand determinedly. With a scowl and grunt, he hurried over to Uryu and sliced his blade directly through the pulsing liquid. Uryu fell to the ground, gasping for air. Lifting himself to his knees, he smirked up at Renji.

"Thanks,"

"No problem."

A pair of footsteps walked towards the two. Renji and Ishida slowly brought up their gazes to see the man, as tall as Ichigo and built the same to a common teenager, he stood there, hands tucked deep in pockets. The Arrancar mask took up half his head and the hole went directly over his heart. His blonde hair softly moved with the wind, "You cut my _Hydro-After_. Splendid," He muttered, deadpan.

Despite the circumstances, Renji grinned widely, Zabimaru softly twining around him, "Heh. Is that all you got?"

The man's sapphire eyes narrowed, "Don't underestimate me, boy."

"Ah, you remind me of someone," Renji grunted vaguely.

Ishida formed another arrow, "So you're our opponent?"

The man nodded, bringing forth his sword, "Must it be. I am only in the work for Oki-sama."

"Bring it then!" Renji growled, already rushing towards the man.

Sado watched his friends, already charging up his arm as he heard the footstep behind him. Just as the blade swung through the air, he turned and defended himself quickly, just in time to see a tall, tall man, maybe a little under the size of Yammy tower over him. He was different in looks; brown hair with wide, green eyes and a pale skin tone. But still very brash.

"Dammit! I got stuck with the small fry!" With that, he struck out a foot and Sado's body flew a few feet away, "You're in for a treat, little man," He pressed his palm against his sword,**_ "Tread Fast, Hotaka!" _**

As he watched the rest of his friends fight for their lives, Ichigo scowled, thrusting his sword towards the small girl. She reminded him oddly of Nel with her wide eyes, mask, and small stature. He didn't usually like to fight women, not even little girls at that.

Just as she danced out of the way, she held up her sword, "Shall I show you, Kurosaki Ichigo, my true power?"

Ichigo braced himself, "Whatever makes you sleep at night."

At that, her smirk widened. With a swing of her sword, a wave of violet went through the air. Ichigo frowned as the mist suddenly surrounded him, trapping him. Holding up his sword defensively, he prepared for the worst. Being Kurosaki Ichigo, he would not go down without a fight. Suddenly, just as quickly as the mist came, it attacked his body. He could feel it in his body; his form felt the lethargy, like before when he couldn't help but go to sleep, and his eyelids felt heavier than ever.

"W-What the hell are you?" Ichigo nearly growled, reaching up an arm to wipe across his eyes, "Dammit!" His hand shook around Zangestu's hilt.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" She murmured, her figure spinning in front of him, "I am the _Night_."

Shit.

His vision was beginning to give out. He blinked, eyes growing on his sweaty face when he saw she'd vanished. Just then, he felt the searing agony in his back. Crying out in pain, he whirled around on his weak legs and his sword smashed against hers. Oki's eyes widened briefly before she was forced to jump back from his undeniable strength.

_I used Usagi's spell on him and he's still able to move…?_

"Dammit!" A burst of power erupted from Ichigo's form, his eyes tightening as the white-sapphire spiritual pressure soared around him, forming a complete circle of undeniable power, "Don't fuck with me!"

Rukia gasped as the air choked her being, slicing through her body with hard, _hard_ waves. Thrusting her sword into the gravel, she forced herself upwards. Luckily, her opponent was also having a difficult time fighting through Ichigo's reiatsu, along with the rest.

Renji threw Zabimaru in front of him and Ishida, "Fuck, Ichigo! Control your reiatsu!"

Another powerful blast, and just like that, Oki's spell was broken and Ichigo's body felt like it weighed nothing. Thrusting himself forward, his sword slashed into Oki's, much to her shock. Pulling back, she pushed out Usagi's power again, only for Ichigo to disperse the smoke with one whip of his blade.

Just then, there was a scream a few feet away, and the blonde male Renji and Ishida had been battling fell to the ground, his sword shattering into pieces as his eyes rolled back. Much like a hollow, his body evaporated, but into water, it splashed onto the ground and then spread like thick blood. Renji took a step back.

"Ryo," Oki sighed.

"Oh," the dark-skinned woman glanced up. Everyone followed her gaze, "Harribel-sama!" The group was quite shocked to see the blonde hovering over everyone else, her arms crossed and her three fracción, all ready and waiting for any word. Ichigo prepared himself. The dark-haired woman fighting Rukia pouted, "Is it time to leave already? I was having fun!"

The blonde turned away, "Yes, Leiko. Let's go." Without bothering with Ichigo and the others, she pressed her hand against the sky and instantly the portal ripped open, dark and ready for each of them. With one more smirk in Rukia's direction, Leiko hurried to Harribel's side, grinning all the while.

"Ja ne, Shinigami!" She called, strolling in with the fracción following behind her. Oki slowly sheathed her sword, bowed towards Ryo's dead body – goo, whatever – and flash-stepped to Harribel's side.

Ichigo nearly snarled, "What the hell are you doing!? Get the fuck back here!"

Oki casted him an apathetic glance, "I do not have time for you, Shinigami. Apparently, we have all that we need."

His eyes widened, "All that you need…?" They slid into the portal, one by one, Oki watching him the entire time. "Wait! Fuck!" Pulling back his sword, he leaped into the air, the gust of wind swirling around him powerfully. Calling out to his spirit, Getsuga Tensho ripped from his sword, throwing itself into the sky.

And that was when the portal closed.

Just as it did, Ichigo _felt_ _something_ _disappear_.

"…The hell…?"

His chest, it _fucking_ hurt.

Rukia's eyes widened as her head whipped around, "I-Inoue!"

**…**

**…**

His heart jerked to a stop.

_Orihime…!_

**…**

**…**

In class – far, far away from such predicaments, in New York, in fact – the teacher continued on with his lesson.

"Furthermore, if the war hadn't started precisely at this time, poverty and death wouldn't be —Arisawa! Is there something wrong?"

Eyes directed towards the back of the classroom where the young lady sat, eyes bugging from her head, her face shining with sweat as she clenched her rattling teeth.

"Arisawa? Do you need to see a nurse?" The professor asked in fluent English. Tatsuki didn't feel the need to translate it into her own. She lifted a hand, cradling her aching head.

Her friend – not a very special girl and not very important to Tatsuki – touched Tatsuki's hand gently, "Are you alright, "Tatsuki-san?"

"S-She…"

"She, who?"

"She's gone again."

**…**

**…**

Sho's eyes peeled opened and he suddenly found himself sitting up in the dark. Breathing out raggedly, he searched and searched for the presence he would always find.

_"Orihime!" _

**…**

**…**

The friends all watched in trepidation as their friend froze for a second, hovering in mid-air, Zangestu tight in his hand. Rukia slowly fell to her knees, her lips shaking as she tried to battle out the emotions inside of her. Instantly, Renji was at her side, watching her warily,

"Ru—"

"Don't panic," Rukia murmured, too low for everyone to hear, "Ichigo!" She shouted to her friend_, "Don't panic!"_

That seemed to set things in motion. There was a hot burst of fire, and then Sado flew from the ground and slammed into Ishida from the force. Ichigo's immense spiritual pressure, powered by his anguish and distress, thickened threateningly, raw and full of something Rukia or anyone else had ever felt before. Rukia screeched in panic as it slashed viciously through the air, throwing Ichigo's limp, human body back, and Renji placed Zabimaru in front of them, hoping to catch a break from the madness of it all.

"Shit, Ichigo, calm down!" Renji bellowed, unable to keep his eyes open for more than a second. And just like that, Ichigo was moving. Ishida hesitantly opened his eyes and frowned when he saw Kurosaki was no longer near them.

"Kurosaki!" He shouted after the young man, "Dammit."

"We have to hurry," Sado said quietly.

"Yeah," Renji helped Rukia to her feet, and together, they were gone. Ishida soon followed, giving Sado a firm nod.

As Chad leaned down to pick up his best friend's lifeless body, he heard, "Sado-kun?" Slowly, he turned his head to spot Eriko just a few feet away, dressed in her pajamas and her short, short hair blowing softly in the icy wind, "What's happening?"

"Sorry, Eriko," he said, placing a big hand on her small head, "It seems I won't be able to make the Christmas party." Dropping his strong arm back to his side, he started away, but not before she latched her tiny body onto him.

"Where are you going?" She murmured softly.

"Don't worry about it, Eriko. Just stay safe with Kyoko until I come back."

"So you'll be back?" He didn't miss the sliver of tears and hope in her voice, "You'll come back and…and…"

His shoes turned back towards her slippered-feet. Her heels left the ground, and their shadows merged for a second. There was silence and the moon watched over the world.

"Come back," she whispered.

"…Hn."

**…**

**…**

"Dammit!" Sho struck his fist into the building. He could _smell_ her, he could _see_ her in his mind. But she was not there and he was not okay. Slowly, he slid down to his knees until he was crouching in front of his home. "Orihime…_fuck_…" His voice _cracked_, and he hated being weak.

When he suddenly felt a hot burst of power heading his way, he snapped his head up, the warm tears on his cheeks forgotten as he looked up. Kurosaki Ichigo stood over him, and instantly, he could _not_ breathe. His hands came to hit throat as the flaming reiatsu traveled over his frail, human body.

"W-What the fu—"

"Kurosaki!" An unfamiliar man with glasses skidded to a halt a few feet away, "Lower your reiatsu, idiot! You're going to kill him!" Obviously, Kurosaki didn't listen. Sho was shocked when he felt the hands latch onto the front of his T-shirt and yank him upwards, "Kurosaki!" The Quincy yelled again.

Sho choked for breath and placed his hands on the ones on his shirt. Staring into the eyes of Ichigo, he was able to see the emotions. And his breath left him once again. "W-Wha—"

"Where is she?" Ichigo panted into his face, eyes tight with something akin to panic – _pain, desperation, hurt,_ _distrust, fear _– "Where? Where the _fuck_ is she?" Just as he lifted a fist, a tattooed arm grasped the orange-haired around the neck and yanked him back, rearranging the Shinigami into a headlock. "Renji! Let me the fuck go, dammit!"

"Ichigo!" Rukia lifted her hand and a sharp smack was issued across his face, "Calm yourself!"

"This is _your_ fucking fault!" Ichigo spat viciously. Rukia reeled back, shocked and hurt, "If that damned Soul Society had finished what they started none of this shit would've happened!" He thrashed wildly in Renji's tight grip, "Dammit! _Fuck_!" He slowly relaxed and Ishida lowered his eyes to the ground, the skin between his eyebrows squeezing with tension.

"_Orihime_…" Ichigo whispered. Renji allowed himself to release the orange-haired, watching as he sank to the floor, lifting a hand to rake it roughly through his hair. Suddenly, Ichigo's fist struck the ground, surprising Rukia, who stumbled a few steps back.

Sho swallowed thickly as he watched the friends frown and sniffle. No time for that kind of shit. Somehow, he managed to get to his feet, and walked towards the orange-haired. Without warning, he reached down and hauled the man to his feet by his black attire – just as the Shinigami did a few moments ago.

Ichigo stared down at him in surprise.

"Dammit," Sho grounded out, "Don't sit there and mope about it! Go and fucking save her like you did in her little stories she used to tell me! Just what the hell is wrong with you!? If you have to, do it again and again, just like she said you would!"

Ichigo's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed, orange locks falling over his sweaty forehead. The friends watched as he shoved Sho off of him and the man stumbled back a few steps.

"I-Ichigo," Rukia murmured, "We're not even sure if they really took her. And we can't just barge into Hueco Mundo without some kind of—"

"I'll save Orihime," He muttered darkly, quietly.

Ishida sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sado gave a thumbs-up.

Renji glanced at Ichigo, a grin working onto his lips.

Sho clenched his jaw.

And Rukia frowned worriedly.

"Ichigo—"

"Every single time,"

**…**

…

_Itai…_

It was dark.

_It hurts…_

She wiggled, testing her body. It was just her head. Lifting herself, she discovered she was on the ground. Oh. Had she fainted again? She was slightly surprised Sho-kun didn't pick her up, but she guessed she deserved it for standing outside. Her legs were too weak to stand on and her head was throbbing powerfully. Breathing in deeply, she blinked a few times.

_'Onna! Pay attention!'_

She frowned at Tsubaki's voice.

_Eh? Tsubaki-kun, what's wro—_

"Oh! Looks who's awake!"

Orihime's eyes snapped wide. Lifting her head with great difficulty, she tried to move her body, but found it nearly impossible.

_That voice._

Her heart surged in her chest with fear. "J-J…"

"It's Grimmjow, woman," he whispered, rather close to her ear, the fine strands blowing gently from his breath. She gasped sharply as he suddenly took her right, limp wrist and raised her to her feet. She stumbled and gasped again, choking on her air as she was forced to stay standing. She froze in complete fear when she saw the Arrancar, lined up.

Memories flashed across her eyes, all the Espada were gone, but there were an entire bunch of others. Orihime's eyes whirled around, searching each face, eyes masks, hoping for any kind of humanity, but they all stared back with cold eyes. She could feel the beginnings of a sob break through her delicate throat.

"This is it?" One man asked, hands on hips as he watched the girl, "That's the girl."

"Calm down, Hitsoka," Grimmjow growled, "She's more than you think." He stared at her face with a menacing grin, watching as the fiery blush flew across her cheeks, "Watch this. Oki!" He called.

A small girl stepped from the line of Arrancar. She was petite, but no doubt powerful as she walked towards the captive Orihime and the grinning Grimmjow. "Yes, Grimmjow-sama?"

The grin widened, "Didn't you get injured by Kurosaki?"

Orihime jerked at this, the tears stinging the edges of her eyes, "K-Kurosaki-kun—"

"Shut up!" Grimmjow snapped at her, gripping her wrist even tighter than before, "Don't think just because you're important I won't hurt you, got it?" When she didn't reply, but trembled, Grimmjow sneered, "Heal her hand."

Oki crooked a brow, "Your theories are foolish. Just because she has minimal powers, doesn't mean she can undue all of this," She held out her burnt hand, black and blue, and the tips fried off from Ichigo's powerful reiatsu. "Aizen-sama was wrong, just for once."

Grimmjow yanked Orihime forward, "Sure, sure. I thought that too until she completely healed my arm. Watch, brat," He nudged Orihime hard in the back, "Go ahead."

Orihime, hanging her head in defeat, whispered, "Ayame, Shun'o." Instantly, there was a glow of light from her hairclips holding back her bangs and a dome folded around Oki's small hand. The Arrancar watched in obvious surprise. When she was finally finished, Orihime pulled back her powers and let out a breath of relief, her knees giving out. She was still very weak.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow growled, "Gotten scrawnier over the years, woman?"

"…" Orihime did not reply, but licked her lips carefully. Oki turned over her hand, staring at it intently. "Am I…in Hueco Mundo?"

_Please say no, please say no._

_'Focus, onna.' _

Orihime ignored Tsubaki-kun, staring up at the grand, long stairs to the throne that Aizen used to sit in, smiling, smirking, cold brown eyes staring _right through her_. The pillars, the sand, the fighting, the tears, _don't die, Kurosaki-kun_, Aizen's smirk, the _hole_, and **_Save us, Kurosaki-kun!_**

Grimmjow finally released her and the Arrancar all watched as she fell to the ground. "What'd ya think, Princesa?" He quipped harshly, walking around her slim, huddled form in circles, like a lion stalking an elk. "Look at you," Orihime glanced down warily, and her eyes nearly bugged when she saw her pajamas. Before, they had been so warm and fresh, covering everything that need to be covered, but now one of the arms were ripped, the buttons in the first six holes were gone, revealing her pink bra underneath, and her pants might as well be no more.

Orihime squeaked with mortification, wrapping her arms around her mid-section feebly. A few of the Arrancars chuckled, one reminding her of Nnoitra as he wiggled his tongue at her.

"It's ya own fault," Grimmjow continued, resuming his circles around her, "You kept fighting me."

Orihime gasped softly as he moved closer to her, bending at the waist so he could catch her chin. He locked eyes with hers, and Orihime found herself frightened of the aqua-blue depths, "Leiko," he called shortly, "Help me out with this, will you?" Orihime suddenly felt her shoulders taken into a vice-grip. Inhaling in shock, she flailed and thrashed in the hold, choking on air as Grimmjow leaned down even further and ripped off the remainder of her bottoms and top.

A shout of panic erupted from her throat, but she was forced down even further. Swallowing roughly, she whispered shakily, "T-Tsuba—"

A hand clamped onto her mouth, "Call one of your little fairies and I'll kill you on spot, got it?"

Orihime felt the tears burn her eyes harshly as she nodded, retracting her power. Tsubaki cursed inside of her head, giving an almighty uproar as he yearned to be freed. Orihime wiggled her tired arms as Grimmjow began to eye her bra. With lightning speed, it was yanked off, along with her underwear, leaving her bare in front of all the Arrancar.

"N-No!" Orihime cried and finally became free of the grasp. The female Arrancar, Leiko, ran her seductive, slender pink eyes down the girl's back.

"Not bad," She insisted casually, chuckling all the while. The rest of the Arrancar seemed to be in the same boat, most appearing as though they wanted to attack her on spot.

"Nobody touch her," Grimmjow threw in lazily, "I'll kill anyone who tries to take a bite." Instantly, the men and women retracted, some grumbling under their breaths. As Grimmjow heard this, he raised his right arm and instantly, a crimson cero charged. Orihime shrieked as it erupted through the air.

When her ears stopped ringing, she turned her head hesitantly to see the ashes of five Arrancar. Her eyes widened, bugging out of her pretty head as she stared up at the nonchalant Grimmjow. Indeed, he'd gotten much, much stronger. The chill in the room caused her skin to shiver with goosebumps and her toes curled against the stone. Despite the circumstances, her nipples became stiff and her lips dry. In mortification and fear, she folded her slim arms protectively over her bountiful breasts and pressed her knees together to protect her most sacred place.

Just then, Grimmjow turned and leered at her, "You're hotter than I remember." Leaning back down to her ear, he deliberately blew heated breath cross the lobe, "I bet you're good and tight."

Her response was instantaneous. She lifted a hand, fully prepared to strike him across the face, but he caught her wrist tightly. She gasped and struggled, but his grip was harder than any seal.

"Oki, go find this wench some clothes, will you? I'm sure we have a bit left." He released her a second later and she heard the girl vanish from where she stood. Trying to ignore the fear in her heart and the heat in her cheeks, Orihime swallowed – her mouth felt like the desert outside. She tried to push back the tears, but they flowed down without her consent, and thickened, dampening her cheeks until it felt like she'd just emerged her face from water.

"P-Pleas—" She started to beg, but not before he slammed a fist near her head, striking the wall just inches from her. Her wide, wet eyes met his, and he grinned widely.

"Let's lay down some ground rules, woman," he lifted his free hand and fingered a strand, fairly close to her right hairpin. "No using your powers until I allow it, no trying to escape, I'll kill you on spot. No crying, it pisses me off, and don't talk to anyone. By time we're through with this plan, I might let you live, it depends on how I feel during killing Kurosaki."

Her head snapped up, but she kept her position of protective herself firm, "K-Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah," he grinned wide, mad, "Another reason you are here. Kurosaki's gonna go wild. I can already see him _crackin'_."

As her mind clicked, and her heart skipped a beat, she whispered, "You…want him to come rescue me…?"

"No fucking shit, wench," Grimmjow stated, jabbing his thumb towards himself, "With you here, I'll get my fight and have time to screw over that damned Soul Society. There's nothing more that I want than to get rid of those damn Shinigami." He curled his hand around her soaked chin, "You'll see, Princesa. You'll be getting a front row seat, anyway."

Over the tower, the moon _held_.

**…**

**…**

The door slid open.

Dark, serious eyes met teal, playful eyes.

"Ara, ara~ Ishida-kun, Sado-san, Kuchiki-chan, Renji-san, and Kurosaki-san~ So nice to see you al—"

"Cut the shit, getaboshi," Ichigo snarled, "Where is he?"

Urahara's eyebrows rose, "Who?"

Without waiting for answers, the substitute pushed past the shopkeeper. He could already sense the bastard's reiatsu anyway. As he tore through the back door and stalked his way inside, he saw Yoruichi – in her cat form – and that damned captain speaking with each other quietly. When Ichigo entered the room, they instantly paused.

"You fuckin' bastard!" His fist pulled back and knocked into Toshiro's jaw. Rukia gasped as she came across the scene, Renji's mouth fell open, Sado went to find some ice, and Ishida readjusted his glasses, sighing.

Ichigo's reiatsu jerked up dangerously, hotly, and Ishida almost thought the walls would burn down. Fire danced in the Shinigami's gaze as he lunged for another punch, only for Renji to tackle his body, bringing the young man down. Ichigo roared in anger, his right eye quickly darkening from his fury, the beast inside of him already flowing out. Renji cursed softly.

"Fuck, Ichigo! Get a hold of yourself!" He growled, locking Ichigo's arms behind him. During this, Toshiro managed to sit up, rubbing his sore cheek and wiped the blood from his mouth. Rukia hovered her hands over him, almost afraid to touch the captain.

"Taichou! Are you alright?" Rukia asked worriedly as Sado handed him the ice he'd fetched.

"I'm fine," Toshiro sighed, and pressed the cool package to his cheek, running his free hand through his snow-white hair, "I deserved that. Just this once, Kurosaki."

"You bastard!" Ichigo spat, struggling against Renji's tight bonds, "You knew! You fucking knew!"

"Of course we did!" The petite captain hollered back, his jaw sore, "That's why we came to retrieve Inoue Orihime the first time, but you stood in our way. If you'd just stepped aside and allowed us—"

"I told Rukia and Renji, I'm done with you assholes! Fuck the damned Soul Society!" He wrestled even harder, desperate to break away, "You thought I would just allow you to take Orihime after all the bullshit you did to her!?"

"You are missing the point, Kurosaki," Toshiro muttered with a sense of arrogance, "I am on your side. Inoue Orihime is somewhat of a friend of mine, and she has given me hospitality. I volunteered to bring her to the Soul Society with Kuchiki-taichou! We were going to find a way to take the Hogyoku out without damaging her soul. We did not mean for any of this to happen!"

"Is that what the Head Captain wanted?" Ishida asked curiously.

Toshiro lowered his eyes, "No. When he'd found out she'd gained her powers again, he wanted them stripped away and for her to be taken to another environment, somewhere far away from Kurosaki. I…I didn't want that," Toshiro averted his gaze, "And Mastumoto wouldn't stop going on about how I was wrong for going along with the Soul Society so willingly."

Renji, who finally saw Ichigo was calming down, released him.

"What're you saying, Hitsugaya-taichou?" The redhead asked, crooking up a brow.

"I'm saying that I'm here to help. Inoue-san is a friend, and I intend to help her in every way possible."

Ishida grimaced.

"You're willing to betray the Soul Society for her?" Rukia questioned in confusion and awe.

"And Mastumoto will help. She's been up and down the walls since this all began." Toshiro rubbed his aching cheek and sighed, "I don't expect you to trust me, but—"

"That's right," Ichigo cut in harshly, his brown eyes blazing as he regarded the white-haired captain, "I don't trust you. I'm going to Heuco Mundo to get Orihime and I'm bringing her back home. If you try anything weird, I'll kill you right on spot. Got it?"

"Ichigo! That's a captain!" Rukia scolded at the orange-haired.

To her surprise, Toshiro held a hand, meeting Ichigo's glare with his own, "It's fine. And I understand. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't know the consequences."

Sado gave a thumbs-up.

Yoruichi sighed, her tail swinging back and forth, "So the issue has been resolved. That's nice to here."

"You are going back into Hueco Mundo?" Kisuke asked, peering at them from the shadows of his hat, "I'll have to prepare then."

"Eh?" Rukia frowned curiously.

"I wouldn't want poor Inoue-san left in that place. The portal shall be open by tomorrow." He smirked darkly, staring at Ichigo now, "It's still amazing to see you'll continue to go after her, no matter what."

"Tch," Ichigo crunched his fists tightly, "She broke a promise."

Ishida crooked a brow, "A promise?"

"That she'd always stay with me, and if she left that she'd say goodbye to my face." His voice got lower as he turned his head away, "And she _broke_ it."

"Ichigo…" Rukia's frown deepened, and she reached out a hand for her long-time friend, only for Renji to hold her back with a shake of his head.

"Well!" Urahara broke the tense silence, "Let's all prepare for the big day tomorrow! We wouldn't want this to happen out of the blue! And please, children, try not to be killed!"

"Yes," There was suddenly a poof and Yoruichi stood, bare and naked, her long hair flowing down her slender back, "That would be unfortunate."

"WAH!" Ishida cried, falling onto his behind.

Renji's mouth fell open.

Sado held out his extra shirt for her.

Ichigo glanced at the window, grimacing.

Urahara-san waved his fan at the girl, "Ara, ara, Yoruichi-san~"

_I'll find you. I said I would always find you, Orihime._

_I'll find you. I said I would always find you, Orihime._

His eyes tightened.

_So don't let go of my hand. _

**…**

**…**

It was just like her other room.

Dark and filled with space. There was no couch this time, and no food was delivered. But at least she had clothes – they were unlike the others ones she wore last time. The cut was low in this dress and her cleavage was exposed, along with the jacket and long skirt. She was very cold, and her lips trembled as she wrapped her arms around herself. At least her hairpins remained in her long tresses, pushing back her bangs.

Grimmjow's words had rattled her through the bone. As he grabbed her chin, he whispered.

_"I hope you're ready, because you just started a war, Princess." _

And her eyes closed, resigned to her fate.

_Kurosaki-kun,_ i_f you come here again…_

Her hands tightened against her chest, brushing against the exposed cleavage. "You don't…have to save me…" She whimpered quietly, "If you do…If you do…"

_I won't be able to forgive myself. _

**…**

**…**

**I hope you liked it. Please review. Toshiro is on our side, yay! Sorry for the problems, fanfiction had a problem with some of the stories. Oh yeah! Haha! Most people wanted to know since I write so many stories every other day, and how do I have so much time. Simple question. Usually, I finish my work very fast and I do not have a job, even though I am a senior in high school. So when a idea pops into my head, my hands fly across the keys and it's published online before I can even think about it fully. Most of the times, I'm kind of embarrassed since all the great writers actually take their time to finish all their stories and chapters while I just whip them out like nothing. **

**So thank you for all the support of my stories. I didn't know I could write that well. **

**-Star**


	18. glowed subtly in the small light

**…**

**…**

"Ichigo! Would you please just listen to me, at least?" Rukia called behind the orange-haired. Sado, Renji, and Ishida watched as the young woman followed her friend, indigo eyes tight as she watched his back.

Urahara stood in the training grounds, the dirt sticking to his clogs, and he sighed, "I really don't enjoy coming down here anymore," he murmured, "Too many memories." Yet, a fond smile was on his face. Ichigo paused inches away from the man as Rukia continued to go on and on.

"It's no problem, Third Daughter," Isshin put in, also in the spacious room, in his Soul Reaper form. He patted her head gently, "Don't get so worked up."

"Old Man," Ichigo tossed over his shoulder, "Make sure you protect Karin and Yuzu."

The father waved a hand dismissively, "They'll probably be at school during the entire ordeal. No need to worry." His face slowly sobered, "But bring Inoue-chan back."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed before he turned back towards Kisuke.

"I hope you are prepared, Kurosaki-san."

"Of course I am," Ichigo nearly growled.

"All right," Kisuke raised a hand and grinned, the cane twirling in his fist, "Please enjoy your stay in Hueco Mundo, but try to return with the princess again."

Yoruichi – in her human form – scoffed, "Please. You know how Ichigo is. He'd rather die than not bring Inoue home safely."

Ishida rolled his eyes, but did not say anything. Sado gave a thumbs-up towards Yoruichi. Toshiro – also in the room – frowned and watched curiously.

"Ichigo," Rukia whispered. He did not turn towards her, "We do not know if Karakura will be attacked, and if it is, who will protect it?"

"We will," Yoruichi put in, "And I'm sure the Soul Society will send a couple of guys over. It'll be done in less than a second."

"They're strong," Sado countered quietly, "Very, very strong."

Toshiro touched the hilt of his sword, "We're stronger."

Isshin grinned cheekily.

"Ready?" Kisuke asked once more, peering up at Ichigo from beneath his bucket hat. Ichigo only glared at him in reply. Pressing his cane down, the spiritual pressure instantly started to leak. The Kido spell pulsed from Urahara's lips, _"My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis."_

Ishida sweat-dropped, "This again?"

Sado hummed, "It's necessary."

Instantly, the air split open like a gate, ready for anyone to enter. The dark, dark essence leaked and a shiver rose up Toshiro's spine. Renji tightened his grip on Zabimaru and Sado stood. The Keikaigi palpitated against the earth and Rukia watched warily as Ichigo turned towards the portal.

"We'll be back," He muttered, his voice low, "with Orihime."

The shopkeeper grinned in reply, his fingers making a V sign, "I hope so~!"

"Ganbatte!" Yoruichi cheered on.

Isshin practically went wild, "GO, ICHIGO! WIN, ICHIGO! FIGHT, ICHI—OOMPH!" Renji, Ishida, and Rukia sweat-dropped as Ichigo roundhouse kicked his father, "Owie…"

"Dammit, Old Man!" Ichigo shouted, "Don't talk like I'm gonna die!"

The elder gave a thumbs-up from the ground, "Of course not, my son! You are a Kurosaki after all~"

"Yeah," Ichigo's hard eyes softened, "And don't you get hurt either. If the Arrancars come, fight with your life, idiot."

"Yeah, yeah," his father waved him off dismissively, grinning all the while.

"Ichigo," Renji called, "Let's go."

"Right," the orange-haired watched as his friends hopped into the portal, Rukia throwing Ichigo one more wary glance before following after Ishida. Turning back towards the others – Kisuke, Yoruichi, his father, and Toshiro – he managed a small smile.

"I really will bring her back again. No matter how strong they are." He vowed strongly.

"We know," Yoruichi nodded with a smug smirk, "You always do."

"Hai~ Kurosaki-san!" Kisuke waved his fan at him playfully.

Ichigo stepped towards the portal, eyes narrowing as he reached up to grab the hilt of his sword.

_I'm coming, Orihime._

Her large silver eyes flashed through his mind.

_Wait for me._

**…**

**…**

_How long has it been?_

Her eyes fluttered open and the moonlight glowed on her face. She stood, figure graced by the white light, long dress, as though she were an angel. Clasping her arms around herself, she inhaled sharply.

_It is still very cold. _

Biting her lower lip, she glanced from the white, white moon, searching for anything that would help her in any way. The room was darker than before, it seemed, and even colder. Obviously – unlike Aizen – Grimmjow didn't really care about her health, or even the fact that she was human. She was surprised she could not see her breath.

Glancing behind her, she saw the dark door, no handle to leave, unless you were an Arrancar with their unimaginable strength. Carefully, she ventured towards it, and her sapphire clips glowed subtly in the small light. If she blasted it down, she would escape, but it would attract unwanted attention, and she'd be captured, also probably punished. Her hands twitched and her Shun Shun Rikka practically begged to be released. Still, she held her place.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock at the door. Orihime gasped and reeled backwards, clutching her hands to her chest to stop her frantic heartbeat. The next second, a deep, familiar voice called out,

"Oi. Woman! I'm coming in whether you like it or not," The door was thrown open and Orihime's eyes widened when she saw the dust fly back from the ground and she staggered at the undeniable spiritual pressure. She looked up when the shadow roved over her small form and Grimmjow grinned under his turquoise hair. "Hello, Princesa."

"I…I…" She whispered, her lips trembling.

"Oh, don't be so shy, woman," he leaned down, bending at the waist, "I don't bite," his grin widened, "hard."

She gasped as he grabbed up her small wrist – his big hand practically eating it up – and dragged her towards the door. When he moved her aside, a small man brought in her lunch, placing it near the edge of the room. Orihime couldn't smell the food very well, but at the moment, anything would do for her.

"Eat," Grimmjow ordered. When she blinked, he growled out, "How am I supposed to have you screaming for help if you're not strong enough?"

Orihime's eyes fell to the floor, "H-Hai…"

It was silent for a few moments before Grimmjow grimaced and tightened his grip around her wrist. Orihime released a startled gasp when he yanked her closer, glaring down at her, "What's wrong with you?"

She blinked in confusion, "E-Eh?"

"Back when Aizen was ruling around in this dump, I heard you slapped Bat-Shit. So why don't you fight now?" He nearly snarled down at her. She simply stared back at him, wide eyes taking in his disgruntled, frustrated expression.

"I…" She wet her lips, "I'm sorry," she murmured and he continued to glower at her, "Am I supposed to fight back, Grimmjow-sama? I-I am really unwell at the moment. I'm sorry I cannot be a better prisoner for you." Her words were genuine and soft as she lowered her eyes again.

After a few moments of silence, Grimmjow released her, "Shut the fuck up," he spat harshly, "You annoy me," He started out the door, the drone following him. Pausing in the entrance, he tossed over his shoulder, "Fuckin' pest." And the door slammed shut behind him.

Orihime merely blinked in reply, back in the dark. The smell of food tantalized the air slowly, and her mouth began to water as she thought of the hard bread and boggy soup. But she stood there, eyes staring at the door as her heart thudded against her chest.

There was silence, sweet and bitter, before she whispered.

"It's dark here."

_So don't come, Kurosaki-kun…_

She clutched her hands tightly, "Please."

**…**

**…**

Ishida was the first to land, and then Sado, who caught himself gracefully for such a big guy. Renji was the next and he caught Rukia as soon as she fell. Ichigo was the one land last and glanced around as soon as he made it onto the sand.

"Ne," Ishida prompted, glancing around, "This place…is _different_."

Renji blinked, "I suppose you're right."

Rukia was set onto her small feet and looked around, from the moon to the sand, "It's…It's much, much colder."

"And dead," Sado put in, frowning heavily, "…Before, the first thing we saw was a hollow lizard. And now…there seems as if nothing is here."

"Well, we're not entirely in Hueco Mundo," Rukia said, "I think this is just the outskirts. I can't feel anyone around here, and no pillars."

Ishida grimaced when he felt a dull wind and then a rising reiatsu. "Well, I suppose we should get prepared. Because here comes someone."

Ichigo's eyebrows crooked up as everyone went into defensive positions, "Wait, that's—"

Suddenly – completely out of nowhere – a foot slammed into Renji's jaw. He hollered in shock and pain, falling to the ground almost instantly. Sado glanced up curiously as Ishida's eyes widened. Rukia even squeaked in complete surprise, flailing a bit as the oaf fell.

A dark cloaked figure stood over the redhead and Renji cursed loudly, "What the fuck was that, you bastard!?" Ishida readied his bow, Sado's arm began to form, and Rukia placed her hand on the hilt of her sword.

Ichigo, it seemed, was the only one who kept completely calm, "Nel, what the hell are you doing?" Just like that, the cloak was removed from her curvy, slender frame. Still, she wore the tattered clothes of dirty green, barely restraining her bountiful assets and long, flowing hair. Ishida's nose burned as her bare legs came into view and, again, Chad offered his extra shirt to the young woman.

Renji stared up at the girl in obvious astonishment and Rukia's foot planted into his gut, "BOKE! Don't _look_!"

"B-But—"

"SHUT UP!"

Slowly, Nel's head turned in Ichigo's directions and her hazel eyes found his. He smirked, lopsided, and greeted her, "Hey, Nel. Long time, no s—"

Suddenly, her arms whipped open wide, ready for him. Ichigo reeled back as she shouted to the high heavens,

"ICHIGGOOOOOOOO~!"

And _pounced_.

His friends watched in shock as the green-haired woman tackled their companion to the ground and squeezed his face to her cleavage. Ichigo squealed – manly, of course – in shock and flailed under her heavy breasts, unable to breathe in such a place.

"W-What the hell…?" Renji croaked.

Nel pulled back for a second to beam at the orange-haired, "Oh, Ichigo, I missed you _soooo_ much and then you went back to the real world and I couldn't find you and I was so, so, _so_ sad, but now," she crushed him back to her and the man's breath came out in heavy pants as he struggled. "you're back and we can play tag forever and ever and ever and ever~!"

Ichigo refused to put his hands on her as she straddled him thoroughly, giggling and telling the Shinigami about her days in Hueco Mundo. Finally, Sado tapped her shoulder silently. Nel, curiously, peeked over her shoulder as Ichigo's head tipped back heavily and his eyes rolled back.

"Eh? Oh, you were the man with Ichigo last time," Nel smiled warmly, "Hello."

Sado merely grunted before pointing to Ichigo, who had fallen unconscious. Nel reverted her eyes back to her friend and gasped dramatically when she saw what she'd done. Instantly, she crushed the male back to her heavy breasts, "Oh, Ichigoooo~ don't die! I'm so, so, so sorry that I've done this twice in a row, so very sorry, but I didn't know and now—"

"Maybe," Rukia cleared her throat, "you should let him go."

Pausing from squeezing Ichigo to death, Nel threw a death look over her shoulder, "Who the heck are you?"

Rukia sweat-dropped. "Haven't we had this conversation before?"

Renji sat up, palming his bruised jaw. "Damn, that hurt. What was that for?"

Releasing Ichigo – who fell back with a startled shout, regaining his right mind – Nel laughed it off, "Sorry. All I saw were black robes. Mostly, I just attack before they can attack me. It's getting worst out here."

Sado poked Ichigo with a stick, but the man didn't move. Rukia pushed past her friends and stooped over her companion, "Don't worry. I know what to do." She lifted a hand.

Ishida grimaced, "Kuchiki-san, I don't think you should—"

_Slap!_

Instantly, the orange-haired sat up, howling in pain. He swirled his head around to glower at the midget, "Dammit! That hurt!"

"Wow," Renji said in amazement, just as last time, "It worked again."

Rukia nodded, smug, "It always does."

Nel went to Ichigo's side, helping the young man up. "Sorry, sorry, Ichigo, you know I get excited when I see you!" She sang lightly as Ichigo tried not to glare at her, "Well, now that you're here, I'm guessing you came to play with me?"

Ishida pulled back his glowing weapon, "Don't you have Dondochakka and Pesche for that?"

A dark look swept across Nel's normally carefree face, "No. Not anymore."

Ishida's eyebrows lifted, "What do you mean?"

"Grimmjow…Or should I say Grimmjow-_sama_," Nel spat venomously, "has taken them under his wing. He captured them a long, long time ago. I can barely remember what they look like now," she glanced towards the ground, her hair sweeping across her slender back.

"Grimmjow-_sama_?" Renji repeated in disbelief.

"Haven't you heard?" Nelliel continued, "He's the ruler of Hueco Mundo now."

"B-But you're stronger!" Ishida insisted, "You're number three now, aren't you?"

With that said, Nel lifted her long, long hair from her back, revealing the long, jagged scar on her back, covering the tattoo that rated her as third Espada. Ishida's eyes widened, and Sado clenched his fist silently.

"He defeated me a while ago. His tactics are simple, but overpowering. And then he took my brothers. I am not sure if they're dead or alive." She murmured, allowing her hair to fall back.

"And what're you doing out here? All the way out in the outer layer?" Rukia questioned, her heart saddening for the former Espada.

"It's the only way we survive," Nel replied, crossing her arms over her big chest.

"_We_?" Ishida repeated, grimacing. Nel nodded, lifted her hand to her mouth, and blew sharply out a whistle. Without warning, the ground rumbled underneath their feet and Renji was forced to hop out of the way, gasping in shock as Bawabawa was presented from the sand.

"AGH!" Rukia shouted in surprise and stumbled backwards. Sado managed to catch her shoulders with his big hands.

"Bawabawa~!" Nel patted the pet's skin, "Such a good boy!"

Whipping his head around, Bawabawa seemed to find Ishida right off the bat, and his tongue lolled out, saliva dripping from the organ. Ishida turned blue and hurried back as the giant hollow made his move. Instead, the worm found Renji, tongue dragging from his feet to his face. Before the redhead knew it, he was covered in slimy spit.

"Looks like he remembers you, Renji," Rukia laughed.

To everyone in the group, they had failed to notice Ichigo hadn't said a word the entire time. Sado glanced over at his orange-haired friend to see his back was to them and his fists were clenched against his sides. Nelliel was the first to say something.

"What're you all doing here?" She questioned, peering at the group curiously, "Shouldn't you all be in the Living World, or perhaps, the Soul Society?"

"We're here for Inoue-san," Ishida replied, wiping the sand from his glasses with his sleeve.

"Eh?" Nel's eyes widened, "Y-You mean…?" Ishida nodded, "Grimmjow _kidnapped_ Inoue!?"

"Yes," Rukia put in, "We've come to bring her back."

"As well as you should," Nel retorted angrily, "I can't believe he would stoop so low for her powers again. And another damned fight from Ichigo."

Said man tensed, his eyes tightened, but he did not turn, "He wants a fight from Ichigo?" Sado asked softly.

"Of course," Nel sighed, "When I went to heal him a couple of years ago with my saliva, he kept going on and on about the last fight against him and Ichigo. At that point, he was already finished healing so there was nothing I could do to stop him. Nearly all the Espada were dead and Harribel-sama had already taken sides, but she refused to fight unless it was necessary. Before I knew it, he had Arrancars lined up and he defeated me. I have no idea how he'd gotten so strong."

"That's terrible," Rukia commented, upset, "You were practically thrown out here."

Nel shrugged, "It's not a very big deal. I've lived out here for half of my life, and I can do it again. But it's lonely, and I miss my brothers very much."

"Then we'll go get them," Ichigo said suddenly. All eyes turned on him, "We'll find the two and save them, just like Orihime."

Nelliel's eyes widened, "Y-You will…?"

"Of course," he managed a small smile, "What do you take me for?"

With that, Nel threw open her arms and charged at the orange-haired once more. All watched with astonishment as she tackled their friend to the ground and squealed,

"ICHIIIIIIGGOOOOO~!"

**…**

**…**

The door slid open.

Toshiro, Urahara, Isshin, and Yoruichi glanced up.

"Arisawa-san?" Urahara frowned curiously.

The girl was panting, bracing herself on her knees, "O-Orihime…is she…?"

Yoruichi smiled softly, "You came all the way from New York to ask about Inoue?"

"Don't play games with me!" Tatsuki snapped, "I'm not stupid! I can _see_ stupid Isshin!" She jabbed a finger at the father and he reeled in surprise, "And I know what you all are with your stupid swords! I saw the fight with that evil guy and I can see hollows! Please," She yelled, "Tell me what's exactly going on for once! I never got the full story!"

It was silent for a few seconds before Yoruichi tilted her head, smirking again. "You sound just like that guy."

"What was his name again?" Isshin questioned, quirking his brows.

"Sho-kun," Urahara waved a fan at the two.

Just then, a tall man with midnight black hair and serious, sapphire eyes stepped from the other room, hands tucked in his jean pockets. Just like that, Tatsuki glanced up and he did as well.

And in unison, they asked:

"…Who the hell are you?"

"So alike~"

"SHUT UP, SHADY SHOPKEEPER!" The two yelled together, looked at each other, and then away.

Isshin patted the empty spot next to him, "I believe it's about time we gave them the _talk_."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes, "_Again_?" But before either could set into the mysterious story, the air bolted into heat and the ground shook, as though it were an earthquake. Sho grimaced as the ceiling rumbled and Yoruichi's eyes narrowed when she felt the overpowering spiritual pressures. Isshin grinned, already reaching for his sword.

"Ara, ara~ is it time already?" Urahara complained unhappily, pouting, "I haven't even finished my tea."

"W-What's going on?" Sho managed to choke out.

Yoruichi stood, "Don't worry about it. For now, keep you heads down."

"I hope Yuzu and Karin know what to do, or I might have to kill someone," Isshin sighed heavily, as though he were talking about the weather, "Oh, well."

"Let's get going," Yoruichi stripped from her jacket.

"Hai, hai."

Tatsuki could only watch as they strolled outside and bolted from the ground, breaking the rock and earth into tiny pieces as they did so.

Sho sighed, covering his ears with both hands as the world around them crumbled, "I need a vacation."

Tatsuki glanced over at him, "I think we're gonna be good friends."

**…**

**…**

As they stepped over the mountain as a group, Renji jabbed a finger towards the pillars, that stood tall and wide, just as three years ago. Ishida's eyes widened and Rukia smirked smugly.

"We made it!"

"It's still ways away," Nel replied, crossing her arms over her chest, "It will take hours if we don't—O-Oi! Ichigo! What're you doing? If you step over the mountaintop, you'll be in their territory!"

Ichigo was not listening.

"I can _feel_ her,"

"Baka!" Rukia scolded, "They'll feel your reiatsu!"

Throwing a glance over his shoulder, Ichigo was gone the next second. Ishida's jaw dropped, Chad gave a thumbs-up, Rukia shouted Ichigo's name, Nel grimaced, and Renji waved Zabimaru in the air, calling Ichigo an 'IDIOT'.

**…**

**…**

Ichigo skyrocketed through the air, the blue power tearing forcefully through the sand, throwing it into a tornado of dirt.

Ichigo paid it no mind as his reiatsu climbed powerfully.

His eyes tightened, Zangestu's Bankai in his hands, and his Shinigami tattered robes whipping through the air.

_He could _feel_ her._

She's close.

_Orihime._

The pillar was closer now.

_Wait for me._

**…**

**…**

In the fifth tower, Orihime sat under the moonlight, her eyes staring at the sky, the dark, dark sky and the light ate up her small form.

When she felt a shiver crawl up her spine, she gasped sharply as reiatsu flared and the air blurred before her eyes, rising the hair on her neck and arms. Her hair flew up from the overwhelming power and she whispered,

_"Kurosaki-kun." _

Her eyes watered, stinging harshly, before a small, sad smile lit up her face.

_You came for me._

**…**

**…**

Grimmjow grinned widely in front of his large army, "Looks like it's time."

"Hai, Grimmjow-sama," they all chorused together.

Turning, Grimmjow casually pressed a finger against the air and the portal opened wide, ready for anyone to pass through, "You all know your jobs. Stick to them."

"Hai, Grimmjow-sama."

The blue-haired man grinned again, crunching a fist, "If you sense anyone with spiritual pressure, don't hesitate. Kill them."

"Hai, Grimmjow-sama,"

Glancing up with his hard eyes, he felt the rapture in the earth, the strong, stronger spiritual pressure that leaked through Hueco Mundo. The grin grew until it appeared as though it would break his face in two halves.

"Alright, Kurosaki," he muttered to himself, "Let's do this."

**…**

**…**

"Head Captain!"

"Yes?"

"We've just gotten a call from the Living World! Urahara Kisuke claimed an emergency!"

Mastumoto glanced up, frowning.

"The Arrancars have entered the Living World."

Ikkaku crunched a fist as Kenpachi smirked, "Good. I could use a stretch."

**…**

**…**

**Yay! Finished on a WEEK day! I'm soooo awesome! **

**Please, please review. I want to know what you think. Aw, I missed Nel-chan! Even though she's in the new arc…**

**-Star**


	19. growing steadily against the world

**…**

**…**

The ground rumbled roughly.

Rukia let out a small shout of shock and stumbled into Renji.

Ishida's eyes widened.

"W-What the…?"

"The…the sky…it's _collapsing_!"

Sado merely grunted, wrapping a strong arm around Nel's waist to yank her back.

"Dammit!" Ishida growled. True, the world was turning inside out and the sky was cracking, a thin line running through the length of the world.

And then the air burst.

Ishida gasped sharply, Rukia fell to her knees, Renji struggled to stand, and Sado grunted once more, a sweat breaking across his skin.

"T-This reiatsu…" Rukia wheezed.

"It's not Ichigo's…I-It's…"

**…**

**…**

From above, there was a mighty roar.

**…**

**…**

Orihime gasped sharply at the sound, pulsing through her ears as the air stung and blurred in front of her eyes. Standing on shaky legs, she wiped away the tears and steeled herself when she heard the steps rushing towards the door.

Her hairpins glowed, prepared to fight whoever or _whatever_.

When the door opened, so did her mouth, but then, someone said, "Inoue-san?"

"Is that really her name, don'tcha know?"

"Shut up, Dondochakka! You'll scare her!"

Orihime's eyes widened as the light filled the room and then she was able to see the two hollows standing in the doorway, arguing loudly and comically with each other. She blinked her wide eyes several times, just to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. As they continued to bicker like children, she cleared her dry throat and murmured,

"A-Ano—"

"Ah! Inoue-san~ you are here!" Pesche shouted happily, throwing his arms about. His larger brother followed behind him, both equally excited to see the girl. Although, she'd only spoken to them once and seen them a couple of times – she wasn't very familiar with the two – she could still sense the trust she held for any of Nel-san's friends. To her and their surprise, a small, genuine smile lit up her face.

"Hai!"

"We're here to take you away, don'tcha know? This place is about to collapse, don'tcha know?" Dondochakka flailed, yelling loudly as the ceiling gave a hard groan.

"Yes, yes!" His brother agreed, "Luckily, our door fell just a moment ago and I remembered your reiatsu. You are not frightened, are you?"

Orihime shook her head softly, "No. I know who you are. Dondochakka-san and Pesche-san, ne?"

"Correct!" Pesche nodded exuberantly.

"Don'tcha know~?" The other sang.

Just then, another powerful burst of reiatsu erupted through the air and she could vaguely hear something large collapse outside, probably a tower. Pesche had a difficult time breathing as his sibling buckled under the weight. Setting her eyes forward, Orihime could also feel Kurosaki-kun, so very close now, and his power playing across her skin.

"We have to get out here, don'tcha know?" Dondochakka whimpered as his eyes glanced at the crumbling ceiling.

"Yes, yes!" Pesche nodded again.

Orihime followed their instructions, walking towards the door slowly. It was true, the entire place was unstable and the air burned viciously with different reiatsus, unable to stand with all the power pulsing through the tower. Turning back towards the two, she called over her shoulder,

"Come, please. We need to hurry!"

"Hai!"

"Right, don'tcha know!"

As they hurried down the creaking hallways, she heard another terrifying roar rip through the air. Her skin tingled. She did not know what it was, and she did not wish to know as she ran in the opposite direction.

_Kurosaki-kun…_

**…**

**…**

The wall practically split like water under his burst of strength and his eyes tightened as they came across the empty room. This was oddly familiar, the dust settled, and he stared at the tall, tall steps and old throne that Aizen used to be perched on like the dick he was.

Tightening his hand around Zangestu's hilt, he walked a few feet into the rubble and dirt of the tower. Grimacing now, he closed his eyes, and searched for the reiatsu that was so very easy to find. And she was there, like a warm blanket of sunshine. As his foot turned, prepared to find the girl who stole his heart, he heard the change of air behind him, and dodged out of the way in time for the fist to miss the target – his head.

When he was a safe distance away, Ichigo stared into the eyes of Grimmjow. He didn't appear any different – hands tucked in white pockets, rolled up sleeves, sapphire hair, and a cruel grin. His smile widened as their eyes locked, and their powers met, raising the temperature and air in the room. To anyone else, it would be difficult to breathe with so much power, but Ichigo held his glare and place.

"Cocky asshole," Grimmjow quipped slyly, "We meet again."

"Grimmjow," Ichigo grunted.

It was silent for a moment.

"What? No comeback, Kurosaki?" Grimmjow continued, "I haven't seen you for years and you give me _nothing_?" His voice held rough mockery, and his grin widened even further.

"I think," Ichigo said heavily, "you have something of _mine_."

Grimmjow blinked in slight surprise as the reiatsu ran over his body and slammed down onto the earth. A pillar fell from the ceiling and hit the floor, crushing the south end into pieces. Ichigo did not move and a drop of sweat slid down Grimmjow's jaw.

"Ah," Grimmjow lifted a hand casually, twisting his pinky into his ear, "you mean that woman?"

Ichigo's eyes tightened, but he did not reply.

"Well, if you want her," he dropped his hand back to his side, "come and get her."

_There. _

His eyes slightly moved to the left, chocolate brown meeting ashen silver.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She breathed as she jerked to a stop, the two brothers behind her.

Quickly, yet sensually, his eyes ran down her curvy form, checking for any bruises or scratches on her pale, perfect skin. When he was satisfied, he eyed the white garment for a little too long, not very appreciative to the tight cloth and dipped collar that exposed her bountiful cleavage. This was not the reunion Ichigo had been exactly hoping for, but she was alright and that was all that mattered to him.

"What?" Grimmjow snapped, "Surprised to see her well?"

Ichigo flickered his eyes back to his. "Actually, yes. You brought her here, didn't you?"

Grimmjow appeared smug, yet hesitant, "Yeah. I did. She didn't put up much of a fight. I was kinda expecting her to cut my arm off."

"She wouldn't do that," Ichigo countered, "She's not that kind of person." Returning his attention to the girl, he took in her long, heavy hair held back by her clips and the small hand cradled to her chest. "Orihime,"

She gasped sharply, but answered him, "Y-Yes?"

"Stay back." He ordered curtly.

She blinked, but took a couple steps back, "But, Kurosaki-kun—"

"And put your shield up," he continued. When she opened her mouth to disagree, he shot her a hard glare, and she responded with her golden dome up the next second, in front of her and the two hollow siblings.

Sliding his eyes back to Grimmjow, he snarled, "I'm guessing you want to start this battle as soon as possible."

Grimmjow reached for the hilt of his sword, "Well, ain't you the whiz." He grinned large, "Don't think I'll go easy on you, Kurosaki."

"One more question," Ichigo prompted, slipping into a defensive crouch, "Where is your army?" Ichigo was slightly surprised to see a darker expression cross over Grimmjow's face and his grin slowly dissolve.

"It is not my decision," with that, he yanked his sword from its sheath, and gave a loud battle cry, "Now die, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo pressed his lips together in a firm line, "Don't underestimate me."

Orihime braced herself as their swords clashed together, and the dust and rubble swept back, knocking into the walls and crashing into the ceiling. She gasped sharply as the scorching wind pushed into her shield and she heard the tiny cracks rise. She knew, after a while – especially with her weak body – she wouldn't be able to keep the shield up for long, and Pesche and Dondochakka would be injured, or possibly killed during the fight if they didn't move to better grounds.

Just then, another roar tore through the air.

Grimmjow clenched his canines, "Dammit, he's gonna get out soon."

Ichigo strained against the ground, the stone breaking under his strong feet, "Who?"

Grimmjow snapped his mouth shut, "Don't worry about it, Kurosaki! Worry about your life, bastard!"

**…**

**…**

"What's going on?" Rukia shouted as the howls rushed through the air. Nel clamped her thin hands over her ears, attempting to block out the appalling noises.

"Dammit!" Renji growled, throwing back Zabimaru to throw the blade back towards one Meno. It evaporated the next second from the impossible strength, but the rest roamed around in wild circles, howling and crying out at every opportunity.

Sado grunted, "It sounds like…they're panicking."

"Huh?" Ishida grimaced, lowering his bow, "What the hell do you mean? They're hollows?"

"The world is cracking," Sado put in, "And something strong, stronger than us, is coming."

Renji pulled back his sword and scowled, "Ichigo needs to hurry with Inoue. We have to get out of here."

"Apparently, you forgot that we're in the same predicament as before," Ishida hissed, "We cannot leave without a Garganta and I don't see anyone nearby that is able to open one."

"Except Nelliel-san," Rukia prompted. She turned to green-haired woman on the floor, "Can you open one, Nelliel-san?"

Nel grimaced softly, "I am not sure. I have not used my powers for a while since I was defeated by Grimmjow." She raised a hand and pressed it against the air. Automatically, a black portal creaked open, like an old door, but slammed back shut the next second. Again, the sky roared out its aguish and the long crack grew longer.

"What the hell is going on?" Renji shouted, bringing Zabimaru back to protect him from debris.

"I don't know," Nel cried over the moans and screams. The wind blew like a storm and blinded the group, "I think Hueco Mundo is falling _apart_!"

"How is that even possible?" Ishida hissed, bringing up his arms to block the sand from his eyes.

"I'm not sure," Nel replied, falling to her knees, "But…" As the wind slowed and the sand fell, she looked back towards the high tower, "I think it has something to do with…" She swallowed.

"W-What?" Rukia whispered, "What is it?"

Ishida licked his dry lips.

"_He's_…_he's_ coming." The green-haired woman mumbled softly, eyes dazed.

"He who?" Ishida demanded.

"Our worst nightmare."

**…**

**…**

Harribel glanced downwards, fighting to hold her composure as her Fracción looked up at her, grimacing, slightly worried.

"What's wrong?" Appachi was the one to ask this, an edge to her voice.

Mila Rose stood, "Are we leaving? We should head out with the rest of the army."

Harribel spoke softly, "I will not do this again."

"Eh?" Sung-Sun spoke from behind her white sleeve, "What're you speaking of? Our plans—"

"There are no plans!" Harribel growled, whipping out an arm, silencing the trio with her incredible reiatsu, "We will find home elsewhere. I will not be here when _he_ is released."

A cold sweat encased Appachi's face, "_H-He_?"

Mila Rose gasped, "Grimmjow would not—"

The blonde slid her green eyes closed, "He won't. That _thing_ will get free on _his_ own. This is why, we shall stay far away."

Sung-Sun sighed, "I guess we shall."

And they followed their leader into the depths of Hueco Mundo.

**…**

**…**

**_"Hyorinmaru: Reign over the Frosted Heavens!"_**

The dark-skinned woman spread her legs, dodging just in time for the ice shards to go through the gap. She grinned quirkily as she pulled her sword from her back, her pink eyes twinkling and she sung, **_"Descend, Isamu!" _**Her body transformed gracefully, silver jutting out of her small outfit, sticking from her skin, and her hands formed into big balls of iron.

Toshiro's eyes widened as she threw back her fist and then lunged it forward, thick, sharp spikes headed straight for his head. Before he could dodge, a person said,

**_"Sing, Benihime."_**

Just in time, a dense light of crimson ignited through the air and Leiko was forced to move out of the way to avoid the powerful attack. Redirecting her gaze down to the earth, she saw a man with a bucket hat, holding it down with one hand so it would not blow away. He held a sword in his other palm, a dark-skinned woman next to him, hands on hips as she regarded Leiko with an apathetic gaze.

"Ah," Leiko smirked softly, "You must be the bunch I heard about."

"Ohoo~" Urahara sung lightly, "Looks like we're famous, Yoruichi-san."

"Ch," the violet-haired woman scoffed lowly under her breath.

"I wouldn't be so smug if I were you," Leiko teased, charging another round of spikes, "It may be day, but the _Night_ can appear at any time."

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed – _what?_ – and just like that she felt a dark presence behind her. Gasping sharply, she whirled around in time to deliver a roundhouse kick, only for the young girl to vanish the next second, and appeared on top of a tall building. Yoruichi stripped from her bright orange jacket and flipped back her hair with a smirk.

"Little girl," she said, "let me show you how superior my flash-step is to yours." And she was gone the next second, chasing after Oki.

Urahara dropped his hand to his side, sighing softly, "Ara, ara~ Yoruichi-san is so lively." When he turned his head, he found Toshiro battling with Leiko. Another presence appeared, more sharply than before, and Kisuke casually turned to see the large man standing over him.

"Oh! You remind me of that Yammy-kun fellow," the shopkeeper stated softly, "And your name would be?"

The larger man crunched a fist into his open palm with a grin, "Kazuo, pleased to meet you." With that, he swung back his giant hand, prepared to knock Urahara to ground, or perhaps to his death, only for the shopkeeper to be yards away by time his fist hit the earth, crumbling it under his weight.

"My, my," he sighed, "I do believe you are a strong fellow." Tilting his head with a kind smile, the man continued, "Do you wish to take this elsewhere?" And then Kisuke was gone, and the giant followed without another word.

Kenpachi, Byakuya, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Momo, and Sui-Feng stood off to the side, just entering the Living World.

"I shall go help Yoruichi-sama. Please refrain from making a mess," the black-haired said and she was gone the next second.

Ikkaku sneered his lip, "This is pretty much the same, isn't it?" He commented, "No Aizen though."

"Too bad," Kenpachi commented, "I wanted a good fight."

"Good," a voice said from behind them, "So could I." Ikkaku and Yumichika dodged in time for a swirl of fire to roar past their heads. Kenpachi watched as a blond male raced after the two.

Momo's dark eyes grew wide, "Toshiro-kun!" Rushing to help her friend, she failed to notice the dark shadow following after her. When the swirl of limbs hit her stomach and she was forced back, crashing down to the earth, she gasped for air and glanced upwards. The small, grinning redhead stood over her, giggling gleefully.

"You aren't very smart," she commented snidely, "or pretty."

Momo's eyes narrowed, "Shall I be your opponent?"

The girl raised one finger, "That is if you're strong enough."

Momo pulled out her sword, glaring at the girl, "I am."

Kenpachi watched with a hard gaze, sneering up his mouth, "Too bad I couldn't stay in Soul Society. It looked like they were having fun over there, huh?"

Byakuya kept his expression neutral, "Yamamoto-sotaichou can handle all the Arrancar over there. Now," he flash-stepped a few feet away, "We worry over this." And disappeared.

Kenpachi scowled, "Jeez, what a fucking bore."

Yachiru popped from his captain's attire, "Go help Byakki~!" She ordered through a mouthful of candies.

"Alright, alright," the captain sighed exasperatedly, "Wait, where'd he go?"

Yachiru pointed a finger in a random direction, "That way~!"

"Yosh!" Kenpachi grinned and glided through the air quickly, following her blind directions.

**…**

**…**

Orihime watched as Grimmjow panted, the blood trailing down his arm. She gasped and took a step back as Ichigo walked towards the former Espada and lifted his foot, knocking the man onto the ground.

Worry clouded her chest, not just for Ichigo, but for Grimmjow too. He wasn't fighting with his all, and he wasn't giving much to deal with, not even the hurtful banter and maniacal grins. Instead, he fell to the ground weakly and struck his sword into the floor, attempting to keep himself up.

"What's wrong with you?" Ichigo hissed, grimacing down at the man, "You're telling me to fight, and you can't even follow your own advice?"

A small grin lit up the sapphire-haired face, "Lemme alone, Kurosaki. Today seems to be a bit off for me." He stood, wobbling on his feet.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "You haven't released your Zanpakuto."

Grimmjow regained his footing, glowering at the Shinigami, "My Resurrección has nothing to do with you, Kurosaki." With a burst of spiritual pressure, their swords met again, and the air raised highly, a wall crumbling from the epic reiatsu. Orihime stood off to the side worriedly, watching the entire ordeal with wide, wide eyes. Their powers were rising too quickly and dangerously, just as another roar ripped through the air and the tower creaked from the unfamiliar sensations.

Whirling her head around, Orihime faced the two brothers, "Please, hurry out of here!"

"But what about—"

"Just go!" Her shield burst the next second and she heard the two scurry away. Breathing in deeply, she brought back out the shield, silently thanking her Shun Shun Rikka.

_'Woman! Turn around!'_

Orihime jerked in surprise. _Tsubaki-kun…?_

_'Now!'_

A dark presence made itself known when she heard the heels against the stone. Orihime's eyes widened as she turned, and found the long ponytails, menacing pink gaze, and pale face. Orihime's heart stopped and then quickened uncontrollably.

"Y-You…"

Placing her hands on her slender hips, the Arrancar smirked, "Yeah, it's me," she held her Zanpakuto against her hip, but then raised it towards Orihime, "Nice to see you again," with a wide, frightening grin, she uttered, "_prey_."

Orihime gasped, taking a few steps away from the young hollow. A part of her couldn't believe Loly was here, and the other was confused on why the girl still held a grudge. Aizen was gone, so there was no reason for Loly to continue to despise her.

"I-I am not your prey anymore," Orihime, somehow, couldn't make her voice angry. Instead, she found herself trembling.

"Yes, you are," Loly's grin widened as she lifted her blade to brush back a lock of fine amber hair, "You're not under protection anymore, Princess. You see, Hueco Mundo is under new management."

Orihime jerked back from the small sword, "Jaegerjaquez-san?"

Loly shook her head softly, "No." Her eyes narrowed before she raised her dagger into the air, "Someone much, much more important." Just as she was about to plunge the blade into Orihime's chest, she whispered, "He's _everything_."

Ichigo's eyes snapped up at the fissure in Orihime's spiritual pressure,

_"Orihime!" _

And the gust of reiatsu _ignited_ into the air.

**…**

**…**

_"Aizen-sama, I don't understand." _

_Cool brown eyes turned. _

_"What don't you understand, Kaname?" _

_"This…this thing you've had Szayel create. It's…a monster." _

_"Nonsense. He is a Vasto Lorde, just as the others." _

_"No. He's something different. He can kill us at any moment he is freed."_

_"…I suppose." _

_"…" _

_"…" _

_"But that is his purpose, isn't it?" _

_"Hm?" _

_"You know…if this fails, if the Ouken does not work, if the Hogyoku does not pull through, you are at knowledge that we can all perish, including you."_

_"I am very much aware." _

_"And that is his purpose?" _

_"Yes. I suppose. To carry out my plans." _

**…**

**…**

"W-What is that?" Ichigo gasped out, struggling to keep himself upright.

Grimmjow whipped his head around, and his eyes found Loly, "Dammit! Did you let him out?!"

"Of course I did!" Loly snapped back, "You've kept him locked up for long enough. He is to fulfill Aizen-sama's wishes."

"You've killed us all, you dumbass!"

Ichigo grounded his teeth, "What're you talking about?"

**…**

**…**

The chains _broke_.

The chains that held _everything_ together.

And the bare feet hit the ground, breaking through the stone and rubble.

Rising his hand to his face, he sneered up his firm upper lip, "It appears it is time."

**…**

**…**

**Yay! Finished! Aren't you happy? I saved the super-duper bad guy for last! Just to let you all know, Grimmjow is NOT the bad guy here! Orihime and Ichigo have to fight together, and I don't want Grimmjow to be the one to get between them. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it. **

**And sorry, Fanfiction had, yet another problem and my latest chapter was posted twice. I had to rewrite this whole chapter all over again. Just awesome, but I probably should start downloading all my stories just in case. Thanks to the people who warned me, when I did not notice. **

**-Star**


	20. and everything, collapsed

**…**

**…**

Orihime gasped sharply as the power etched through the earth, stung her skin, and licked across the air, igniting a deep recognition of _fear_ inside of her. She was afraid, more than when she was first taken to Hueco Mundo and more than she first thought she'd lose her life.

Now, she was frightened for everything – her friends, herself, and Ichigo. As the air vibrated and the immense spiritual pressure grew, Orihime breathed in raggedly, trying to remain upright and keeping her eyes focused on the murderous Arrancar in front of her. Loly smirked widely at the blank look on the girl's face and lunged her knife forward, only for a blurring figure of white to appear behind her.

**…**

**…**

There was a loud gasp.

Ichigo's eyes bugged.

Grimmjow felt the shudder convulse down his spine.

Loly paused.

**…**

**…**

Slowly, the black-haired woman turned, her eyes popping slightly out of her head.

There _he_ stood.

Nervously – terror in her veins – she smiled softly,

_"A-A-Akihiro-sama…"_

"Useless woman," said the deep voice, the cool, crimson eyes staring down at her, "I guess I shall thank you since you freed me from my confinement. Don't take this the wrong way, but I have no compassion for inoperable servants."

Loly's eyes widened even further and her blade clattered onto the floor. "W-Wha—"

A slice of a powerful, slim sword.

**…**

**…**

Orihime's scream pierced the air.

**…**

**…**

Rukia's head shot up, "I-Inoue?"

"There's no mistaking it," Ishida muttered, eyes narrowing, "that was her."

"…" Sado remained silent, staring up at the tall building.

"Ichigo will take care of her," Renji put in, "We need to get the hell out of here."

"We can't," Nel whispered, her lips trembling, "Not when _he's_ awakened."

"Who? Who the fuck are you talking about?!" Renji hollered, throwing his arms about.

Nelliel opened her mouth to reply, but she was cut off when someone yelled,

"Nel~!"

"Nel-nee~ don'tcha know?"

Nel's head snapped up. When she saw the two rushing towards the group in the sand, her eyes widened and then stung harshly, the wind whipping the sand and terrible taste of death everywhere across the land.

"P-Pesche and Dondochakka!" She cried, throwing her arms open for the two. They laughed and bawled when they came into contact, crying each other's names with overdramatic tears from the two brothers. Ishida sweat-dropped. "Oh, brothers, I have missed you and your long games of tag!"

"Don'tcha know~?"

"I love you, NEEEELL!"

Renji felt the tick-mark appear on his head, "DAMMIT! This isn't helping!"

Just then, the air gushed through the air and the cracked split open, and the darkness enveloped the earth.

**…**

**…**

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat at Orihime's shriek of fear.

Without another thought, he shouted, _"Orihime!"_

"IDIOT!" Grimmjow hollered as the orange-haired suddenly erupted from the ground – the stone breaking under his power – and launched himself towards the enemy standing over Orihime. "_Don't_ attack him!"

_…huh?_

With his face turned away, the stranger raised a hand casually and slowly. Ichigo nearly paused, but the crimson Cero gathered and was shot out before Ichigo could even think about dodging. Ichigo was thrown back, but he managed to bring up his sword to stop the onslaught.

When he was able to gain control of his body, he was on the ground, Zangestu loosely in his hand. Heavily, he raised his head, unable to move his aching body just yet. As he refocused his eyes on the redhead and the enemy, he was shocked to see blood.

Again, Orihime opened her mouth and let out another _scream_.

**…**

**…**

Orihime _shook_.

So much _blood_.

It pooled around Loly's limp body lying on the ground.

So much _blood_.

Orihime slowly, very _slowly_, lifted her wide silver gaze to the _thing_ in front of her. He held Loly's head in one hand, gripping the black, sleek hair tightly and her dead, unfocused eyes stared into Orihime's. The blood dripped onto the ground, creating a large puddle in front of the redhead.

He released the head a second later and it made a low, thudding sound, along with the splatter of blood. Amazingly, the blood hadn't touched Orihime's skin, hadn't tainted her yet. But several droplets fell onto the white jacket of her Hueco Mundo garments. Blindingly, she stared at the decapitated body, at the disgusting head, at the pool of gory, gory blood.

So much _blood_.

Her stomach clenched and then lurched.

"Ah."

His voice was deep, and _normal_.

Orihime carefully raised her stinging eyes to the man in front of her. He was tall, taller than Ichigo, and much more built that Sado-kun. He was dressed in white attire – Hueco Mundo clothes that clenched around his body. He oozed raw masculinity and power, much more than she'd ever experienced, dark red eyes that locked with hers, and thin lips that sneered.

As their eyes met and locked, Orihime felt the burst of reiatsu and her hair blew back, her eyes stinging viciously at the hot air, and her mouth tasted like dry cotton. The air around her _collapsed_.

_I'm…I can't… breathe…_

The reiatsu was choking her. Terror crippled her lungs.

She'd never felt this kind of fear, not even when standing in front of Aizen-sama, not even when she'd dragged Sora-nii to the hospital, begging for his life. She begged for the tears not to fall, but one slipped down her white cheek. Her mouth parted and closed, then opened again, but nothing came out.

In the spiritual pressure, the darkness spread and the vulnerability overrode her senses.

_Run. _

_Run._

_Run._

Kurosaki-kun!

_"Orihime!" _

Instantly, the overbearing spell was broken at his voice – somehow strong, but breaking the second syllable of her name. Her trembling lips parted again as Ichigo struggled to stand on his feet, blood seeping over the side of his face and dripping from his chin, to the ground. He watched as her eyelids fluttered and she _shook_.

"K-Kuro…saki-kun…"

Dammit.

He redirected his gaze to the man, to the enemy, to the strange creature with overwhelming reiatsu and a cold, _cold_ red gaze.

"Oi," the orange-haired called shortly, "Get away from Orihime."

Slowly, the man turned his head, the mask on his head shining dimly in the light and the hollow hole located direction in his chest. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as the gush of reiatsu flowed through the air and the north end of the tower fell, the ceiling rumbling over their heads.

Orihime choked and gasped at the consuming spiritual pressure and her knees gave out the next second, sinking her onto the floor. Ichigo nearly ran to her, whispering her name as she panted, struggling for air.

"Don't," Grimmjow whipped out his blade for emphasis, "Don't go near her. You'll get killed, boke."

Ichigo blinked in surprise and then looked towards Orihime again, "Y-You're helping me?"

"Tch!" The blue-haired man scoffed loudly, obnoxiously, "You fuckin' wish! I'm just not ready to die and I haven't gotten my fight, you damned loser."

Ichigo clenched his jaw. In his own way, Grimmjow was defending him – though it was a little brash and idiotic – and helping him with his logic. Ichigo could only guess what the man in front of him had in stall for the two. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to mind Ichigo or Grimmjow, and instead, slithered two fingers down the blade of his sword to swipe off the blood, and rose Loly's crimson liquid to his mouth.

"She's bitter," Akihiro commented blandly, "I wonder how _you_ taste." With that, he raised his sword, prepared to slice through the shaking woman. Orihime opened her mouth, her eyes widening, and she prepared to call out for her Shun Shun Rikka, but already sure of the truth ahead.

He would _kill_ her.

Ichigo was already moving.

"Don't!" Grimmjow snarled, but also gathered his wits to summon the proper plan for this situation.

In a second, Kurosaki-kun would be there.

But in that second, she would be dead.

She slid her eyes shut and ignored Tsubaki-kun's cries.

_Kurosaki-kun._

And then it _stopped_.

**…**

**…**

"You thought," the familiar sapphire and Seele Schneider slid into view. Ichigo jerked to a pause and Orihime's eyes fluttered open, widening in shock, "I would allow you to hurt Inoue-san in such a way?" A vague snort came from the Quincy, "I am not that kind of man."

"A Quincy?"

Ishida pushed back with all his available strength and was able to knock the man back a few feet. Akihiro crooked a dark brow and Uryu took that time to ready a bow, sliding the blade into the line.

"You've got quite some nerve," he continued, "Don't assume with all that power that responsibilities are not to come."

Akihiro licked his thin lips and his eyes darkened, "I am well aware of my responsibilities." He turned his head slightly and Grimmjow nearly froze when the gaze landed on him, "Grimmjow, you are still alive." It was more than a statement than a question.

"Y-Yes…"

The power pulsed again and Ichigo felt a drop of sweat roll down his temple to his jaw. Tightening the grip on Zangestu, he refused to fall in front of such a beast.

_Dammit._

He raised his eyes to Orihime, who, at the moment, appeared as though would pass out at any second.

_Wait for me, Orihime. _

Her eyes found his face a second later, her cheeks an unhealthy pale. But she was alright and she wasn't falling _apart_. Her eyes shined an ashen-silver, and their gazes met and locked. His eyes comforted her, at least a bit.

_I will save you._

When Akihiro spoke again, Ichigo was snapped from his thoughts, "And you did not release me."

"…" Grimmjow did not say anything, but his sword tightened around his sword.

"But you gathered the army and sent the Arrancar to the Living World."

"Yes."

"Hm." The man replied, "You are not completely useless, I presume. But your job is done." He raised his hand – the bloodied one – and launched the crimson Cero at the Hueco Mundo hollow. There was a loud explosion and the north end crumbled into even more pieces. Akihiro lowered his arm and scowled.

"Kurosaki!" Ishida hollered when he didn't see or hear his comrade.

"Stop your damn yelling," Ichigo's hard voice snapped from the other end. When the smoke finally cleared, Ishida was able to see Kurosaki and Grimmjow covered by a golden dome, still strong and unwavering until it cracked into little spider-webs and sunk to the ground. Uryu's dark eyes widened and slid to the defenseless woman behind him. Her eyelids were heavy and gaze on the ground and her small hand gripping her elbow tightly, trembling under the weight of the world.

"Hm?" Akihiro's attention went back to Orihime, and he crooked a slim brow, "Are you Inoue Orihime?"

Ishida took a defensive position in front of the girl, "And if she were?"

"She is to come with me."

Orihime did not move from her spot and Ishida's eyes narrowed.

"Like hell she is!" Ichigo snapped angrily, furiously, his own spiritual pressure fighting against the man's now, "You're just like Aizen – you don't give a damn about your people and power hungry," Ichigo gave a dark, sly grin, "Luckily, I know how to defeat asses like you."

There was a rumble of the earth and Akihiro's attention diverted yet again, "I will come for the woman again." With that he turned and walked a few feet away – all the eyes in the room following his every movement. Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Uryu all watched in complete surprise as he pulled back a fist, and launched it forward, breaking a large hole through the air.

The black portal opened wider for him, and he calmly stepped inside, only for it to close a second later. Ichigo looked between Orihime and the vanished man, growling as he took his girlfriend first. Rushing towards her, he pushed past the Quincy, dropped his sword, and fell to his knees in front of her.

Her scent calmed him, lavender. He gripped one slim shoulder.

"Orihime," he shook her softly, "Orihime." He brought his hands up to grasp onto her face, so beautiful and small in his large palms and calloused fingers, "Look at me."

Slowly, so very slowly, she blinked and raised her large eyes and found his. Her plush lips parted, "K-Kurosaki…kun…"

Softly, he smiled for her, lopsided and handsome on his dirty face, smudges of ash on his cheeks and body, "Yeah."

She blinked again before the tears began to gather in the edges of her eyes, "Kurosaki-kun…" She whispered again, "_Kurosaki-kun_." His smile vanished as he watched the tears flood and then flow over, staining her cheeks that began to color again, and brushing against his hands, "Y-You came…"

"Of course I did," he gripped her face tighter, "I will _always_ fucking come, Orihime." He leaned forward and before he knew it, he was kissing her. The world and problems vanished, even the corpse lying a couple feet away. He moved his hand to the back of her head and gathered the thick, cool locks into his fingers, searching for anything that would squash his anxiety.

Uryu glanced away, nudging his glasses up his nose.

Grimmjow sneered up his lip, "I fuckin' knew it."

When Ichigo released her, she was a deep pink and her eyelids were heavily-lidded again, the gaze darker than normal. He dragged his thumb over her bottom, soft lip and smiled again.

"Don't cry," he murmured when she sniffled, "I'm here. And I'll protect you from whatever this is."

She nodded numbly, "And I'll protect Kurosaki-kun." She agreed quickly, reaching up her small hands to bunch into her white skirt.

"Yeah." With that, he stood, and called out, "Ishida, Grimmjow! Move your asses!"

"Shut _up_, Kurosaki!" Ishida hollered back, a tick-mark developing on his head.

"Huh?" Grimmjow replied, crooking both his brows.

"He went to Karakura, right?" Ichigo said, "So we're going there. We have Orihime and now we defend our town. You, too, idiot," he switched his gaze to the blue-haired former Espada, "or you won't get your stupid fight."

"Tch. As if I would help you and your scrawny town. I'm not into that kinda hero shit." Grimmjow replied, sheathing his sword. "Besides," his sapphire eyes took over an edge of darkness, anxiety, "he'll just kill me."

"And I'll kill him," Ichigo promised. "Now, you're coming with us. And on the way, tell us what the hell he is."

The skin between his brows wrinkled violently, "The fuck? I said I'm not—"

A glowing blue arrow was aimed directly at his head, between his eyes, "This doesn't have to be willing, Grimmjow-san." The Quincy's eyes narrowed, "We are not asking."

Grimmjow's gaze tightened, but he did not give any further argument.

Ichigo crouched down and helped Orihime to her feet quickly. When he saw the droplets of blood, he hurried to strip her from the long-sleeved jacket, only to reveal much paler, supple skin and her bare arms, back, and shoulders. Orihime did not seem to mind, but Uryu's bow wavered slightly. As Ichigo threw the soiled jacket to the ground, Orihime asked,

"B-But, Kurosaki-kun, if we bring Jaegerjaquez-san, the others might attack him and—A-Ah! WAH~!" As she spoke, Ichigo had bent a bit in front of her once again, gripped her hips, and hauled the redhead over his shoulder. Orihime cried out and flailed, the pink flooding her pretty features. "W-Wait, Kurosaki-kun! P-Please, I can walk—"

Instead, he ignored her deliberately, "Bring Grimmjow and keep an eye on him."

"I know what I am doing, Kurosaki!" Ishida snapped back heatedly.

"Kurosaki-kuuu—"

"Then let's go."

"B-But—"

Ichigo stepped towards the hole in the wall, created when he nearly stabbed Grimmjow. Recollecting that memory, he glanced back at the Espada, who was staring at him in complete hatred and defiance.

"How's your arm?" Ichigo asked, deadpan.

Grimmjow blinked, surprised slightly, but sneered up his lip, crossing his arms over his strong chest, ignoring the blood staining his shoulder, "I'll live."

Ichigo shrugged, snatched up his zanpakuto and scowled, "Hang on, Inoue."

"Kurosaki-kun—"

He'd already jumped.

**…**

**…**

Rukia wiped the sweat from her brow.

"That Quincy left a while ago," Nelliel put in, her arms still around her trembling brothers.

"His name is Ishida, Nel-san!" Renji snapped, thoroughly agitated with all three of the hollows, "You could have a little more respect!"

Her eyes narrowed, "SORRY! I must've left my manners at the tower when I was defeated!"

"HUH? What'd you say?! Getting smart?" Renji crowed, tightening his hand around Zabimaru.

"Get him, Nel-nee!"

"Don'tcha know!?"

Rukia's eyebrow twitched as Sado watched the four go back and forth.

"…Aren't we trapped here? Should we really be arguing?" He asked gently, his deep voice rumbling through the group.

"SHUT UP!" Renji and Nelliel hollered at him together, just as the sand billowed down on them all.

"That's it!" Rukia shrieked, painstakingly pissed off at the moment, **_"Bakudō # 1. Sai!" _**

Without warning, Renji, Nelliel, and the two howling hollow brothers were on their stomachs, arms locked behind their backs, and painful grimaces on their faces.

"Rukia! WHAT THE HELL?!" hollered Renji.

"Kuchiki-chan~?" whined Nel.

"AGH! NEL-NEE!" whimpered Pesche and Dondochakka.

Sado – the only free one of the group – sweat-dropped.

Rukia placed her small hands on her hips, "Now, listen, all of you! You are going to be quiet and stop arguing! Ichigo is going to win and then we're going to get out of here, somehow, just like last time, and we'll win again, just like last time, no matter how strong or big because we have _Chappy_!" By time she was done with her odd speech, Renji's brows had went up, Nelliel's face transformed into wonder, the two siblings stop crying, and Sado's sweat-drop grew.

"Nice speech, Rukia." A voice commented lazily behind them.

Rukia nodded, smirking smugly, "Thanks, Ichigo." She paused thoughtfully, "If only I had my paper and colors, I could draw a lot of pictures to show you all exactly how this would all—W-Wait!" Her eyes popped in shock, "I-Ichigo?"

She whirled around to see the orange-haired, uninjured, and hold a white bundle over his shoulder. The spell fell away from the group and Renji stood, stretching out his limbs. Nelliel and her brothers squealed with joy as they made it to their feet.

"Ichigo~!" Nel smiled happily.

Ichigo offered a lopsided, small smile, "Yo."

"K-Kurosaki-kun…"

"Eh?" Ichigo frowned curiously before he glanced back at Orihime. Rukia watched with surprise as the redhead was placed on the sandy ground and her warming aura spread around the group, "You alright?" Ichigo placed a hand on her slim, bare shoulder.

"I-I'm fine." She nodded quickly, exuberantly.

"Inoue!" Rukia called, genuine happiness etched on her face, "You're alright!"

Orihime turned her head and was surprised to see Rukia, Renji, Sado, and Nelliel, along with Pesche and Dondochakka. Her eyes shined automatically, "A-All of you…You all came for me?"

Sado gave a thumbs-up and Rukia relaxed, smiling again. Renji only managed a nod, but grinned all the while.

"I-I'm so happy…" Her tiny shoulders shook and she hurried to wipe away any tears that would escape.

"Don't get all fuckin' sappy," a voice snapped from behind Ichigo.

"Be quiet, will you?" Ishida sounded exasperated. Ichigo moved slightly to the side to reveal Ishida holding an arrow to Grimmjow's head, and the sapphire-headed man tucked his hands in his pockets casually, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Renji unsheathed Zabimaru, Rukia's eyes tightened as she took a step back, recalling the moment when his hand had nearly took her life, and Sado charged his arm, his face solemn.

"Oh," Ichigo suddenly said, "Don't worry. He's on our side."

"Fuck that, Shinigami!" Grimmjow snarled, instantly against the idea.

"Huh?" Renji grimaced, confused, "What the fuck?"

"Ichigo…" Rukia started uncertainly.

Without warning, Nel suddenly stalked towards the former Espada, rose her slim hand, and brought her palm down with alarming speed.

_Slap!_

"Ow! Nelliel! THE FUCK?!"

"Idiot! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to come back here!?" She shouted back, anger clear in her high tone.

Renji, Rukia, and Chad blinked.

Grimmjow rubbed his cheek, revealing his canines to her, "Shut up. I said I would be back, didn't I?"

"Idiot!"

"Hey! I only sent you out here so the others wouldn't harm you! You know they didn't trust you!"

"Yeah, right!" She turned away from him, pouting.

Grimmjow sighed, "You're not hurt, are you?"

She did not respond for a few seconds, "The scar on my back sometimes hurts, but I'm alright."

"When that bitch Oki attacked you?" Grimmjow nearly snarled.

"You're lucky I went along with your little plan to cover us up. Or you would've been killed by all of them."

"I know, I know." Grimmjow glanced away, "I owe you." To everyone's shock and disbelief, Nelliel turned back to him, cupped his face, and leaned upwards onto her tiptoes to press her lips firmly to his.

Rukia's mouth fell open, Sado merely watched, Ishida crooked a brow, and Orihime's eyes widened.

Ichigo stood there, eyelids heavy as they parted, "Oh. Alright." The orange-haired said blandly, "Well," he held up Zangestu to throw it lazily onto his shoulder, "We should get going."

"And we're going to help them," Nelliel put in, "You do owe me, after all."

Grimmjow pried her long hands from his face, "You fuckin' owe me for taking care of those damned annoying brothers of yours. They eat like they've never been fed."

"Yes, yes!"

"Don'tcha know!"

"I'm not even gonna ask," Renji said, yet confused.

"We'll explain later," Nel sighed, placing her hands on her hips, "Right now, we should worry about your town."

"What does he want with it?" Ishida asked, reclosing his bow and arrow.

"Just as Aizen," Grimmjow put in, "He wants the 100, 000 souls."

**…**

**…**

Kurosaki Karin threw her arms lazily behind her head, regarding her father – Shinigami robes and all – with an apathetic gaze.

"So you're going to fight?"

"Yeah," he winked at her.

She redirected her gaze to the fighting Shinigami up ahead, levitating over the unsuspecting Karakura Town. She looked back at the old man, "Don't die, Old Goat. I'm serious."

"Hai, hai."

"And take care of Ichi-nii, too."

"Yep!"

"And I'll keep an eye out here." Her voice softened and she looked back towards the kitchen where her twin sister stood, preparing a lovely dinner for the family, "Please."

Isshin did not look surprise, "I promise, Karin."

She managed a small smile, "Right."

**…**

**…**

The air _collapsed_.

Shinigami and Arrancar paused from their fighting.

The sky _opened_ and _cracked_, the outrageous spiritual pressure escaping with each step _he_ took.

And the life began to _suck_ from Karakura.

**…**

**…**

Isshin grinned and held Karin up, keeping a hand on her shoulder as her knees buckled at the spiritual pressure.

"Don't worry," his grin widened, "I'll fix this."

"Old Goat…" She whispered.

"Don't worry," he repeated. "Go inside." After a second's hesitation, she heeded her father's words and turned in the other direction, staggering into the home, and slammed the door shut after her.

"Well," Isshin turned back towards the open, dark sky, "I guess I should get started."

**…**

**…**

"Hm?"

A blonde male stood there lazily, eyeing Akihiro with an apathetic gaze.

"Ya sure don't look like Aizen," he commented, "But I guess every bad guy has his days."

"Hm?"

"Not much for words, are ya?" Shinji grinned widely, "Me neither."

**…**

**…**

"So how in the hell do we get out of here?" Grimmjow shouted, throwing up his arms, "This is pointless. He's locked us in here."

Rukia pinched the bridge of her nose, "Just as last time."

"…Meh…"

Ichigo clenched his jaw, also at loss. They could not leave, not without someone's help, Urahara maybe, but no one was here but them. When Orihime shook her head softly, her eyebrows merging, he grimaced.

"Orihime," he called, "What's wrong?"

Orihime did not listen to him – or did not hear. She turned away, the hair moving around her back. Carefully, she managed to walk in a straight line without staggering, her hands clasped behind her slender back, and her hair whirling to the side with the wind.

"I-I…"

Rukia frowned curiously, "Inoue?"

"Inoue-san?"

"Now what is the bitch doing?"

"Grimmjow!"

**_"I reject." _**

Her warm – overly positive aura – reiatsu spilled out of her form and instantly, it seemed like the sand fell to the ground, and the golden dome folded over the land. Ichigo gasped, his eyes widening, as the crack in the sky began to meld back together, and the warmth erupted from the golden dome folding over the entire land of Hueco Mundo, rising like the sun.

"Wow…" Renji sounded enthralled. "The _hell_?"

Rukia's eyes rose and rose with the _power_ seeping over the land. _What are you…_doing, _Inoue?_ Rukia whispered in her mind, returning her gaze to the human.

No.

Was_ she human?_

Was this what Yamamoto-sotaichou tried to keep under wraps, was this was Aizen wanted from her? She healed, but she also _rejected_, rejected wounds, rejected _existences_? Rejected barriers even _Rukia_ couldn't break?

_Inoue…_

Orihime raised her hands and the rumbling screeched to a halt. Ichigo did not miss the way she trembled, sweat gathering on her forehead, and the wind burst against their skins, hot and unbearable.

With that, her lips moved again,

**_"I reject this!" _**

There was the sound of shattering glass and Ichigo called her name worriedly. She did not move or speak as the air creaked and then the air opened, like a door, wide enough for them all to step through.

Rukia gasped sharply, "She…she _rejected_ the barrier?"

"And the fuckin' portal?" Grimmjow hollered.

Even though Ichigo was in great shock, he did not have the time to bullshit. He watched as Orihime staggered in front of the dark, uneven portal, and she almost fell to the ground. Ichigo snagged her around the waist, caught her under her legs and lifted her from the ground.

_Orihime._

Her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks.

_How…?_

"Not now," Ishida snapped to his comrades, his hard eyes on Kuchiki-san. He did not miss how she stared at Orihime, "Let's go."

**…**

**…**

Shinji grunted under the force of the sword against his and met the hard gaze of Akihiro.

"Dammit! Get the fuck off me!" Shinji growled, knocking his sword forward to throw the man a few feet away. Licking his dry lips, he brought up his mask to watch the leader stand there, eyes meeting his once again.

"What're you doing, stupid?!" Hiyori shouted from her own battle. She landed a kick in the Arrancar's stomach and glided back a few feet, "Are you an idiot! Don't just stand there!"

"Shut the hell up!" Shinji tossed back. Removing his hat, Shinji took that moment to slice his sword through the air, re-gathering the power in his left arm. With an typical grin, he said, "Come on."

This, though, did not affect Akihiro, "You are not the person I wish to fight. Yet, you can give me some information. Where is the Hogyoku?"

Shinji regarded him lazily, "How should I know?" But something in his eyes told differently. Before anyone could see, a blade was at Shinji's throat and pressed softly against the skin, "…!"

"Do not lie to someone such as me, boy," Akihiro whispered to him, "Or you will be redeemed as useless."

"Akihiro-sama!"

This was enough for Shinji to get away, his jaw clenched, his eyes tightened, _he's fuckin' fast…_

A dark-skinned woman stood in mid-air a few feet away, hands on hips, coated in silver. A couple of Arrancar stood behind her, also glad to see the leader, "You're here!"

Love frowned curiously, standing beside Kensei, who was also watching.

"Useless," Akihiro commented blandly after a moment's silence. Everyone watched in clear shock as he raised his palm, and the crimson Cero was charged, thrown at amazing speeds, and the scream of agony vanished a second later.

Toshiro shouted in pain and shock as his body was thrown back like a ragdoll, and he landed onto the street of Karakura, under the chaos and blood. He creaked one eye open, gasping for air as the blood in his side seeped into his lungs.

"Taichou!"

_Rangiku…?_

True, the busty blonde was crouched over him, her breasts near to falling out, "Don't worry," she murmured, "And don't panic." She pressed her hands against the gash in his side.

"Toshiro-kun!" Momo cried worriedly, only for a sharp slash to her back to break her from her thoughts. She gasped sharply at the undeniable pain and the blood spread down her back and into her Shinigami robes. The redhead behind her danced in her spot, grinning gleefully as she licked her blade.

"Too bad," she murmured, "I was having fun."

Momo glared at her, panting now, "Damn you…!"

When the smoke cleared, Shinji and the others were shocked to see the six Arrancar gone and dead, ashes spreading through the air. Shinji's jaw clenched even tighter as he kept a good grip on his Shikai. _Dammit. _Ichigo's ugly mug went through his head. _Where is that carrot-top freak?!_

"OI! BOKE! MOVE!" Hiyori shouted to him, flailing about as Akihiro landed his eyes back to the Vizard.

"Now, I suggest you do not lie again, or I will be forced to end your life, just as them."

_"Well, I guess you're just gonna have to fight me!"_

**…**

**…**

And Ichigo broke through the vessel between this world and the next.

**…**

**…**

Rukia and Renji landed onto the air easily while Grimmjow and Nelliel took their stances on a nearby building. Grimmjow kept an arm in front of her protectively, scowling at anyone who stared too long at the woman.

"Renji," Rukia said as she watched everyone battle, fall, and blood swarm around.

"I know," he grunted vaguely.

Grimmjow scoffed, "Well, isn't this all a bunch of bullshit."

**…**

**…**

Orihime kept a tight grip on Ishida's arm as he carried her, Chad, and Pesche and Dondochakka down to the earth on Hirenkyaku platform. The spiritual pressure in Karakura was reaching overwhelming heights now. As they all landed, Sado gave a thumbs-up, charged up his arm, and hurried to help with the fighting, and the two brothers hurried to run for cover, as their sister advised.

Ishida helped the redhead from the glowing platform and let go of her small hand a second later. She had been unconscious after all, but soon gained her sense when they came to Karakura Town. He did not miss the way her legs trembled, and her eyes were so very tired, silver-ashen that trembled when the earth rumbled beneath their feet. But she was beautiful, very stunning, even with all this disaster and death and blood, she still managed to hold his and Kurosaki's attention.

His fist clenched.

"Inoue-san," it came out rather roughly, "You should probably take cover for now. It'll get dangerous."

To his surprise, Orihime smiled gently, "I have to help as much as I can." She rushed past him, already locking onto Toshiro's diminishing reiatsu. Ishida followed after her without another thought. When the two finally reached the captain, the blood was pooling under him and Rangiku was yelling his name.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Orihime called worriedly, falling to her knees to the man, "Please hold on." Instantly, the golden dome folded around him and her hands held steadily – shaking, Ishida thought silently – but she kept her concentration.

Rangiku's eyes widened, "O-Orihime-chan?"

"Hello, Rangiku-san. It is very nice to see you." Orihime smiled again at the blonde, "I promise I will save him."

"Thank you," Rangiku managed a smile of her own.

Ishida scoffed under his breath.

"Inoue-san," croaked Toshiro, and his eyes found hers, "You're alright. I'm glad." He smirked a bit, but soon fell silent as the warmth enveloped him.

A dark presence made itself known. Ishida turned the next second, his bow already readied. Instead, he found himself staring down the tip of a blade, "W-What the…?"

"You are the Quincy," Said the young woman, her dark eyes appraising him.

"And you are my opponent."

"Make it so,"

As they began to battle, Orihime whirled around, her eyes widening, "Ishida-kun!"

"Keep healing, Inoue-san!" He called behind him as the girl levitated into the air, giving a cocky grin. As her hand raised, Ishida managed to dodge out of the way in time for the Cero to blast into the ground.

"H-Hai!"

But Orihime's eyes diverted upwards, just in time to see Nel-san be struck in the stomach by a sleek blade.

**…**

**…**

_"Well, I guess you're just gonna have to fight me!"_

Akihiro managed to dodge out of the way in time for Ichigo to miss his surprise attack. The substitute grinned, coming to a stop beside Shinji, who did not look very impress or happy to see him.

"Finally," the blonde deadpanned, "ya show up, ass."

"Excuse me?" A vein throbbed against his temple, "I was trapped in Hueco Mundo, idiot!"

Shinji blinked in surprise, "How'd ya get out?"

"I would like to know that as well," Akihiro mused from a few steps away. He slowly averted his eyes to the healing woman below, who'd just stepped from Ishida's hirenkyaku. Ichigo scowled deeply as Shinji placed a hand on his hip, watching vaguely as Hiyori defeated another opponent. "Was it that woman? Inoue Orihime."

Renji started at the name, and Rukia tightened her grip around her sword. Just as Akihiro stepped towards the girl, Ichigo was in front of him the next second, Zangestu smashing against the sword.

"Damn you…!" He growled furiously, "Don't touch her!"

With a back swing of his sword, Akihiro knocked Ichigo away, the spiritual pressure igniting _something_ inside of everyone, as it burst forth. Rukia gasped as Shinji came at the man next, the blade managing to slice through the material of Akihiro's Hueco Mundo garments.

"Damn, nice shirt," Shinji grimaced when he didn't see a mark on the man, "Wish I had clothes like that." And he swung forward again, only for the man to dodge out of the way, appearing a few feet away. Grimmjow clenched his jaw from the rooftop and stripped from his top.

Nel watched, eyes growing, "You're going to help? Really?"

"Huh?" Grimmjow shot her a harsh look, "You told me to."

She smiled softly in reply.

"Fuckin' woman," he groused, "Just stay here." He glanced down at her stomach, and Nel raised a hand to press her palm against it, her smile widening. "And don't get hurt."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved him off with a playful grin.

Grimmjow launched into battle, withdrawing his sword to aim it directly towards Akihiro's back, only for the man to respond with a quick Cero. Grimmjow dodged out of the way in time, and it aimed straight towards Rukia.

Suddenly, she was encased in a warm, familiar embrace.

"Kuchiki-taichou!"

"N-Nii-sama!"

The black-haired captain slanted them an unconcerned look, "Find another battle. This is not for you."

"But…" When he shot her a glare, she quickly shut her mouth and nodded, flash-stepping away. Byakuya returned his attention to his lieutenant, both staring each down. When a flash of purple sliced through the two, Byakuya moved back and Renji hollered in shock. They both looked in unison to the Arrancar standing a few feet away.

"Looks like we have an opponent," Renji swung back Zabimaru.

"It appears so."

**...**

**…**

Grimmjow threw back his sword, and aimed it directly to Akihiro. The man ducked in time for the blade to swoop over his head and kicked the former Espada backwards. Ichigo chose that time with Hirako to clash both their swords with his.

With no expression at all, Akihiro shoved them both backwards. "Now, tell me where the Hogyoku is and I will spear your lives."

"Fuck you!" Ichigo grunted, **_"Getsuga Tensho!"_**

Akihiro's eyes briefly widened before he moved out of the way just in time, but the power slammed right into his left arm. The blood splattered to the ground below. When the smoke cleared, Ichigo was able to see his now exposed arm bleeding profusely, blood dripping down his fingers.

"Whoa," Shinji deadpanned, "Doesn't look like he's all tough now."

"Shut up," Ichigo spat at the blonde. Shinji merely rolled his eyes.

Grimmjow grinned widely, "Looks like it's time to finish you off, bastard!" With that, he swung and launched forward, preparing his sword to slaughter the man. But when Akihiro turned at the last second and brought back his own blade, Grimmjow realized his mistake too late.

**…**

**…**

_"Grimmjow!" _

**…**

**…**

There was a flash of jade hair, and blood sprayed onto Grimmjow's front.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

Shinji kept himself composed. _Shit. _

Before anyone could react, Akihiro yanked his sword from Nel's body – her stomach where the unborn child rested – and charged another Cero, throwing the two the ground, both injured.

**…**

**…**

Turning back to the two Vizards, Ichigo watched in shock as his arm closed up, the blood vanishing, and he shook the blood from his blade.

"I am not Aizen-sama. You cannot defeat me so very easily." He hissed venomously. With a flash-step, he was suddenly in front of Shinji. The blonde's eyes widened and he vaguely heard Hiyori cry out,

"Move, idiot, dammit!" She yanked back down her mask, rushing towards her comrade, only to impaled by a sword, by her cranky opponent, Hiro, who she despised. The immense pain came the next second and she choked on her disgusting blood. "D-Damn you…!" She limply fell to the earth below, her mask cracking as she did so. Kensei – defeating his opponent a second later – shot down to catch the lifeless girl, to find her breathing shallowly and the blood seeping through the white shirt.

"Hiyori!" Shinji cried, his calm façade broken down as she was. He gasped sharply when the blade swiped across his defenseless chest and he flash-stepped away hurriedly as the pain bloomed, "Shit."

"Fuck!" Ichigo readied Zangestu and shot forward, crashing his sword against Akihiro, only for a gush of spiritual pressure to creak his body. He shouted out for Shinji to move, but the Cero was fired and smoke issued through the air. "Hirako! Dammit!"

He was shocked when Zangestu was knocked from his hand and he was left defenseless to the man above him.

"One more chance. The Hogyoku _now_."

When Ichigo refused to answer, he felt the fist plunge into his gut, and his body spiraled to the ground, along with everyone else's.

**…**

**…**

"_Ichigo_!" Chad, Rukia, and Renji shouted in unison.

**…**

**…**

_"Kurosaki-kun!" _

**…**

**…**

The ground gave away under his body and when he managed to open his eyes, Zangestu was yards away, and he was stuck in a deep crater. Growling deep in his throat, he struggled to his feet.

"You still stand," Akihiro mused, standing a few feet away, "I am surprised."

"I don't give up," Ichigo panted, "So easily."

"Courage," the man supplied and then eyes darkened, and flashed, "Allow me to dispatch that from you." He vanished the next second, and murmured in Ichigo's ear, "Too slow."

The sword pierced straight through his chest.

**…**

**…**

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cried.

She struggled to stand, fell once, twice, and then managed to run on shaky legs. Ishida was still battling – winning – but quite busy. She had no idea where Sado-kun was and Nelliel had fallen in the east of the city, and Orihime knew she had to hurry to get to her and Grimmjow. Gathering her courage, Orihime pushed past rubble and dead bodies of Arrancar.

Zangestu was on the ground, stuck into the earth. She struggled to make it and clamped her hand around the hilt. Instantly, the power leaked from it, and made Orihime shiver. With all her strength, she yanked the sword from the ground.

_I-I have to get it to Kurosaki-kun…_

Suddenly, the air shifted.

Orihime, blinked, confused.

**…**

**…**

An arm swung and hit the target.

**…**

**…**

Unbearable _pain_ erupted from her chest.

**…**

**…**

Ishida's head snapped around.

Rukia paused in her battle.

Sado glanced back.

Renji blinked.

_"Orihime!" _

**…**

**…**

Orihime's eyes blurred, and in front of her, she could see Kurosaki-kun a few yards away, staring at her in horror – _terror_?

She wanted to whisper, _what's wrong, Kurosaki-kun?_ but she could _not_ move.

When she finally, felt the warm sensation on her front, she glanced down.

_Red._

A couple of drops fell, and then much more. It spilled as Akihiro slowly retracted his palm from inside chest from behind her. Her silver eyes filled her face, unable to form a word, as the numbness spread all across her fragile body, detached from the world in front of her.

Zangestu clattered deafeningly to the ground.

Slowly, she sank to her knees, and the blood _squash_ed under her knees. Her lips parted, and her cheeks bloomed with color before turning gray. With trembling hands, she balled her hands into fists against the cement and rubble.

_I…I…_

The world began to tilt and turn, but somehow, Ichigo stayed on the correct axis, and her eyes found his.

_Kurosaki-kun._

And with a tumble of amber, fine locks, she fell backwards, to Akihiro's feet.

**…**

**…**

Akihiro tilted his head to the side slightly, "Hm. It's amusing that I did not find out at first where the Hogyoku was. I should have known all along."

Her eyes fluttered.

"The Hogyoku shall come out when you are dead. Please do hurry." With that, he stepped over her fallen body, and licked his palm clean of her blood.

**…**

**…**

A world began to _fall_.

A world _fell_, exactly when she did.

A world had no meaning, without _her_, and so, it _fell_.

**…**

**…**

_"Orihime!" _

**…**

**…**

Slowly, the Hogyoku's eyes opened and closed, ashen eyes staring forward into the light.

"Your wish will be granted, Inoue Orihime."

**…**

**…**

In the inner world – such a dump, he thought – he stood.

And when he stands, the world _tilts_ and goes awry.

With a leering smirk, and hard, black-golden eyes, he looked at the cracking sky above him.

_"Tch, King, you can't do anything right." _

His grin widened.

_"Looks like it's time for me to make an appearance." _

**…**

**…**

And everything, _collapsed_.

**…**

**…**

**Review, please. I wish to know your thoughts please.**

**-Star**


	21. i won't leave you behind

**…**

**…**

Blood.

His eyes _widened_.

_She's bleeding and I'm—_

It was pooling under her.

_She's bleeding and I'm—_

She was pale.

_She's bleeding and I'm—_

She was alone.

_She's **bleeding** and I'm— _

Useless.

The stab wound in his chest rung, _throbbed_, and that thing inside of him thrashed and snarled, clawing its way to the top. Ichigo struggled with it, but his body froze, and his muscles locked, his pupils dilating, and right eye blackened.

"No…"

His body pounded powerfully and the reiatsu swept under his quivering form, red and black, so very dark and overwhelming. His blurred gaze found the fallen form of Orihime, the blood pooling under her, and the hectic sky above them both.

"O…Orihime…"

_Step aside, King. I'll show you how it's fuckin' done._

Ichigo blinked his black eyes, the golden irises flashing.

_Orihime._

The hole ripped open, widening, stirring something deep within.

_I won't leave you behind. _

**…**

**…**

There was a sharp silence.

His reiatsu spiked to immensely high levels, catching the attention of every spiritually aware person in the Karakura area.

Ishida sliced his way through another Arrancar, and glanced back, "Kurosaki! Don't tell me…!"

Rukia gasped sharply and struggled to keep standing.

Renji gritted his teeth as Byakuya glanced backward.

Toshiro and Rangiku looked up in unison, as Yoruichi stopped on a tall building's roof, frowning curiously with Soifon.

Ikkaku and Yumichika also stared towards the pulsing power, both frowning at the bewildering reiatsu pulsating from the center of the city.

Akihiro paused in mid-step. "Hm?"

With that, Ichigo stood, threw back his horned head, his orange locks thrusting in the air, and let out an almighty roar.

**…**

**…**

"W-What the hell…?" Shinji peeled open his heavy eyelids. Sitting up, he mashed a hand against his head, groaning as he did so. "Damn, he's stronger than I originally thought. Fuck this." He stood, staggered, and placed a hand on his chest, where the blood began to seep from his shirt. Planting his blade in the ground, he managed to stay upright. When he glanced around, he realized he had landed on top of a building, on the roof.

"Shinji!" The blonde's head shot upwards to see Kensei and Rose landing on the rooftop a few feet away, "Are you alright?" Rose called, stepping closer to the blonde. Instead of answering, Shinji looked down at the limp, small form in Kensei's strong arms.

"She's alright," he murmured, "Hachi sealed all her wounds, but she hasn't regained consciousness. Don't worry so much, boke."

Shinji rolled his eyes lazily, but he couldn't stop the insane relief from filling his stomach. "And what about Lisa and Love?"

Rose shook his head, lazily placing his Zanpakuto on his shoulder, "Love went to go help Lisa when she was surrounded by those damn Arrancar. Love was cut down and Hachi's heading towards them now."

Shinji's eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth to say something, only for a monstrous, terrifying roar to tear through the air. The three tensed, and Kensei's head snapped around, his eyes growing wider.

Redirecting his gaze to the city, Shinji frowned again, "What was that just now?" A second later hot, fierce reiatsu knocked into them. Glass shattered in buildings, trees flew from the ground, and cars overturned. Shinji grunted at the scorching blast as Kensei cursed, trying to remain upright with the unconscious Hiyori in his arms.

"W-What the hell?!" Rose shouted, raising his arms to block out the burning wind.

"This is…"

Shinji's eyebrow twitched, "Dammit, Ichigo! I told ya to control that damned _thing_!" His chest burned sharply when he suddenly launched from the roof, leaving a large crater in his wake.

Kensei prepared to follow, but Rose lifted an arm, "Don't. All we can do now is wait to help."

Kensei's eyes tightened.

"Come. Let's find everyone."

**…**

**…**

Life was fading.

It was _painful_.

It was _slow_.

The blood spread and continued.

_"Orihime!"_

**…**

**…**

"Inoue!" Rukia landed on the ground, the destroyed streets, her small head whipping around, searching and searching. "Inoue!" The reiatsu – the reiatsu that was usually so warm and full and free – was slowly falling, dropping so dangerously low that Rukia thought the world would break with it.

"Rukia!"

The black-haired Shinigami turned in time to see Renji rushing towards her, Nii-sama not very far behind. The redhead paused beside her, panting, eyes almost as panicked as her.

"Did you feel that?" He asked raggedly.

"Of course I did, fool!" She snapped, "I don't what the hell is going on, but—"

"It's Ichigo," Sado murmured, just a few feet away. He had an unconscious Pesche on his shoulder, and dragging Dondochakka by the arm on the ground. He dropped the two gently in unison, and stared at his group through shaggy brown locks.

"I-Ichigo…?" Rukia questioned in confusion and shock, "No…that wasn't him. _That_ power…"

"It is," Byakuya put in and all eyes snapped to him, "I've dealt with this kind of power before. That boy is a Vizard, just as the other scum."

"Taichou…" Renji murmured.

"Oi!" All heads turned to see Uryu rushing towards them, bow in hand and a worried expression on his face. As he came to a stop beside Sado, he asked, "Where's Inoue-san?"

Rukia's eyes snapped wide, "Inoue!" She hissed, "_Inoue_!" Shouting it out caused her voice to echo through the town. No reply. Ishida readied another arrow, his face pinched tight.

"I'm going to find her."

"I'll come with you." Sado murmured.

Rukia watched them go off, and then directed her eyes back to the sky, where ten more Arrancar were gathered together, staring down at a specific place in the city, murmuring to each other.

Just then, another earsplitting roar erupted from the town.

**…**

**...**

Akihiro turned back, eyes narrowing slightly when he saw the figure standing, just where he'd left Kurosaki Ichigo. Long orange locks fell down its back, it was shirtless, and its pants were the only thing keeping it covered. Crimson fur lined its neck, wrists, and ankles. Akihiro stared at the horned mask, large teeth, pale skin, and black marks against its skin.

"Hm?" He repeated, head tilting to the side in curiosity. A burst of hot reiatsu wafted towards him, whipping back his hair and his lips sneered upwards. He did not like being challenged so rudely. "Don't me tell you are…Kurosaki Ichigo."

The _thing_ threw its head back savagely and a roar ripped from its throat. Instantly, the air thickened dangerously and the building behind it rumbled hard from the force of its power. In reply, Akihiro crooked a slim brow.

"Very helpful." He deadpanned, studying the creature closely. "I'm guessing you must be Kurosaki Ichigo, but your appearance has been changed rather drastically. You're the Hollow Aizen-sama warned me about, aren't you?" He licked his lips, "Why have you come out?"

The Hollow's pale, strong arm whipped out, and Tensa Zangestu whirled mightily from the ground. Akihiro's eyes widened at the powerful gesture. As soon as the sword was in his hand, Ichigo violently slashed the air behind him, forcing the very earth the rise and crumble. Momo screamed as she was thrown back, and flew through a deserted building, for she had been too close during the entire ordeal.

"Did you not comprehend what I am saying, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Akihiro calmed his nerves, his eyes narrowing tightly, "I am speaking to you, and yet you continue to act as an imbecile."

A growl, low and threatening escaped Ichigo's chest, and Akihiro could practically feel the golden eyes staring at him from the mask. Instead of cowering like others would surely do, Akihiro shook off the trepidation and overbearing reiatsu and glared right back at the figure in front of him, only a few feet away. The wind blew and his orange tresses lifted for a moment before falling again.

"If you wish for another battle, then please feel free to attack first, Kurosaki Ichigo." Slowly, Akihiro dropped his arms back to his side. He did not know Ichigo was watching the movement of his right arm, which was covered in thick, crimson blood. Akihiro smirked at this, "Oh, I see. You're out here because of that girl. You wasted your time. She has already been eliminated."

Behind the mask, Ichigo's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Akihiro's smirk widened, and with deliberate slowness, he licked his bloody lips.

And with that, Ichigo lunged forward, and Akihiro raised his arm.

**…**

**…**

Toshiro watched as the golden dome around him shattered, as though it were glass and fell around him. Rangiku grimaced, noticing he was still bleeding rather profusely from his arm. "Your healing is not done." Her sapphire eyes glanced to the direction Orihime had gone, "Orihime-chan…"

"Her reiatsu is depleting." Toshiro commented, already standing.

"Taichou!" Rangiku cried worriedly, "You mustn't move. I'm sure Orihime-chan is—"

"I am a friend of hers," Toshiro muttered, and cut his turquoise eyes to hers, "As a friend, I will not allow her to be hurt or taken away once again." With that, he raised a hand to the Zanpakuto on his back, and flash-stepped away. Rangiku blinked in slight surprise, and stood on her wobbly legs.

Before she knew it, the tears were stinging her eyes, but the smile was on her full, rosy lips, "H-Hai, Taichou!" And she hurried to follow him.

**…**

**…**

_…Huh?_

Grimmjow's heavy eyelids peeled open slowly. When he felt an undeniable weight on his own body, he blearily glanced around.

_Oh_.

_This_ town.

He could vaguely remember being around Kurosaki, the princess, his group, and other Arrancar until that fucking prick Akihiro was released. And then battling that jackass and then…

_Shit!_

"Nel!"

"Grimm…Grimmjow…?"

He snapped his eyes opened and jerked upwards. His entire front was covered in warm, thick blood, and the woman of his dreams was in his lap, her stomach leaking profusely with heavy, crimson blood.

"Oh, fuck!" He cried rather loudly, gathering the girl in his arms. She lied there, limp and covered in blood, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I-I'll be fine," she murmured, "But…the baby…" Grimmjow glanced down at her sodden stomach, and narrowed his eyes, "I'll heal on my own…but…"

"Don't worry. I'll…" He clutched her closer, grinding his teeth together.

"Grimmjow," he glanced up at her face and was shocked to see the heavy, thick tears, "There's _nothing_ you can do."

**…**

**…**

"Was that a Cero?" Ishida skidded to a stop, his eyes widening. Sado paused next to him, eyes growing behind his long hair. The familiar crimson Cero charged in the center of Karakura Town, and blasted off.

"That's where Inoue-san is!" Ishida crowed almost angrily, his face tight with a foreign emotion.

"…We have to hurry." Sado grunted.

"Right."

**…**

**…**

The Cero blasted from Akihiro's bloody hand. "Show your true self, Kurosaki Ichigo." When the crimson, large sphere cascaded towards Ichigo, Akihiro could feel his smile widening. "Show me!"

Ichigo, though, was not in the mood. He also raised an arm, Tensa Zangestu tight in his hand, and with a powerful slash of his sword, the Cero moved slightly to the left, and collided with the abandoned building, sending it into pieces. Momo shouted in shock before dodging out of the way just in time from a broken window.

Akihiro's eyes slightly widened, before he raised his own sword, just as Ichigo lunged towards him. Akihiro's feet dug into the ground as Ichigo's true strength knocked into him. He hadn't been this powerful before, he'd been a weakling, a mere substitute Soul Reaper.

"Dammit…!" Akihiro grinded his teeth together, staring into those holes in his mask, unable to find the cold gaze, "Get off, Kurosaki Ichigo!" He thrust his sword upwards and Ichigo hopped back, landing gracefully on his feet.

"Akihiro-sama!"

"Is something wrong?"

"Who's _that_?"

Akihiro turned his head briefly to see four Arrancar rushing to his defense. He sighed heavily – his did not need their assistance. When they landed on the destroyed, empty street, they directed their gazes to the fallen princess, and the demon in front of her protectively. One dark-haired woman blinked and looked over at her master.

"Akihiro-sama, you seem to be having a difficult time. Shall we kill him for you?"

"Do as you please," Akihiro replied coldly.

"Alright!" A blonde male Arrancar smirked, withdrawing his curved sword. He looked back towards Ichigo, "C'mon, you fucker. Let's do this."

Ichigo did not even spare him a glance as turned his head and bowed it. The dark-haired woman, confused, stared at him before taking step back when she saw the power gathering between his white horns, "Move back! He's charging a—"

Before any of them could move though, the Cero erupted and a shrill scream was heard before it all went silent. The woman slowly dropped to her knees, before falling to her side, a whole half of her had been seared off. The blood splattered onto the ground and pooled around Ichigo's feet, along with the ashes of the dead Arrancar. Ichigo stood straight and glanced back towards Akihiro.

Akihiro narrowed his eyes at the being in front of him, scowling now, "So I'm guessing you do realize who your true enemies are. Or do you just attack when threatened?"

The beast released a threatening growl, deep and warning.

"Inoue!"

Akihiro's head shot up in time to see a young woman, dark violet hair, and a hard look in her yellow eyes. To his vague surprise, she landed softly on her feet and rushed as fast as she could to the dying redhead on the ground, behind Kurosaki.

"Orihime!" The woman called again, carefully not to step into any of the blood, which was forming into a round circle around the pale girl. "Orihime!"

"Y-Yoruichi-san…"

Akihiro did not miss the way Ichigo's tall form jerked at the sound of her voice. Another growl escaped his throat as Ichigo's body turned, and stared down at the two women.

"Don't worry. Get a hold of yourself. I'll take you to the…!" Yoruichi suddenly felt herself unable to speak when the high spiritual pressure behind her amplified to ridiculous levels and the air blurred around her. Slowly, she turned her head, and was not surprised to see the Hollow, long hair, thick muscles, pale skin, and a perfect hole over its chest. "I…Ichigo…" In reply, a long, strident howl left its mouth. Yoruichi felt the disturbing chill descend down her spine. Just in time, she hopped backwards, over Inoue's limp body. Ichigo's sword sunk into the spot she'd just been, and he howled again, expressing his determined, fierce loyalty to the healer.

"Yoruichi-san!"

The woman turned her head, and saw Sado and Uryu rushing towards her, Ishida's bow prepared and Sado's arm ready. Her lips pressed together firmly and she narrowed her eyes, "Don't come here!"

Sado paused in mid-run while Ishida's eyes widened when he saw the familiar figure just yards away. Flashes of his memory in Hueco Mundo went through his mind as he lowered his weapon, "Kurosaki…!"

Sado remained silent and looked towards Orihime, the blood flooding under her, the life fading from her eyes as she breathed in and out shallowly.

Ishida seemed to also notice, "Inoue-san!" He started towards her, but jerked to a stop when he heard the warning growl from Kurosaki. His teeth grounded together as he fought between his life or hers. When he took another step forward, Sado placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't." The giant muttered lowly.

"Huh? Sado-kun!" He tried to move himself away, but the Mexican kept a tight grip, "What're you—"

"He's protecting her." Sado continued.

"She's going to die if we do not get her help!" The Quincy snapped.

"He's protecting her in his own way. If we take her away, he'll think of us as a threat, won't he?" He whispered, "I'm sure if one of us even touched her, he'd kill us instantly."

"Dammit!" The Quincy raged, for he knew he was right.

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes into slits, "I guess I'll have to use force then." She hopped from her spot lithely, and landed on Ichigo's right side. Ishida blinked in amazement at her speed as she swung her foot backwards, and knocked Ichigo from Orihime's side. Ichigo stumbled back only two steps before he righted himself, snarling even louder now. Yoruichi glanced down at Orihime and then looked back to Ichigo.

She blinked.

Everyone blinked.

Yoruichi's eyes widened, _He's…He's behind me!_

With a slash of Ichigo's hand, Yoruichi flew from her spot from the ground, rocketed through the air, and skidded yards away from the battle.

"Yoruichi-san!" Ishida cried restlessly, already rushing to where she was, her body embedded into the ground. Sado – the keen one of the group – settled for staying where he was when Ichigo glanced over towards him. His arm returned to normal and his expression remained passive, though he could feel Ichigo's hard, cold eyes on him.

Ichigo did not attack him, instead looked back over to where Akihiro stood, watching the entire thing.

"Hm," The man sighed, "I understand now. You attack when you feel threatened, even if it is your comrade." He glanced down at the redhead on the ground, "An admirable trait, my dear Kurosaki Ichigo."

The beast did not reply. His hand raised, the sword tight in his grip. In one second, Ichigo was gone. Akihiro's eyes widened, and just in time, he managed to bring his sword up to protect himself. He skidded backwards as the spiritual pressure lashed at him, but remained on his feet, eyes tight with anger and defense. But when he blinked, Ichigo had moved again, and somehow, he'd landed a clean slice on his chest.

The blood splattered against the ground, and some choked up into Akihiro's mouth. He swallowed the blood rough, hurrying a few steps back when he felt the bursting pain in his abdomen. "Very clever, Kurosaki Ichigo. If I didn't know any better, I would say you've been holding out on me."

Ichigo's response was the blade sinking towards him. Akihiro quickly brought up his own sword, gnashing his teeth together as Ichigo's strength surged his feet into the ground.

"Oi! What in the hell?!"

Sado's eyes darted upwards and calmly rested on Shinji, who was standing in mid-air over them, sword in hand, and eyes slightly widened. Akihiro's gaze snapped up to him, and Ichigo took that opportunity to slash his sword down towards his opponent. Akihiro hurried to block, sneering up his lip at the immense power emitting from the Shinigami.

Akihiro dodged backwards, and charged his own Cero, and Ichigo prepared his own. The two Ceros met and exploded, sending Sado flying backwards, but he managed to catch himself, and all heads of Shinigami to whip around.

Shinji glanced down at the bloody princess, her eyelashes fluttering, her lips parted, and her skin deathly pale. "Orihime-chan!" She did not respond to her name and Shinji felt something fall in his stomach. Quickly, he landed on the ground and flash-stepped towards her, falling to her side. "Orihime!"

There was another roar erupted from Ichigo. Shinji shot his eyes up just in time to see Ichigo was facing towards them, Shinji to be correct, and the blonde could almost feel those eyes running over him.

Shinji cracked a small smile, "So ya let that thing out, huh, Ichigo?" His grip tightened around his sword.

The beast did not reply, but took a step towards him. Fortunately, Akihiro took that time to slice his sword through Ichigo's shoulder, which emitted a pained roar from the orange-haired. He slid back a few feet, the rubble and dust flying around his feet. When Shinji blinked, he was surprised when he saw that the wound was already closed up and regenerated. The blood seeped down his pale arm, but Ichigo continued on like it was nothing.

Ichigo growled low and launched from the ground, a Cero charging between his horns. When it fired, Akihiro pushed it out of the way with his blade, glowering at Ichigo, "Did you honestly think that would work?" But to his surprise, Ichigo was closer to him than he originally thought, then lifted his clawed-foot and slammed it into Akihiro's stomach.

The Arrancar flew back, and landed a few yards away. Ishida managed to scoop up Yoruichi in time and dodge out of the way. Akihiro landed on the ground, his eyes widening when he saw Ichigo hurling towards him. He raised his sword to defend himself, but when Ichigo's blade met his own, the blade snapped, and broke into many pieces.

Akihiro growled in pain when his right wrist snapped backwards, and removed from the correct socket. With Akihiro on the ground and defenseless, Ichigo did not hesitate to jab Zangestu directly into Akihiro's stomach. The Hollow howled and squirmed below him, but Ichigo placed his foot on Akihiro's abdomen, preventing him to move.

"Damn you…!" Akihiro roared, struggling to charge a Cero or at least land a few blows on the young man, but it was futile. Ichigo slowly retracted his blade, and blood dripped from the tip, "You…I'll kill you! Aizen-sama aided me! I will not fail his wishes! I will not lose—" The blood gushed from Akihiro's mouth and pooled underneath the Arrancar a moment later.

Ichigo waited until Akihiro stopped moving and his spiritual pressure vanished before he yanked Zangestu out. Sado closed his eyes at the sight and bowed his head. With his victory, Ichigo threw his head back and roared, his inhuman cry wafting through the earth and sending chills down everyone's spine.

Rangiku and Toshiro jerked to a stop when they came across the scene. Ashes and blood were everywhere, along with the killed Vasto Lorde in the corner, underneath Ichigo's feet. Yoruichi was unconscious in Ishida's arms, and Sado was on his knees, covered in debris. When Rangiku glanced towards the right, she was horrified to see Orihime on the ground, Shinji a few feet away from her, and her eyelids heavy, her breathing shallow as she struggled to stay alive.

"Orihime!" Rangiku shrieked, already rushing towards the girl.

"Don't!" Ishida shouted out in warning.

Ichigo's head snapped around. With a low growl, he was gone. Ishida's eyes snapped around, searching for his comrade, only for his indigo eyes to widen when he saw him flash behind Rangiku.

"Watch out!"

Rangiku's eyes widened – _what_? – and she landed hard on the ground when she felt the searing pain in her back. Shakily, she glanced over her shoulder, and her eyes bugged when she saw the monster over her, the bloody blade, and empty eyes.

"I-I…chigo…?" She whispered, her fine lips shaking.

In reply, Ichigo raised his sword high, prepared to slice through her once more.

"Don't!" Toshiro shouted in anger and dismay, already rushing towards the two. To his surprise, a body blurred through the air and kicked Ichigo away. The hollowfied young man skidded backwards a couple of yards, and snarled in fury.

Love stood there casually, a hand running through his thick, dark hair, "Don't get so cocky, Ichigo. We all have our downfalls."

The Vizard did not reply, but glared at him from inside the mask.

"We're going to take the girl to safety, whether you like it or not."

No response.

"Fine." Love glanced over at Shinji, "Hirako! Grab Inoue-san. She's lost too much blood and—" He tensed when he saw movement blur in the corner of his eye. Love dodged out of the way just in time for Ichigo's sword to sink into the earth. When he reached a safe distance, Love managed to yank out his own Zanpakuto as Ichigo watched him keenly.

"Hey! Stupid!" Hiyori shouted, in the air casually, and her arms crossed. Obviously, she'd been healed properly by Hachi. "If you want someone to fight, you should be fighting me!" Hiyori wrenched a hand across her face, creating the hollow-mask.

Ichigo turned his horned head briefly, snarling back at the girl. With that, Hiyori spiraled towards the ground, smirking all the while as she readied her sword. Ichigo pulled Zangestu from the ground, and brought it up to block her attack. Love took the opening, flash-stepping towards the two. Hiyori was thrown back easily with Ichigo's enormous strength and Ichigo turned in time to knock his blade with Love's.

Shinji, taking that chance to hurry towards Orihime, managed to get a good grip on her hand before a Cero was launched towards him. Shinji dodged out of the way and felt sweat drip down his jaw.

"Fuck, Ichigo…" He breathed, and glared at the hollow, who was watching him sharply as he landed a kick in Love's side.

"Not so fast!" Rose landed on the ground, the gravel breaking roughly under his feet. He arched powerfully, his sword coming down and he managed to swipe Ichigo across the left arm. The blood splattered against the ground, but the wound was gone just as quick as it came, and Ichigo shoved his way through Rose, throwing him into Mashiro, who'd just entered the battlefield.

The ditzy green-haired stumbled on the ground, "What's going on—A-Ah!" She shrieked when Rose flew into her, "Owie~"

As Shinji widened his stance, prepared to take on his friend, Ichigo aimed a Cero. Hiyori chose that moment to hop on Ichigo's back, yanking on one of the horns, and the Cero blasted into the air, far away from creating any harm.

"Shit-head!" She howled, tugging his hair now. Ichigo howled angrily and thrust his head back, cracking his horn into Hiyori's mask. She flew back, her mask cracking, and she landed in the ground. Ichigo flash-stepped towards her and brought down his sword, wishing to slice through the little girl, only for another blade to block it.

"Shinji!" The little blonde shouted, "Don't interfere, dumbass! You're bleeding!"

"No shit!" He spat down at her, and threw his sword back to push Ichigo away from them both. Hiyori sighed heavily and glanced at the bloody, limp figure.

"The girl…we have to get to her fast," she muttered, readying her mask.

"I know that." Shinji replied, tightening his grip around his sword. The very air blurred as Ichigo's agitation and impatience grew with his spiritual pressure. "Ichigo!" The Vizard shouted, "We're yer friends! Just listen to me—"

Ichigo let out a low, warning growl.

Love shot up, and dashed forward. He landed a hard blow in Ichigo's stomach, knocking the beast back, but Ichigo retaliated with a slash of his sword, which went straight through the brunette's stomach. Love grunted and twitched, the blood gushing from his parted lips.

"Love!" Lisa was healed and fine, but as she rushed forward to assist, Ichigo charged a Cero, which erupted towards her. She gasped sharply and fell backwards. Before she could gain her right sense, Love bloody body flew into hers, knocking them both to the ground.

"Fine," Shinji sighed, "Ya wanna do it this way, Ichigo?" He raised his sword, "Let's rock, yeah?" He charged forward, a light smirk dancing on his face as Hiyori charged her own Cero.

"Kensei!"

The man turned his head, grimacing as he entered the battlefield. Mashiro was squashed under Rose's unconscious body, and wiggling her small self unhappily, "You have to get Inoue-chan!"

Kensei turned his head and his frown deepened when he saw the woman lying on the ground, lifeless. He licked his lips.

"What's wrong?" The green-haired demanded, eyebrows crooking upwards.

"She's…She's damned _small_!" He shouted in indignation.

She glowered back at him, "Just get her, you idiot Kensei!"

Dodging out of the way of Hiyori's dangerous Cero, Kensei hurried his way over to the small redhead. She was covered in large amounts of blood, and her skin was deathly pale. Quickly, he scooped his strong arms under her limp body and lifted her right up, quite easily at that.

_So fuckin' small. _

"Go, Kensei!" Shinji shouted at him, shoving his sword hard against Ichigo's. that seemed to get Ichigo's attention because he turned his head, and roared irately when he saw Orihime in Kensei's arms.

"Oh, shit!" Hiyori shouted in shock as her tiny body was thrown back from Ichigo's spiritual pressure. She landed hard on the ground, only a few feet away from Akihiro's body.

Kensei struggled to main upright, as Ichigo took a step towards him, continuing to roar angrily. Kensei hissed angrily when the monster continued to charge towards him.

And just as the blade was about to slice into Kensei's shoulder, the world glowed _blue_.

**…**

**…**

Her world had _fallen_.

And when her world _falls_, so does everything else.

But Kurosaki-kun stayed and he _always_ would.

**…**

**…**

_"Your wish will be granted, Inoue Orihime."_

**…**

**…**

Her eyelids fluttered.

_Kurosaki-kun…_

A roar wafted through the air.

_Is that you?_

This place was cold, but she could feel _him_.

_ What're you doing, Kurosaki-kun?_

Please.

_Stop this. _

A growl.

Blood.

Dead bodies.

_Stop it!_

**…**

**…**

There was silence, and then a pulse in the air.

Rukia glanced up curiously as clouds came together, as though it were to rain. Renji followed her gaze, and Byakuya remained passive. Renji felt the sweat drip down from his temple to his jaw.

"This is…" He murmured.

Rukia felt her throat constrict, "Inoue…"

**…**

**…**

Kensei allowed his arms to drop limply to his sides when Orihime's body began to glow.

"The hell…?" Shinji's mouth fell open as the girl lifted four feet from the ground, her hair wafting around her. The white dress made her appear like a angel fallen from the Heavens.

Ichigo even paused in his battles.

The wound evaporated from Orihime's front and the blood vanished. With a sharp gasp, her eyes flew open, staring directly at the suddenly cloudy sky, and the light swirled around her chest and the Hogyoku erupted from between her breasts.

"W-What?" Hiyori watched with shock as Orihime fell back onto the ground, her heavy hair catching her head. To all of their shock, the Hogyoku creaked open, split in the middle, and the light shined bright until they were all unable to see through it.

Tiny, pale feet hit the ground.

"Is that…?" Sado tilted his head to the side.

"T-The Hogyoku?" Ishida sputtered, staring at the glowing, small girl standing by Orihime's side.

"Ohoo~" All eyes turned towards the pale blonde, bucket hat, and heavy cloths. He stood there, just a few feet away from the Hogyoku. "So nice to see you, Hogyoku-chan~!"

The wide ashen eyes stared upwards at him before a soft, genuine smile lit up her pretty face. "Yes, I return your feelings, Urahara-san."

Mashiro grimaced, "She…looks like Inoue-chan."

"That's because, a part of me is her." The Hogyoku replied as she glanced back at the fallen girl, "I shall take my leave now. All this destruction just for one thing." She glanced up at Ichigo, "I granted her true wish." With deliberate slow steps, she treaded towards Ichigo. The beast did not put up a fight, and instead, stooped closer to her, bending a bit.

And with her small, transparent hands, she reached up and removed the heavy, horned mask from his face. All eyes widened, as Ichigo stood there, golden-black eyes and a firm scowl on his lips. His hair flowed down his back as the Hogyoku allowed the mask to fall to the ground, shattering.

Ichigo's gruff, watery voice was what broke the silence, "…Thanks…"

In return, her smile widened. Everyone watched as she shimmered faintly, "It seems it is time for me to go." Her body began to fade, and slowly, she vanished from all sight, the Hogyoku completely gone from the earth.

It was silent, the chaos over, and when the wind blew sharply, waking them from their dazes, Ichigo stumbled, staggered, and fell to the ground, on his knees. Somehow, his golden eyes found Orihime, lying under the ground, and her eyelashes fluttered before opening to reveal wide, silver eyes, dreary and soft, and so very deep.

"I kept my promise, Orihime…"

The eyes flickered.

"I didn't…"

_"Kurosaki-kun." _

"…leave you behind."

And he fell to the ground.

**…**

**…**

**Hehe! My imagination is always hitting high proportions. Anyway, I always thought of the Hogyoku being a replica of Orihime's and Ichigo's child, but I couldn't explain it correctly. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, it took way too long to think over. Somehow, I think this chapter could've come out better, but I'll leave it the way it is for now unless I come through this another time. **

**Please review. I would love to hear your thoughts. **

**-Star**


	22. i won't leave you behind 2

**...**

**…**

"…if we…don't…"

"…but he did not…"

"…the hell…if…"

"…Kurosaki…is not…"

Ichigo groaned. His head felt like _shit_.

"Oh. He's waking up." The voice was familiar. Prissy, know-it-all. Ishida.

"…should we find someone?" Deep, loyal. Sado.

"No way! Let the idiot wallow in his own self-pity, dammit." Small, annoying. Rukia.

"I say you let me punch him. It worked out well before." Asshole, red hair. Renji.

_Dammit_.

"Ah! Please, don't! I like Kurosaki-kun's face as it is." Pretty, curvy, long, red-gold hair. Orihime.

_"I don't know you."_

_"K-Kurosaki-kun…ne?"_

_"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."_

_"I don't want to be left behind…"_

_"I love Kurosaki-kun's smiles and hair and cute scowls and eyes and hands and how he walks and when he speaks…and the way you say my name."_

Slowly, Ichigo's eyes fluttered open.

"Ori…hime…"

All eyes shot down to the man under the white blankets. His dark brown weary gaze searched and searched until they found the silver eyes that blinked innocently, her eyes wary and wide. Timidly, she placed her fingers on his limp hand by his side. Somehow, he found himself able to move through his lethargic form and his hand clamped onto hers.

"Kurosaki-kun," she smiled softly, squeezing back, "Welcome back."

He was up before anyone could stop him. Ishida jumped, startled and Rukia blinked. Renji was there, Sado was beside him, and even Toshiro and Rangiku sat against the wall, furthest away from him. He was in white robes, and underneath blankets, lying in a comfortable futon. His body was not injured, the only thing that seemed out of place was his aching head. He was sure this was the Soul Society, somewhere probably near the Gotei 13. The doors across from him was open, revealing the beaming sun and gentle breeze. From the garden, he could tell this was Kuchiki's residence.

"W-Wha…?" He swallowed, "What happened?"

Rukia crooked a brow, "You don't remember?"

Cautiously, Ichigo glanced back towards Orihime. She was radiant as ever – a flush in her smooth cheeks, heavy hair falling down her back, and her bright eyes locking with his. She appeared different, as though she'd aged, went through something he was unable to put his finger on. Her clips were out of her hair, thick bangs framing her face naturally. They were now clipped to the collar of her…_Shinigami_ _robes_? Surprisingly, she was dressed in deep black, contrasting with her pale skin and bright hair. Studying her closer, he saw it was not the customary robes she was dressed in, but maybe Nemu's, a short kimono with a white nagajuban underneath. After all, the shoulders were slightly puffed out a bit and her thighs were visible, much shorter than he would've liked. Her legs were tucked under her comfortably and he could see the sandals sticking out.

Orihime grew pink under his scrutinize, "They were short on robes, Kurosaki-kun. Nemu-san was nice enough to lone one of hers."

"Wait…" Ichigo shook his head, as though to shake out the forming questions, "What the hell…? Why are we in the Soul Society?"

"He really doesn't remember," Ishida shook his head, nudging his glasses up his nose, "How pathetic."

"…Well, a lot happen," Sado put in.

Renji nodded in agreement.

"Do you remember anything from the battle?" Rukia asked softly, her eyes hardened, "Akihiro? The Hogyoku? When you…?" She did not have to finish, because Ichigo's eyes suddenly widened and he placed a hand on his chest, right where the hole had been only days ago.

Somehow, he could see a flash of himself standing above Akihiro, watching as he wailed before blood splattered from his mouth and stained the ground below. Ichigo's breath paused in his throat, choking. Dread started to eat him up, starting from his toes and heading towards his head, "I killed…him."

Heads nodded silently. "Is that all you recall?" Renji crooked a brow.

Ichigo's face hardened, "I nearly killed everyone in fucking Karakura." His eyes went to Rangiku, who stiffened and averted her gaze, "And…" He glanced at Orihime, who was staring at him with gentle eyes, "I let you get…_hurt_…"

Her eyes widened, "Kurosaki-kun—"

"He stabbed you through the chest, didn't he?" His jaw was tight, and he dropped his hand from his chest, "You were," he swallowed thickly once again. "You were _bleeding_." It was silent, allowing Ichigo to get his feelings out. Though, Orihime did not allow this.

"Un!" She nodded, smiling softly now.

His eyes narrowed dangerously, "Orihime—"

"You protected me with your life," she murmured, "And my wish came true. That's enough for me."

He grimaced deeply, "Wish…"

"To stay with Kurosaki-kun forever." She answered simply. Her eyes were wide and earnest, a smile around her lips, her hand clamped tightly to his, "You were protecting me, even in that form."

"But you were hurt and fucking afraid and—"

"Happy," she cut in, "I'm happy you could turn into something so—"

"Ugly," he gritted out through clenched teeth, "I turned into that _thing_ because I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I couldn't get to you soon enough, I couldn't stop him from nearly fucking _killing_ you, Orihime. Why would you make that wish? Why would you—"

"I was going to say _beautiful_," she whispered, "That you would change into something beautiful just to protect me, just to ensure my safety. That you would destroy worlds and make new worlds just to make me feel happy and protected. Please don't be upset by any of this, Kurosaki-kun. You changed for me and that makes me very, very happy."

Ichigo was quiet.

"And it's _over_ now," she continued, tightening her hand around his, "So I don't mind if you let go, too, Kurosaki-kun."

His heart, it seemed, wouldn't shut _up_. It kept beating and thrusting against his bone, as though to be let free. Her hand was soft in his and she was smiling prettily at him. Something _broke_ inside him, the warrior, the man that hid behind scowls and allowed himself to be swept with the current with anger and crude words and watched his mother die before him, something _broke_ and something new began to build there.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime murmured.

Rukia's eyes widened. Renji glanced away with a, "Tch." Ishida bowed his head and Chad simply watched.

"…You don't have to cry." She reached up with her free hand, catching the droplet that fell from his right eye. But the tears were stubborn and they continued like rainfall. Orihime continued to smile softly, "I'm still here, Kurosaki-kun."

It vaguely worried Ishida when Kurosaki took Orihime in his arms, so rough with her, bringing her closer. She fit perfectly in his arms, albeit swallowed up by such strong limbs, but she clutched back with the same desperate intensity, smiling softly against his shoulder.

Ichigo had been alone his entire life – soaking in the constant rainfall that would come time and time again. He kept feelings away and he kept the scowls defensive. When Orihime broke through that dam that would always stay up, Ichigo seemed to fall apart along with the rest of his world.

Rukia smiled softly. _Idiot. Crying like a wuss._

_"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."_

**…**

**…**

Startled eyes stared at the elder.

"But, Yamamoto-sotaichou—"

"What is it? Are they not able to meet?"

"Well, no. It's just that—"

"Then I wish to see Inoue Orihime immediately."

"R-Right!"

**…**

**…**

Orihime blinked.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not letting her be taken away again," Ichigo spat venomously. Two days had gone by since he'd woken up in the Soul Society. Everything seemed peaceful, perfect, and Ichigo's reiatsu had slowly restored to its normal state. Rukia and Renji returned normally to speak with the two redhead who had stayed together through the entire forty-eight hours. Orihime was usually the one to speak while Ichigo listened keenly. Ishida and Sado, of course, gave them their privacy, sitting outside, speaking quietly to one another.

Everything seemed flawless.

Well, that was until now. Kuchiki Byakuya and Ukitake Jushiro stood before the two – Byakuya's expression neutral and Jushiro frowning apprehensively.

"Ichigo-kun!" Orihime reprimanded.

He scoffed. Figures. She would still continue to follow the regulations of the Soul Society, good or bad. She was already standing, but Ichigo kept a tight grip on her hand, refusing her to leave under such circumstances. Orihime's eyes though, were void of any emotion.

"Please, Ichigo-kun," she murmured.

"No!" He nearly growled, "No way. You're not going through that shit again," He stood along with her, towering over her small disposition. He glowered fiercely at the two captains. "If you want her, you'll have to go through me." Byakuya was already placing his hand on the hilt of his sword. Jushiro was quick to stop him, clamping onto the other captain's wrist.

"Now, now," the white-haired man reassured, "Kurosaki-san, why don't you come along? Inoue-san could sure use the support."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the offer as Byakuya grimaced, "The Head Captain only asked for Inoue Orihime. No one else."

"Well, take it or leave it," Ichigo retorted, "She's not going anywhere without me by her side."

Byakuya returned his glare to the orange-haired, "Listen, _boy_—"

"Let's go!" Jushiro interrupted, "Shall we?" He gestured for the two bright-haired to walk ahead. Ichigo did not miss the guards that were around the two captains, watching Orihime and him keenly. Orihime tightened her hand around her boyfriend's with a soft smile.

When they arrived to the meeting quarters, Ichigo could see there were other captains in the area. Stepping up the grand steps, Ichigo and Orihime watched the doors split open, revealing the grand room and wooden floors. The Head Captain stood in the center of the room, his staff against the floor, and his long beard touching the ground.

Ichigo paused a few feet away, keeping Orihime half behind his body. Soifon was there, Kyoraku, Kenpachi, Uohana, Sajin, and Toshiro.

Yamamoto opened one eye, displeased. "May I ask why you are here, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo snorted vaguely, not the least bit intimidated, "As if I'd let my girlfriend meet with you alone, Old Man."

Soifon's eyebrow twitched.

Orihime started at the call, but did not scold Ichigo. Instead, she watched as the Head Captain's gaze moved over to her. It was sharp, a dark calling that had her stiffening behind Ichigo. She'd stared into his eyes before like this, disturbing memories that she'd tucked somewhere deep into her mind.

_"Shokyo suru."_

When he'd made her world turn white.

Her heart thudded loudly and she found herself grabbing onto Ichigo's shihakusho.

"Such insolence," Yamamoto huffed gravelly, "I called Inoue Orihime today to thank her."

Ichigo froze. Orihime's eyes widened.

"The true threat in Hueco Mundo is no more. The Hogyoku was rejected and dispelled from this world, am I correct, Inoue Orihime?" Again, his eye pierced into hers, causing Orihime to stammer over her words.

"Y-Yes. It is truly gone, sir." She assured softly. Eyes darted to the redhead, surprised.

"That is…" Jushiro's eyes widened.

"And you have recovered your memories, Inoue Orihime." It was more of a statement than an question. She did not need to answer, "Your powers as well." His gaze fell onto the blue clip securely clasped to her front, "Your powers are truly enthralling. Truly simple, yet dangerous, to you and those around you. Rejecting methods from God is dangerous territory, do you not agree?"

Ichigo's teeth snapped together.

"I'm not a god," Orihime murmured so lowly Ichigo had trouble hearing her. After a second's silence, she spoke up, "I'm not a god, Yamamoto-san." Her voice wavered a bit, causing Ichigo to glance back at her. Her eyes were larger than usual, glowing, "My powers do attract unwanted attention, they do send me into dangerous things, and sometimes I can become reckless with my powers…but…I am the rightful owner of them and I will not allow them to be taken in the wrong hands." She stared right back at the Captain Commander, "And that does include you, Yamamoto-san." She placed a hand over her heart, where her hairpins lay.

This time, both eyes opened, "You are—"

"And there is no reason for you to thank me," she continued, "Ichigo-kun deserves your gratitude if anything. He defeated Akihiro and saved Karakura Town, along with the Soul Society."

Slowly, Yamamoto blinked his old eyes and peered at the girl who stood before him. She was quiet now, her eyes locked with his in a silent conversation. When his staff pierced the ground, sending a loud sound through the room, Ichigo tensed, prepared for anything.

"I suppose I did call you here for another reason, Inoue Orihime," Yamamoto muttered, "I wish to apologize for my actions."

Jushiro's mouth fell open, "Sensei…"

Byakuya's eyes opened.

Soifon grimaced.

Toshiro smirked softly.

Shunsui was already grinning.

Ichigo crooked both brows upwards.

"To redeem you as a traitor, to accuse you of treason…" He shook his weary head, "Was truly a mistake."

Orihime started, eyes widening on her pretty face. Emotions flickered across her features, warring from sad to happy.

"And I give you my deepest apologies," he continued, "Along with my gratitude for saving the Soul Society and the 100, 000 souls that would've been abducted if it weren't for you and Kurosaki Ichigo. All of us in Soul Society are in your debt." The Head Captain slowly dropped to one knee, and bowed his head.

And Ichigo and Orihime watched as captains bowed respectively.

Ichigo watched his girlfriend closely. Watching as her eyes widened and _widened_, her lips parted, and she raised her shaky hands to cover her mouth and nose, her eyes filling up.

A small smile played around the corners of his lips.

_She's not a god_, he thought silently. The tears overflowed and swelled, _but she's mine_.

He placed a hand on her head and tugged her closer, by his side where she would remain to be.

_And that's enough._

**…**

**…**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was shorter than any out of this entire story, but it was mostly just to wrap up the last chapter. There is one more chapter for this story and it will reveal everything, tie up whatever I missed, like Grimmjow and Nel, the Vizards, Sho and the other humans, and Ichigo and Orihime. **

**I will work very hard on the last chapter so none of you will be disappointed. For some reason, this chapter really hit me deep, made me think. As I said before, Orihime is much more than people think. **

**Please review. I wish to know your thoughts on this chapter. Thanks for all the support for this entire story. And if you loved this one, don't forget to check out the rest. I have A LOT of stories, and I'm currently working on three. **

**-Star**


End file.
